Third Choice
by Ahmose Nefertari
Summary: Bella finally realizes that Jacob is the best choice for her. They're natural together. But will imprinting change their relation? How will Bella and Jacob deal with it? Is their love strong enough to overlap this bond? I've been told it has a great twist
1. Ch 1 Welcome back, my love

**Hey! Well, this is my first fanfiction. I'd like to ask you to guide me through your reviews. This is basically a Jacob / Bella story. Bella finally sees that Jacob is the one for her. But imprinting will be on their way. How will they deal with it?It's not a regular imprinting story, I can tell you that (that's what my reviewers said to me on chapter 8). Give it a chance.**

**There'll be just a little bit of Bella/Edward at the beginning, just because I didn't want to rush things too much. Bella wouldn't notice how perfect Jacob is towards her until she almost let him go. She can be really dense.**

**I really need a beta reader. My native la****nguage is not English, but I chose to write in English so I could practice. Please, forgive me if I use some strange expressions (sometimes I use expressions that are usual at Portuguese andI don't notice it) or if I make grammar mistakes, like using the wrong prepositions. Well, I hope you all enjoy this. I made a prologue, but I don't think it's good enough…so I'll rewrite it…**

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!**

**1– Welcome back, my love**

The flight back from Florence was restless. Edward kept kissing the top of my head, my hair, my cheeks in attempt to calm me down, but I kept clinging my hands to his shirt. I was scared that if I closed my eyes, he would vanish. It would be cruelest nightmare I had ever had.

I also avoided sleeping because I knew I'd have nightmares if I did. The screams, the red eyes, the hunger they showed. It was beyond everything I imagined. I looked over Alice's and Edward's peaceful faces and wondered if they could even be considered the same species. Of course they were, but the difference was atrocious. Even though the Volturi were, in a general way, considering they're vampires, well-mannered, somehow civilized, the cruelty behind those eyes haunted me. Would the crazed lust for human blood last in me after the initial years? How much of me would be lost to the change?

I won the fight against my heavy eyelids. When we arrived, all the Cullens were waiting for us. Esme and Carlisle thanked me for saving their son. Rosalie was sorry about her part in all this mess, In her own way. Alice looked at me as if I was a freaking heroin, however, how could I have left him to die? Edward was my life too. I couldn't imagine a world without his crooked smile and his immense beauty.

Edward was anxious. I didn't have to be an empath like Jasper to feel that. I was a wreck. Besides the lack of sleeping, I was waiting him to tell me that I wasn't enough to him. I was already feeling the pain all over again. My eyelids were winning the battle over my willpower. It had been practically 36 hours since the last time I let my body succumb to the slumber. Right then, he stopped the car in the road abruptly.

Suddenly, I felt like I was having the best dream I had in the last eight months. Could he be real? Did I sleep and dreamed about the vampire mafia, dark tunnels, that evil little girl? Oh god… Did I die? Did I drown? What did I do? All the last events were jumbled in my head, and his intoxicating presence did nothing to help, creating a heavy cloud of haze in front of my eyes.

Although he couldn't read my mind, I bet he saw perplexity written on my face.

"What's bothering you, Bella?" I kept my eyes focused on reading his lips, not trusting my ears when I heard my name being said by his velvety voice.

"I'm trying to wake up… but I can't… Am I dreaming?" I asked a little befuddled.

He chuckled. "I understand that what I did to you is unacceptable. Is it true that there aren't any good memories of me in there, none at all and for that I look like a nightmare?" He asked in an amused tone, his crooked smile begging my hands to reach out to touch it.

"Nightmare? I had the worst nightmares in the last months. This is nothing like that…no one is leaving me, no one is in danger… and you are…are you really here?" Having him there really messed up with all my coherent thoughts. His marble skin felt as cold as I remembered, but my memory did no justice to his dazzling beauty.

"Yes, I am. And if you accept me back, I'll be here forever. I'm deeply sorry. I feel like an idiot. I thought that I was putting you in danger… but Victoria…well…you're a magnet … I lied terribly when I said I didn't love you, when I said you weren't enough for me. How could you believe that Bella? How could you have so little faith in my love for you? I'm the one who's not enough for you! But I'm selfish … I need to be with you… I was losing my mind. I was lost without you. I can't even think about existing in a world that you're not in…" He ranted boring his topaz eyes on mine mundane brown orbs with such intensity that made me shiver. His words were everything I needed, everything I wanted, still, the wound he inflected on me wasn't healed. Every second that passed, I was waiting to see him vanish again. Only his ice cold hold on my hands convinced me, at least temporarily, that he was there.

"Edward, don't you ever dare doing anything like that again! Do you hear me? Do you have any idea how you made me feel? And what about your family? Did you even think about that? You're right Edward. You're selfish." I felt the anger building inside of me. He left me, he hurt me. But not only me. He hurt the most kind and loving creatures I've ever met. But really, who was I kidding? If there was one of us who was selfish, that would be , with not doubts, me. I wanted him, wanted all of him. At the expense of the happiness of others, I knew. Renée. Charlie. They would be devastated when their daughter died in a random car accident, her body burnt beyond recognition.

"Please Bella, I know that. I guess years of experience is not necessarily a synonim of being wiser. Now I know better. Please, forgive my foolishness. I love you so much Isabella Swan." He was looking so intensely that it was enough to melt me. I could see love pouring from his eyes and it was a vision I wanted to have for the rest of my life. Or existence.. How could I say no to this creature?

"Even if I had any pride left, I wouldn't be able to say no. I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely, his lips pressing against mine with not so much care, but still hiding his sharp teeth and tongue inside his mouth. His fingers tangled my in hair and he pushed my face to his with one hand and my back with the other.

"You don't have any idea how much I wanted to do that in the last hours," he said.

We continued our travel back to Forks. During our way home I was trying to fabricate an excuse for Charlie, otherwise I'd be grounded for sure. Forget about it. I'll be grounded anyway when he sees Edward, since he's not fond of him at all. When we arrived home, I didn't see Charlie's cruiser, which meant I had some more time.

But the giant russet skinned boy sitting on my front door steps made my throat become dry. I'd have preferred Charlie at the moment.

I stepped out of Edward's Volvo and Jake came running to hug me. I noticed his despising looks towards Edward, but it only last half a second. The rest of the way, his eyes pierced into mine.

"Oh God Bells, do you have any idea of how worried I was about you? Are you ok?". He kept asking me, checking my arms and neck at the same time. I couldn't find my voice because I was absorbed by the fact I had forgotten we almost kissed before I left. I considered seriously giving him a chance. And, at that instant, I knew things wouldn't be the same between us. I felt sick by the fact I left him here that easy. I had lead him on in hope of finding a solution to the emptiness that was devouring me. It should have never gotten this far. I caught his face between my hands to look at him properly. He was smiling at me. My smile. He put his hands on my waist. And then I felt a pair of cold hands on my back pushing me away from my best friend. Jake was growling and Edward was hissing.

"Bella, step back. He's dangerous." Edward said to me, placing me behind him.

"What? Jake dangerous?" Jake was already shaking.

"You don't know who…what he truly is." Edward hissed between his teeth. It didn't take me long to realized he was inferring to Jacob's ability to turn into a oversized wolf.

"I know everything there is to know about him." I said trying to have a calming effect on both of them.

"You've got to be kidding right? I'm not the one who has to restrain myself to not suck her blood. Back off leech. Do you have any idea what you put her through?" Jake's eyes shot daggers.

Edward's face went blank and suddenly, he was looking sick, as if he was about to vomit if he could. I looked at Jake. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. I've told him about Edward's mind reading. What was he thinking? Oh… he probably showed him how I was after Edward left me. I was not proud of my zombie period at all. Jacob didn't know yet the reason for Edward's leaving.

"Jacob, stop that right now!" Jacob's eyes bored into mine, looking almost apologetic. Almost.

"It's ok Bella. I deserve this. It's just difficult to see.. All I wanted was to make you safe. I thought you were better without me…" Edward said, clearly disgusted with himself.

"Edward, shut up. What's done is done. I do understand you now and I forgive you." Jacob was outraged. I could see his skin turning into a darker shade of red.

"What? You forgive him? Just that easy? Come on… "Jacob half pleaded, half growled.

"Jake… please, understand him…he left me because the thought I'd be safer without him. He wanted me to have a human life..." I said, trying to placate his anger.

"Oh yeah I do! He was damn right about being a danger to you! He shouldn't even have let you get in this relationship. Any wrong movement and he would have killed you!" He said, his husky voice almost bordering a snarl. His fists were tense by the side of his body, trembling as he restrained the wolf inside him.

"And I can say the same from you!" Edward hiss, his lips draught upwards, showing his teeth.

"Bella, if you want me to stay away from you, just say it…" Jacob said, looking at Edward instead of me. How could he think that? He was my sun! I interrupted him before any more of those twisted words came out of his russet lips. I knew what kind of game he was playing and I wouldn't disappoint him by falling for that trap.

"Jake, shut up…you know I'd never want this… you're my best friend…. You're more… you're…" I catch a glimpse of sadness in Edward's eyes. My heart constricted at the sight.

"Bells, I know you love him… but I love you… and I know you feel something…we almost … if he hadn't…" Again, I was cutting his speech shorter putting my index finger on his lips. I loved him as my best friend. What we almost did before was entirely my fault. I knew what would happen when I turned and planted a kiss on his warm shoulder. But would I have done it if I knew that Edward still loved me?

"Jake… I'm sorry…"

"Bells, I was here. Come on… I know how you feel…honey, ... shit…forget about it… I see now that I'm worthless to you. You didn't even look back Bella… And you, bloodsucker, you better stay away from her. If you hurt her in any way, I swear I'll rip your head off…I …" he couldn't utter no more words. He was shaking so violently, that I was sure he was about to phase. Before I could blink, he was running toward the woods.

"Bella, can't I leave for an instant and you attracting mythical dangerous creatures?" Edward asked me, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but still had an ironic glint that was unwelcomed.

"Jake is not dangerous. He would never hurt me!" How dare he talk like this about my Jacob? Jacob was anything but the most gentle, selfless person I've ever met. Even though he had the potential to hurt me, he'd never do it.

"That mutt is a hazard!" My temper flared at this. For someone who had a lust for my blood, he really had nerves to say something like this. Anger was boiling inside of me. And this was an emotion I had never associated with Edward. Frustration, heaps of frustration, yes.

"Well, that guy over there was the one who patched me up when you left me in pieces. He was the one who brought me back from the half dead zone I was immersed. He was the one who made my days brighter. He was my sun. Do you get that? You're the one who hurt me, Edward." I spat the last words. I didn't know what hell was happening to me. I instantly regretted my harsh tone.

He was speechless after my outburst. If he thought he was going to find the weak Bella, who was carried everywhere to be protected, he was wrong. Jacob taught me better than that. I would never dishonor him by listening to this without saying a word. Edward's concern was genuine, but completely hypocrite.

"I'm sorry my love. I overreacted. You should see his thoughts about you… he loves you more than a friend is allowed to love… I saw you two together at the beach in his mind...I just lost it…I'm sorry." He apologized, holding my hand between his cold ones.

"Fine. Just go. I need to sleep and think of a plan to deal with Charlie." I tried to look confident about my last sentence. I would not show him right now how desperately I wanted him to hold me during the night, no matter how cold I'd feel. He deserved at least a brief cold shoulder, even though my insides begged me to ask him to come in and hold me until was body was numb.

"May I kiss you?" He asked sweetly, clearly afraid of what my answer would be. Definitively I was mad, but I couldn't feel like this toward him for very long, especially when he asks me something like that. I felt my insides melting and my brain became liquid, incoherent. I really wanted to look like a tough Bella. A new Bella, whom he would never have to leave so she could be safe. But again, I could not fight my urge to feel his icy marble lips on mine one more time. All that mattered at that moment, when his cold hands rested on my arms and his intoxicating sweet breath was only some inches away from me, was the love I felt for Edward, screaming inside of me.

"Since when did you have to ask for that?"

Re-edited 02/02/2013


	2. Ch 2 Heavy Rock

**Hey! This is the second chapter. Thank you so much for the first reviews! It's nice to have a feedback.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**2– Heavy rock**

It has been one month since I saw Jacob for the last time. I tried to call him every single day. But he was never home. Billy wasn't being amiable either. I didn't know why, but I couldn't take him out of my mind. I had this repeated images of him holding my hand, giving me his usual bear hugs. I could also remember his hot, woodsy breath next to me when we kissed, our lips barely brushing. I could almost taste the spicy sweetness of his lips. Where these thoughts did came from?

I still loved Edward profoundly. He was everything I ever wanted and I wondered how the hell a plain, boring girl like me managed to have this perfect person to love me like he did. At least it was what I was used to think. But now... now I have these pictures of a dark haired guy, with his glowing russet skin and his brilliant white wolfy smile on the corner of my mind. Maybe it was guilt. I love Edward, I kept repeating to myself. Thanks God Edward can't read my mind.

The month passed slowly. Charlie was furious at me, but when I told him that I had gone with Alice to Italy because Jasper had suffered a severe car accident, he softened a little. It was a good excuse. I was actually proud of myself, since I've never been a good liar. My friend 'needed support' and it would give Jasper some free days from the torture he was submitted at school. Nevertheless, I was still grounded because I didn't warn anybody.

He was predictably enraged at Edward about the last year. They had a non-friendly talk. I mean, Edward was impossibly polite…I can't say the same about Charlie. Well, in the end, Edward was prohibited from frequenting our house. I'd have to be at home everyday at eight o'clock. And I couldn't go out alone with him. Great.

But none of this worried me more than Jacob. He was really hurt about my behavior. I planned to go to La Push Friday, after the class. But I needed to do it without Edward knowing, otherwise he wouldn't let me go. He still thinks Jake is dangerous, but I believe that there is more into it than that. Edward was being unreasonable. Every time a brought the subject up, he panicked is his silent way, and somehow always found me something to do in the day. He was so out of himself that I had to convince Emmet to drag him into a hunting trip. Edward didn't leave my side for anything, except when I needed to have my human moments or when Charlie was around. His eyes were in a darker shade of their usual golden color. Since I couldn't fool Alice, I would need her help to visit Jake. I made her promise she would tell Edward I was going shoppe dragged by her to shop. She didn't like the idea, but she would have to kidnap me to prevent me from seeing my friend.

People at school were excessively excited about the Cullen's return. They all looked astonished when they saw the stunning Rosalie Hale getting out of her red BMW with Emmet. They should be at college by now, but for now they would pretend they needed some papers from Forks and since their brother had suffered such a violent accident, it would make sense if they were here to visit. Alice finally had bought herself the yellow Porsche and I could almost get drowned at the puddle of drool that Mike left behind him when saw that car. To complete the Hollywood scene, Edward, dressed impeccably as ever, closed his silver Volvo and I could catch with the corner of my eyes a sight Lauren gasping.

"So they're back, huh?" Mike Newton asked me. It was lunch time. The entire group was at the same table: Jess, Angela, Tyler, Ben, Eric and Lauren. All of them stopped whatever they were doing and expected curiously for my answer.

"Hmm, yeah. Esme didn't like the big city. She loves Forks." Forget about what I have said before about becoming a better at lying. I was a terrible liar and I could see Edward and the others Cullen laughing inwardly at me. Of course they would hear it.

"So… and what about Edward? Are you guys back together?" Jessica asked. I watched all the group turn their heads intently to our little chat. Just what I needed. Spotlights over my head, just like on my first day.

"Do you really think he was going to make the same mistake twice? Ha..." Lauren snickered with a devilish grin on her face. I'd rather not to comment about my relationship with her and Mike was there too. Well, I think it's going to be good for both of them to listen.

"Yes, we are, Jess. And it's better than before you know? The distance made our love grown stronger." Lauren's grin disappeared and I saw Mike shrug his shoulders. Jess was happy about my response, but I don't if it was as genuine as Angela's sweet smile. But, hey, this way Mike would be free for her. Not that he wasn't before.

"That's great Bella. I'm glad to hear it", Angela said sincerely. I'm glad I have her as friend. She's always kind. Angie put his arm around Ben's shoulder and they smiled to each other. If there was someone who deserved complete happiness, she would be that person.

"And what about your friend, Bella?" I heard from Mike.

"Who?" I was kind of distracted. Edward still dazzled me.

"The one I met when we were at the movies. He seemed quite into you." Mike wouldn't admit he went with both of us to the movies. Because of that, everyone thought we went out in a date, no matter how hard I tried to convince them we didn't. But why did he have to brought this up? I know Edward was listening. I looked over their table. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he wasn't looking at us either.

"Jake? Well… we're friends and that is it." i was completely aware that voice shook at the "friend" word.

I went back to the classroom. Biology. He was already there. It has been a long time since that place was empty. I could feel all the inquisitive eyes behind me, even from people I didn't even know the name. He took my hand and started to make circles in my palm with his thumb. I heard the whispering. I blushed. Once again, I had unwanted attention brought upon me.

"Don't worry love…they are just curious… and some of them are jealous."

"Sure, why wouldn't they be? Since when is an uninteresting girl like me has the right to have a Greek God as boyfriend? Completely normal…humph" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, when I said jealous, I meant they were jealous of me getting a girl like you. You really don't see yourself right. Now, allow me changing the subject. We're going to have dinner to celebrate your return to our lives tonight. Is this ok with you?"

"Dinner? I'm the only one who's going to eat…and what about Charlie?" what I didn't really want was to be in their center of attention. Come on, let's say the last party didn't went very well.

"Carlisle and Esme called him asking permission. He couldn't say no to the lovely Esme. No one can." I nodded at him, saying I'd go, of course. I loved his family like it was my own. I could make it, right?

"All right. And there's a bag in your truck. Alice says you'll wear it tonight."

"But…"

"Do you really want to bet against Alice's prediction?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

I was waiting for Edward to pick me up. As Alice saw, I would wear the navy blue dress. It was beautiful, well fitted and yet simple. It was halter strap dress, with sweetheart neckline, mid-thigh length. It was banded bellow the bust line. I think it was silk chiffon, not that I understand anything about it, but I think I've read this on the label. It was a very fifties dress. Edward would love it. Thanks god, Alice also gave me a flat ballerina shoes that matched. I looked at my image at the mirror. I was sort of beautiful, somehow. I heard the horn outside my house two minutes after I was ready.

"Bella, behave. And be here by midnight. It's school night." Charlie said to me while I descended the stair. "You're beautiful kiddo" I blushed and responded to his first demand.

"Sure dad." I put my trench coat and tried to not slip on the wet stair steps.

I closed the silver car door. Edward didn't take his eyes from me. "You're incredibly beautiful tonight." I felt my cheeks burn and I was sure I had a crimson color on it. If he was anybody else, I'd be worried about the car speed and by the fact he didn't take his eyes away from me. We got there and everyone was at the kitchen helping Esme.

"You're gorgeous Bella", Alice said smiling. "How can you like this? It smells gross", Emmet asked me pointing at some pasta and mushroom sauce. I hugged him. Rose was more receptive, but I can't say she gave me a warm welcome.

"Bella, before dinner I want to show you something", Edward said. We went upstairs in a second. He carried me as he used to.

"Anxious, aren't we?" I asked him playfully

"Close your eyes". I did and he leaded me into his room. "Now open it". There was a huge bed with metal roses on the headboard. There were silk pistachio green sheets and thousands of pillows. Did he mean what I thought it was?

"This is for you. So you can sleep here anytime you want. I said I want you forever. I'm ready to turn you… I'd rather wait a few more years, but…" I felt my heart flutter. This was all I wanted before. I looked at him amazed. "I can't exist without you, Bella. I'm ready now. But I have a condition. Are you willing to accept it?"

"Condition? What is it?" I felt the blood rushing trough my veins from my excitement. All I wanted was to be permanently young, by his side. I'd be his equal, as beautiful and strong as he was.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you marry me? Please?" He took out of his pocket a little black velvet box. Inside, there was a white gold ring, with one big diamond stone surrounded by a lot of tiny rocks. I didn't have words. He loved me. I knew that. But marrying? I felt the panic growing inside of my chest. This was not what I was expecting. We had talked about this during the last weeks.

I was worried about a future visit Of the Volturi. Edward said to me that their comprehension of time is quite different from mine. Their "soon" meant, probably, 80 years or more. But I didn't want to delay my change anymore. Every second that passed, I was a second older, a second away from Edward's seventeen glowing years. As condition, I expected, I don't know, maybe a request of some more months as human. Maybe college? But this…For me, the conception of marrying just after high school is so…corny… I know we are not one of those couples, but still…

Why was I afraid of it? Ten minutes passed before I could say something.

"Bella, love, are you ok?", he asked me softly, holding my hands.

"Yeah… I just…I'm surprised." He chuckled. "I can see that. But if you weren't as pale as me I would be less worried about your answer."

"I'll marry you. But I also have a condition" He looked amused somehow.

"Spit it out." These words sounded so modern coming from him that I almost laughed.

"I know you wanted me to have all these human experiences like college, having kids… I don't care about them. But there's one thing I want to do."

"Sure love, anything."

"Anything?"

"Sure" He said anything. And this was something that really bothered me.

"I want to make love with you before being turned". His eyes were wide open. Now, he was the one in shock. If he wasn't this gracious vampire, I'm sure he would be babbling some nonsense.

"Bella, I can't do that. I'm sorry. You're so fragile. I could kill you so easily…no.."

"No? What happened to the 'anything love'? If you can concede that I can't do this either." I said putting the ring back in its little box.

"Bella…please…you're my life… if I said I'll try?" he spat the words in a desperate attempt of convincing me to marry him. I know it meant the world to him. He was very traditional.

"Ok then. I'll wait for that."

"So… do you want to put the ring on or are you thinking about holding it for the rest of your life? You know, it looks prettier outside the box…" he said sarcastically, opening the box and holding the ring above the tip of my fourth finger. He looked at me, almost as if he was asking permission to put it on. I said "Please". He gave me my favorite crooked smile and slid engagement ringer.

We lay at 'our' bed and I kept gazing my ring. Why did I feel this strange? The diamond seemed so heavy. Jake's image came to my mind. How am I going to tell him that?

"Bella, it wasn't expensive if that's what you're thinking."

"Huh?" It was funny to see him trying to guess what was I thinking, as he was able to read everyone else's mind.

"I know you don't like expensive things. It was my mother's. I just had to send it to adjust." I liked that he was improving about the 'not-giving-Bella-expensive-things', since the 'not-give-Bella Swan-anything-at-all' doesn't work anyway.

"The ring is lovely Edward."

"I love you forever Bella" I saw the moon light bathe his diamond skin, making him glow slightly.

"Yeah…I love you too …"

* * *

Edited in 02/02/2013


	3. Ch 3 My Sun

**This is the third chapter and now we're approaching the moment where it becomes a Jake/Bells story for real.**

**Please review, tell me what are you thinking about it. And… just to remember…as I said on my first post, my native language is Portuguese and not English. For this reason, I ask you to forgive me if I make grammar mistakes or weird expressions. As though I think in English while I'm speaking it or writing, each language has a very unique way of expression and sometimes I slip.**

**Hope you like it! I'll post the next chapter soon...keep an eye on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

**3– My sun**

It was Friday. A perfectly sunny Friday. Of course the Cullens were hiking or camping, as they always did when the sun decided to make its rare appearance on the cloudy Forks' sky. At least Alice won't need to lie for me and keep repeating in her head the Korean alphabet to hide it from Edward. School was boring as always and the empty place that the Cullens left at the cafeteria didn't make me feel any better.

After school, I went straight to La Push. Charlie was happy about it. He was almost jumping and singing. He made the move to call Billy, but I pleaded him not to do it. I told him I wanted to make a surprise. But what I really didn't want was Billy sending Jake away or something like that. I pulled into the Black's driveway. The Rabbit was already parked in front of the small house. Jacob recognized my truck's sound and was already outside, leaning over his house porch. I ran towards him and jumped into him, hugging him tight around his muscular waist. He didn't hug me back and put me back on the floor. His face was hard and serious. It was Sam's mask back on.

"Jacob, please don't be like that. Did you know I've tried to reach you for one month?"

"Yeah… I asked Billy to say I was out." I swallowed hard at that. My Jacob would never avoid me. He promised that…the tears were already threatening to slip of my eyes. Damn.

"How could you? I was so worried about you." I said, trying to maintain a firm voice.

"How could I? How could YOU forgive him after all he did? How could you turn your back at me just like that? All I wanted was to keep my promise to you, but with him around, I think I can't. I bet he doesn't even know you're here, otherwise he wouldn't let you come." His words were angry and poisonous.

"Ok, Jake. He doesn't. But guess what? I would come anyway! For you! You're so important to me Jake. Please, forgive me. But I had to go help him. I couldn't let him kill himself. Even though he hurt me like that, I love him so much… please Jake, understand it." I would kneel if I had to. But I would not have an angry, bitter Jacob in my life. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was born to shine, always bright and warm, and I felt terrible for being the one who spoiled that.

"Please Bells, tell me how do you think I felt when the one I LOVE runs back to her idiotic ex, who, by the way, is a bloodsucker who can kill her effortlessly. And please, let's not forget the whole thing about your blood being the most appealing smell he had ever felt in his hundreds of years. Come on Bells, try to explain that."

He had never told me that he loved me. Well, he did, but I was with Edward and I could pretend it was a friendly love. We've always changed 'I love you", but I felt uncomfortable with his declaration. Trying to lighten the mood, I miserably tried to turn his words against him.

"Not hundreds. 108 years old. Jake, I didn't mean…" He gave me a severe look. Ok, one hundred and eight years is not that young…but guess what? I don't give a damn.

"And one more thing Bells, how can't you see your feelings for me? Why do you avoid it? Is it because I'm younger than you? Because I'd be the right one for you for sure. We're natural, you know it". He was with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes were now pleading. Pleading me to see it. To feel it too. I was a mess. My heart was throbbing erratically.

"I… I…" I couldn't manage to say this. I would have protested but I couldn't even form the words in my mouth. I was remembering all those days when his images invaded my mind, when I missed his warm hugs and his woodsy, pine smell.

"You know all that, right? I'm just the second best… I've got it." The mask was on again and he stepped back.

"No Jake, don't you ever think that. You're too good for me. You understand me better than anyone. You accepted me even I was broken. But you deserve someone whose heart is entirely yours. You're too good." I was sobbing, full of regret of every ounce of pain I had caused him. How could he think he was not good enough? It was the other way around. I doubt there would be anyone that I know that would be good enough for him. Maybe Angela. Rapidly, I shook this thought off of my head. His face softened.

"I don't think so Bells. I'm just right for you." He grabbed my hands. Oh shit. I didn't tell him yet. His fingers tripped over my fingers and stopped at the bulky rock. He looked at me confused, then angry and by the end, hopeless. I could feel his sadness and it was killing me.

"Is this what I think it is?" he whispered with an acid tone in his husky voice. I nodded and his whole body shivered at my answer.

"Yeah, he proposed, on Wednesday. It was his condition…" Shit. He wasn't supposed to know about this…not this way. I needed a filter.

"Condition to what?". I was completely terrified to answer that question. I knew it would be our end. The end of Bells and Jake. For one second, I imagined what it would be like if there was no Edward. I saw black haired kids running towards a beautiful man, with russet skin. I'd lose all that, Charlie… everyone.

"To change me into a vampire." His eyes went blank, almost like Alice's when she had her visions. I knew him to well to know he was imagining me, with pale perfect skin, red scary eyes and blood dripping from my chin. His mortal enemy. The one whose the faintest scent make him want to rip their limbs without mercy.

"TO WHAT?" He was quacking. "Do you know what it means? You'd be DEAD Bella! Do you really love him that much to give up your entire life? Can't you see how fucked up that is?" He stepped away. He was about to phase. But this time I wouldn't let him go. I stepped forward and locked my pale arms around him. Being a vampire and sharing my life, well, my existence with Edward was everything I always wanted for a long time. But at that moment, I didn't know if I would ever handle the loss of my friend. More than anything, I was afraid of losing him. Because, even if someday I become able of controlling my bloodlust and come back to Forks to speak with Charlie, Jacob would never accept me back. He calmed down immediately with my touch.

"I don't know anymore Jake." I was crying convulsively once more . He wrapped his arms around me and took me to his lap, as he sat on the front bench. His fingers interlocked with my auburn large curls.

He started to rock me to calm me down. I was crying so hard it became hard to breath. I wasn't ready to marry Edward. I wasn't ready to let all those things go. Not anymore. I loved him for sure. But something changed. I could feel my heart beating happily now that I was in Jacob's arms. It was like that place was made for me. Oh God, I know we fitted. He's my sun. He makes everything happier. It's almost like magic surround us when we're together.

He took my face between his hands and turned me. He shifted my body into his own. I was now straddling him. His eyes bored into mine and his hands caressed my face, my neck. I should have protested. But it was the most intense moment, yet completely human and ordinary moment, I've ever lived. I could feel his love for me when he caressed my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I could feel it when he lifted some strands of my hair and smelled them. I could see it on his gaze. He was looking at me so intensely, that I was afraid to break the connection if I breathed. I felt like I could stay there forever, staring his dark eyes.

He started to plant soft kisses my cheeks, my forehead, my chin, the tip of my nose. "Jacob, I should go..." I whispered. I'm sure that if he wasn't a werewolf, he would not have listened to it. He leaned his forehead into mine and searched for my eyes, asking permission. I knew what would happen. I gasped and tried to push him away, but I stopped trying after a few milliseconds. I couldn't avoid it because I wanted as badly as he did. I knew now why I was feeling so uncertain. It was Jacob. I loved him deeply and there was no denial. And he knew, even if I didn't. I was so blind about Edward that I didn't realise it. This realisation shook me to my core as I recognised how much it changed everything.

I was lost in my thoughts and before I could see him coming closer I felt his lips on mine. He wasn't being careful about me. He didn't need to and I didn't want it. He licked my upper lip and my mouth parted for him. His tongue searched for mine. His taste was intoxicating. I felt dizzy and if I was on my feet, I would need him to hold me up. All I could feel was his warmth penetrating through my clothes, reaching my skin everywhere he touched me. And his manly woodsy smell lingering on the air around us. And his taste sliding through my tongue. His lips kept moving again and again, slowly, upon my own. His warm breath broke any resistance I had left. My fingers grabbed his hair and I thrust my hips on his. He groaned and started to clinch me harder. I kissed his earlobe and in response he kissed my jaw. His hands were everywhere and I wanted to be everywhere, to touch everywhere. I didn't care that we were in public. I didn't care I'd be smelling like Jacob when Edward meet me. Nothing was on my mind except feeling the contour of his arms as we both immersed ourselves in each other's taste. My breathing was short and fast as I only allowed myself a few moments to gasp for air. Jacob's eyebrows were pulled in concentration as if he wanted to keep every detail in his memory, crushing my body against his.

My cell phone rang forcing me out of my trance. Jacob's kisses were hypnotic. I probably had my usual deep red color on my cheeks and my hair was messed up. I took my cell from my back pocket. Jake smiled a big goofy grin at me and his eyes were full of joy. I looked at the cell phone screen: Edward.

I almost felt my heart stop beating. I swallowed hard and there was knot on my throat. What did I do? Breathing was getting harder. I promised eternity for him. I was his fiancée. I cheated on him. I mistreated his trust. Jacob realized my change of mood and looked at my cell phone. His eyes were pleading me to stay. He grabbed my hips down to make me stay.

Somehow I found strength to get me free of his embrace and I ran towards my truck. The tears were already assaulting my face. I didn't deserve any of them.


	4. Ch 4 Acceptance

**Yay! Fourth chapter coming out quite hot out of the oven! Review and let me know what do you think about it. Thank for those who put this story o****n the story alert and for those who have "favorited" it! Feel free to give your suggestions! The next chapter is ready already, but I still need to review it. But I'll update soon!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

4– Acceptance

What have I done? Back then, I felt like I was drowning in my own tears, as my heart shattered and mended itself at vampire speed while I considered my options. My hard time finding my normal breathing rhythm was getting pathetic. Every time I thought it was stable, I just needed to look at the woods outside my car to start sobbing again. So much happened in there. Fork's humid and its dark woods represented the entire change that my life suffered when I moved from Phoenix. It represented all the mystery and magic that surrounded my life now. It was home of the enchanted creatures that made me feel loved, complete.

I was feeling lost because, for a long time, the only thing I was sure about my life was that I needed Edward in it and that I loved him more than I could ever measure. I tried to find excuses for my earlier behavior. Maybe I was just afraid and Jake has always been my safe land, my escape valve. I promised myself to Edward. I'll marry him. Maybe I was just scared that things were going to fast for my liking. I mean, how ridiculous it is to get married at eighteen, just after high school?

I parked my truck quickly in front of my white house. I didn't even understand how did I arrive there safe and unharmed, since I almost couldn't see the road through the tears curtains that blurred my vision. Somehow, Jake was in front of my door when I arrived at home. Damn wolf genes. The sky was almost dark by that moment. Of course a sunny day couldn't last at Forks. I could feel the storm wind coming and the clouds sliding rapidly over the once blue sky. I inhaled a big amount of air and tried to clean my red puffy eyes.

I wish I had the werewolf speed right now. I didn't want to face him. All I did back there at La Push was hurt him more, because by the end, I'd choose Edward again. I mention to turn around and get back to my truck, but he was faster and gripped my wrists. I gasped when I felt his warmness radiating from his russet skin, fighting all the cold I was enduring. A whimper escaped from my chest. It was going to be unbearable to leave him again. Jacob moved around so he could face me and his sweet, almost boyish features had a mix of emotions.

"Jacob Black, please let me go, don't make this any harder. It was mistake." I moaned at him. Even I couldn't believe at my words. He frowned and looked down at me. I've never seen such a pained expression on anyone in my short life. I couldn't take my words back, but I wish I could. It was done. "You definitively know how to ruin my mood Bella. I don't believe in you and, honestly, neither do you. " _I have to be brave now._ "Yes, it was", I tried to come out without a shaking voice. I almost melted when I saw his solitary tears falling over his long eyelashes. The pain I was inflicting on him was tearing him apart. One heavy tear went down on his cheeks and left a trail behind it.

"I'm never going to be your first choice right Bella? Never good enough…" His voice was almost fading and he sounded defeated. I was reducing my always confident Jacob to this miserable version of him. After all he had done for me, all I could give him back was a broken heart. Great Bella. Well done. His hands were trembling, but it wasn't from anger. He was simply disappointed. And I hate to see that, because he'd never disappoint me. Ever. I was sobbing all over again. His shirt would be ruined if it wasn't already soaked from the rain that was pouring over us, juts making me feel more depressed.

The corners of his mouths were turned down and I couldn't stand that I was the one who was doing it to him. My always happy and smiley Jacob. I felt like I needed to hug him and rock him for once. I felt like I needed to protect him from all the pain I was causing to him. But I didn't have time to say any words or make any move, because he turned into a big russet wolf and ran away. His dark eyes filled with sorrow looked back to me and I decided spare him from my messed thoughts. I deserved the pain. I understood what he was feeling. I was feeling sorrow as well. I was grieving for everything we could have been. All the afternoons we could have spent together at the beach. All the mornings we could have woken up together. All the dark haired kids with brown eyes that would never be born. All the kisses we wouldn't share. All of the Christmas that we would not pass with Billy, Charlie and Renée.

Of a sudden, I felt regret leaking from my body. I was so wrong about not giving importance to the others aspects of my life. How could I neglect my parents like this? How could I neglect all of those things I'd never be able to do if I choose to be with Edward? I love the Cullens, but I'd have to give up on everything to be with them. To be with him. Forever. I would have forever to regret if I changed myself without considering it all.

I can't lie saying that I'm that altruistic. This things I listed before weren't responsible all alone for my outburst. It was Jacob. Those things just came after I realized I'd be loosing Jacob for good. This was something I couldn't handle. I've lost Edward before. I almost died. But I'm here. And I'm sure now, that I wouldn't stand to loose my sun.

I soaked my living room floor while I slowly put one foot in front of the other in direction of the noisy carpeted staircase. I took my clothes off and put them in the laundry machine with the rest of laundry basket. The repetitive mechanical sound of the machine made me feel sleepier and I went to my room. I just needed to rest a little, clean my head. I found a turquoise blue old sweater and I grabbed a comfy gray pants that we disposed over a chair.

My eyelids went heavier and soon I_ was on the seating on a front door stair of an old small house. I could feel the salty breeze invading my nostrils. The house was simple and its walls were colored on earthy light sage green. The roof had sandy shingle on. I heard some delicious laughing not too far. I turned my head in its direction and I contemplated two beautiful kids, about the same age. Both of them had a luminescent russet skin. The boy was dark haired, with big chocolate eyes and big white smile. The girl had her waved hair in a darker shade of the brown I was familiar with, but her eyes were of the same color of the boy's. She wore a beautiful lavender dress and carried an old caramel teddy bear. The boy used a dark green stripped little shirt with a khaki shorts. He looked quite happy about throwing mud balls at his sister_

_They were making mud pies and their clothes were filthy. But they were belly laughing after the girl threw her mud ball at the boy's amused face. On the next moment, I felt a woodsy smell attacking me and I saw my beautiful Jake, a little bit older, but glorious. He took the kids and spun them around, kissing their foreheads. It was the culmination point when I realized it was my family. I immediately got up and run in their direction. Something was wrong. I must have been a minute walk away from them, but regardless this, I reach them in half a second. _

_That was the instant that I saw her. Long legs and a slick silhouette. Her shiny hair was waved and dark brown, as the little girl. Full lips, sharp jaw. And her eyes matched the shape and color of both of the kids. Her skin was hand painted by a dark golden color, the one who gave the two children their glow on the russet base color. She eyed Jacob with so much devotion._

_A strong feeling of hostility burned inside of me. It was all supposed to be mine! Without intention, I heard a sharp sibilant sound escaping from between my clenched tooth. Jacob finally realized I was there and stood up in front of his family, but it was too late for them. I run faster than he could phase and I felt the warm sweet blood from the little girl slicking down on my throat._

_I realized what I've done and let go the inert kids body on the floor, whishing he would rip my head. But instead, he gave a step forward and gazed me in such a comprehensive way. "Jacob, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

Oh God! I woke up screaming, just like on old times. I was terrified. I wanted to be in that scene with him and I panicked about losing him to somebody else. I felt guilty, that no matter how much I hurt him, he just accepted me back. By the same time, I realized how anguish I was about becoming an uncontrollable newborn. I didn't want to be that red eyes monster. I know the Cullens would help me through, but I'd be like that anyway. I didn't want to take the risk of forgetting about my parents, about Jake. I didn't want the think about them like some delicious food when I finally get back my control.

My pillow was sopping wet from my tears. I'm glad that Charlie wasn't at home yet. It was twilight already. The sky had an orange color mixed with the dark gray clouds. I heard a sound at my window. Edward.

I turned around and there he was, looking at me worried. His face was sad and he had his eyebrows frowned. I saw a slight concern wrinkle on his perfect marble skin. Did he know? Oh crap, Alice. _Don't freak out. Easy Bella_.

"Bella, my love, what happened? Alice was looking over you and suddenly your future went blank…and I came running here and when I was one mile away I heard you screaming"

I was feeling numb and void. I wasn't sure about this. I loved Edward too much. But I would have to break up with him, even if it was just for giving me a breathing time. I felt my old ache start to build in my chest, screaming at me to not do this.

"Edward… I'm sorry… I went to Jacob's house…and…"

"What did that mongrel did to you?" Edward said hissing. I needed to tell him this.

"Edward, just calm down. I was so worried about him. And you didn't let me talk to him appropriately. I … I … Iwentthereandwekissed…" I closed my eyes, waiting for his anger. After a few seconds without response, I opened my eyes and I stared at his disbelief expression. Which turned into a twisted outraged frown.

"I'm going to kill that mutt…" he was about to leave my room and I hold his shirt back.

"Edward, I wanted it. I let him." He turned his head leisurely in my direction. His scowl softened and he blinked three times, even though he didn't need it. His eyes grew distant and he let out a long breath. Needless again.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to leave once. I know it changed everything. You wouldn't have any doubt about us if I just have stayed. I saw it in Alice's mind. I just didn't connect the facts. Please Bella, give me a chance. You don't need to change. I love you just the way you are."

"Edward, you know it's not going to work unless I'm vampire too. You'll be always overprotective and measured about your actions. I can't stand that. It's not about him. We would never work out with me like human and now I know you're right. I just can't give up of my family, friends and the dreams I had before you. I'm sorry Edward." I lied to him about Jacob. But he didn't have to know about that right now. I didn't know how things with Jacob were going to be like either. I mean, I damaged him, us, so much that I was afraid it was beyond repair.

I heard the sound of a significant part of my heart breaking into little shards of glass. As I said this, I took off the ring and put in his hand. He was sitting by my side, looking down, nodding dolefully. I had a knot on my throat and I sank into my bed. He'd crying now if he could. I hugged him and kissed the top of his head. It was my turn to soothe him. He stood there as a statue for half an hour, I think.

"Bella, I have to get away from you to think right now. But I'm not going giving you up. You've changed me. I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'll wait as long as you want. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my love" I've never called him that. This was my pet name. He forced a smile.

"Can I stay around? I mean, go out with you and come around at night once in a while…"

"I think it's just going to make it harder. I love you so much. Don't you think it is easy to give up. My heart is screaming me to not hurt myself like this. But I have to."

"You love him right? This is what caused your change right?"

"Yes. I just realized today." I was truly ashamed.

"I knew I was in trouble by the moment I saw how you looked at him when we arrived here. Alice told me, but I didn't want to believe. So, can I see you once in a while at least? I'm not brave enough to leave you again."

"Sure Edward. You'll be welcome anytime. But please, use the window. Otherwise Charlie will shoot you. We don't want him to have a heart attack when he sees the bullets rebounding after touching you, right?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He left. Actually, I made him leave. And for once in a long time, I was feeling lighter. I went to take a hot shower and took a long time washing my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo. I did even use a vanilla body lotion that Renée gave me on our last time together. I really needed some time to myself. I picked a comfy short a long sleeved red shirt. My face wasn't great after the all the crying, but I was definitively better.

I prepared something for Charlie. I picked some vegetables, shopped them to make a carrot soufflé with a spicy oven backed chicken and a good salad. Since he didn't arrive by the time I expected, I decided distract myself a little more by cooking and tried a new recipe of a chocolate mousse with orange sauce. He arrived forty minutes later, hungry I must say.

"This is smelling great Bells!" he said while a served him some chicken.

"Is this soufflé? What did I do to deserve you? I don't eat that since...", I knew. Since my mom left him. It is her recipe. She wasn't good at cooking, but if there was one thing that she could make right was soufflé. It's a weird thing, since she's able to burn pasta. Go figure it out.

"Yeah, I know how much you like it, soo…I decided to do something different. ", we started to eat silently. Talking wasn't an option since Charlie's mouth was filled all the time.

The door bell rang interrupting our silence. Charlie had eyed me suspiciously by the last eighteen minutes. He mentioned to get up and open it, but I couldn't pretend to eat anymore, so I went to the front door.

When I opened it, a bright ray of sunshine hit me during night. Jacob was on the steps, looking at me apprehensively. He was twisting his own shirt. I think he was hoping me to say anything, but I got myself lost looking at him. He was beautiful (gorgeous) with his high cheekbones, dark eyes, short hair… how did I resisted to him before? I have no idea.

"Hmm… Bells….can I came in?", he said uncomfortably. His full lips were catching my eyes and I hoped I wasn't making a droll pool in front of my feet. I'd be the one who would slip on it by the morning, when it became frozen. He was wearing a white T-shirt and some light washed jeans, which made him stand out. The T-shirt sleeve was almost slinky on his muscular biceps and his traps were protuberant under his V-neckline. An amazing view, I have to say. I finally met his eyes again and he was more at easy now, almost chuckling and he was waiting my response.

"Oh… sorry… sure…came on in."

"Hey Jake, how's Billy? Do you want to have dinner? Bella made some mouth watering stuff around here", Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'll be quick here.", he said as he entered my living room.

I went upstairs without saying a word. He understood the message and followed me. I sat on my bed. My purple comforter was untidy over my bed. He sat by my side. I looked at him and his eyes were fixed on my right hand. He lit up his eyes to my face and then to my hand, back and forward.

"Bella, I'll be good now. I won't insist any longer. Just let me be your friend or it'll be too much to loose. I'm sorry I can't be what you need… I" I became desperate with that words. Not now Jacob Black. You have no right to give up now. I put my fingers upon his warm lips and he raised his eyebrow.

"Jacob, shut up. I broke up with him. We're not engaged anymore..." He narrowed his eyes and I saw a million of emotions rushing behind of them. The silence was deafening. I was waiting for him to say something, anything. He smiled at me and I saw tears rolling down his dark cheeks, which I'm sure he was willing to hold back, because he tried to hide his face from me. I turned his chin in my direction and he said with a bright smile, "You don't have any idea about how happy you made me…ca…" I wouldn't wait anymore to kiss him. I pushed him to me and kissed his warm lips hungrily. He responded me laying me down on my bed. Jacob was stretched out above me, supporting his weight over me with his elbows, hovering so close I couldn't feel anything but the warmth radiating from him. My hands slid on his back softly. His eyes bored into mine and he gave me some time to breath.

His mouth found mine again and he rolled us to our side and I put one of my legs over his waist. He pulled me closer while he deepened his kiss and his hands were snaking up and down on my back, pressing me closer to him. I could feel the salty taste of our tears. "Finally Bells". One of his arms was wrapped under me.

Suddenly, he sat me down on his lap and asked me. "Bells, this means were together now?" He looked at me expectantly

"Yeah, Jake. It's still hard for me. Please, have patience...but, from now on, it's Jake and Bells."

He smiled me as if he was a kid in a candy store and I couldn't avoid giggling like a little girl. I've made the right choice. I knew it.

"Jake… I love you. And now it's the love you wanted me to feel."

"I love you too Bells. Nothing will split us up."

That night I had a pair of warm arms lulling me into my sleep.


	5. Ch 5 Unknown visitor

**Hello guys, I present you the sixth chapter. It's more like a hook to the next events that will occur and I put very light 'red mature rated chili' on Jacob and Bella relation. I believe it's not too much. If you don't like reading it, it'll be easy to identify the beginning and the end (it will have and in bold. **

**I would like to thank for everyone who is taking some time to read it. And especially for those who are reviewing and letting me know how I should proceed sometimes. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

6– Unknown visitor

Next morning, I woke up alone as always. I've picked an old pair of jeans, an olive green blouse and a brown sweater. It was almost summer season, but the weather was giving me chills. But we all know that summer in Forks means at least two layers of clothes for me. I went downstairs and decided to prepare a blueberry jelly, which would be sided with some pancakes. Charlie wouldn't work this weekend, but he was already up, showering. He was planning a fish trip with Billy today. It wouldn't start as early as they usually started, but a sunny day could not be wasted. He was joyful. But I think the fishes wouldn't be too anxious to meet their friends at our horizontal freezer.

He sat on the table during the time I finished preparing the rest of the pancakes. I poured grapefruit juice into two high glasses. He was reading the newspaper intently. I put his plate in front of him and started to eat mine.

"Bella, please avoid going to Seattle. For now, at least. Things are going crazy there. A lot of people are missing. I don't know why people choose to live in cities like that nowadays.", he mumbled the last phrase.

"Ok Charlie. I wasn't planning going anywhere. Do you prefer blueberry or orange jelly?" I said. I found an older orange jam pot behind the honey teddy bear jar.

"Blueberry. It smells grate." He said, without removing his eyes of the newspaper headline.

We had breakfast pacifically. I needed to tell him about Edward. But I wasn't nervous about it, because I knew he would jump of happiness. At the beginning, he didn't like Edward because he was my boyfriend. Period. I'm his only daughter, so I guess it's comprehensible. But Edward was always so polite and respectful, that he finally let his guard down. It was impossible to resist to Edward's charm for a long time. Renée is a living proof of that. But after he left me, Charlie became so resentful about him, that he didn't even give him a second chance.

"Dad, hmm… I broke up with Edward…" I blurted, filling my mouth with a large piece of pancake forthwith. Ok, I wasn't nervous to tell him that, but I wasn't looking forward to have a relationship talk with my dad either.

"WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME? I swear to God I'll kill him… I'll arrest him for anything I can…I'm sure he's not as perfect as he pretend to be …" I almost chuckled, because if there was one thing that Edward was good at., was being as perfect as a vampire could. Although there were a lot of incriminating things about them, they're experts on that. Carlisle had centuries of practice.

"Jezz Dad…calm down. He was perfect. I just wasn't feeling the same as I did before. That's all." I simplified the story, but I wasn't lying. Charlie would know in a glimpse if I did. He didn't know me like Jacob, but after all, he was my father and the sheriff. He eyed me distrustfully, but decided giving me the benefit of doubt.

"Ok Bells. I trust you. Oh, wait, let me get the phone…". I finished my plate and washed it while I heard Charlie at the living room.

"Hey Billy… yes… I heard about it… no… she's not anymore… sure…I'll tell her…what time? Sure…yeah… great news…ok…see you…"

"Hey Bells, it was Billy on the phone. Jacob and his friends are going to have a party at Emily's… Sam has some big news to announce… you're invited…Jake is going to pick you up at nine p.m. Is that ok with you?"

"What about my curfew?" I said, arching my eyebrow. Stupid eyebrow.

"You're free from it during weekends now. Just don't make me regret it ok?" If I knew before Jacob was the solution for my curfew issue, I'd have looked for him earlier. Wait, I looked for him.

"Ok, Charlie. I'll go. Thanks."

Finally I had some of my freedom back. I spent my day doing my math homework and doing the laundry. I really needed to buy some new books. _Maybe Mrs. Newton would give my job back now. I really need the money. _Charlie went Sue's house, to pick her up. I guess she would go with them to the lake? Weird.

Later, Charlie called me saying they're going to Sue's house to clean the fish and to have something quick to eat.

By seven, I started to pick something to wear. I found some dark tight jeans that Alice bought to me. I also picked purple girly one shoulder blouse and a black leather jacket (Alice's gift too). It was a really warm jacket, with all that fur inside. _I hope it's synthetic_. But knowing Alice, probably it was not. I took my bath slowly and put the clothes I've chosen on. _Not bad. _Since I was feeling girly that day, I decided to put some mascara on and a small violet crystal earring. I know, totally not me. To finish it up, I put my water proof boots. You can't play about it at Forks. It was fifteen past eight when I heard someone knocking at the door. Jake. He was wearing a simple gray T-shirt and light jeans pants. He walked into my living room and I could read the printing on his back: 'Bite me". Cliché. I rolled my eyes. So typical of him.

"Didn't you say 'nine o'clock' to Charlie?" I complained.

"I was kind of missing you already. Can you blame me?"

"No… but if I weren't ready?"

"Well, you look gorgeous. If you weren't, you could leave like this and it'd be fine. You could have left your house naked I'd be fine with it. Wait, let me take that back. You could have left in pajamas, that you'd look gorgeous. Yeah, much better. I wouldn't like very much I bunch of hormonal teenagers werewolves looking at you naked. Let's keep that for me. I mean… in the future…oww.. You've got it." I think that if his skin was lighter, I'd have seen a hint of pink on his cheeks.

I laughed joyfully and hugged him, smelling his woodsy scent as I buried my face on his chest. He kissed me sensually, lifting me up to his eye level. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sank my fingers in his short hair. He was planning to let it grow again, but I actually like it shorter.

"So… Charlie is here?'", he asked me with a grin pasted on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Black?" I tried to put my sexy voice on.

"I don't know… maybe making out with the Chief Swan's daughter for half an hour…on his couch…"

"Oh… I hope the chief doesn't find out about it… otherwise you'd loose your balls for sure…" I said laughing. But I wasn't lying. I put myself on the ground again and turned to put my jacket on.

"It's worth the risk…" he said, giving me no time to react.

He pushed me against the living room wall and started kissing my neck, the side of my face. I wanted to hold him, but he held tight both of my hands above my head with one of his huge hands. The other was on my back, almost on the waistband of my pants. I release a moan and he kissed me hard on my lips. He pressed his body on mine over and over again. That almost made me loose my senses.

I have never been that far with anyone in my life and I was losing it. He finally let my hands go so I could wrap my arms around his wide shoulders. His smell was intoxicating. Our breathing became labored while our tongues fought for dominance. This kiss was so intense, that I found myself lost in him. He groaned when I lifted my weight using the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck Bella, you're going to be death for me. You have no idea of how long I wanted to be like this with you." I just mumbled anything while I kissed down his neck and his jaw.

Everything with him was so intense, vivid. I wondered, if kissing him made my body respond automatically like that, imagine doing the rest. Someone may think I'm just an aroused eighteen years teenager with a frustrated sexual life so far. Ok, it isn't a lie. But what else can I say when everything I do with him, from the simple talks to the breathtaking kisses are so ..hmm...mind blowing? I didn't notice it before, but it seems like when I'm with him, everything looks brighter. My senses get more sharp, I notice small things at everywhere around me, like smells and sounds I wouldn't give I damn, but I pay attention to memorize perfectly each moment. I'm not a distracted person. Actually, I'm quite perceptive. But being with him changes me, in a good way, and I don't know why it took so long for me to realize that. His wet kisses on the muscle that joins my neck to my shoulder took me out of my divagations.

He carried me to the kitchen counter. My hands traveled through his arms and defined chest. It was a sin for him to be dressed. I put my hands under his gray t-shirt so I could feel all of his muscles lines. He did the same and grabbed my waist tighter under my blouse, not before taking off my jacket and throwing it on the kitchen floor.

I continued kissing his throat, his chess. _Ok, this shirt must be off_. So I took it away. Jake laughed about my rush. Oh…much better. I kissed his chest. He was breathing hard near my earlobe and I could feel how excited he was. That just turned me on so much.

"Oh God – I heard him say – you don't have a clue of how good you smell right now". Could he _smell_ me? I started to move against him and he did the same, in synchronization with me. These clothes wouldn't last long.

JPOV

I've never met this edgy side of Bella. She was driving me insane. She was moving against _me _and I couldn't do anything if not respond to it. I wanted her so badly and I waited so much for this, for having her in my arms, showing her how much I loved her, for not having to restrain my acts. And what about her delicious smell? Finally I feel really corresponded. It was worth all the waiting.

I turn her face to me again and her lips were full and red. Her heartbeat was accelerated. Her fingers clawed into my back, trying to hold me to her. My hands slipped under her blouse. Her skin was smooth and slightly cold compared to mine, almost like refreshing. I caressed her ribs, waiting to find the bra's limit. Her mouth never left mine. And I've never found that limit. On my next movement I found a right-sized breast. "Mmmm." I heard her mumble. I run my thumb over her small nipple. I couldn't stop my hips from pressing more urgently against her little body, and I heard her gasp my name. This was all I wanted to hear. 

BPOV

For me, there was no turn back. But he stopped. I gave him an insecure look.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey. You're perfect. But if we don't stop now, I won't be able to hold myself back…"

"But I don't want you too!" Oh no, not this all over again. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I can't be anything but gentle with you. I don't want our first time to be over a kitchen counter in a hurry. I want to take my time and savor each second. "

"Ok" I said not very convinced. I wanted him now.

"Come on Bells, we have a party to attend. Shit, we are fifteen minutes later already.

We arrived at Sam's house and everyone was already there. I was expecting excruciating looks from everyone from the pack. Well, I was almost right. Leah, Paul, and Quill weren't very receptive. On the other way around, Emily, Sam, Seth, Kim and Embry were great. Jared was on patrol. Jake saw my apprehensive facial expression

"It will pass. Leah is a bitch to everyone. Paul is a bitter guy as well and a little bit temperamental, as you already know. Jared is his best friend. And Quill will be hugging you at the end of the party. He just hates that you 'dumped' me right away to save the leech and choose him instead of me. But, you're here now." He said, smiling genuinely

That made feel a little bit better. I helped Emily at the kitchen. She was an amazing cook and she was making food for an army of hungry werewolves. I helped her to put all food on the outside table. She made a ton of different stuff which smelt amazing. I saw Quill tip toeing to get some potatoes.

"Quill, take your hands out off of the food" , Emily screamed.

"Oh…come on Em… there's a lot of good smelling food assaulting a big werewolf's snout…Just one, please"

Without Emily seeing it, I passed to him a small cheese quiche. At first he was acting kind of suspicious. One second later, he was smiling at me, full mouthed. "Bella, you're great. You prevented me from dyeing from starvation."

"You're welcome". One down, two to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Sam announced their engagement and it was not a surprise for anyone, of course. I felt almost like an intruder there, watching them kissing after the official proposal. Their love was so profound. I've heard something about imprinting. But I don't like to think too much about it. Jacob always said he would never find his, that he didn't have one. He hated the concept. But I knew, I guess better than him, it wasn't his choice. Anyway, I choose him and nothing would change it. It didn't matter if I had 5 days or five decades left. He was my soul mate.

Hi felt my sadness and pulled me to him, but I didn't want worry him about my insecurities, although I knew that this subject was like a huge white elephant to us. Someday, maybe, I will have to deal with. But not right now.

By midnight, Jake took me home. When we were about to turn to park, he stiffened and trampled on the gas, skidding on the wet road.

"What Jake?" I said with a shaky voice

"Vampire."


	6. Ch 6 Assembling the puzzle

**I would like to thank**** (again) for everyone who is taking some time to read it. And especially for those who are reviewing and letting me know how go on with the story. I'm thrilled about the amount of hits I'm getting with this and I hope you are all enjoying it.**

**I hope ****you like this chapter. Let me know what did you think about it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters  
**

7- Assembling the puzzle

"Jake…my dad…you… WE HAVE TO GO BACK…Turn around right now or I'll jump from this car… I swear!" I shouted at him with a cracking voice.

He didn't think twice. But he insisted on me waiting outside. I sat on the drivers seat, shivering. It wasn't cold… Charlie's car wasn't parked there, but this week Charlie had to take it several times to make repairs, so one of his co-workers was passing us by to pick him up every morning. I was terrified. It was ok if I got hurt all the time. But Charlie didn't have to suffer for my poor choice of company. Why couldn't I just hang around with some regular, boring, predictable humans?

It seemed hours since he had entered, but I knew not even one minute have passed. The house was quiet. I didn't heard TV sound, any conversation, nothing. I was focused on breathing in, breathing out. I decided I would enter the house, something must have been wrong. I remembered not closing my old truck's door. It was quite noisy. I tried to pull back the panic feelings. I wouldn't let Jake deal alone with something it was my problem. Nonetheless, if there was a vampire there, my scent and my noisy heart bumping would have alerted him (or her) a long time ago. I was ready to trespass my front door steps when of a sudden I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. And cold sweet breathe on my neck. I sucked a big amount of air to give a big scream, but the vampire rapidly put his hand on my mouth and took me away in a dizzying speed. I tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of my mouth were some baffled humming. I was too afraid to open my eyes, but I felt better that nobody else would be hurt. My legs were like Jello, almost like if I was fabric doll, hanging loose on someone's arms.

It was just me and this vampire, like it should always have been. The vampire stopped running as fast as he started. I would look brave. I wouldn't give it the taste of my fear. I could make it, to put my courageous face on, but I felt my heart accelerated, my legs trembling and my breathing throbbing. I wouldn't fool anyone, specially a creature with heightened senses. I finally opened my eyes.

My legs gave up and I fell on the dirty floor like a melted butter piece. It was Edward.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked me frantically.

"Gosh Edward, why didn't you said it was you? I've been waiting to die for the past…"

"Fifteen seconds? Sorry, I went there to talk with you and I sensed a vampire smell… I could just think about taking you out of there…"

"Jacob was there!!! And Charlie!"

"They are probably fine. The smell was fresh, but whoever was there was gone a few hours ago, but I didn't want to risk you. I need to take you to my house. I didn't know who was at your house… it was just instinctive."

"Take me back, now."

"Bella, I was planning to talk with you alone… do you mind if we stay here for five minutes?" he said while he touched my skin. I felt our usual electricity passing us by.

I wanted to say 'no', thinking about Jacob. But Edward said the vampire was gone, for now. I was already diving deep in his light topaz eyes. They're hypnotic for sure. Without my consent, he pushed me by my waist. And it wasn't a warm hand. That took me out of my reverie.

"Sorry Edward, we need to go back. Before Jacob freaks out because I'm not there anymore. And Edward, I need to tell you something."

"Shush darling. Please, don't. You don't need. His thoughts are quite loud about you. I know. I know I have a terrible timing, but can't you see we're made for each other? Just let me fulfill my promise, I'll love you forever, I promise never to leave again."

"Edward…we've already talked about this…don't put yourself into unnecessary pain. It hurt me to say it to you once, don't make me say this twice. Can you please take that and go on with your life?" I tried to sound cold.

"Bella, I wish I could, but you were the one who woke up my heart after one hundred years. When I met you, I thought it worth the waiting, I was meant to be with you… and I know you love me to… I know… I know. I screwed up. But I'm going insane without you. Please, give me one more chance."

My heat cringed at his words. Of course I still loved him. He was my first love. But it wasn't anymore how I used to love him. Jacob held my heart now, and it was finally healed, free of any scars Edward left behind him. I caressed his marble face.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I love Jacob as much or even more than he loves me."

His beautiful face twisted in remorse.

"That much huh?"

I gave him a shy smile and nodded. I didn't need any confirmation of Jacob's love. Edward couldn't know exactly what I felt about him because of my bad antenna. But he could surely hear Jacob's thought. But anyway, hearing Jacob loved me 'that much' was a sweet thing to hear.

"But can I ask one last thing?"

I couldn't manage to see such a beautiful man looking as sad as he did. I wasn't good enough for him. He could have anyone he wanted in the entire world. I'd do anything to make him happy again. Except leaving Jacob.

"Sure Edward." I said, regretting almost at the same time as the words came out of my mouth.

"Can you give me one last kiss? I promise I'll be good after this. I just need it…"

The old huge trees seemed to be swallowing me right now. I felt my chest burn for him. I know what the best choice was for me, but it didn't make me love him less. I just loved Jacob more. How did he think it was going to help us?

"I'd give anything to be able to read your thoughts right now…"

"Believe me, you wouldn't like it all." He winced at my words.

I stepped closer to him and I felt my heat leaving my body to warm his rocky skin. He lifted up one hand and passed his fingers through my hair. I felt an urge to put my hands on his unbelievable beautiful face again. His eyes bored into mine and he pulled me closer. He knew my answer to his question. I almost wanted it as much as he did. I wanted to have this last memory of us.

His lips touched mine softly at first and I got dizzy when his sweet taste filled my mouth. He was kissing me slowly and deeply. We both wanted this last kiss to last forever. It would be our last memory of the love we shared. One of his hands slid under my coat, on my back and I pull his face closer to mine.

He gave me sweet and soft pecks on my lips. My eyelids weren't holding my tears anymore. No matter how much I denied it to Jacob, I'd miss Edward. A cracking noise erupted behind me. I turned to look and Jacob was there. I could see I had torn his heart again. He looked like I had stabbed him and he was almost loosing his control. He was infuriated and aching. Oh God, how much did he saw? I was planning on telling him, I couldn't keep something like this. But he didn't need to see it. I looked at Edward and he was already in front of me, crawled defensively. Jacob kneeled down, digging on of his hands on the wet leaves on the ground and the other on his stomach. He lifted his face up and I saw tears that were cutting through the skin. I hurt him once more. I stepped closer and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me disgusted and shoved me away from him. I never thought I could see him acting like this toward me. I sat next of a slimy tree, holding my knees next to my chest. Neither of us seemed to move. The forest stopped for us.

"So it's like this right, Bells? I turn around to protect you from whatever bloodsucker is following you now and you run to your fucking leech. I'm flattered." His words were poisonous and burnt my ears with its acidity.

I couldn't answer him because it was exactly what I did. I was sobbing already. I was so selfish. A musical voice spoke for me.

"Jacob, listen to me. I can feel how angry you're right now. It's not her fault. I passed by her house and I felt the smell too. I took her away from there. God, she even thought I was the vampire that was chasing her and almost faint. You don't need to treat her like that."

"Oh great, and then she saw her pretty prince in a white horse and decided to kiss him for gratitude?" I needed to speak up for me.

"Jacob, I love you more than you can know. I was planning to tell him about us. To make it official to everyone. But he knew already. And he asked me one last thing… I couldn't deny it… he…I …"

"Jacob, I trust you are going to be able to control yourself. I want you to know that she really loves you. And I asked her for one last kiss. It's nothing more than that. I'll do anything to make her happy, even if I have to give up my own happiness. Think about that. The world isn't all black and white as you think. Shades of gray are everywhere. Listen to her." He gave me one last look and mouthed me call him later. I nodded and he left in a blur.

I crawled into Jacob's form. He was shaking so bad that I don't even now how did he managed not rip his head off. As if he was reading my mind, he said. "You know Bells, I was almost ripping all his limbs off…I swear…but see… I don't see the world as he thinks I do. I know it would hurt you. And I can't bear do it. Hurt you. Even though you don't think twice when you need to do it to me." Those last words cut me like a knife. I looked at him and I was proud of the man that was in front of me. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a grown man now, in every aspect.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I was planning on telling you…but you know I love him, in a different way now, but I still care for him. I can't stand seeing him so hurt, the same way I can't stand to see you like this. But I can't make one happy without hurting the other. I don't know how I got that luck to have these two wonderful men loving me. Sometimes I think it would be healthier for you to find you're imprint. She would n…" he put his hand on my mouth and his eyes bored into mine.

"Bells, don't ever say that again. I choose you and an imprint wouldn't even matter. It's you, it has always been you. I don't need a wolf mojo to find my soul mate. I always knew who she was. Even when she threw mud pies at my face."

My eyes were all watered, as his eyes were. How could my love for Edward have made me this blind? I don't regret what I did entirely. But I had this talent to make him miserable so easily and he was already forgiving me. He was the most selfless person I had ever known. It only made him more amazing to me.

"Jake, I love you, and I always will. I'll fight for you each day of my life. I love you more than I loved anything. You're my sun. I can't spend one more day without you. I know how you describe imprinting. And I don't need that to feel the pull toward you…"

He kissed me fiercely. We're both on our knees on the wet ground. He made me sit, leaning my back against the tree behind me and positioned himself between my legs. His kiss was desperate and passion emanated from us. His touch made me shiver every time. I felt small shocks where he touched. He was my place. We stood there like this until some minutes later.

"Jake, we have to go back."

"No, we don't.", he said smiling in my neck.

"And what about Charlie?"

He opened his eyes as if he had forgotten something, picked me up in his arms and run fast to my house. We entered by front door and Charlie was eating some leftovers.

* * *

"God Bells, where have you been? Jacob came by ten minutes ago. He scared the hell out off me when I woke up and saw him tip toeing upstairs. He was looking for you, said someone had dropped you here earlier. Where did you go? I tried to make him wait." I looked at him, understanding now why he took that long.

"I just went outside to breathe some fresh air."

"At midnight?" he said looking skeptically at my dirty jeans.

"I couldn't sleep." I said shrugging my shoulders. Jacob should have come up with a better excuse, because I was crappy liar. This is my best.

"Charlie almost started make some missing kid signs …" he said, rolling his eyes. Charlie gave up and went to his bedroom.

* * *

Jacob left, saying he would come back later. I left my window open and searched for some clean clothes.

"Weird, where's my blue sweater?" I swear I had left it over my computer chair. I looked intently all over my room and I notice others things were missing. My small purple pillow, an old sweater, my good jeans and my sleeping shirt.

Jake was on my window and I turned around. He was sniffing the air of my room and worried look on his face.

"What Jake?" I was kind of getting tired of feeling uneasy all the time.

"I hadn't time before to search your house. Charlie is very demanding when he wants he is worried about his daughter… the bloodsucker smell wasn't on the living room. It's really strong here though."

"It was in my room?" A sparkle of understanding flashed in me. "Some of my things are missing…"

Jake seemed confused. "What?" he said with a distressed voice.

"Some clothes, a pillow…". He moved himself closer of my wardrobe. "It's sickly sweet in here. But what was his intent? ". He stood there on my window in silence, staring my uninteresting floor, immobile like a vampire. I didn't want to ruin his thought process, so I shut up and rested my head on my pillow, almost giving in to mu fatigue.

"Oh no… Bells, we have to get out of here now."

"What happened now Jake?"

"Dogs search things following their smell…" My eyes bulged out of my head when I understood him.

"Jacob, take me now to the Cullens…" My hands were already sweaty.

"The pack will protect you." He hissed.

"No, you don't get it. You're new at this. They understand vampires better." He looked defeated. I knew he wouldn't risk my life being stubborn about asking them for help. How much more inside information they could get, better it would be and less worried I'd feel, since I knew that there's no way I could keep Jacob out of a fight with vampires.

He held me tight and jumped from my window. Again, he ran too fast for my liking, but at least we were there fast enough. Alice was already outside with Edward.

"What that mutt doing here?" Rosalie hissed.

"Hey lil' sis…", Emmet said giving m a big bear hug.

"Can we go inside?", I asked politely.

"Sure Bella, but we don't allow dogs inside… but hey, don't worry, we can throw him a bone or something…" Rosalie said laughing. Edward was having problems to hold his laugh and Emmet had to pretend he was coughing, a very unlikely thing for a vampire to do, when he met my glare. I looked at Jacob, he was visibly annoyed, but he had a malicious grin on his face. "Hey Blondie, what do you call a smart blonde?". She didn't expect that. "A golden retriever". Alice was laughing hysterically and Emmet was bending himself of so much laughing. But he just needed one cold stare from Rosalie to recompose himself.

Carlisle stepped forward and calmly said. "Come on in. You're both very welcome"

As we entered the spacious house, I saw Jacob's noise wrinkles of disgust. They just smelled fine to me. I explained what happened to the Cullens. And I got sick worried when I felt an anxiety wave coming from Jasper.


	7. Ch 7 Where do babies come from?

**Sorry! I****'ve posted the chapter six again…dumb me….but I quickly corrected it!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this!!! I'm sorry I took an entire week to post it. I'll tell you the truth. I've written until chapter 12 so far, but I only post a knew one when a finish another. This way I can post continually. But the last chapter I've written took me more time. And I'll warn you… be prepared for imprinting on the next 2 or 3 chapters…**** how Jake and Bella will deal with it? Is his love strong enough to fight it? And who will imprint on who? Wait for the next chapters!**

**I hope ****you like it. Let me know what did you think about it! ;) Reviews are more than welcomed. I don't like asking for reviews, but they're kind of inspiring do you know? And don't hesitate on giving me advices for the story. I have a storyline already made up in my mind, but I can change things a little bit to make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

7- Where do babies come from?

Almost three weeks passed by since Jasper told us all about what he thought that was going on. He told me about his past and the war techniques he was so familiar with. I understood why he had so many problems about controlling his thirst. Every member of the Cullen family created by Carlisle learned to control their bloodlust since the beginning. And even though some of them slipped sometimes, they always had each other. Alice didn't have the same origin, but ..well…she was something else. But Jasper… he spent years feeding from human blood and battling for territory. His slight scars were the proof of how hard it was for him. When I wished to become a vampire, my biggest fear was being an uncontrolled newborn vampire. I wanted to have my emotions in control, I wanted to feel guilty about craving a person life. I can't even imagine what would be like if I had to deal with the terrified feelings from my prey, like Jasper does.

Jacob sat next to me, always breathing from his mouth, so he could avoid the vampire's scent a little. But the green color on his face told me that it wasn't working very well. He only opened his mouth to speak once, to explain his theory about the missing clothes. Jasper agreed with him and said it was a very usual way to track somebody. And it matched with the murders and disappearances that were happening at Seattle. Edward kept blaming himself, like always, because he lost Victoria's track on Brazil. Alice didn't have any clear vision, maybe because this vampire was doing her/his best job at changing rapidly of decision or maybe because the wolves would be involved. Until now, we didn't know exactly if it is Victoria in fact or not. The pact didn't catch her smell for a while and we still had the Volturi to worry about. But I felt it was her.

Anyway, it has been a tense period. The Cullens and the pack have been training together for a while, with some resistant members must I say, like Rose, Leah and Paul. Beside this werewolf/vampire madness, I still had some human commitments I had to attend to classes, taking exams, SAT, working at the Newton's, being hit by Mike every time he could, receiving cold glares from Jessica and Lauren…well, life.

To make it all worse, Jake and I had almost no time to stay together. He was always running patrols and always exhausted. He came once in a while during the night, but since I didn't want Charlie knowing about us yet, it was difficult to be together around him…since we're a lot…hmm…touchy about each other. Billy didn't know as well, but he had serious suspicions. I could tell from the way he looked at me.

I can say that Charlie was more than happy when I told him that Edward and I broke up. At first he was worried about my feelings, but when I told him I was the one who made the decision, he almost jumped of joy. Pathetic scene, by the way. I know he loves Jacob, but I want to wait this whole being bait thing to over.

I came back from school this one day, really tired of all the tumbles I've made during Gym class. Everything went bad that day. I fucking forgot to do a paper that counted one third of my History grade (sorry about the cursing…but I'm really pissed off). Thanks God, Edward used his charm on the teacher (Eeew!) and helped me to extend my deadline. I had this major fight with Lauren over nothing. I mean, I couldn't stand her ironical glares and whispered comments when she saw that Edward and I were not together anymore. I could have held me back as always, but I was not in the mood. To make things worse, Edward in attempt to help me, came behind me, grabbed my waist and planted a full kiss on my mouth.

Of course he had other intentions as well, because he thinks this choice I've made is temporary and he keeps saying to me that he'll wait me forever, that he wants me to experience human things, blablabla amen. He said he would be good if we kissed for the last time. Why the hell can't he keep his promises? God, doesn't he get how annoying this can get? He keeps trying to protect me all the time, putting me in a pedestal, like I was a crystal doll and besides. Besides, he has this entire martyr thing that creeps me out now. The worse is that I love him and I want him to be happy. But he keeps holding himself to me. I can't say I'll be completely happy when he moves on, of course I'll be a little jealous. But I wish he found someone… soon.

Well, at least I can say the kiss thing made Lauren shut up her mouth and made some little pixie quite happy. Ugh.

But thanks God, when I arrived at home I saw the black Rabbit parked in front of my house. All my bad memories about this day simply had gone away. I haven't seen him in the past four days and my body ached for a warm hug.

I entered my house and I found Jake and Charlie watching some game. Jacob looked at me and gave one of his big, white, sunshine like smiles and swept me into his arms, giving me a kiss on my lips. For one moment I forgot where I was. I heard a certain ….hem … and I remembered of Charlie, across the room. Shit. I wanted to tell him, not show him. Great.

I looked at him and he had this mischievous grin on his face.

"Dad…I…", I tried to put words on my thoughts, but nothing came out. I wanted to wait a little until my story with Edward cooled off. Jacob wasn't very happy about it, but he couldn't say no to me.

"Thanks God Bells. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize how much this kid over here cares about you…he has been head over heels for a long time…" he said chucking.

"See? I said he looovesss me…." Jacob said smiling bright at Charlie.

"Jake, I still have to talk with you…come with me to the kitchen..", Charlie said with a serious tone on his voice. I almost gave Jacob a triumphant smile, because, he thought he wouldn't have to worry about Charlie. So I said, "See? He looooves me more…". Jacob rolled his eyes and I could see from behind his tense shoulders. He knew Charlie for years and he was like his second son. But I was still Charlie's only daughter. And let's say it's not very cool, or safe, date the sheriff's daughter. You know bullets, guns and all.

I zapped through the TV channels, but curiosity was killing me. They were there for almost twenty minutes! They were supposed to have that talk "What are your intentions with my daughter?" and it shouldn't take that long. Come on, it's Jake; Charlie shouldn't have to worry at all. Thanks God Charlie didn't have a werewolves hearing, because a tiptoed until the kitchen's frame door. At first, I was listening some whispers and took a chance to look inside. Charlie's back was facing the door and I could see Jacob's face in a deep red tone, fidgeting nervously the sugar jar. What could have made Jacob look like this?

I focused my attention on Charlie and when I heard what he was saying, I almost faint.

"You know Jacob, I know my Bells is responsible and I am trusting you. But you're too young and I don't need to any grandchildren right now. I can wait some years. So please, if you guys…hmm…you know….please … use protection…and…..well…for now that's it. And, although I'm sure you and Billy are quite close, you can talk to me always, you know that kid?" He was having the sex talk with Jacob??? Come on!!! I was hoping him to get all crabby in the future when he find out and he was having sex talk when I present Jacob as my boyfriend? He was worse than Renée…where the hell did it come from?

Before I could run back to my place, Charlie saw me. I must have been red as a tomato.

"Err…were you listening? Well, at least you saved me the embarrassment to repeat all that to you…and you two, take care…now I've to work. See you kids." I heard him mumbling something like "I'll kill Renee for making me doing this… "

I looked over Jacob, my confident Jacob, he was smiling shyly now. He laughed softly while he patted his lap for me to seat. I went over him and I was still unable to say anything. Renee asked him to do that? I haven't told her exactly about Jacob and I, but maybe I let slip anything in one of ours e-mails. Either way, she has always been very perceptive, although at first sight she looks like an inattentive person. But come on… couldn't we skip this part? It's not like we hadn't have this conversation before.

"Sooo…. Sex talk?" I asked, although it was obvious. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah…the pack won't let me live another day after this…", he said looking to his hands. It was almost too much fun seeing him like this.

"Creepy…", I said shivering. He laughed and released the air that he had been holding all the time. "Don't need to tell me…. so… I guess he's quite …hmmm… welcoming about that huh? When the time comes, I was kind of waiting guns and that stuff…"

"Yeah…creepy! Thanks God he didn't talked to me alone…", I said. I was really relieved.

"Coward!", he said pointing his index finger at my face and smiling sarcastically

"Coward? I think this talk should happen only once in a lifetime. And mine had already happened a long time ago. Traumatizing." I said raising my hands.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it! At least you hadn't this talk with your father-in-law….". I guess he was right after all. Talking about this with Billy would be almost as embarrassing as having it with Charlie. And let's emphasize the word almost. Charlie still would be worse.

"Yeah, but imagine your mom showing a condom, a banana, some birth control pills at the age of thirteen. Completely ruined my pregnant Barbie children's play…or eating bananas innocently… well, at least Charlie have nothing to worry about. I've been quite prepared…" I said, remembering my birth control pills on my computer desk drawer. My mom started to buy me this when I was around fifteen. It's funny because I haven't even kissed at that age. But hey! She wouldn't be Renée without her amazing capacity to make me blush like a shrimp.

I looked at Jacob's face and I his eyes were on the sugar jar, again. Why would he be acting like this? He glanced at me quickly and I asked him. "What?"

"Huh? Nothing…I just…you know I'm a virgin right? I was wondering…", he stopped to speak before he could complete the crucial question. In fact, I didn't quite know he was a virgin. I suspected that, sure, but after his growth spurt, he could have all of the La Push girls at his feet. And Fork's girls as well.

"Wondering if I am not?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I mean… you're eighteen… you probably had some boyfriends back at Phoenix…although you never told me anything about it..." he was almost looking like a five years old kid asking his mom if he could eat candy during the week. Sweet.

" Well, only had Edward in my life ..so…". Before I could end my sentence, he looked at me with wide open eyes, a disgusted look in them and stared to tremble beneath me.

"He…you…" I understood what caused him this fright.

" No, no, no… I only had him in my life as boyfriend… we never… I tried…but he said it was too dangerous and all." And now he was really shaking and put me off of his lap. Shit, couldn't I think before speak? Why don't I have a filter? Unnecessary information, you know?

"YOU TRIED? God Bella, do you know what danger you were planning to put yourself in? One wrong move and you'd be gone!". I put my hands on his chests.

"Hey… calm down… he was my boyfriend…it should be normal…but guess what? He agreed with you! And I'm not regret we didn't have sex…I mean…thanks to him I can have my first time with someone I love more than anything the world…you know… the one who is my sun". I've never been so direct about these stuffs with Edward, but Jacob and I felt so natural together and I loved him so much that I didn't care. I felt like I was his equal and that built a new found confidence in me. And knowing for sure his first time would be with me as well was flattering and made everything even more beautiful. This last part seemed to calm him down, because his eyes were showing only love and devotion. He took my face between his hands and kissed my lips gently.

"Yeah, someday I'll thank him…" he said sarcastically. " And I'm glad you feel that way… and I'm glad you think about it too…" he said chucking.

"Yeah….when you have a hot boyfriend with large shoulders, perfectly sculpted abdomen, it is hard not to think about it…." I said kissing his neck. I was feeling no shame to speak with him like this. Weird.

"Same thing on this side, you know? A gorgeous, hot, curvy girlfriend has the same effect….actually, since I'm a teenage hormonal werewolf, I'm kind of climbing on a soapy tile wall, with clogs, it has been a while now…" I laughed hysterically about the way he described it. I completely understand him.

"I forgot to tell you! Three more guys phased. Actually, two kids and one guy. Collin and Brady, they're about thirteen. They also had ancestors who were part of the old pack. But this guy Joshua, well, he's nineteen and moved to La Push last month with his mom and his sister. He doesn't know who his father is. Just like Embry. But, by the name, Sam thinks he may be his brother. His mother is not Quileute at all and she doesn't tell anyone about her past. Anyway, we'll have a bonfire Friday to tell them officially the stories and all. Are you coming?" He asked.

"Wow… you spoke quite fast… thirteen? Isn't it too young?" I felt terribly guilty about dragging those kids into this mess.

"Yeah, but since more threat is coming, it makes more wolves to came out… it's the largest pack ever…by the way, I'll have to train them this week, so I'll come by night. It's ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll go after work. And of course you can come. Whenever you want"

"Wow… free pass? I kind of can get used to that…"

"As you didn't have this before. "

"Do you want to do something? Maybe watching some movies?"

" Movies? Yeah, good idea. Not that I will pay any attention to it. I have to make up for all the lost time…"

"Girl, what happened to you? What you did to my shy Bella?"

"She had her day off today."

"Hmm… I think I can take some advantage of this."

"Oh yes… you should."

**Reviews???**

**And if there's anyone interested about being my beta, I'd be glad!**


	8. Ch 8 No, no, YOU DIDN't

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8 No, no, no, YOU DIDN'T!**

**This is THE chapter when the story truly begins. I'm not sure if I like the beginning, but as I said before, although I have the storyline kind of figured out, I accept suggestions and if they fit into the story, I'll put them in. So there'll be some lemony goodness, as it was requested and I think it goes well with the end of the previous chapter. But again, it's a light one because I want to use the hard stuff (but not vulgar…I'll try to make it classy) later when Jacob and Bella will need to show how much they love each other.**

**Thanks (again and again) to everyone who is reading this**

**Let me know what did you think about it! ;) Reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**8-No, no, no... YOU DIDN'T!**

"…by the way, I'll have to train them this week, so I'll come by night. It's ok with you?" Jacob asked with the sweetest voice he could get.

"Sure, I'll go after work. And of course you can come. Whenever you want" I answered him.

"Wow… free pass? I kind of can get used to that…" He replied, with a smirk on his face, pulling me closer to him.

"As you didn't have this before. " I said, rolling my eyes.

" Do you want to do something? Maybe some movies?" Movies was a nice idea, but I don't know how much time I would with Jacob, alone, in my house.

" Movies? Yeah, good idea. Not that I will pay any attention to it. I have to make up for all the lost time…" I told him, running my index finger down through his abs.

"Girl, what happened to you? What you did to my shy Bella?" Jake asked in a amused tone, with one eyebrow arched.

"She had her day off today."

"Hmm… I think I can take some advantage of this."

"Oh yes… you should."

As he promised, three days after that, he came at night. We still didn't have much time together, he was patrolling like crazy and by the same time he was teaching the new werewolves with Sam. Jacob told me on the phone that one of them felt Alice's scent near the treaty line and almost got wild wanting to chase the little pixie. He almost caught her when she was holding a deer, but Jasper saw him and blocked his way just in time. Leah, the fastest one, came and stopped him before he trespassed the line. Thanks God no one was hurt and the Cullens were very comprehensive about the incident. Brady apologized and said he wasn't very good at identifying whose scent was that yet. He was alone when he felt it and panicked. He was lucky that Leah and Paul phased at that moment to start patrolling. They saw in his mind what he was doing and identified the smell. But I'm sure Jasper would handle it well too. Other than that, they were learning pretty fast about controlling the temper and how to fight a vampire. Jacob said it was very instinctive, but Jasper's techniques were handful.

On Tuesday, he finally had some time. I felt guilty about this whole mess. It was my fault the pack had to keep this crazy schedule. Victoria was after me, and although Jacob was doing this for me, I'm sure the rest of them were doing it because the vampires represented a threat to La Push people and their families as well.

Well, anyway, on Tuesday I had a very boring day. All I could do was miss him. Alice tried to keep me occupied, but let's say shopping isn't my favorite distraction. I went home after work, made Charlie's dinner, fettuccini à carbonara, and we ate in peace. We tried to make some small talk, but Charlie is almost like me, a hushed person, unless we have something interesting to talk about. Well, we didn't. The Jacob subject was drained after two days the news were announced. Billy and Charlie looked like a couple of old neighbors gossiping about their children's love life during their usual Monday get-together to watch any game that was passing on TV. They even discussed about with who our children would look like.

After dinner, I took a really long shower. My shampoo was almost in the end. Note to myself: buy a new flask. A lot of people have their comfort food when they're exhausted or stressed. Nice hot baths have the same effect on me. There's nothing better. Hey, scrap that. Jacob is better. I put a simple cotton panties and bra with a huge T-shirt that I stole from Charlie and a small sleeping short. It was almost eleven and I could hear Charlie snoring in his bedroom, no werewolf super hearing was needed for that. I left my window opened, just hoping he would came that day. I wrapped my body with my comforter and stood there, looking the trees sawing randomly with the cold autumn wind. That window had so much meaning for me. It represented my first love, the entrance gate to my protectors. It symbolized the moment when I decided to let someone enter in my world.

Jacob jumped in seconds later. He was not as silent as Edward was. But that was good, because sometimes Edward crept me out with those sneaky moves.

"Hey you…" he said with a big grin while the approached my bed.

"Hey yourself…finally you're making use of your VIP card to my room. I kind of needed a space heater…"

"Wow, I'm touched…so that's all I am to you? A warm, big fur ball?" he said joking.

"Nah…" I started to kiss his neck…"You…" my kisses reached his jaw…"are…". I said while I kissed the corner of his mouth…"my…" my tongue explored his ear lobe…"one and only…" I went back to his neck and his arm wrapped my waist, his breathing was getting a little bit louder…"Warm, big, fluffy fur ball!". I said laughing.

"And I was here, waiting some complements like 'you're my one and only love' from my sexy Bella and I get this. Well, as long as I am your one and only something, I'm fine with it. At least I'm fluffy…" He said chuckling.

This was like Jacob and I were together. I felt comfortable to joke around him, to open my self, to be goofy when I wanted to and to be serious when I needed to. We didn't need to have deep talks all the time and even being in silent was good. We never had those awkward moments when you don't have anything to say because we didn't need to speak a word to feel good about each other. Everything was comfortable and easy with him. Once again, it seamed like he was reading my thoughts, because he said right away, while he laid on my bed and pushed me with him, so we're side by side, with our legs tangled with each other and our noses touching.

"God Bells, I love you so much…I love that I can be my self around you… that I can say whatever I think… of course the pack knows it too, but it's out of my control…if I could do it, they would receive only the filtered information…but you…I always want to say it all, the good and the bad things about me… and even if I try to hold something to me… I just can't…and I love that we can just stay seated next to each other that it feels perfect… I love you so much."

Emotional like I am, my eyes got all watered in half a second. Damn Jacob Black. I ran my thumb over his eyebrow and just stood there, looking at him, feeling his warmth, counting his heartbeats, the most precious sound in the world. I understood Edward now.

"You're so beautiful."

"I thought you said I was 'sort of beautiful'"

"I was lying. You're completely beautiful… gorgeous..."

"You're not bad yourself…" he said with a cocky voice.

"No, I'm just kidding. You're way too beautiful for your own sake." He corrected himself.

He pushed me closer to him and smelt my hair and the side of my face.

"And smell deliciously good."

His hands traveled down on my body, caressing my thighs.

"And are way too hot in that T-shirt. You should seriously consider wearing this everyday."

His lips collided with mine and the next few minutes passed in a blur. His kiss made me forget everything. This kiss was full of passion like the others, but it was slow and sensual… and kind at the same time. My hands traced unhurriedly all the muscle lines on his back and his hands were under my shirt, holding on my low back, making our bodies to be impossibly close to each other.

With his left hand, he cupped my breast. His mouth never let mine, but I could feel his smile when a let out a silent 'hmmm". I fisted my hands into his shaggy hair. I began to spread affectionate kisses all over his neck and kiss by kiss I traveled downwards through his body until I could lick each one of his six pack muscles lines. I felt his hands clenching on my hair. I looked over and there was nothing but desire and love on his face. I motioned to go lower, but he let out a gasp and quickly pushed me up and sat, putting me on his lap, straddling him. He took off my shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact and I felt very self-conscious. I'm sure I blushed, but he cupped my cheeks with one of his hands and said.

"You're perfect, perfectly beautiful."

He distributed soft kisses on my collar bone, continuing until he reached my shoulder. With that, he slid one of my bra's straps with his teeth and I swear I never saw anything sexier than that until that day. I wasn't very experienced at that field…but hey…it was still sexy as hell. My entire body shivered in anticipation. I could be shy, but I was not a prude. I was a regular teenage girl, with desires, and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than Jacob Black and his perfect body above mine.

The other strap went down and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed softly my chest, making his way to my breast. His tongue circled slowly my left nipple and it hardened at his touch. I couldn't help but moan again. "Mmmm" Encouraged by my response he grasped my other breast in his large hand and kneaded it firmly while gently stroking the nipple between his thumb and index finger. It only made me start grinding at him, to give us the so needed friction. My entire body was asking for him. He lifted me, turned our bodies and made lay one my back. Jacob being Jacob was already without shirt and the feeling of our bare skin touching each other was extraordinary.

I pushed him down and re-started moving my hips over his while he devoured my mouth. And then I heard a guttural sound come from the back of Jacob's throat.

"Bells, I want you so much… please tell me what you want…"

"I need you Jake, now…"

I know that almost undone him, because driven by desire, Jacob grabbed the sides of my sleeping shorts and he growled when he saw the size of my panties. Let's say it wasn't one of my grandma size ones. Here I was lying almost naked in front of him for the very first time and I feel confident to say that I had never felt freer in my life. When I was about to take his shorts off, we heard the squeaky stairs announcing someone was getting close.

My eyes widened and Jacob whispered I little frantic himself. "Charlie."

He quickly got up, gave me my shirt back and a quick peck before he jumped out of the window, not before looking back one more time, giving me my favorite smile. He mouthed me "I'll call you tomorrow". I couldn't find my shorts anywhere so I decided to hide myself under my comforter. I was almost ready to start pretending to be asleep when I saw my bra thrown on the floor. I quickly grabbed it and hid it under my pillow. One millisecond later, Charlie entered in my room and I pretended to wake up when he turned on the lights.

"Sorry about waking you up. It's because I've got a call from the police station. They found a body in nearby the lake. I just wanted to warn you, so you wouldn't be worried tomorrow morning. Now go back to sleep kid."

I didn't respond him because he would have repaired on my still unsteady voice and my troubled breathing.

"Sleeping with the open window again Bella? Do you want to get a cold or what?"

He closed it and went away. And I couldn't sleep anymore after he left. I wish I could say it was only because someone died and it probably had something to do with vampires, which it was indirectly my fault. But the real reason I couldn't shut my eyes was something entirely different: Jacob Black.

I was leaving the Newton's shop and I was already late. For a miracle, it wasn't raining today. Mike offered a million times company to get home. He doesn't give up! I grabbed my keys and looked at myself at the mirror. I tried to put something nicer than the usual baggy jeans and old sweater. I was wearing a tighter dark wash jeans with a long sleeved white blouse and a dark caramel leather bomber jacket that Renee gave to me. It was hers God knows how many years ago. It was well fitted and warm. I went straight to my old truck and tried to start it. It made some gruffly sounds and stopped. Great. I tried again and no response came out of the motor. It was getting dark and I was already 40 minutes late.

When I was trying for the fifth time, I heard someone taping on my window glass. My heart almost came out through my mouth. When I looked, it was Jacob in all his glory. I opened the window and he grabbed me giving me a kiss that made my toes curl. He had this effect on me.

"Need any help there?"

"No, I was jut playing with. I find these chuckled sounds very entertaining. What are you doing here?"

"I was kind of inpatient waiting for you. So I decided to run here to see if anything had happened". It was about 10 miles. "Show off"

He found the problem. I think it was a battery cab a little bit loose. He drove all the way to La Push and I tried to keep my hands out of him. I didn't want to cause us any accident. He was a highly healable werewolf, but I was not.

When we arrived there, everyone was already gathered together around the fire, eating some of Emily's traditional hot dogs. Even Charlie came to it, but he didn't have a clue that all the stories were true. There some strange people as well and there was an woman who wasn't Quileute for sure. We stepped out of the truck and Jacob took my hand, caressing it softly. God, I love him. I snuggled into his arms and he gave a peck on my lips.

I considered myself lucky of having the pack as a third family. I loved them so much. I considered Quil and Embry as my brother already, and with time, I was sure I was going to feel the same about the others. As we sat them, Billy started to tell the legends. I already knew them back to forward by now, but Billy made it magic every time. I was between Jake's legs and his breath on the back of my neck was driving me insane. He felt that and started to bit discreetly my neck. I gave him a bad look and started to look around to distract myself.

I saw Leah's serious face staring the fire. She didn't like me, but I couldn't avoid sympathizing with her. Jacob didn't imprint and the legends said it was something rare, but the amount of guys who found their 'soul mates' was increasing exponentially. Seth was holding three hot dogs, which would surely be eaten in the next five minutes. Kim, Emily, Sam and Paul were looking intently to Billy. Quil was holding a little cute girl and having a really good time. I found two kids and I guessed they were the new ones. Although their bodies developed a lot, I could see a hint of innocence that you only find on children's face.

I became curious about the third werewolf. I found this new guy, next to Jared, drawing intently at the sand. He had a distressed expression. When I really looked at him, I felt like someone cut my air. He still was looking to the ground but he had this unique beauty. His skin was a little lighter than Jacob's, but it had a hint of gold on it. His hair was black and chopped cut like the others. He had bold shoulders, firm chest. But what amazed me was his face. I know that I felt like Edward looked like a Greek God with his ethereal beauty and Jacob was truly amazing himself with his earthier beauty and strong sexy lines. But this guy, he was kind of a mix. He had strong, sharp maxillae, with an undone beard. His lips were full and his nose was small, perfect. His eyebrows were thick, in a good masculine way, like that supermodels that make you say "ahhh". He had these strong lines, but they were softer in some places, like on his cheeks, that weren't high as Jacob's. He looked unbelievably beautiful. If he wasn't in La Push and if he was paler, I would have said right away he was vampire. I mean, this kind of beauty only exist in magazines. Just like the rest of the Cullens…and Jacob.

I spent so much time intrigued looking at him, that when I realized, Billy had already finished and Jacob was chatting happily with Embry. He got up, helped me and said to me.

"I'll introduce you to the new guys." I only nodded at him and followed his steps. The guys were around Sam, Paul and Quil. The others came closer as well.

"Bella, this one is Brady. This one is Collin. And this is Joshua. Everyone, she's my Bells. But I guess you already know" he said with an pleased smirk. One by one, they downed their eyes to meet mine. When a pair of dark grey met with my chocolate eyes, I felt like a burst inside of me. For a second, everything but his face blurred around me. I felt a need to touch him. My mouth hanged open. He was staring at me as well Open mouthed. I was confused by the way he was looking back at me. I turned my look to Sam, who was looking to Joshua, as the other guys. I searched for Jacob's eyes. He felt my question and looked over Joshua, who gave him an apologetic glance and lowered his eyes. Sam arched his eyebrows and everyone went silent.

Charlie called me and I gave them a wave of goodbye. I didn't want to go, because I felt something was going on, but seemed like Charlie wanted to present me officially to Sue. I barely heard what he was saying, maybe it was something like "Bella, Sue and I have known each other for a long time…and we both grieved for Harry's death… we're there for each other…and just happened….I wanted to introduce her as my girlfriend. She will spend more time at our house now…" I'm sure he kept saying a lot of stuff, but I wasn't really interested back then. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Charlie dating. All I wanted was his happiness. I won't deny it's weird that he picked just one of his best friend's widow. I was too far from the pack, but I could see something wasn't right. Jacob was with his back turned fro me, but I could see his tense shoulders. I started to walk closer.

"What? What?" Quil asked. I wondered: "What? What?"

"I… I… "Joshua tried to say something, but Jacob interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no, no… YOU DIDN'T... NOT ON HER... no way…". Jake's body was shaking violently and his chest emitted some deep growls. His nostrils were flat opened and he clenched his fists. Sam ran into him and held him tight, pushing me away. Joshua ran and stand between me and Jacob on a defensive crouch. Jacob was almost phasing, I could see it. Embry and Quil went to calm him down.

I walked in his direction and Embry said with a low voice, but I could still hear it. They weren't doing a great job at keeping their voices down. Jacob was fuming.

"Jacob, man, calm down. Please, you don't want to hurt her. You need to calm down." Embry said in a soft voice. But Jacob didn't respond him and tried to launch himself against Joshua, who held me tightly and pulled me away. I felt this electricity running through my body.

"Jacob, calm down now!" Sam said. It was his Alpha voice, because instantly Jacob stopped. He looked at me and grabbed me by the waist, gazing coldly Joshua's hands over my arms. He pulled me down into his hug and kissed me over and over again. I could feel his desperation in that kiss. He kept whispering he was not going to lose me again.

"No, you won't, you won't… I love you" I said kissing him back fiercely. It was what he needed, because his hold softened. As we detached ourselves, the pack looked uncomfortable. I searched for Joshua, and his eyes showed nothing less than excruciating pain. He was folded over his stomach, almost on the ground, with his one of his fist pressed over the dirt, as I used to be when I felt the overwhelming pain over Edward lost. All I wanted was to hold him and make it stop. I tried to give a step forward, but Jacob's huge hands stopped me.

"Can you all please tell me what the hell happened?"

"Nothing, Bella" Sam said. I turned to Jake, but his face was calm again and everybody else had left. Jake's expression was serene, but I could see in his eyes how worried he was. He gave me a sweet kiss and took me back home. He seemed quite relaxed while I put my hand on his thigh and caressed him with my thumbs. I knew he wouldn't be able to hide this from me for a long time. And whatever happened made him so upset that I didn't want to disturb him anymore. So I let it go for a moment. I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled me back. But it didn't reach his eyes.

**Don't forget to review this. Well, if you didn't guess what happened by now I'll be clearer: Joshua imprinted on Bella. I know the imprintees don't feel exactly what the wolves feel on the exact moment they imprint, but I decided to make this way, since Bella is so perceptive. She feels the pull, the attraction, but it is much less pronounced because she loves Jacob so much. But is it enough to overlap the imprinting bond? Fate rules their lives or will they be able to choose their destiny?**


	9. Ch 9 Deal with it!

**I'm so happy about the last reviews! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you all get more interested in this story after that. I'm sorry I didn'texplain this better on summary, but I wanted to keep the suspense. And I'm very impressed about the amount of visitors this chapter had on the first day: 200 or so…I'd be really pleased if everyone commented about it, because there's always something we can make better, right?**

**I'll post a prologue soon. I know it's a little late, but I wasn't inspired before. A review helped me! (Thanks Renae…I'll send it later in send you a PM so you can't tell me what did you think about…it was a particular thing you've said that gave me the sparkle.). See how important reviews are?**

**Thanks everybody else for the reviews. Luana, my Brazilian reader, who's always so kind at her comments. Bmthespain, who reviewed every single chapter…xoxo-nicola-htb…and everybody else! I'll will not prologue myself anymore, because I know you want to read the chapter and not the author note.**

**This chapter and the next one will be about the recent event, but it'll be from different POV. This one is Jacob's and the next one is going to be on Joshua's POV, so you get to know him a little better.**

**Although Bella is a perceptive girl, she can be pretty oblivious sometimes… and she won't find out about imprinting by herself. Who will tell her?**

**p.s.: I changed one little thing...when I write their voices when they're in wolf form, listeing to each other's thougth...it'll be in itallic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**10- Deal with it! (JacobPOV)**

This is really fucked up. Come on! Can't I have a lasting happy moment with her? At first, I managed to bring her back from her zombie zone and right after, I turned into this freaking Hollywood monster and was prohibited to speak with her. When she finally accepts the idea that I loved her, not as a sister, and that she could do something about it, that little creepy Tinker Bell wannabe shows up to announce that the emo-leech decided to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead. Then, my Bella slips out of my arms, literally, and go running to save that moron in a city full of sick, masochistic vampires. I had no news from her and when she arrives, he's with her in all his model glory and she simply forgave him for everything in a snap. She engages with the idiot, even considers to turn into a fucking leech.

For a miracle, she decided I was the best for her. I still don't get it how did it take so damn long for her to see the obvious. And I even have to imagine her everyday with him at school. Come on, she doesn't tell me, but I'm sure he didn't give up on her. He wouldn't be stupid to let her go again. If he has one thing I don't, it is patience. He would wait forever for her. I would too, but I would have an expiration date as soon as I stop phasing.

Then, when everything is almost perfect, we're happy and all, her father accepts us (not that he wouldn't…), he is even OK about all the "I'm going to have sex with your little daughter" thing, this came up.

Come on! Someone up there really enjoys fucking up with my life. Why couldn't I be her imprint? I'm her soul mate and I don't need imprinting to tell me that. We're perfect everyway together! We fit together! She's everything I ever wanted and l loved her since I could remember! Of course, back then I didn't understand that. But I remember my father telling about our stories and laughing with Charlie about them. They say I used to follow Bella like a lost puppy every summer she came down here. According to them, every time she visited us, I gave her something, a shell, a draw… Anything. She was meant to be mine and even as a child I subconsciously knew that.

At first I didn't realized what was happening! God, if I knew I'd never bring her to La Push again! Why didn't I think about it? Sam always kept saying a girl should probably be Quileute to be imprinted on. Maybe she's not Quileute, but Charlie's family is quite old around here…maybe in the past…

When I saw Sam's face and Bella's confused expression, I couldn't even imagine what was happening. Until a saw his face and his failed attempt to explain it. The same one I remember from Quil. He was staring her and his mouth was hanging wide open. He was drooling so much that I could swim on that puddle.

We're all at Emily's living room, with grieving faces. Sam is looking at me and Joshua is nowhere to be seen. Better for him. Do you that Limp Bizkit's song called Break stuff? That one that says:

"But you wanna justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker'  
It's just one of those days! "

Do you know that song? Yeah…I'm feeling that maniac. If Joshua treasures his life he'll stay half world away from me right now.

Bella was at home now. I stood there until she fell into sleep, saying my name. I watched her eyelids tremble while she dreamt about something good, because she was smiling and saying "My Jacob" over and over again. Maybe we can fight it. I'm sure he doesn't have a choice, but she does. I know we have this rule that we should never even think about messing around with another guy's imprintee. I've felt the pain when they're apart. I feel it all the time from Jared, Sam or Quil, when they have to be away from her. But I couldn't care less right now. I fought for her tooth and nail…or claw…and I'm not going to give up her just because a ridiculous wolf magic says she's not my soul mate and that she was designed exclusively for him. Bullshit. Nonsense. We're natural. I've always hated the imprinting idea. But now… I'm simply, entirely boiling furious with the One who have the great idea of creating this.

Every time I noticed her looking at him during the bonfire… I thought she was just curious… but…shit… it was the pull already. She feels it...for sure…Emily says she feels it too. The tears were soaking my eyes and the knot on my throat was threatening to come out as a crying howl. I let Charlie taking care of Bella and went back to Emily's backyard to think. I know the place was crowded, but it made no sense going anywhere else. They would find me anyway and this way I would have Embry or Qui to talk if I needed to. I sat down on the floor and put my hands on my forehead, supporting it on my knees. I felt the need to let everything come out. First, one tear slipped silently through my cheeks, but right after I was crying. I'm sure sounded like a hurt animal, probably snarling. I'm not ashamed of that.

She is my everything. I had already pictured our house together, some black haired kids running around Billy and spinning him on his chair. I already knew what was like to wake up and have her on my arms, sleeping, calling my name as she did today. I imagined our Sunday afternoons, when we wouldn't leave the bed until midday because we would be too exhausted from the night. God, I wanted that all.

I saw Quil sneaking on the window to see me, but I gave him a serious look. I didn't need anyone to see my breakdown right now, I wasn't ready for human contact yet. And he… he wouldn't understand. Although, the imprint makes you be whatever she wants, never in history, the imprinted couple ended as "just friends".

I was feeling an ache in my chest that I wish could just rip out. She told me she loved me, but… would she resist to that kind of devotion? Would Joshua do something about it? I really hoped he could see how happy she was with me. I heard some silent footsteps and when I looked up it was Leah, wearing one of her sundresses. She gave me a knowing look that told me 'hard, isn't it?. She sat by my side quietly, looking forward. If I could handle anyone at that moment, maybe it could be her.

"It sucks right? To lose someone like this… one second they are in our arms… promising eternal love and all that jazz… on the other… they're madly in love with someone else…"

"Shut up Leah. I didn't lose anybody." Who was I trying to fool? She looked at me with a pity face.

"Yeah, but you will." I started shaking. Did she think it was helping?

"Leah… shut up", I gritted my tooth and hissed at her.

"Jacob, just deal with it. ". Leah snorted. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Just as you did, right? Yeah, you're way better now. I'll pick you as an inspirational model" I said sarcastically.

She turned her face to me again. It was expressionless but her eyes were red and watered. She started to scream at me, putting her finger over my chest.

"Fuck off Jacob. It was the best I could do. Being inside your ex's head doesn't help it at all. Let's see when you start to get some vivid images of Joshua fucking your sweet Bella. I'm sure it'll make you veryyy happy." What was her problem? She was the one who came here intruding on my personal moment.

I was about to phase. I actually imagined it when she said. My bones were already breaking and reallocating.

"No. one. Is. Going. To. Touch. Her. like. That. " I said huffing in a futile attempt to control my rage. _Only me_, I thought. My vision was turning red and she had a smirk on her face.

Sam came out the house with the rest of the guys. Of course they heard it all. They did have a sensible hearing, but there was no need for that. Leah made a great job announcing to everybody what she thought about it. She wasn't being silent at all. I tried to control my temper, but the last thing she said had triggered the wolf in me. I don't even know how I managed to control myself before. My bones made loud noises when they changed position back and forward while I tried to keep my human form. I didn't want any of them inside of my head now. Specially _him_.

"Jacob, calm down… _Stop phasing_!", he was on Alpha mode, crunching my free will with his authoritarian voice.

I stopped, but my own Alpha blood was screaming at me, pleading me to release the wolf. I clenched my fists and looked at him. He already had bossed Leah away and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Jacob, I know now it's not a good time… but Leah isn't wrong. You need to let her go." Was this his attempt to help me controlling my temper?

"You too? Ha…guess what? NO WAY!"

"Do you even know the pain it's causing him? Do you have idea of what he felt when she said she loved you to calm you down?" Who the hell he thinks he's to judge whose pain is worse?

"She said because he meant it. She loves ME."

"Whatever Jacob. He felt like someone plucked his heart from his chest and squeezed it at his face. You know… the rules…"

"I DON'T CARE." I said and it almost sounded as a deep howl. I felt my teeth becoming sharper, specially the canines, and I was having a huge problem controlling the russet wolf within.

"You'll imprint someday, you know." Sam said with his 'I-know-better' voice.

"No, I won't. She's my other half. I don't need imprinting to tell me that."

"Jacob, she'll not be able to resist. He is everything she needs. He's perfect for her and she's perfect for him."

I was seeing red all over again. My blood was boiling and I was losing it. I motioned to attack him. In my right mind, I'd never do this, but he was pushing the limits… really bad…

"Jacob_, you are not allowed to stay around her while you are like this…_you're too volatile… you can hurt her…", he bossed me. I snapped my head to see him better and stepped forward. I was some inches taller than he and my eyes met his. He really thought he would do this to me again. I tried to walk back into the living room to grab my keys, so I could go over her house, but my legs didn't move. All I needed back then was to be by her side. I felt like a puppet. I saw Joshua staring at me. He was watching my struggle to disobey Sam. I managed to give two more steps. Everyone was observing me intently.

"Jacob, _you will turn around and be far away from her until I say it's safe_. You almost lost control near someone twice today."

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER. I'D RATHER DIE FIRST!"

That undone me. Suddenly I felt a shift on the power. My legs were not trapped anymore. I guess everyone felt, because Sam was in shock. Embry and Seth kept looking between us. There were two Alphas now.

"What did you do… and now what? Are you going to abandon your pack… will we have to fight to see who deserves the position? What the hell do you think are you doing? You can't fight imprinting, Jacob!" Sam screamed, anger burning through his eyes.

"I just took my place. But I think there can be two Alphas. I don't need a pack with me." I spat disdainfully. "At least, he won't have to get any vivid images of ME fucking my sweet Bella." I know I hit him low, his muscles started to shake, but I meant what I said. I never intended to hurt him. I wasn't really mad at him. Just at Sam. Deep down, I knew it wasn't his fault. Sometimes I hate that my knee-jerk reaction is sometimes related with cruel, though honest, observations.

"He's not alone Sam. I'm moving into his pack." I couldn't believe Leah said that. She came back when she felt the changing. When she chose her Alpha, she could disobey Sam's order.

Sam was out of words. Incredulous.

"Leah, I won't allow it. Jake is not in his perfect mental state." The tense silence fell upon the pack, well, both packs. This was a situation never described on the old books and none of us truly knew what to do about it.

"Sorry Sammy", she said ironically." But I guess you can't boss me around anymore."

When I thought she was done, she eyed him critically and completed. "You have no idea of what feels like to see someone you dumping you that easy. Imprinting or not." Was she bipolar? Five minutes ago she was verbally attacking me. Now, she was defending my point of view.

"Bella won't leave me!" I hissed.

I phased and very soon I found out I wasn't alone. Leah was with me. All the wolves were on the wood, but I could only listen to her.

_"What the fuck Leah?"_

_"I guess I wanted I new chief." _She said nonchalantly and had she been in her human form, she would be shrugging her shoulders.

_"Leave me alone."_

_"As much I don't like you, I rather hang around you than be in Sam's head."_

I sighed in disgust, but I understood her. Soon, I heard three more clicks. Embry, Quil and Seth, by the feel of their minds.

_"Ahhh….much better" Quil said._

_"What?"_

_"Four voices instead of ten in my head"_

_"We are here for you."_Embry said in a more supportive way. But I knew they both did this for me. And I appreciated it, especially coming from Quil, considering the didn't necessarily agreed with me on this matter. I knew they would stand by me, no matter what. It has been like this for a long time. If one got in trouble, the three assumed the guilt. It has always been like this.

I looked over Seth with inquisitive eyes.

_"I'll go whatever she goes. And I kind of like you too."_

_"Kind of like him? You would be the president of his fan club if there was one!_" Leah said joking, but I felt the gratitude in her voice. She cherished her little brother's loyalty.

We stood in silence for a while. It's a hard thing to do. Not think about anything. But a human voice interrupted our meditation.

"Jacob, may I speak with you?"

I turned myself to face the person who was speaking with me: Joshua.

**Let me know what you thought about it! Review! Please?**

6


	10. Ch 10 You know she will

**This chapter is about Joshua. You'll find out what he wanted to talk with Jacob and what he thinks about this entire mess. I have already his life story written, but I'll tell little by little, so you will find out when Bella starts to ask him. **

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm truly happy you enjoyed the last chapter. We all love Jake don't we?**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**10- You know she will. (Joshua POV)**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Why the hell did my mom had to move back here? I wouldn't be this freak and none of this nonsense would have happened. I sat there on the sand, drawing and thinking about the events of my life which brought me here.

I used to be happy living at San Francisco. We lived in traditional yellow house, with a well cared garden in front of it. When I say we, I mean my mom, Caroline, my step-dad, Tom Ashford and my twin sister, Savannah. We were a traditional family, you could say. Tom came into our lives when we were around eight years old and accepting him was easy for both of us. My mom met him at the art gallery where she worked. I've never seen her so happy before. My sister and I grew up without a father until then. Mom never told us who he was, although we insisted on asking. The only thing I knew was that he was from La Push and that he was Native American. However, we didn't have to ask that to guess. My mom was the typical southern woman who likes to take care of herself, shortie, with very light brown large curls, creamy white skin, delicate nose and a pair of big dark grey eyes. The only thing we have from our mother was the nose and the eyes, that's where the similarities end. Savannah and I were complete opposites from her. We're tall, with long limbs, straight black hair, long legs and darker skin. Not exactly the copper we see here in La Push, but dark enough to know where we came from.

I fell into a reverie and Billy's deep voice made me came out of my abstraction state. I still couldn't believe in any of this bullshit. One day, I was a regular guy, who had a bunch of dreams to fulfill, on the other, I was stuck in this ridiculous small town for the rest of my life because I somehow, I turn into a horse sized wolf.

I was so mad at Savannah when I phased for the first time. It was her fault we had to move here. If that prick wasn't so stubborn. I hated everything around here. I hated the cold, humid weather. I hated that I had to drive for one hour to buy a book or catch a movie. I hated how happy everyone looked, although they have so little. Everything in this place just annoyed me immeasurably. Savannah could at least take some time off, but I couldn't. I would feel too wrong if I let my mother alone, since I clearly have the conscious she doesn't have.

My thoughts were exactly that just before a train called Isabella hit me. I felt someone looking at me so intensely that could burn a hole on me. In one instant, all I could think about was on finding an excuse to get away from this place. On the other, her chocolate irresistible eyes bored into mine and she became my world. There was nothing besides her. She became my priority. Time just stopped and I felt the urge to have her in my arms and never let go, to protect her from any harm. I belonged to her and if she asked me to serve my heart to her on a platter, I would.

How could I even have hated her before? On my 'I hate list' above I forgot to mention some of the things that made me want to phase so badly. I was still too volatile. I was even worse than Paul at the beginning, they told me. Having the mental linkage crept me out. Nothing was private any longer. I learned about their stories. Why had I become a werewolf, who was my natural enemy: vampires. Sam explained to me why there were more wolves arising. Apparently a girl called Isabella decided it would be fun to date a vampire. She was being chased now by a whole horde of famished leeches. "Screw her", I thought. I didn't know why we had to fight to protect her if she had chosen this fate upon her. Jacob's memories rushed into my head. She was his girlfriend now. Apparently he loved her very much. I couldn't care less. She was the one to blame for all this mess. If it weren't for her, I would be a normal guy and would be able to go back to my city after I was sure my mom was fine. But she had to be selfish. The bloodsuckers were hanging around because of her. She could just pack her bags and go to whatever rainy town they would choose next. Jacob's wolf let out a growl and I heard Paul agreeing with me. Sam explained to me our jobs were to protect humans, and Bella was family. How could I ever think about her like that? After I met her round eyes, there's nothing I wanted more than protect her, love her…

How could I have noticed her before? Seeing her for the first time had nothing to do with the tainted memories I had seen in the pack collective mind. I realized that everyone's impression on a person changed the way they saw her. Only Jacob had come close to the truth. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Her auburn brown hair was curled at the points and reached the middle of her back. Her perfect lips seemed ask me to take them into mine. She was petite, delicate, curvy, with the most beautiful skin I had ever seen. She smelt like sweet strawberries and vanilla. Everything about her made my heart beats faster. Oh crap. Fuck. Fuck. Realization came through. Is this imprinting? I found strength to remove my eyes from hers, so I could question Sam. Sam's look at me confirmed my hypotheses. Everyone was silent.

Suddenly I saw the russet arms that were surrounding her waist. Shit. I just imprinted on Jacob's Bella. Shit. Shit. I've heard about her all this time. _How could I not have noticed how beautiful she was?_, I wondered again. I must have been really torn about this werewolf thing. I won't say I'm like Paul, but a pretty girl was never unnoticed to my eyes. And she was gorgeous.

I think I heard Jacob screaming at me or Sam, but I didn't give a shit. He started shaking too close from my Bella. Panic rose inside of me and I stood in front of her. If I needed to fight, I would. His shaking got worse and I pushed her away from him, so her little frame was completely behind me. He was bigger and stronger, but I rather be torn apart them seeing her getting hurt. Seconds later, all I could see was her hand on his. And her sweet lips kissing his mouth. And her voice saying to him that she loves him, that she wouldn't leave him. It was more than I could stand. I think that being bitten by a vampire would hurt less. I felt this unbelievable burning on my chest, like there was void in there sucking everything inside. The air entered in my lungs as sharp pieces of glass, cutting everything in the way. I folded my arms around my stomach. It was cringing hard, threatening to spew its content all over the ground. It was a hurricane of feelings I couldn't fight. She looked into my eyes again and I saw a hint of…worry? Curiosity? She motioned to make a step into my direction, but he stopped her before any of her beautiful legs walked towards me.

I run away before I couldn't handle anymore the pain. When I came back I found out she had left already. I was in track of going to see her when I heard Jacob's shouts at Sam. Sam told him that he wasn't allowed to see Bella for a while and I could see him fighting it. He looked like he was attached on the ground, much like some of us needed to be on the first time we phased. He made an immense effort to move his legs, but they just moved some inches. Suddenly, I felt the change of power, being split into the two Alphas

I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. I focused on my memories of Bella's heart beats. I could distinguish it because its rhythm matched with mine perfectly. At this moment I heard him saying: "At least, he won't have to get any vivid images of ME fucking my sweet Bella." My head snapped into his direction and my body began to tremble when I imagined her fragile frame beneath his. A possessive feeling took all over of me. She's my Bella…he has no right to touch her…I tried to be reasonable, but it was simply impossible. All the imprinting stories came rushing into my mind and she fit into every description of what the imprintee meant to the wolf. I couldn't take it any longer.

I phased and all the guys were there. Sam regretted what he had done. I could listen to it. Quil, Embry and Seth said they would go to Jacob's pack, to help him. Seth was also doing it in loyalty with his sister. Sam actually felt relieved about Leah leaving his pack, though he was ashamed to show those thoughts. He overreacted before, he was aware of that. He loved her, but not on the way she wanted. She kept showing him their images together or how crushed she was after he left her. Sam was kind of understanding after all, while the others were still in shock. Sam kept me asking if was fine but I couldn't have a coherent thought in my head. I bet I just mumbled anything, so he could stop worrying. There was nothing he could do. Everything changed so much in so little time. I just wanted to be near her, to touch her skin… and all those thoughts of leaving this town evaporated from my mind, as long as she was here as well.

I phased back and tried to put my thoughts in order. I didn't know what to do, honestly, because I had this two conflicting wishes penetrating my flesh. Part of me wanted anything but having her in my arms and feeling her delicate lips on mine, protecting herself from every hazard. The other wanted her happiness. And I saw how happy she was with Jacob. I had seen on his mind how broken she was after that stupid leech left her alone in the woods. I felt a terror wave running through my spine when I remembered she had loved that Edward, Edwin…whatever…that bloodsucker. If he had lost his control for less than a second, my sweet beautiful Bella could be dead…or worse…

But Jacob managed to fix her up and I could tell he loved her as much as I did now, which was weird since she was my imprint. And I hated to see how bright her eyes shone when he looked at her and how true the words 'I love you' sounded when they came out of her mouth to him. It surprised me when I heard from him something that fits perfectly on a imprinted wolf's speech: 'I would never hurt her, I'd rather die first.'. This was exactly what we all felt. She really loved him and didn't matter how much I wanted her, I couldn't even think about putting her in a stressful situation like that on purpose.

I heard some soft steps behind me, almost like a cat so light it was, stepping so lightly on the ground that the dry dead leaves almost didn't make a sound.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked me, truly concerned.

"I don't know…I.."

"You know you have my support right? Jacob doesn't understand now, because he hasn't imprinted yet. But if you want to, you should. He'll forgive you someday."

"What stops me from telling her is not him. I know he would want to kill me, but I'm not afraid of him. Sam, would you have told Emily if when you met her she was truly happy with another guy, who was equally good for her?" He lowered his head and nodded at me no. I could see the pain on him just for imagining her with somebody else.

"I don't know Joshua. But imprinting is something that can't be broken. I swear, I've tried so hard. At the end, it doesn't matter if you tell her or not. She already feels it and you'll be pulled to each other. You'll be her best friend if it's what she needs. But someday, it'll turn in something else, Jacob liking it or not."

"Sam, I decided. I won't tell her. But I won't try to stay away from her either. If she accepts me in her life…Jacob will have to deal with it". He nodded agreeing with my decision and stepped back into the shadows. I saw a black giant wolf running back to the small illuminated house. I wish it was that easy for me. Having Bella waiting for me at home.

I followed Jacob's scent and found him in his wolf form with Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. I needed to talk to him.

"Jacob, may I speak with you?"

He turned his four paws in my direction and phased back, putting back a short he grabbed from Quil's leg, since his clothes were shredded earlier. I saw the gray wolf rolling his eyes, a very unnatural thing for a wolf to do, and with a head movement, Jacob sent them all away. Embry looked back and pushed him gently with his snout, standing up for his friend, I guess. Jacob patted his head and Embry went away with the others.

If someone could get killed just with eye looks, I would be dead by now. We kept a good distance between each other. He had this entire Alpha aura around him, and even if he wasn't my Alpha, I felt compelled to obey him when he said.

"Speak then."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." His body language softened a little and he loosed his arms to the sides of his body. Before, they're firmly crossed over his chest.

"You don't have a choice. But it doesn't mean I will give her up." He said sincerely. He stood in silence for some minutes. I was picking very carefully the words. If I didn't, I would probably be begging for him to leave her for me. That was what my body asked from me. But I needed to be rational.

"I won't tell her." I said. He looked at me with bugged eyes and showing some mental confusion by the way his mouthed hanged slightly open.

"Why?" he asked me truly intrigued, but never reducing the distance between us.

"I love her enough to let her choose what makes her truly happy. Telling I imprinted on her would just cause stress and I wouldn't like her to feel forced to choose me because of that. I want her happy before anything."

A shy smile appeared on his face, until I decided to ruin it.

"But I won't give her up either. I'll be whatever she wants me to be and if someday she wants me that way, I'll be there."

The smile was rapidly erased from his face. His expression hardened again, his lips were pressed in a thin line and he furrowed his eyebrows, creating a crease on his forehead. A human wouldn't notice, but what they say about dogs smelling your fear is completely true. I could smell it coming in waves from him, but it was mixed with angry and frustration. I could see him trying to control his breathing.

"You mean, **if she wants you to be anything for her**." he said, trying to break my confidence, not that I had much back then.

"You know she will." I said, bringing back the self-assured Joshua I had always been. I wasn't' going to back down.

He had a disgustful look on his face and I couldn't contain my smirk. He felt threatened because **he knew she would**.

**A/N: Well, it was a shorter chapter. As you can see, Joshua isn't going to give up on her either. But he won't push her limits. That'll be the main difference about Joshua and Jake. Jacob is always impulsive and had always to fight for her really hard. Joshua would do the same, but he knows he'll hurt her if he acts that way. You will see on the next chapters that he's going to be more subtle, to Jake's despair. Maybe, if he was more direct, Bella would turn him down immediately, because she loves Jake so much. Let's see if Bella will fall into his charms and how she's going to find out about the imprinting. I'll warn you… it's going to be soon….**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what did you think about it? Are you liking Josh?**

**And again, if anyone is interested, I'd love a native English speaker as my beta! Sometimes I have some doubts, specially with prepositions and phrasal verbs. As I said before, English is my second language, so…. Forgive me if there's anything wrong. I'll try my best to review it.**


	11. Ch 11 This is where I belong

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My initial plans were posting this chapter on Thursday (I try to keep this schedule Thursday – Sunday), but I finally got a beta and I we've been working on our schedule. Today, this site wasn't helping either, so I posted the version without her editing. I did the best I could, but I'm sure she has better eyes for this. Probably, I'll repost it later, but the story won't change...it'll just be improved.**

**Her pen name is Lorelei Eve – thank you so much for offering! I'm really glad I've found you…actually you've found me! By the way, she has very good story at her profile. You should check it out. It's Jacob / Bella as well and I'm pretty sure you're going to like it! Thank you so much!**

**In this chapter, I wanted to bring Edward back. I rather Jacob, but the Cullen family is really important at this. And I like the idea of Bella and Edward close, at least as friends. I created a more relaxed moment for Jacob and Bella in this. The poor guy has been under so much stress and wanted Bella to assure him she really loves him once more (she doesn't know about imprinting yet… ). She'll find out about the pack splitting. It's a quite musical chapter…and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! You guys are all amazing reviewers! Keep it up! It doesn't matter if you liked it or not (of course I'd rather you to love it…but I'm new at this…), but let me know so I can write this better! I'm trying to make Joshua adorable, but in a more manly way, otherwise he wouldn't have a chance against Jacob. Let's face it…Jacob rocks….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**11-This is where I belong**

BPOV

I woke up next morning feeling something bugging me. It was a rainy Saturday and I had to deliver a huge Literature paper on Monday. Most of it was already done, but I still had to review some parts of it and type a closure text. I had breakfast with Charlie and went back to my room to finish it. Just my luck the damned fossil computer froze and I lost part of what I've done so far. Stupid computer, I thought, hitting it with my pencil case. I was still on my pajamas and it was almost noon when I heard the bell ring. I thought it was Sue. Charlie had warned me she was coming to have lunch with us, along with Seth. Apparently Leah had something more important to do. Patrolling, avoiding me, or something related I guess. I asked Charlie if he wanted me to cook something, but he said Sue would bring some stuff and make the rest here.

I found out my assumptions about the visitor were wrong when I heard Charlie questioning someone roughly, with an unpleasant tone in his voice. I put the first clothes I found and went downstairs to confirm my second hypotheses. There was only one person that Charlie would be that disagreeable to: Edward.

And I was so right. There he was with a huge box under his arm. It was wrapped with a lemon green paper and had a white ribbon on it. I cringed at the thought of receiving a gift. And by its size, it wouldn't be something simple. But I have to say Alice made an extraordinary presentation with the wrapping.

"Dad, stop it. He just came here to visit me." Charlie scrutinized me and Edward stood there with his perfect innocent face, outside our house. I stared back at him severely. He understood my message and let him in.

I observed Edward walking graciously in his glorious looks and I noticed he didn't have same effect on me. I still thought he was amazingly handsome and smelled great, but he didn't make me feel dizzy anymore. Neither my heartbeats raced with his presence. He was just Edward now. A small part of my heart cringed at my thought, disagreeing with me, but it was just the part which felt the nostalgia, which remembered him as my first love. Nobody would ever take this away from him.

He gave me one arm hug and kissed my cheek, too close of my ear, I must say. Immediately after, he handled me the package. I looked back and forward between the green thing on my hand and Edward's angelic face. Damn, don't get me wrong, but he's irresistible and so amazingly manipulative. It's practically impossible to say no to him when he's wearing those big puppy eyes. He had never to use that trick with me before, but he felt he needed at that time. He chuckled and said.

"Alice saw it and said you would need it soon. I had nothing to do with it. Don't kill the messenger."

I rolled my eyes and unwrapped the box. It was a laptop! A freaking modern, shiny laptop! Of course, since Alice was the one who bought it, it couldn't even be simple and modest. It was of those dark blue and fully loaded. I'm sure a geek would be dancing around a fire to celebrate it. Honestly, what part of 'I don't like expensive gifts' those people…well…vampires, didn't understand?

"Edward, this is too much!" I cried.

"Bella, just accept it. Alice is never wrong, is she?"

I remembered my earlier struggle to finish my school assignment and said, defeated.

"No, but...". Ok. I was defeated. I really needed a new computer and I'd never ask Charlie something that expensive. I could buy it with my economies, but I was saving for something bigger.

"Bella, no buts. And I've put some music for you. Your lullaby…and I new one… I composed for you…" he said, almost shyly. Charlie was observing us, pretending he was reading the newspaper. If he cut two holes on it, it would be less obvious.

"Edward, let's go upstairs so you show me the basics of how this works and the songs."

"Leave the door open!" We heard Charlie yelling, showing his distrust in Edward ..and me.

He followed my boringly slow human speed with contentment. We sat on my bed and he started to connect the cables for me. Some minutes later (instead of almost fifteen minutes that my older computer took), it was on.

He opened quickly a music folder and searched through a list of music that include some classics he loved and some more modern songs, like Rock your Soul and Dancing, from Elisa, The Trapeze Swinger, from Iron and Wine and On my own, from The Used. It was quite eclectic. He opened a file that was written "Bella's lullaby II".

"I couldn't name it. It's yours, you can think about anything if you want."

The song was a piano play, as the other, but it was much more sad. It started soft and little by little it crescendoed a little louder and filling the song with more angst. A the same time I could feel love overflowing it, almost palpable. I was crying by the end of the piece and he was looking at me with eyes filled with sadness. I set the laptop off of my lap and went closer to him. The next song started, making both of us cringe .

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"

I quickly pressed next as he intertwined his fingers on mine, observing my hands, specially the one that would be carrying his wedding ring by now. He was humming the melody. I paid attention to that first part of the song and it fitted him perfectly. 'And I'd give up forever to touch you'…I knew he would. And maybe, this would make the difference. Maybe not. I don't know. 'You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be'…I felt so sorry he didn't believe he had a soul… how could such a beautiful, loving creature not have one?

I wish I could relieve the burden and pain he was feeling, but I knew I couldn't. I just hoped that he would find someone as good as he deserved.

I kneeled by his side and gave him a tight hug on his shoulders, propping my head on it. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back, pulling me in his lap, cradling me. There was no hidden motives with that action, no second intentions, there were just two people who loved each other very much. With the end of our relationship, we gained a understanding about we other that actually brought us closer, because I no longer had a idealized image of him in my head and he had to accept I wasn't this breakable doll. The bell rang again and he put me back on my bed. We stared each other.

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

"Sure, I'll pass it to Alice."

"No Edward, for someone who can read minds you can be very oblivious sometimes."

"I can't read yours." he reminded me.

"Thank you for the lullaby. Thank you for loving me. Do I have to be more clear? And you know I love you too right?"

"Yes, I do. I just wish it was like before I left."

"You'll find someone who will love more than I was ever able ok?"

He covered my hands with his and nodded at me. I'm sure he wasn't agreeing with me, he was just doing that to make me happy, because I didn't find that conviction in his eyes. I hope those words would come true someday.

Suddenly, we saw two huge, native guys at my door. Jake and Seth. Edward of course heard them coming, but we weren't doing anything compromising and he was on his territory, so he said nothing. He just lifted his head and held my hand.

Jake and Seth both had concerned expressions. Seeing it was just Edward, they relaxed. Correction: Seth relaxed. Jacob just grew more tense. Edward let my hand go and I spoke for him. Jake's jaw muscles were contracted. Not good.

"Don't overreact, he just came here to give me a gift from Alice and he was showing me some stuff." I said pointing at the laptop. Seth's eyes sparkled when they found the machine and he looked like an 8 years old boy seeing a really cool toy.

"Seth, take it downstairs and start experimenting with it for me."

"There some games in there," Edward said.

Seth passed Jacob, almost like asking permission, and went downstairs.

"So…he just came here to give you that?" He spat jealously.

"Yes sure…Alice saw I was going to have problems with my old one and they thoughtfully bought me a new one. Edward filled it with some songs and there are two he composed himself."

"Aww….cute isn't it? Your leech ex-fiancée wrote you a song. Adorable!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's a nice thing. Don't be like that… what's your problem?" I said loudly, more than a little upset at the rude way he was talking in front of Edward. I should be used by now to his mood changes when it involves Edward, but, frankly, he was acting ridiculously. It was OK to be jealous, but the way he spoke was beyond that. I completely understand his reasoning, but he shouldn't feel threatened any longer. I wished he didn't doubt that.

"Nothing…just pack issues. Sorry." He mumbled.

I don't know what he thought, but when he said 'pack issues', I swear I saw Edward snap his head into his direction with inquisitive eyes and Jacob nodded confirming something. Stupid mind reading.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" both of them said with a dry tone on their voice. I'd find out soon. Both of them knew I don't give up easy.

Lunch went well. Sue was a very kind woman and I could see she really cared about my father. He was happier too. I glanced at Seth and I guessed that having him as step brother would be kind of cool, I mean, the boy was really sweet. Sue invited Edward to lunch, but of course he didn't accept, saying that Esme would be waiting for him. Jacob and Charlie sounded relieved to be getting rid of him, they didn't even tried to hide it. I hugged him and he said his family missed me. We both agreed we would meet again soon. I missed the Cullens so much.

Jake, Seth and I cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. Seth was mesmerized with the computer and Charlie was distracted talking with Sue. I , using this for my benefit, grabbed Jake's hand and went to my room.

"Jacob, are you planning to tell me what's going on?"

"I said everything is fine Bella…Bells, honey, I was thinking…we never had a first date, right? I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

He was avoiding my question. But I couldn't help it. I giggled and responded "Jake, I think we passed that phase, don't you think?"

"But I think we should have done it. What are you going to say to our grandchildren when they ask us how was our first date? I think that one with the Newton kid won't be very romantic…"

"We can always tell about our first kiss, on your porch."

"Do you want to ruin their innocence?" he said chuckling. I blushed, as he expected me to do.

"Good point Ok, fine, but what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise. Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 5:00 pm. Is this fine for you?"

"Ok, what should I wear?"

"Black tight dress, stilettos…" - my eyes popped out of my face – "just kidding. Wear anything comfortable. And bring a bathing suit." I sighed in relieve.

"Honey, I have to patrol now. See you tomorrow." With that, he gave me a short kiss and left. I was hoping to make more use of my time alone with him. Actually, I had to finish my paper...

Jacob's Rabbit was parked in my driveway 5:00 pm exactly.

"I want you to close your eyes. And do not open until I say so."

I did close my eyes, hence, I had no clue as to where we're going. I tried to peek once, but he caught me. We arrived at our destination. Jacob opened my door, and then opened the trunk to take something out of it. He guided me and I tripped over my own feet several times. If he made me walk ten more feet with closed eyes, I was sure I would arrive all to our 'first' date with something broken.

"Open your eyes, honey."

When I opened them, we were at a small beach, surrounded by tall sculpted rocks. It was sunset and the sky was that reddish purple, the sun was almost dipping down out of the sky. I thought he wouldn't be able to make it more magical if he tried. Scrap that. He's my Jacob. Of course he could. It was perfect. Behind us the woods were thick and I could listen to the river flowing. Looking further, I saw a path of small candles that he dragged me down. By the end, there was a white tall tent filled with a lot of cushions. In the middle there was a classical red plaid sheet and then, I noticed the huge picnic basket in his hands. I was truly speechless.

"You made all of this?"

"Well, most of it. I asked Seth to light the candles just before we arrived and Emily helped me out with some of the food. And nature made the rest." He said joyfully.

I jumped on him and hugged him tight, kissing all over his face.

"Thank you. Thank you. This is amazing. You're amazing. Do you know I love you?"

"I think you told me this once or twice, but I don't believe it yet. Could you be more convincing?" he said while he held all my weight with one arm.

"I guess I can. But let's feed the werewolf first."

I opened the basket and there were a lot of fruits, strawberries, grapes, apples, peaches. There were some sandwiches, with different fillings. I found some chocolate muffins and soda cans. It was all very simple, but it looked delicious. I wasn't that hungry, but Jacob was, as always. He finished his third sandwich while I was still on my first muffin. God, Emily knows how to cook.

"I used to come here when I was a child. After my mother died, I had people checking me all the time. They wanted to keep me happy all the time and I tried to smile. When I got tired of pretending, I'd come here just to watch the waves."

"I'm so sorry. You and your mother were very close, weren't you? I wish I could remember her more. But the only thing I remember of her is her smile. You have it, did you know?"

He laid down and pulled me with him, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, I know. My father used to tell me this all the time." He agreed filling his mouth once more.

"I love being like this with you… it's like this place was made specially for me you know? Like it was designed for me…This is where I belong" I said, making reference to his chest and arms. I never felt this comfortable with anybody. We fit, his curves complemented mine with perfection.

I raised my face and saw his eyes were shining wet, trying to keep the tears from falling down his eyelids. I lifted my body and supported it on my elbows. He tried to disguise his emotion, but it was too late.

"What happened honey? Did I say something wrong?" He looked at me adoringly.

"Bella, you said everything right. Do you know how much I love you? I can't even understand how the hell I lived all those years without you."

"Jake, you were a kid. Of course you could live without me. I guess that back then wolverine figurines were more important." He looked seriously at me.

"Bella, I'm serious about this. You're my life. I know everyone thinks I'm too young, including you, but there's nothing I want more than share my life with you. I was already so in love you before, but now, after I know what's like having you, there's no way back for me. I'll be forever in love with you Isabella Marie Swan."

I felt like crying. I know what he meant. I felt the same about him. Our feelings were at the same level. If he asked me to marry him now, I would accept, despite my previous concept about it. Well, in theory at least. Maybe I could convince him of waiting a few years.

I kissed his hand and said, "Jake, there is no way back for me neither. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of… I love you more than my life. You're my life, my soul. You caught me Jake and I beg you to never let me go. "

Do you know when girls cry over a romantic movie and read all those books wishing they'll find a ravishing love like that? I've found it. He makes my head spin and makes me wish to share everything in my life with him. He makes me want to have kids, so I could see him in their features. His touch makes my toes curl and I feel I can't be myself without him.

He suddenly kissed me so deeply that I forgot to breath. My lips parted under his, like they would always do for the rest of my life, letting our tongues play roughly with one another. I immediately responded, placing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. One of his hands was bringing my face closer to his. He pulled me closer to his warm body and I felt his muscles underneath his shirt. One of his hands grabbed the hair of my nape, inhaling my scent soundly. I pushed him so I supported all my weight on his body.

Our lips continued on and it actually felt like we couldn't breathe without the other. He drew one hand to my waist very delicately. I loved that he could fulfill my wildest desires, but he was also able of being so kind and romantic when it was needed.

We heard someone running on the woods behind us. Jacob sniffed the air and his eyes pierced the woods, searching for someone. His shoulders muscles were constricted, so I thought it was a vampire.

"Jacob, something wrong?". He seemed to relax after a few seconds.

"No, just someone from Sam's pack."

It took me one minute to get the meaning of his words. Sam's pack.

"Ok. Werewolf means no danger. But why did you say Sam's pack?"

He twisted his head in my direction and sat in front of me.

"Sam and I disagreed on something and he tried to use his Alpha power on me. But I have this in my blood, and without wanting, I became Alpha. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry joined with me. There are two packs now, but we work together as always.

"What happened Jake? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Sam was worried about my self-control. But I'm fine now."

I tried to ask him more, but each time I did, he gave me evasive answers.

"Jacob, will you tell me when you are ready?"

"If I can, I will, but it's not my secret. But I guess someday you will find out."

His last words sounded so pained that I gave up pushing further. I would never do anything to hurt him again. That was a promise I made to myself a while ago.

"I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
**It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong**

Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return"

**A/N: This final song is quite cheesy, I know…but it fits! I'm quite musical today. I couldn't help it!**

**It was more like a fluffy filling chapter. I wanted Jake to feel more relaxed…Bella meant what she said and without knowing, she gave him what she needed. On the next chapter, there will be some Bella/Joshua interaction…and soon, really soon, she'll find out about the imprinting. I hope you like it and let me know what did you thought about it! You can give me suggestions if you have them, and if they fit, I can write them in.**

8


	12. Ch 12 Learning the truth

**Hey guys! In this chapter Bella will get to know Joshua better and she'll find out about his imprinting on her. Please read the ending note and let me know if I accomplished what I was objecting with this chapter.**

**For Jacob lover's: don't worry. I want to make Joshua yummy but Jacob will always be better (at least at my point of view…let's hope Bella thinks the same). I didn't want to make it too easy for our beloved Jacob Black.**

**Thanks go to my beta Lorelei Eve for all her hard work with this chapter and for listening to my worries about it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves!I love receiving them! I really appreciate it!****I'm still thrilled about the amount of hits I'm getting with this and I hope you are all enjoying it.**

**I hope****you like this chapter. Let me know what did you think about it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**13-Learning the truth**

(BPOV)

The next week elapsed before I could realize. Strangely, every time I mentioned something about going to La Push to visit Jacob, he said no right away and twenty minutes later he was at my house. I don't know what is going with him, but it's enervating. On Thursday, Mrs. Newton gave me the day off and I went right away to La Push. I didn't warn Jacob because he would keep me away from there and I really missed the place.

I arrived there and it was around 4 p.m. I went to Black's residence, but there wasn't anybody there. When I gave up knocking, I saw Quil passing by and I ran his direction.

"Hey, Quil, do you know where Jake is?" I asked breathless. I really should start doing some exercise.

"He is stuck at school. Detention."

"What did he do?"

"You know…between patrolling and …well… living our lives…we don't much time for school stuffs. There was a teacher, who as particularly annoying today, that caught Jake in bad mood…he answered her back…and the rest you already know: detention. Look, Bella, why don't you go home? He'll probably call you later. Sorry, I must go, I have to take this little girl to her mom. Right Claire-Bear?"he said looking at a very cute little girl with dark hair, his imprint.

That word still made me feel like I have an open sore that has been disinfected by alcohol, it burns, it hurts. Wait…why did he sound so eager for me to go home?

"Aww Quil, I want to play more with the big dog." She said with her two years old voice, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Later sweetie. Bye Bella." He said waving at me. I was smiling. She totally owned him.

I decided to take a walk and after ten minutes, I arrived at the drift wood where I flirted with Jake for the first time. I mentally laughed at that failed attempt. I still don't get how he fell for that. There was someone there. It was the new guy, Joshua.

"Hey Joshua!" Uh, that was enthusiastic.I don't even know him.

He looked at me almost shocked and looked steadily at me, like he was daydreaming. In his eyes there was an emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

"Do I have anything in my hair? My face?" I asked concerned. He got out of his hypnotic state and finally answered me.

"Sorry. I was staring, wasn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"It's because you are so beautiful." I blushed furiously and sat by his side, but not too close, with the intention I could hide my face with my hair and look somewhere else. He gently took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear. I made sure we had a few inches more of distance.

"So, Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to look for Jacob, but he isn't here yet." God…how I missed him.

"You study at Forks High School right?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior there. Thanks God it's almost over."

"Yeah, I agree with you. I couldn't wait until my last year was over. Do you have any idea of what you want to after?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I'll do a business or an English major. And you?"

"Right now, I don't have any more plans. It's not like I can leave here."

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Immediately, I felt an electricity flow through our skin. I looked at him and he eyed me back. God, he was so beautiful that I forgot breathing. He smiled at me and couldn't prevent myself from doing the same. Where does everyone takes these genes from?

He asked me everything, from my favorite colors to my favorite books, just like Edward did when we met. It was amusing because he listened to me with so much attention; he didn't miss a word I said or a change on my voice tone. We had some very similar tastes for books and it was good to talk with him about them. He was movie junkie and that was entertaining as well.

Time passed so quickly, it was almost dark before we realized. Talking with him was so uncomplicated that I was sure we would be good friends. It was nice to meet someone with so many interests in common.

"Joshua, I have to go. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me. See you around." I said as I realized Jake wasn't back yet.

"Bella, wait… I'll take you to your car."

"Sure." We arrived at Jake's house and it was still empty, to my disappointment.

"I see they are not here yet. Do you have any plans?" he asked me. I usually would say 'I do', unless it was Jake asking me. It was my evasion technique from Mike's insistent attempts or from Alice's shopping tours. But I don't know why I said "No, what do you have in mind?"

"I learned by now you hate shopping, but could you help me pick out clothes for a date in Port Angeles? I really need a second opinion. I also need to look for some books…"

"Hmmm….a date... Who is the lucky girl?"

He smiled broadly and answered me.

"I don't know if she will accept, but I want to be prepared, you know?" He had a dreamer look on his eyes when he said that. That only led me to think this girl was really special.

"You like her a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea." He said with a penetrating look, that let me wondering how some people could have that much charisma and intensity.

We went to the bookstore first. We left there loaded down with bags. What? It's not like I don't like shopping…I just don't like shopping clothes, shoes, accessories, make up… The fact that I had someone to discuss the books and maybe exchange later was an incentive.

Across the street there was one trendy shop and we went in. I think Alice would be proud of him, because I was completely out of my element.

"Bella, what do you think?" he questioned me, when he got out of the changing room. Shopping with him was almost fun because it tortured him as much it did me. We didn't even bothered taking too many clothes from the racks. Actually, neither of us had patience for that. We picked a white long sleeved shirt with a V neck. Simple and catchy. He tried it with gray jeans.

I twisted my neck to look at him properly. I became aware of the saliva collecting in my mouth and I swallowed hard. I wanted to say 'Hot', 'Breathtaking', but I came out with an "Amazing!" I couldn't avoid staring at him and his amazing body. I should be used to that by now, but he was so sexy. And I think the sales woman agreed with me because she stopped cleaning the shelves and molested him with her eyes. How come there are people so privileged and people with so little? Unfair!

"Do you like what you see?" he asked me with a killing smile. I hope he does not smile like this for everybody, because he could seriously kill some old lady from a heart attack. I gulped and answered him.

" Nah… I get to see something like that around all the time…" I stepped forward I whispered at his ear. "You know… my werewolf, sexy as hell boyfriend? Well, that's the thing about supernatural beings, they tend to be gorgeous!" I meant what I said… Joshua was (extremely) sexy and all, but Jake was something else. He had this…this aura around him that was bewitchingly charming.

He looked like I had punched him in the stomach. He tried to recover by flashing me a fake smile. I guess he was used to being complimented. The cashier was waiting anxiously for us, for him to be honest.

"You should keep an eye on your boyfriend. With that outfit, there will be tons of girls running after him." She pushed her face forward and said at my ear "but I guess that without it, there would be more."

"He's not my boyfriend." I replied quickly, trying to diverge attention from my crimson cheeks.

Of course he heard and his sexy smile was pasted on his face once again. He paid and followed me out of the store.

"Bella, want to get some ice cream? Just to repay you for your help today."

"Sure, just let me call Charlie, there's a pay phone over there."

"Take my cell phone."

After I told Charlie where I was, we went to the local ice cream shop. With the summer approaching there were more customers inside. But they ever changing menu attracted them anyway.

"Let me guess what you want. Can I ? Hmm…for me I want guava... and for her the brownie one. Did I choose right?"

I looked at him amazed. It had been a few hours and he already knew one my favorite ice cream flavors? Impressive. They guy was handsome, literate and paid attention.

"Yes, perfect."

Unfortunately, my day can't go on without something bad to spoil it. When I happily turned around to take a seat, I met Lauren. Ugh. Just ugh!

"Bella, how are you?" she asked me falsely, giving me one kiss on each side of my face as if she had treated me well during all my forks stay. I almost puked but I decided to play along, being polite.

"Hi Lauren, this is Joshua. Joshua, Lauren." Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, shameless evaluating his body. She bit her lip and licked it right after. I felt the urge to sneeze 'slut', but I held myself back. I imagined how was to feel like an object.

"Joshua, tell me. Where have you been? I've never seen you around before." He politely answered her but I could see his effort to keep his ice cream in his stomach as well.

"Hmm… I just moved to La Push…".he said, unwilling to give any more details.

She leered at him, trying to act sexy, curling her unshaped blond hair between her fingers. She was pretty, I won't lie about it, and I'm sure a lot of guys fall into her game. I hoped Joshua wouldn't. Don't ask me why. I wouldn't wish that bad luck even for Paul .Why didn't she go away?

"Bella, I was wondering, since Edward is available, you could give me his phone number, couldn't you…" She asked with an innocent look on her face. Ohhh she certainly had nerves. I know, I know. I chose not to be with Edward, but I still feel a little possessive about him. He was my first love and I care about him. And again…Lauren? Yuck.

"If he didn't give it to in the last two years, I'm sure he doesn't want you to have it." I responded with a fake smile on my face. I'm pretty sure my words sounded venomous. That was the intention, by the way.

"Possessive, aren't we? What about your hunky new boyfriend… does he know about…those feelings?" I cringed, remembering the first time she saw…let me correct that…eye fucked Jake when he went pick me up at school.

"We're fine. Thanks for your concern."

"Sorry to hear that." She was so lucky I wasn't a werewolf, otherwise she would have a claw mark on her right now. I almost flung myself at her, but Joshua wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against his torso and whispered at my ear: "She isn't worth it." I followed Lauren's malicious eyes to Joshua's hands around my waist.

"One more guy joined Bella's Fun Club? Aww...come on. she's so…so…what's the word? Ah… uninteresting."

I asked myself what the hell did I do for this girl hate me so much. It was one thing to spread all that gossip behind my back, make me look bad… it was totally different to verbally attack me in a public place, in front of people she didn't even know. I didn't have time to respond her, because Joshua stuck up for me.

"Lauren, right? Well, I wasn't planning to intercede, but I seriously advice you getting some glasses. She-" he said point at me "-is the hottest, smartest, most fascinating girl I've ever met. I wish I could say nice to meet you, but I'd puke if had to make this words come out from my mouth. I like my ice cream just where it is. So bye, and I hope I won't see you later."

What is up with all this complimenting-Bella thing? Well, at least it did the trick. He knew how to deal with her kind of people. I can give him that. Lauren looked at him in disbelief. I bet no one had ever talked to her like that. As a matter of fact, she thought she was the last Coke on desert. She really needed some glasses, because if she really were so conceited, she must have not seen Rosalie around. Joshua walked out of the ice cream shop and pulled me with him.

When we were far away from her, he turned his body in my direction and said with a indignation look on his face, "What a bitch! I've never thought I'd met someone like her. My sister and Leah together can't beat that"

"Tell me about it. She's on my personal nightmare list. Right after Victoria. And maybe the Volturi. But even they are more pleasant than her."

With that we walked to my car, savoring our ice creams.

It was not too late, maybe five or six p.m. I decided I wanted to go to La Push. I haven't been with Jacob there in a while and I was certain he was at home already. I let Joshua drive my truck and we chatted all the way long. He was a really easy person to have as company. Do you know those people who are friends of everybody because they're simply cool? They don't speak badly about anybody, they have kind heart, and are generally outgoing. That was him. I have only known one other person like him: Jacob. But, Jacob is definitively sunnier, goofier, and always makes me smile. Joshua was more the mature type, the kind of cool kid who understands about movies, books and can five an opinion about everything.

By the end of the ride, I already knew his favorite films list and the rock bands he thought were crap. I just didn't know much about his family, he was sort of more guarded about it. I've learned that his favorite color is dark green, which suited him.

I've also learned he was the football star from his old school and that he got a full scholarship at UCLA, where he planned majoring in Journalism. His eyes went somber when he mentioned that. I guess it was a delicate topic, so I let it go, after all, I've practically just met him.

His favorite meal was lasagna and I promised him to make some for him, one of these days. Well, my lasagna is famous among Billy, Jacob and Charlie. I know it's not a large list of conceited criticizers, especially Jake, who loves anything eatable, but I know it's good.

Joshua was extremely charming. I could see by every woman's reaction that he had the same effect Edward had with everyone, except for the dazzling eyes and hypnotizing smell. I tried to talk with him about his girl, maybe it was Leah. I know she didn't like me very much, but I kind of sympathized with her. I guess I'd be afraid of asking her out too, if I was man.

I actually don't understand why he is so shy about this girl. I swear I could see him blushing when I bring the subject up. If I saw him on the street I could bet he would be almost like Paul, not such a jerk, but easily getting all the girls he wanted. He should have one of those road signs announcing 'very sexy male specimen 1 mile ahead', so this way there would be less car accidents if one woman saw him while she was driving. The way his eyebrows were shaped, together with his gray cat-like eyes, made him have this intense eye look almost all the time.

I saw the La Push sign passing us by. I hope I wasn't staring at him. What's wrong with me? His eyes left the road for one second and caught me looking at him. Just when I thought I hadn't been caught. He gave me of his bright smiles and I felt my cheeks burning.

After some minutes, we parked in front of Jake's house. Before he could stop the engine, we heard a howl in the woods. My eyes widened in fear. Can't I have one free, careless day?

"Don't worry. It's just Sam. Duty calls me. Thanks for joining me today. It was fun."

"You're welcome. And thank you for keeping me company. You're not going to tell me about the girl right? That's ok, I've one theory…" I said crossing my arms.

He walked around my truck and opened the door for me. He gave me a bear hug. I shyly wrapped my arms around his large torso. It was a long hug for my standards. I tapped his back warning him that we had already hugged enough. We both shivered with the electricity that surrounded our skin. What was that? He tightened his embrace and replied. "When she accepts it, I'll let you know."

Billy told me Jake was at Sam's house, they're going to have council meeting and ask me to come again tomorrow. I unwillingly left. I got home and fell asleep while I started to read one of the books Joshua recommended.

The next day I did much the same thing after work. Jake was already home. His car was parked and I found him leaving the bathroom, with a towel around his neck and his hair dripping wet.

"I could make serious money if I charged for every girl that wanted to watch this scene."

"That sexy, huh?" He said with a playfully smirk on his face.

"Oh, I keep forgetting I can't compliment you. You're cocky without external motivation. If I say one more thing, I'll inflate your ego even more."

He walked behind me, wrapped with his arms and said at my ear. "You don't have to say how hot you think I am… I just have to see the look at your face…". My body shivered at his touch, and I felt something hard touching on my lower back.

"Yeah… I know what you mean…I guess you don't have to say anything to me either. " I said chuckling and blushing at the same time. He laughed with me and asked me.

"Bells, honey, what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my boyfriend?"

"No, you could have called me and I would go to your house…"

"Jacob, what's the problem? You've been keeping me away from here the entire week…" He surprisingly, was without words. He just hugged me tight like he was going to lose me somehow. He was acting weird lately.

"Jacob… can't… breathe…"

"Sorry, Bells. It's just, I missed you. You know it's too good to be real, don't you?"

"What?"

"Us." He had sadness in his eyes that torn my heart. Was he still insecure about Edward ?

"Jacob… we… you and me…this." I said pointing to us, "is too good and completely real…and perfect… I don't know why it took me so long to realize that."

He caressed my cheeks gently with the tip of his fingers and inch by inch, he moved his face nearer to mine, never breaking eye contact. My heart throbbed in my chest, as if it was going to be our first kiss all over again. He rested his hand on my face and touched my lips softly with his. We stood there, feeling the intensity of our bond. I needed to feel his mouth pressed hard against mine, our tongues dancing together. As if he was answering my mental wish, he broke the last half inch and kissed me hungrily, as if I was going to vanish if he didn't hold me tight. We only stopped when we were out of air.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach? It has been a while…I think our drift wood is kind of lonely without us" Jacob said.

"Yeah…sure…so…how was detention?"

"How did you know?"

"I came here yesterday, Quil…". Before I could finish my explanation, I heard someone calling me. I turned around and I found Mike, far away with some other kids, waving for me. I turned my back, took a deep breath.

"Can you turn into a wolf and take us out of here? Do we have to go? I had so many interesting things to do in mind…" I said, half expecting that would make him grab me and take me away.

"I'm sure I want to hear those, but I think we can say 'hi' and go away…"

"Jake, you're sickeningly lovely…"

"Should I learn to be more anti-social like you?"

"I'm not anti-social…I'm reserved. Ok then... let me be super friendly with Mike Newton. Let's go."

He chuckled. "Not too friendly Bells. The poor kid already follows you like a lost puppy." He said laughing softly.

We walked over there and I realize it was people from Forks High. I immediately regretted my decision when I spotted Lauren talking with Jess. I had barely greeted everybody, when Angela dragged me with her to tell me the news. She wasn't talkative at all, so I listened to her with all my attention. It was actually funny seeing her like the squirrel from Hoodwinked…she sounded like the caffeine drugged version of it. She was excited because both she and Ben got accepted by Berkeley. I was completely happy for her; she deserved that. As soon her news were over, she went back to the 'listening mode' and asked me about Jacob.

I said I was fine and I glanced at him for a while. I almost broke the twig I was playing with when I saw Lauren leaning over him. He was clearly uncomfortable, trapped between her and Tyler, who was cheerfully chatting with Ben.

"She doesn't learn." Angie said, giving me a look of 'go there and drag her face on a rough concrete wall'.

I got up and walked slowly in their direction. Jacob was seriously staring the sand, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I sat on his lap and gave him a long kiss on his neck. His stiff pose didn't change as I expected.

"So Bella, I was telling Jakey here I met you yesterday in Port Angeles with, what was his name again? Ah… Joshua…Joshua right. Real hottie by the way. You should open your eyes, Jakey. He definitively has a thing for her."

I understood what she was trying to do. She was insinuating that something was going on between us. Bitch! I motioned to open my mouth, but Jacob stood up harshly and sent us two an evil glare. Lauren smiled, content with her accomplishment. I would catch up with her later. I ran after Jacob, who was already walking away.

"Jake! Jake!" I screamed. But I couldn't keep up the pace with him. I was quickly out of my breath. He stopped abruptly and I almost fell after hitting on his hard torso. He held me, but kept a distance between us.

"Is that true, Bella?" Was he distrusting me? With Joshua? Come on. If it was at least Edward. Or even Mike!

"About being with Joshua in Port Angeles, yeah. About him having a thing for me, definitively no. He was just stopping me from beating her up."

"What did you two do there? Have you set this…meeting…with him?" God, he was being paranoid!

"Jacob Black, what's wrong with you? I came here to find you, Quil said you're still at the school. I found him in our drift wood when I went for a walk and we talked."

"About?" his voice was one octave higher and it was almost pinching.

"Books, movies. Stop being so jealous. This is what she wanted. She hates me, I've told you that!"

"Then what Bella?" he asked insistently, with one arched brow.

"He said he needed help to buy some clothes for a date, some books…"

"Date?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…then we went…"

"Who's the girl?" he interrupted me.

"He said he would tell me as soon as she accepted it…" I didn't expect what happened next. He stepped away, visibly shaking, the he sat on the ground, hugging his long legs, while his entire body vibrated. I kneeled and lift his face. There were silent tears there and his face was red. He was trying to control his breathing, so he wouldn't phase.

"Jake, baby…what did I do? I love you so, so much…" he looked at me with red, puffy eyes. I kissed the tip of his nose and touched his lips with the tip of my fingers.

"No matter what?" he asked me.

"No matter what. Jake, you're the love of my life… I know it sounds too soon to say that, but it's what I feel. Didn't I leave Edward? Is that you're afraid of?"

"But, what if something happened?" he sounded cryptic. I was worried.

"Like what?" What could be between us? What?

"Imprinting." He said.

I went pale and a felt like I was going to vomit. He found his imprint. Oh god, oh god. I was on my way to throwing up. I could feel everything in my stomach bubbling up violently. That's why he didn't want me to come here. He didn't want me to see her, with her tanned body and long black, straight, thick hair. I had to ask before the dizziness became more than I could handle.

"Did you..." but I couldn't finish it. I was so terrified that air was trapped in my lungs and I couldn't form any word out of my mouth. I was having flashing vision. I was starting to hyperventilate. I was having a panic attack.

"No! I said I'll never!" He said indignant. The panic reaction started to subside.

"So…" I was completely confused.

"What if someone imprinted on you?"

"Bullshit. I don't have any Native blood in me, imagine Quileute."

A huge silent moment happened. And it was awkward. Silence had never been weird with us. This was bad. He seemed like he was struggling with the words. He lips were moving silently, like he was fumbling over the words and unable to make any sound pass through his tooth, blocking what he was about to say, something that terrified my Jacob.

"It happened…".he whispered. At first, I didn't get it. I kept asking my self: what happened? I can be very inattentive sometimes. But then it hit me. It happened. Someone imprinted on me.

"What? When? Who?" Before he could answer me I understood his earlier behavior.

"It's him isn't it? Joshua?"

"Yes… you felt it too, didn't you?"

I remembered how handsome I thought he was. I remembered what I felt when I first saw his graphite color eyes. I remembered my need to help him when he was down on floor. Was this the imprinting? But I love Jacob! And I don't love Joshua at all. I barely know him. I think I spent some minutes trying to digest the recently acquired information. I understood why he didn't want me to come here, I comprehended what happened on the last bonfire, and why did he sound so afraid of losing me.

"You did…" Jacob mumbled. His eyes were without his usual shine; they were dead. He breathed heavily, sounding defeated.

"Jacob, I choose you no matter what. I love you, I'm in love with you."I meant that. I loved him with all my heart! Maybe this imprinting thing wasn't so certain...maybe my freaky brain…I don't know… I unwrapped his arms from his body and put myself between his legs. I kissed all over his face.

"Jake, I'm only yours…yours…forever…"

He nodded me, agreeing, the look on his face told me he didn't buy a word of what I said.

**A/N: I was kind of worried about Bella sounding like she was already in love with Joshua. It's not my intention with this chapter. As my beta said, I wanted****set the ground work for Joshua and Bella to just be friends, if that's what Bella chooses.**

**In the books and several other stories, in general, the impritee feels the pull as well and I didn't want Bella to be the exception... it would be too easy and too romantic and sweet. Life it's not a fairy tale guys, even if in the Twilight world we have mythical creatures on them (lol).**

**In fact, I believe it's perfectly****normal to love someone and still be able feel attraction (well, at least sometimes)...I don't want to make them perfect...I really like their flaws...it makes them human. But I the same time, I was afraid I was rushing with that story aspect... For me, Bella and Jacob are perfect together and they love each other very much, but problems and misunderstandings really can come in their way…**

**I was kind of worried about making Jacob too bitter (he's our sunshine after all), but I had to show how anxious he was with all this situation.**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what did you think about it!**


	13. Ch 13 Believe me

**Hey guys. **

**It was rated M for one reason. I've put a major lemon in this chapter. If you don't like it, I'll mark the beginning and the end with and in bold.**

**Ok,…Bella already knows about imprinting and she'll freak out again over the possibility of existing someone out there to Jacob as well. After some passionate lines, they'll kiss in a way that shows how much they need each other and one thing leads to another and they'll go further in their physical relation. But it's not going to be their first time. I promised to write something classy, but in this chapter I think they would act more widely, in response of what happened, like normal couples do after a fight.**

**I tried to avoid some words, but to pass this feeling of "I'm-fighting-for-you-in-every-way-I-can" I needed to write in this way. And let's face it, Jacob and Bella are supposed to be sexy together… **

**Let me know what you thought about it. It's my first real lemon, so I'm kind of nervous. I want it to be an enjoyable reading above anything.**

**Thank you reviewing and I'm really happy that the first Joshua/Bella interaction came out okay. On the next chapter there'll be more, even though Jacob is not very happy with it.**

**My Beta couldn't revise this one, but she'll do it later. I tried my best, but she's way better at this…so I'm sorry if anything sound strange.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**13- I want to be perfect in every way**

Our drive home was silent since I couldn't put together two words to define what I was feeling. Jacob kept eyeing me every five seconds, as if he wanted to be sure I was still there (as if I was going to jump from a car in movement). My hands were sweating and I was still digesting the lasts occurrences. What are the odds of someone having three mythical creatures promising their undying love? What had begun as something magical, mythical, a world of new discoveries had started to drag itself into pit of sorrow and broken hearts.

During our way home, I glanced at him, his worried scowl pasted on his face and felt the need to bring back his smiley face. I loved him so much that I felt a pressure in my chest, as if my heart craved for proximity, even when I was less than two steps away. If I though that my love for Edward was of epic proportions, I couldn't even name what I felt for my Jacob. It may have started slow, instead of boiling, but the heat just kept going up, involving both of us in it, making me plan things I had never thought possible for me, simply because I was too different, too weird.

Maybe this imprinting thing was messed up. Didn't everyone say that it was impossible to resist? That both parts feel instantly the change on their gravity. Emily told me once that when she saw Sam for the first time, she completely forgot he was her cousin's boyfriend. She said she felt an intense feeling towards him almost instantly and she almost lost her mind with the impact of his presence on her. She said it wasn't love already; it was more like a need to get to know him better. Of course, after a few seconds, she reined her surprise and pretended everything was fine and peachy and that she definitively wasn't appealed by Leah's soon to be fiancé. She fought it, thinking that plenty of interesting guys would still come into her life and one day she would be lucky as her beautiful cousin. Only when Sam told her about the imprinting, she felt she fitted in the bigger puzzle of life.

I won't lie saying I didn't feel attraction for Joshua. How could a straight girl ignore the first impression he made of himself? But Jacob never left my mind. He is my love, my soul. I needed him so badly and his love for me was so irrational (me, the broken to pieces girl) that the others constantly ask themselves if we weren't imprinted. Of course they knew we weren't. But it was as intense as imprinted couples, however different.

After some more minutes of hard thinking, something came out on my mind. Oh shit! If I was meant to be somebody else's 'soul mate', it meant there was a girl out there for Jacob too. Immediately I felt my throat closing on panic and feared sudden suffocating death. I couldn't see anything because my eyes were shedding tears unstop. Jacob stopped his Rabbit and grabbed me, pushing me to this lap.

"BELLA…Bella…what happened? Please, talk to me!" he was clueless and sounded desperate. I must have look like I was having an anaphylactic shock. As soon as he identified my pained whimpers between my struggled gasps, he understood I was having one of my old crises, the same ones when I held my body curled into a ball and felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. But it was beyond any crisis I had in my life. Because someday a girl would walk into our life and he, we wouldn't have a choice but leave everything behind.

He looked helpless. He didn't know what I was crying about, consequently he didn't know how to help me. I observed as Jacob moved the driver's seat all the way up, so he could climb into the backseat. His body was just too big to fit back there, but he crammed himself inside and even managed to bring my curled body with him.

He hold me in his lap for what seemed to be hours, just kissing the tip of my ears and holding me tight against his warm body. The recurrent thought in my mind was: I was going to lose him. I traced the pads of my fingers on his face, making sure I had every detail in my memory. When I got to calm down my intense sobs, he put his right hand delicately under my chin and lifted my face, so I was at the same high he was. It was unbelievable that such strong man could own such tender gestures. He gave me soft pecks and sighed.

"Bells, what was that about? Is it about Joshua?"

"Yes… no…it's…about imprinting." He closed his eyes and I saw a lonely tear sprang on the inner corner of his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, it wasn't there anymore. He swallowed hard and found courage to speak again.

"You felt that right? You're leaving me, aren't you? Everyone says that imprinting is something mutual, even if the werewolf feels it in a much more intense way. Shit, when I finally get you…this is so…I don't want to lose you Bells, please don't leave me, not again." he said touching his forehead on mine. His husky voice was filled with grieve and its timbre made my insides churn. I searched for his eyes.

"Jacob…"

"Bella, don't…I don't want to hear it… I can't stand seeing you walk away again...I.." He was gibbering.

"Jacob…shut up and listen to me…I just told … when I said nothing would split us I meant it. I love you more than I ever thought I was able to love anybody. You're my life, my future. Everything I plan, everything I dream about, it's with you. You are the one who is there when I imagine my house. It's you that is on the bed, by my side, everyday when I wake. It's you that I'll urge to come back home to. You're my home, Jake, I love you."

I could see confusion running behind his eyes.

"How can you be so sure? He was designed to you Bella and you were made for him. He is perfect to you in every single aspect. He is your soul mate."

"Jacob, stop saying these absurdities. I know what you've seem so far about imprinting. But it's different with us. Jacob, Emily told how she felt about Sam and I saw Kim nodding at every word Emily said. But I don't feel like they did. Look into my eyes and you will see. That's because you're much more than my soul mate, you're my soul. I'm not me if I'm not with you. You're in every breath I take and the first and last thing I think during my day. You have to believe me. You're perfect to me in everyway. You say it all the time, we're natural. You know it's true."

He looked at me proudly and smiled my smile. He pushed my head, put one arm around my waist and brought his lips into mine. I licked his upper lip, as if I had to ask permission to deepen our kiss and he parted his mouth to me. He devoured my lips and one of his hands slipped under my shirt, holding my tighter against his body.

His lips moved lusciously over mine, making my brain turn into jelly, as I felt his tongue go to my collarbone. He was trying to translate all the intensity of what he felt into movements and actions, I knew. I left myself go free with him, allowing him to give me the pleasure that I'd never felt in a thing as simple as his fingers running up and down on my back.

I reached the bottom of his and pulled it of, with his help. Our lips barely stopped touching. I kissed lustfully his earlobes and his hand loosed around my hips, squeezing my upper thigh. We were both panting.

I was so eager for his touch and I wanted him to know I was his in every way. And how much he was perfect for me. As his fingertips traveled painfully slow down my stomach, my breathing accelerated even more. When I touched his V line of his hip, I felt him stiffen beneath me and his body response made me wanting him even more.

I unbuttoned his pants and he opened his eyes, to give me a lustful stare that made me shiver inside. I felt all my body pulsating, aching for him. As I lowered my hands, he let out a heavy breath, like a gasp, and took my shirt off. His mouth found its way to my breast, kissing outside my bra. He gently slipped my bra strap off my shoulder and took one sensitive nipple into his mouth, while the other hand massaged the other breast. An involuntary moan escaped from me.

He smiled. "You're so beautiful…" he told me. I ran my hands up his toned arm muscles and kissed his jaw and his shoulders. He smelled wonderful. I caressed his torso and my hands stopped at his jeans waistband again. His already unbuttoned pants gave me free access. My hands were on their way but he grabbed them and stopped me.

He climbed back rapidly to the front seat, loosing the break and restarting the car engine. What? Did he just stop? Now? I looked astonished at him from the backseat, waiting for an explanation to what the hell he was doing. I didn't need to ask him out loud the question that was torturing in my head. He knew me better.

"I just need to take the car from the middle of the road." Thanks God one of us was the responsible one, because I couldn't care less where I was when his warm body was that close to me.

He jumped back to the backseat. He struggled a little to find his position again. This car was too small for him. I made him seat and moved my body, so I was straddling him. If he paid attention, everything about me would scream " I love you, Jacob Black." How silly of him to have doubted my feelings.

JPOV

I wanted to believe her with all my strength. I knew she loved me, but how could I know for sure how much Joshua lingered on her mind? I waited so long for this I could recognize every sign of her love, I could read her. She was on top of me, just looking at me, with our mouths barely touching and my entire body was already responsive, vibrating towards her. I could see pure love in her eyes, I knew that she only breathed this way for me.

"I love you, Jacob Black", she said covering my hand with her fingers. Her voice became more and more breathier. "I love you, I love you, don't you dare doubting that.". After several minutes of intense glaring, I pulled her tiny body against mine and to my surprise, she crashed her lips upon mine harder than I expected at the moment. My blood instantly flood to life and she made movements with her hips that almost made me lose my mind. My body craved for hers and I had to restrain myself severely, otherwise all my fantasies would slip out of my head and I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wanted her so badly I was afraid of hurting her.

I was trying really hard, but all my attempts were in vain when she, mercilessly, ravaged my mouth and locked her fingers on my hair. I could do nothing but respond at the same level. I grazed her lips with my teeth. I left no other option to her than kissing me as hard as I did, snaking our tongs. She started grinding her hips faster against mine. I deep growl escaped fro my chest. This action flared me up even more.

"Hmm …Bells…I want you so much…"

I kissed her with all I felt for her and I was pleased to see she kissed me back with the same intensity. I needed to touch her so badly. I wanted her to know we fitted every single way. Gosh, I wish I had more experience on this. She start licking and sucking my throat and my hands squeezed her tights vigorously. Her arousal was attacking my sensible nose. I vanished inside her kiss.

Her hard nipples were staring me and my mouth felt the urge to suck them.

"Oh Jake…"

I ran my hands down her flat stomach and found the buttons of her jeans pants. She froze for one second.

"Is this okay?" I had to regain control…

She only nodded, confirming with something like "Hummmhuu". My Bella without words was extremely cute, and sexy.

I took her pants off and she resumed kissing me. When I looked down, my heart almost stopped. Oh freaking God! It's not that I didn't think Bella would wear sexy lingerie, but I bet anything on her would look as sexy as that panties looked. I couldn't help holding her tight against me; I wanted her to know what she did to me. Our grinding became faster and rougher and one sweet moan escaped between her labored breathings. That almost undid me.

I wanted to make her scream my name, I wanted her to be completely mine.

BPOV

His hands went behind of me, holding my body a little higher. Jacob's slid them down between our bodies as my fingers began working on the button of his jean shorts. I felt myself moving, felt Jacob shift, one of his hands releasing me. He pulled my panties to the side to give him better access and slid one finger inside of me. I gasped when I felt his fingers caress my sensitive spot, moisture pouring out. I pressed myself firmly against his hand and moaned into his mouth as he began to move his fingers in and out. It felt so natural. I gave myself completely to him.

"Ah, yes…" I cried.

A sexy smirk appeared on his face.

My hands were shaking. I finally finished fumbling with his zipper and found out what I was looking for. I wrapped my hand around his erection and I the only reaction I could have when a felt his size was freezing. I wasn't an expert, but I was sure that wasn't normal. He misunderstood my reaction.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to…"

He never stopped his hands and when I started stroking him he slid his second finger inside of me. He held his breathing and gasped after that.

"Oh God" both of we said when we speeded up our velocity. We're sweaty, our breathing was labored.

"Oh God, Jacob, please," I begged, for what I don't know. I couldn't think straight because my body ached for him and my grinding out of my control. I wanted more.

"Tell me what you want," he asked me with his husky voice.

JPOV

"You, I want you, you…only you," she whimpered sexily. Oh God…she was so responsive for me… I loved to see her needing me as much as I needed her

"So we… tell me it's all for me Bells…" Her hands never stopped I needed to stop soon…otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She felt indescribable.

"Just for you…Oh god…" a familiar fire started to burn inside of me and I suddenly felt a pressure begging to be released. Her hands worked on me harder and faster.

"Bella…" . Her body started quivering and her inner walls contracted unstopping.

"Jake…ahh..." I assaulted her neck. I needed to drive her wild. I wanted her to see she didn't need anybody else. When she recovered, she gave one of her sensual wet kisses. I wanted her to come for me countless times in our life, starting for today. I continued thrusting my fingers deeply into her. I loved the sounds she made.

All of sudden, she grabbed my hands and planted them on her hips. But her little talented hands never stopped. I nearly came when I felt her hot wetness touching the tip of my member.

"Oh God…" an internal battle started. I wanted so bad to be inside f her. But it couldn't happen here. In a car…

"Bella…ugh…Bella…Honey…"

"Hmmm" she moaned in response. I was ready to forget everything and enjoy. NO…No….it can't anything but perfect…no..

"Bells…." God…she was so fucking hot.

"Bells…we …" I breathed…"Have…."she needed to stop with that…."to leave…"

But she didn't stopped moving her core in circles around me. Screw it, she wants it as bad as I do.

BPOV

My body responded in I didn't think possible. It was Jacob all along, right there in plain sight. He was saying anything but I only cared about the fact I was feeling _him_. Oh God. This was going to happen. No, would have to be perfect. I didn't want it to be in response of the imprinting problem. As much as I wanted to show him everyway I loved him, I wanted that it to represent our love. It was the wrong time.

"Jake…we need to stop…"

He took a deep intake of air and lifted me, sitting me to his side, trying to control his troubled breathing.

"God Bells… if you didn't stopped I don't know if I would be able to step back…but I want it to be perfect. Not in a car … I want to enjoy every second of it…'

Could he be more perfect?

"I love you Jake… no matter what…"

"I love you too…"

There's nowhere else where I'd like to be. We stood there, me laying my head on his lap and he twisting one of my curls for a long time, our breathing still hurried , just talking like old time. Jake and Bells.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what do you think about it!**


	14. Ch 14 Pay him a visit, please?

**Hi guys! I hope you like this one…This is the revised version! Thank you Lorelei! You did a wonderful job, not only correcting my mistakes, but making this text more fluid.**

**I needed to update today, because I didn't have time on Thursday. Thanks for your reviews, faves and alerts! Let's see if we get to 100 reviews with this chapter. It would be very cool. In this chapter, Joshua and Bella will start to get closer… but not too close…just enough for now. And you'll meet the lovely Carol Ashford, Joshua's mom. She's originally from Rockport, Texas, but I don't want her accent to be too strong (but she'll have it…it's part of her charm), because she moved from there before their kids were born. Let me know what you think about it, okay? Thank you for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**14- Pay him a visit, please?**

After that night, it was impossibly hard controlling myself around Jake. I felt so comfortable around him, so human. Over the next week, we repeated ourselves in my room. It was late afternoon, but the sky was almost dark because of the stormy clouds. I liked we were discovering ourselves together. I couldn't wait to be completely his, but apparently, he was planning to torture me by slowly taking my clothes off.

Suddenly, he stopped and rolled me onto my back and supported his weight on his elbows. I was in disadvantage because the only piece of clothe remaining on me was my bra; but he had his shorts on. Of course, he wasn't wearing boxers, so it was his only piece as well. But I was notoriously more exposed. Even though I felt very comfortable, sometimes I remembered what was to feel self-conscious. His eyes ran through my entire body. I felt my cheeks burning and they probably were tainted with a crimson color.

"Bells, you're beautiful."

That only made my face turn into a darker shade of the previous red.

"And extremely cute when you blush. It's one of favorite things about you. It's on the top of the list with some other things." he added with his husky voice.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't think the same if you could blush like I do. And I think half of La Push population have already seen your naked butt. It doesn't surprise me you're not ashamed of anything. So …you said you've a list? What else?"

"I love hearing your heartbeat. But I like your eyes even more. You're not a good liar, but I can say exactly what you're thinking or hiding with their help. They're crystalline clear for me. And stunning." I understood what he meant. He could read me like an open book whenever he wanted.

"OK. I'll stop listing your many great qualities and traces, otherwise I'm going to boost your ego and have you get cocky."

"Oh right. I agree with you. We have enough cockiness for the two of us in this relationship, right M. Black?"

"Ha…. You can't pretend you don't like that…"And I couldn't. It was one of the things that made him so special. He was always sure of himself, of his choices and it made him determined

We were so distracted about each other, once again, we didn't hear Billy and Charlie arriving at my house. I'm seriously considering giving Charlie one little bell to wear on his neck.

"Bella, are you upstairs?"

We stared each other completely petrified. Our clothes were tangled on the floor. We've put the first clothes we found. Jake didn't waste time wearing a shirt, Charlie was used to that.

"Bella, why the door is…" As soon I finishing pulling my jeans up, I unlocked it, right in the middle of his question "…closed?"

"No reason, we're just studying together." I thought he could buy it, because I actually had agreed helping him raising his grades. Being a werewolf really reduced his sleeping hours. As consequence, he couldn't keep up at school. Jake managed to spread some notebooks upon my bed and opened my laptop. Charlie, as a good detective, wasn't convinced, but he was about to turn around and go downstairs, until his eyes locked somewhere. I followed it and found my panties all twisted beside Jacob. Jacob tried to hide it, but the damage was done.

"Dad…" I didn't know what to say. He gave us his 'approval', but I knew he didn't planned finding physical evidences of it.

"I don't want to know… I don't want to know…" he left abruptly. That was beyond embarrassing. I just wanted to dig a hole and stay there forever. Jake tried to calm me down, but he was being unsuccessful holding his laugh. It took me one look at him…he started laughing so hard he had to bend himself. How could he be laughing? I was astonished.

"Bells, come on…he already saw that coming…and his face was priceless… I wish Billy could have seen that..." I chuckled. Being honest, I would pay to see that expression again. On other situation. A completely different situation.

"Yeah… but he didn't need to see those..." I said pointing at the lacy evidences. Normally, I would wear something more comfortable. But I guess I wanted to cause him an impression and old big cotton panties aren't the right ones for that task. My only other options were that lacy boyshort or that ridiculously scarce Victoria Secret's piece of fabric that Alice called panties.

The bell rang and I heard Billy downstairs greeting someone enthusiastically. Being curious as I am, I checked my appearance and went to discover who our visitor was.

"Hey Bella!" a woman's voice greeted me.

"Emily!" She gave me a soft hug.

"It has been a while! And thank you for the muffins, they're delicious!" I really missed her. We weren't exactly friends, but I knew we would. She was the only one who welcomed me without asking. She reminded me somehow of Angela's kindness.

"You're welcomed. You guys deserved a special time for yourselves. And yeah … I miss you… you could hang out more with us. You too, Jake. Come this Friday. Sam is planning a barbecue to celebrate Kim's birthday. It's kind of surprise. Actually, that's why I came here. I needed to buy some things and I decided to pass by to invite you on my way."

"It's little out of your way Em. You could have called." Jake said. I agreed with him, but he was being a little rude, as if he was feeling what would come next.

"Well, there's something else. Bella, may I have a word with you?" She asked me, but her quizzical gaze was directed to Jake, biting her lips. She wasn't better lying or acting than I was.

"Emily, he can stay. Whatever it is, he's going to know anyway. Unless you want him to go into the woods, he will be able to listen anyway." She seemed to be uncertain about this.

"OK. But Jacob, you won't like this. Please, don't get angry with Sam. Or Joshua. It was my decision to come here. And my idea. What you guys are doing is madness. Bella, could you go visit Joshua someday? We all know you found out about the imprinting. He knows you're avoiding him like plague and he's willing to make you happy. It's his priority. We ask if he's fine, but we all know he isn't. He won't admit it. Except we know he's not eating right or sleeping. He only leaves his house under Sam's orders. Bella, he barely speaks with anyone and when he's phased, the guys feel his pain. They say it's torturing. Please Bella."

She was right. I promised Jake I would avoid him as much as I could on the day I found out about the imprinting. I was dead curious about Joshua, I wondered how he was every day, but I couldn't stand hurting Jacob. And I did what I promised. I stayed away from La Push at all costs. On Wednesday, I met him nearby the shop. He called me, I run into my truck and didn't look back. I did the same thing on the next day. By Friday I learned what time he would come around and I asked Ms. Newton to leave early, but some customers showed up. Luckily, he didn't come that day. I felt like crap, though, when she told me what he was going through. I didn't want to make Jake worry, but I didn't want to be responsible for such amount of pain.

"No…no", Jacob said dryly.

"Why Jacob? I know I promised you…but…but… I choose you! I hate to feel I'm the one to blame for someone's pain."

"Bells, you don't understand… imprinting means… he's…he's perfect for you in every way…I can't…". he said aggravated. His eyes darted every direction while he struggled to spit those words. I hold his handsome face.

"Jake…baby… you are….you are…I know it…and you know it…when did you start putting so much faith at imprinting? You accepted me broken as I was…and I love you…"

"I can't let you go… he could mean …I …" he was trying to say something, but he didn't make sense.

"Jacob, it's hurting him too much. Sam explained to me how he feels if he stays one day without seeing me. You have t understand. She doesn't need to be anything more than a friend. " Emily pleaded.

"Jake, please. I'm happy with you…but I can't be responsible for his pain if I can do something about it. I just need to go there, say hi, talk a little for a bit, then I come back." I begged. I felt a need to help him.

He turned his troubled gaze to Emily.

"Emily, please… you said yourself once…I can't compete against that…I .."

"What did you say?" I asked.

Emily passed her hand through her hair, uncovering her scars.

"It's hard to resist to this kind of love and devotion." Emily quoted herself.

Emily left the living room and waited outside. She was hoping I went that same day. After discussing a little more, I finally convinced him.

"I'll go with you", he said.

"Jacob, you know better than I do that's not going to help him."

"But… but…what about Victoria? I can't protect you if I'm not there!"

"Jacob, you know that he'll never let anyone hurt me." He sighed defeated. I could always pull the 'I can do whatever I want' card, but I wanted him to agree with me. I wanted nothing coming between us.

"Fine. But only when I can't be with you." I knew it would reduce drastically the schedule I'd be able to visit him, but I was perfectly fine with it. I didn't want to waste my 'Jacob time' either.

"So…I'll only see him on my free nights when you're in patrol and I don't have anything else to do. Does it work for you?"

He gave me one of his bear hugs, lifting my feet from the floor.

"Yes, it does. Are you going today?"

"Yes…I'll pick a ride with Emily since my truck is making weird noises. Could you check it? I'll be back after dinner."

"I'll be here waiting for you."

"Sure babe, remember I love you."

"I want you to remember that." He said softly, almost whispering, pulling me into his direction by my waist.

I kissed him with all passion I had and followed Emily into her dark blue old Toyota Camry. She drove insanely fast, almost in the suicidal way Edward did. Except Edward wouldn't die if he crashed the car. And he had his heightened senses. When she finally stopped in front of an ordinary white house, my knees were like Jello.

"Are you Okay Bella?

"Yes, Emily. I'm just trying to hold the lunch in my stomach."

"For a girl who hangs with vampire and werewolves, you're too much like a scaredy-cat. I was just at 80 mph", she snorted. As she said that, she backed the car down the driveway and went home. I tried to ring the bell, but nobody answered. After some minutes trying, I knocked the door. I was about to give when short white woman answered it. She had dark gray eyes and light brown curled hair. Her nose was petite and she was quite curvy.

"Oh…sorry…the bell is not workin'…I'll have to buy a new one… one of this days that button will just plop out… have you waited for too long? " she asked, not missing a beat in her slow southern drawl. She was wearing a colorful flowered dress.

"Hmm…Hey…I'm Bella. Is Joshua there?"

"Yeah…but he's not feeling very well…he's in his room lying down for a bit. I'm his mom, Caroline Ashford . Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for me, but I was completely dumbfound.

"Nice to meet you Ms… Ash.."

"Please…don't make me sound old…Caroline or Carol."

She stepped aside, giving me space to enter the house. It was simple, but yet cozy and beautifully decorated. There were orchids everywhere. The walls were painted in lich cyan color, but one of them had an Alice blue shade on it. The furnishing looked like they came straight from one of those design magazines that Esme owned, but they're simpler, all in soft cream color and very delicate, almost looking like provincial furniture. There were pictures everywhere. As I followed her, I looked at them. They seemed to be happy in all of them. The guy with black hair and pointy nose held Caroline tight in one of them. Next to it, there was a boy belly laughing with a girl about his age. She looked just like him. Joshua and his sister, I thought.

She walked in kitchen when she noticed I was following her.

"Oh…sorry dear… upstairs…first door at right." I followed her instructions and knocked three times with no answer. I looked downstairs. Caroline sighed and screamed.

"JOSHUA, YOU'VE GOT VISIT!" Damn, that woman knew how to yell. I was lucky my ear drums were intact.

"I don't want to see anyone. Say I'm sleeping." He yelled back.

I winked at her and opened the door. I don't understand why he didn't hear me downstairs.

"I use to speak during my sleeping, but I was told I never did it so coherently…"

"Bella…" I found the switch and turned the light on. The room was mess. There's no other way to describe it. There were books trashed, the sheets were all over the floor, along with his clothes. A lot of them were shredded. The wardrobe drawers were thrown far way from where they were supposed to be. Upon his bedside, there was an untouched sandwich, which by the looks of it, must have been there for more than a day.

He was standing at one corner of the bedroom, with purple bags under his eyes, messy hair, unshaved short beard, just in cut off shorts…even this way he was beautiful.

"I was passing by, but if you prefer, I can just go…" I said motioning to close the door behind me after a left. Of course I was just playing, but I also needed to get him out of that room.

"No, no, no…God….please ….no…" he franticly tried to clean up the room a little bit. He looked at me, and said apologetic. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting visit…"

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I sat on his bed ignoring the clothes and said.

"That's okay". Relief washed over his features. I patted the place beside me and he sat by my side. I can say that at least he didn't give his hygiene habits up as well, because he smelled deliciously good. Like fresh soap…and wet earth.

"So… what brings you here?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but his trembling hands were accusing him. It was so awkward it made me want to laugh.

"I heard something about you needing company. So… here I am." I simply explained.

His gaze could pierce my soul. Afterward, he lifted one of his hands up and gently put a strand of hair behind of my ear. Now I understood the emotion I saw in his eyes previously: pure and unending devotion. The same one we could find in Sam, Jared or Quil when they're with their girls. I gulped, thinking how much I wished there was another girl receiving this look from him right now.

"Josh… I know." He widened his eyes in shock.

"What ..wha.." he panicked, trying to figure out what I knew. It was quite obvious, but I guess he was not in his right mental state. He was stunned by my mere presence by his side. It would be flattering if the situation was different and I didn't love anybody else. But since I did, it just made me feel more sorry. Bella Swan always bringing trouble into someone's life.

"About imprinting…Jake told me a week ago…"

"Did he? " I could see he was completely bewildered. He already knew about it, but it seemed he didn't know Jake was the one who told me.

"Yeah…he can't lie to me…we can't stand hiding stuff from each other for a long time…it's just too hard…"

"If I hadn't, I would almost think he had imprinted on you…" he said with a grimace on his face.

"Emily told me how much it hurts you to be away…even physically…so. She…I…well…"

"You didn't have to…I'll deal with it." I'm sure he wanted to sound confident, but I could tell otherwise.

"Like you are right now? Not sleeping, not eating…very healthy." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"But I…" he tried to mumble something, but i interrupted him.

"Shut up Joshua… unless you want to ride me home now… I'm stuck here until Emily takes me home…so what you want to do?"

"You don't need to feel like you're trapped here…I can take you…" I regret my poor choice of words.

"I'm sorry Joshua…I didn't mean like that… but seriously… do you have any plans to entertain me?", after I finished the question, I realized what I've said. Thanks God he wasn't Jake, otherwise I'd be listening a very embarrassing smart-ass remark that would make me wish I was hit by a car.

"How much time do we have?", he asked me.

"Until after dinner time…" His eyes shone bright and he gave me the largest smile I had ever seen from him so far.

"I'll have you here the entire night?" he said with big round eyes, just like a kid on Christmas.

"Pretty much, until ten I guess…" I agreed shrugging. His enthusiasm was affecting me but I was trying to distance myself emotionally from him.

"It's better than nothing." I nodded trying to contain my continuous blushing.

"What do you thing about watching some movies? I have a great collection."

"It sounds great. Are you hungry?"

His stomach answered me first, growling.

"Always" he answered me, snorting. He looked so much different from ten minutes ago. The hair was still untidy, the beard was still there…but the purple bags were almost gone and he had a glow back to his skin. How could I affect him this way?

He guided me downstairs holding my hand tight. I had to hold my breath, because the electricity between us was undeniable. He looked at me quizzically and I nodded. I felt it too. I swallowed hard.

Although I already knew where the kitchen was, I asked him for directions. He pointed and went in direction of the closet beneath the stairs. As soon I entered the kitchen, Caroline pulled me and gave me a crashing hug.

"Thank you…thank you so much" she said effusively. I answered, not really sure why was a being thanked for.

"You… are welcome?"

"Oh…Bella…he had done nothing for a week besides sitting at the same spot at his room, eating barely the necessary. Only that Uley boy could get him out of there, but he always did it without a word, looking as miserable as he did before. You've been with him for only ten minutes and he's downstairs willin' to eat and do something. I was terrified. Please, feel yourself at home. I'll to leave you guys alone. Thank you darlin'."

I opened the fridge looking for something to cook. I made ten grilled chicken sandwiches, with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and pickles. I also grabbed a bag of chips and two canned sodas. He smiled at me when he saw the amount of food I was bringing with myself.

"Ten sandwiches? You eat a lot for a girl of your size…" he said playfully.

"I'm already used to werewolves and their insatiable appetites. Eight or nine of these are for you."

"You're awesome Bells."He replied and for once second I felt weird about the fact we were using nicknames already, however I couldn't deny we simply clicked,

"So…what movie did you pick?"

"My life without me…have you seen it?"

"I've heard it's quite sad…"

"Yes, it's… but you're going to love it. It makes you reconsider what are your life priorities. The thing is ... the woman's family look like a margarine advertisement family at breakfast, even though they're poor and live in a trailer, but she doesn't see at first… and then she finds out she's going to die and she makes a list of things she has to do before it happens…I know it sounds a little cliché…but it's good.."

I sat by his side on the floor, leaning my back against the white sofa. He opened my can, made sure I was feeling comfortable and gave his first bite on the sandwich.

"Wow Bella… this is great. I'm seriously considering kidnapping you and keeping you here as my cook. If a sandwich tastes like this, imagine the rest."

I felt my cheeks burning and I was blushing furiously for sure.

"Sure, sure…just push the play button." The movie started, distracting me from my embarassment.

"This is you

Eyes closed, out in the rain.

You never thought you'd be doing something like this.

You never saw yourself as, l don't know how you'd describe it, as...

like one of those people who like looking up at the moon,

or who spend hours gazing at the waves or the sunset or...

l guess you know what kind of people I'm talking about

Maybe you don't

Anyway, you kinda like it being like this,

fighting the cold and feeling the water seep through your shirt and getting through to your skin.

And the feel of the ground growing soft beneath your feet and the smell.

And the sound of the rain hitting the leaves.

All the things they talk about in the books that you haven't read.

This is you.

Who would have guessed it?.

You"

The movie continued and I couldn't avoid putting myself in her position. What would she have done if she had the choice that was given to me? She wanted experience all of those human regular human things that she didn't took time to do before. She wanted her children to have a mother, she wanted her family happy and loved after she was gone. She wanted just a little more time with them. But she was obliged to leave them. I almost left all that for choice. Foolish.

By the end of it I was sobbing convulsively. Joshua clearly didn't know what to do and hugged me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…I didn't know it would make you so sad…I" he hugged me even tighter, kissing the side of y face. He just didn't know why that made me feel like crap.

"Shush …don't worry…I'm just too emotional."

**Joshua POV**

I pulled her with me to the sofa. I sat beside her, wrapping one of my arms around her while I patiently waited for her stop crying. I felt like a shit for making her bawl like that, but at that same time I felt happier than ever. I had her so close I could feel her slightly colder soft skin. As I said before, our heart beats matched perfectly. Little by little her breathing got calmer and her wet eyelids closed. My angel was sleeping in my arms and I didn't want to move. I was too afraid of waking her up of her peaceful dream. God, her smile was breathtaking. I looked at the wall clock. It was a quarter past eleven. She needed to get home, but she looked so tired.

I stretched myself carefully to grab the phone and dialed to Sam's house. Emily answered it.

"Hello." She answered with a tired voice.

"Hi Emily, this is Joshua. Bella told me you were going to take her back home. But she kind of dozed off, and she looks so tired…do you think she can sleep here?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know Joshua… I'd have to call Charlie. I don't think it's a good idea…Jake.." She trailed off.

"Please Emily, she's looks so peaceful."

"Okay, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I told him that she was too tired and slept here. Tomorrow is Sunday. I'll ask Sam to warn Jake. But don't make me regret this, do you hear me? "She warned me and I was taking her seriously.

"No, of course not. Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome. By the way, you sound way better."

"Yes, I am better. I just needed her. See you, Em. And thank you. Thank you."

"See you Joshua. Take care.."

I put the phone away and carefully slid my arm off of her. As much as I wanted it, I would not bring her to my room because I know she would feel uncomfortable. But if she was going to sleep in my living room, so would I. I wouldn't miss this for nothing.

I went upstairs and grabbed some pillows, blankets and comforters. She was already all stretched out on the sofa and I returned. Carefully, I placed the pillow under her head, gently took of her boots and wrapped her with the covers. I wish I could warm her myself, but I this would be beyond our boundary. Nevertheless, I hoped soon enough, I'd be able to sleep holding her tight and smelling her amazing vanilla and strawberry scent. For now, I was more than happy with it.

I placed my pillow on the floor. I didn't need the blankets. Her hand was hanging loose off of the sofa. I couldn't resist and hold it until I felt into sleep. It was the first day in a long time a managed to sleep serenely. I only wished more days like this would come.

**Hey, don't hate Emily! She was just trying to do a good thing... but poor Jake...can you imagine his reaction?**


	15. Ch 15 Facing the big bad wolf

**This is a really short chapter…I sent it yesterday to my beta (too close to my `Sunday deadline`), so she didn't have time to fix it for me. I'll update the revised version later. I was thinking about posting two chapters today…I'll see what I'll do later…**

**In this chapter you will find out about Jake's reaction…I'm sure he won't be happy…**

**On the next one, you'll meet Savannah, Joshua's sister….she'll have a important role in this story…**

**We crossed the 100 reviews mark! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves! I'm soo glad you're liking it…I hope you keep through this story with me. Let me know what you think about it!**

**I wish I could use that `scratch`effect on bad of the title ( I don`t know the name in English) like I did in the original version...Jake`s not a bad wolf...we all love him very much, don't we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**15-Facing the big bad wolf**

**BPOV**

I woke up and didn't recognize where I was. The room had cyan walls and I was lying over a white comfy sofa. I could smell the recently made coffee and there was a dirty plate, with crumbs and a white cream which supposedly came from the icing sugar cake that was there before. Slowly, I realized where I was: the pictures, the delicate furniture, the very light snoring by my side…_Oh my god. I'm in Joshua's house!_ I glanced out of the window and I saw daylight illuminating the room. Carol was outside taking care of her colorful flowers.

"Oh shit!". I was covered by some heavy blankets, which I rapidly threw away from me. _Where are my boots…where are my boots…_He was lying over the floor, impossibly curled up in ball, with a pillow under his head. His hand was precisely positioned were mine was a moments ago. I looked over the twinkling fluorescent clock at the DVD and it showed eleven a.m.

"Crap…Charlie!" I got up as fast as could, tumbling over my own feet twice while I managed to put my boots back on. I was almost reaching the door when I reminded I had no car to ride home. Shit. I looked outside and Carol wasn't there anymore, neither her red car. I went over his now lazily spread out body and shook him.

"Josh… Josh… " He was sleeping peacefully, with a fragile smile on his face. He didn't show a sign that he was waking up. I tried shaking him once more. Joshua shook his shoulders like I was a irritating fly, mumbled something unintelligible and moved his body over his left shoulder, turning his back to me.

"Joshua!" I screamed, with a not so gentle nudge.

"Hmmm…what?" He must have been deep in his sleep, because he slowly opened his eyes, looked at me and turn around to see where he was.

"Did I die?" he asked while he scratched his eyes vigorously. He was going to rip his eyes out that way.

"What?" I asked completely clueless of what he was talking about.

"Waking up and seeing you as the first thing I do in the morning … I must be in heaven", he answered, with a playful smirk on his face, the same one he had been holding during his first question.

"You did not say that…Get up!" I said, rolling my eyes to his corny, outmoded joke, blushing from embarrassment. Maybe this was his goal.

"I need to go…fuck…Charlie must be freaking out!" I told him, finishing the sentence with a high pitched voice that didn't belong to me.

"Bella Swan cursing? This is a new one… Don't worry. I didn't know what to do about you, you seemed so tired. I called Emily and she said she would tell Charlie you would sleep on the Rez. Good morning, by the way.", he answered me calmly. He folded the blankets and piled the pillows. I found out I've misplaced the shoes in my hurried attempt to get home. I quickly changed before he saw that,otherwise he wouldn't let me live out of this one.

"Good morning then." I said, feeling relieve flowing through my body, but it didn't last much. When he was chewing something I couldn't identify, with his hand stretched towards me, with a white mug, offering me some steamy liquid. Steamy, hot, warm...Jake!

"Jake!" I screamed, dragging Joshua frantically when I remembered I've told him I'd be home waiting for him. One million thoughts passed in my head and I clearly saw Joshua shrugging his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I need to go home. Hurry. …" I said. He answered me offering the mug once more, like saying: 'Take your breakfast first."

"No, no, no…forget about it… can you take me to Jake's first?" I asked. God…Jake would kill me. Oh no, scrap that, he would kill Joshua. What was he thinking?

We got into his dark blue Honda Civic and arrived really fast at Jake's house, after all, they lived only a few minutes apart. I run over the red old house and knocked the door. I could hear Billy wheeling himself to open it. If I had time I'd be enjoying the nice weather.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" I questioned him, trying to control my voice. _You need to sound cool…you need to sound cool, Bella._

"Sorry, but you've just missed him. He left half an hour ago to meet you at your place." Shit. Shit. Shit. I think I've never cursed so much in such a short time. I guess that's what happens you get to spend time with some short tempered werewolves.

"Thank you Billy. I have to go. Bye" I answered in high speed. The faster I talked, the faster I'd meet my Jacob. I got into the car and accidentally closed the door too hard since I was used to old cars, like my truck and Jake's Rabbit. I saw Joshua wince at the noise and mouthed him "I'm sorry". But he only smiled and squeezed my hand saying that was ok.

The drive back to Forks was quiet. We didn't talk. He tried, but I was not in the mood. I was repeating to myself like a mantra... _he`ll be okay...he`ll be okay... you need to cool down...Say it enough and Jake`ll believe it as well._ That was my hope, but I knew he would freak out. I was anxious and Joshua could feel that. We arrived there and I motioned to open the door, but before I could finish it he was already outside opening it to me.

"Can we…you… can I see you again?", he asked. I found quite amusing seeing someone else but me blushing.

"Hmm…At Kim's barbecue, I guess?" I said, remembering Emily's earlier invitation.

"Sure. Thank you" He said to sincerely, looking at me as if I was an seraph or something like that, his savior. Weird.

With that, he gave me one bear hug, lifting my feet from the ground. It didn't feel inappropriate after all the talk we had. It was just like one of Emmet's hugs.

"I think you did enough hugging." My favorite husky voice said behind us. He could have said this playfully, but he didn't. I turned into his direction and if eye looks could kill, Joshua would be dead one thousand times by now. Slashed, cut, burnt and buried, in cold soil so he could come back. I opened my mouth to greet him, but he spoke first.

"I was sick worried about you Bella. Did you even remembered we agreed I'd come over last night? I had to know by Sam you slept with him!". Jacob's hand was clenched and his jaw muscles were tightened. I could almost picture a mad bull in his place.

"Jacob, now you're just being stupid. Not with him…I slept over!" I answered, louder than I wanted. I needed to calm him down, but that wrong preposition almost killed my purpose.

"Ahrrg…you know what I meant…" he said, relaxing his body a little, rolling his eyes. I know he didn't want to say that…it was just the wolf temper taking control.

"Don't freak out…I'm sorry Jake. I was just too tired and I just slept…that was it." I said with the softest voice I could get.

"Yeah man, she looked exhausted and I …" Joshua tried to help me. I wish he didn't. Jake's eyes, once unfazed looking at me, now were in fire, staring Joshua disgusted, like he was…I don't know red eyed vampire.

"Just shut up, ok? Just go before…" Jake said, trying his best to control himself, with a low growl that accompanied each word.

"Joshua you must go. See you around." I said to Joshua, pushing him to his car while I eyed Jacob.

"Ok. Bye Bells." He said touching my waist, in an attempt to give me one more hug. I stopped him. He must be suicidal.

"Bye Josh." I said smiling to him.

"Bells? Josh? Nicknames already?" he growled, discreetly shaking when he noticed that Joshua's hand hadn't left my back yet. I tried to go in his direction and he stretched his hand for me, relaxing his position, almost with pleading eyes. But Joshua retained me, whispering.

"He's shaking, he can phase anytime. He can hurt you." I let out a disbelief breath.

"Don't be ridiculous. He would never hurt me."

"Fuck off. I'd never hurt her."

We both stated at the same time the same thing and it made us grin to each other. Great minds think alike, someone once said. What is up with those overprotective men who can't trust my judgment? An if I wanted to fucking lose a arm or get a scar, it was my damage. A risk I was willing to take. I obviously hurt Joshua, but Jacob was the one I was worried about. His heart was my heart, I every emotion he felt reverberated through my body. His pain is my pain. Joshua walked the distance between where we were and the driver's seat, without taking his eyes of Jacob. His engine started silently and he took off.

I turned my attention to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his large body.

"I'm so sorry. But you don't need to be jealous. I know this whole thing is a mess, but I really love you. Not Joshua. Not Edward." Ok, what I said wasn't completely true. He sure had his reasons to be wary, even possessive, but not even one of them came from me. He was the one and both my mind and heart knew that.

"No Mike Newton?" He asked with teasing smile on his face. A smile that could light up an entire state.

"I don't know about him." I said joking and wishing his smile would never disappear from his beautiful face.

"Ouch. That one I didn't expected." He played, putting one of his hands over his chest, pretending to be hurt, but still wearing his joyful expression.

"Jake, he was...I don't even know how to describe it...he was like crap...his room was a chaos... his mom was so worried...I've never seen someone like that before." I said honestly.

"Then you didn't look at yourself when the le...Edward left." he said without thinking. It was not his intention to hurt me. I feel so ashamed of that. But it was hard to keep the pain out. He realized what he had said instantly. "I'm sorry..I.." he said kindly touching my face.

"You're right. But you fixed me. He needs help. I'll have to visit him once in a while..." I said, worry heavy in my voice.

"I know...it's just hard to control myself when he's around...But I know...I...God...I don't like it...but I understand...but if he steps one inch over his limits...I'll...I don't even know what would I do...Just make sure to set things clear, okay?" I smiled at him, nodding yes. How could I not love this kind heart? I love he lets me make my own mistakes, but he does it by my side. He'd never forbid me of doing anything. He lets me be free, because he hopes I'll always come back to him. At the same time, I would have no choice. My heart is with him.

"I'm sorry OK?" I asked one more time, just to be sure. Jesus, I say that a lot. In the meantime, my lips trailed languid kisses over his sculpted chest.

"Are you trying to buy me with kisses?" he said almost whispering at my ear, lifting my hair a little, so I could feel his hot breath near my body.

"Is it working?" I asked when I was already on his neck, with my hands under his unnecessary shirt.

"I dunno. I haven't made my mind yet. Maybe you need to put more effort into it." He said, lifting me up so I could reach his face more easily. He must have noticed I was almost climbing on him to kiss his mouth.

"It'll be my pleasure." I said, listening to the 'click' of the knob.

That said, he held me tighter between his arms and took me to the living room couch. It was a good thing Charlie took a long time to arrive that day.

**A/N:So, let me know what you thought about it. I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. They'll be corrected later.**

**I know Jake sounded a little harsh and bitter, but Jacob doesn't have cool blood running in his veins... neither would I in his place.**

**I'll try to post another chapter today...If I don't, it'll be here until Tuesday!**


	16. Ch I wouldn't expect that

**Hey…until now I had not created a typical bad guy (or girl…except for Victoria and Lauren, who I didn't create….credits go to SM…). She will maybe look like it, but don't expect her to be so 'black and white' or shallow. There'll be much more within her, a lot of layers. Well, that character is Savannah, Joshua's sister. She's nosy and she's used to get what she wants all the time. But expect more from her.**

**Well…in this chapter Leah will open up with Bella and their friendship will began. I won't extend me much longer. My beta and I are having a timing issue, so this chapter wasn't revised by her either. I hope you like it.**

**I must say I looooved the reviews for the last chapter. You really took you're time to say what you thought about it. I'll reply them soon. Thank you so much!**

**P.s.: I've uploaded this again (twice) because I've found a lot of grammar errors, like wrong verb tense, misplaced words, etc (thank you for warning me guys). I've posted it quickly and a lot of things passed unnoticed. I'm sure there must be more, but I'll read this later or wait for my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**16 – I wouldn't expect that from Leah**

Friday arrived and I decided to dress something nicer than the usual. At the end of my shift at the Newton's, I took off my apron and searched the clothes I'd brought in my bag. I've found one of the few blouses which Renée gave me that I really liked. It was fitted black polka dot blouse with delicate mandarin collar and buttons down front. Polka dot, I know, too girly for me, but I liked it. The delicate white polka dots gave this top a sweet touch. It had the waist accented with black lace. The fabric was stretchy and semi-opaque, so I had to wear it over a fitted cami top. I know…so not Bella…but I guess being in love made this with me, more comfortable at least.

My pants were okay, but I needed to change from my old waterproof sneakers to a simple red flat. I maybe should get a picture and give to Alice. It was not at her standards, being dressed with pieces from a department store and not from one of her designer's shops, but I think she'd approve. Who knows she finally stops buying clothes once she realizes I'm getting better at this. _Yeah, you wish Bella._

When I arrived at Emily's house almost everyone was already there. I couldn't find Joshua or Jacob…and Kim of course. I asked for her and I've been told Jared went to pick her up and she should be here anytime soon.

The entire pack and relatives were there. I saw Billy and Carol chatting cheerfully. When she saw me, she excused herself and came in my direction.

"Hey darlin'…I hope you remember me…" she asked giving me a sweet hug.

"Sure Mrs...Carol. Where's Joshua?" I asked curiously.

"He went to pick up his sister. She's finally coming home. I just wanted to thank you. Whatever you did or said, Joshua has been much better. He's a great kid you know…and he went through so much lately." Her smile was bright, but her eyes told me that something bad happened in that family.

"You're welcome… I guess?" She laughed brightly.

"You know, he has been really there for me. When Tom died, he was the one who help me through. He dropped everything when I decided to get out of our old place. I needed a fresh start." I didn't know his…father(?)...died and I didn't know what to say.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss. I'm happy that I'm helping him." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Emily struggling to balance several trays with the side dishes. "I'm sorry Carol, but I think Emily needs my help."

"Sure sweetie. Please come to my house someday again, will ya?" she asked in a way I couldn't say no even if I wanted.

"Sure, sure." I answered with Jake's favorite expression without noticing.

I reached Emily's side and got two trays out of her hands.

"Need any help?" I asked, smiling when I saw her, with the remaining five trays piled over her arms.

"Thank you, Bella. Do you mind getting the homemade potato chips and the salad at the kitchen?" She asked trying to walk past a demanding Claire, equilibrating those things.

"Sure." Kitchen was a pandemonium. Emily cooked for a battalion and in the woody kitchen there was food to feed a small family for two weeks. The fridge was filled with desserts. I went to her backyard and placed the trays on the large dark wooded table while I observed Sam shrugging after Emily told him something.

"Me male. Me grills. My ass…" I heard Emily muttering when she passed by me and I couldn't avoid laughing.

Without a sound, Leah got closer to me and touched my shoulder.

"Hey Bella." She said too softly. I was used to the grave voiced Leah.

"H-Hi Leah. How are you?" God, my voice shook. Now she thinks I'm afraid of her. Which it's not entirely false. I took a look at her, she was dressing an orange summer dress, that made her skin glow, and a pair of golden gladiator sandals. Her hair was a little longer now. She looked a little wary, not looking directly into my eyes.

"Fine." She affirmed, but her eyes showed me the contrary. She was my constant reminder of what could happen to me and Jacob.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked almost dryly.

"Sure." Leah and I haven't been friends and I'm pretty sure she didn't like me. She never tried to hide this before. She didn't understand why Jacob would spend his energies with me. A leech lover. After a few minutes walking parallel to the shore line, she took a big amount of air inside her lungs and said.

"I just wanted …hmm…to say I'm happy you're fighting it." She blurted observing the waves.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted. What happened to the bitchy Leah all the guys told me about?

"Imprinting." I understood her at the first time. I just didn't expect that coming from her. She stopped. The wind was blowing her short black hair all over her face and I could see there were a lot of things going on her head.

"But I'm not the one who imprinted. I have the choice and I choose Jacob no matter what." I didn't know what to answer her back. To me, it didn't seem such a hard work. Ok, I'll admit Joshua is a great guy to stay around…but I guess it's because he's cool…isn't he? I mean…everyone must think he's an interesting guy…well…the girls… I'm sure they do.

"But it's hard to resist it. I've seen in their heads. And you're making it." She said, almost sounding proud of me.

"I think they didn't love anyone so much before." She cringed and I wanted to slap myself for saying that. A hundred times.

"That never stopped anyone before." Of course I was referring to the girls, but she could put Sam in that picture. He loved someone before. Somehow, she looked more pained today than I've ever seen. She was usually strong, walking with her straight pose and chin up. But today, the wall she had built around herself wasn't there. She was almost translucent to me. She shrunk her shoulders and held her arms around her waist, looking far away from me. I thought I saw a lonely tear, but maybe it was my imagination.

"I'm sorry Leah…I didn't mean…I" God, I felt stupid. I touched her shoulder and she turned her head in my direction. Her eyes were portraying all the hurt and betrayal she felt. The small blood vessels were noticeable, as if she had cried an entire afternoon, and the black orbs were simply void.

"No…it's okay…but he didn't even look back…he didn't even look back" she whispered, letting out one silent sob at her last words. She tried to clean rapidly that tear, however she broke dawn when I put my hand on her shoulder. She sat on the wet sand and kneeled by her side, hugging her while she cried it all out. It was strange to see such a physically strong human so frail in front of me. Normally, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm sure she didn't have anyone to do that, after all her best friend before all that happen was Emily. She kept mumbling 'he didn't even try to fight it harder' between her sobs. Her pain was somehow my pain 'cause I could almost see the day when a pretty Quileute girl would take my Jacob from me.

"It'll be okay." I said. But it wasn't okay. We stood there in silence.

"We should get inside." Leah said wiping her tears.

"And thank you." She completed. I nodded. I didn't have to be an expert to know we would be friends. I'd be there for her wherever she needed and I felt I'd need her someday.

As soon as we put our feet inside Emily's house, I saw Joshua's car parking in front of it. Leah was still by my side, when a girl with long legs, delicate arms and shiny black straight hair came into the house. Her eyes were colored in familiar dark gray and were almond shaped, in a feline kind of way. Her lips were full and her jaw lines were sharp as his brother's . Her hair was silky, with a deep black color and an almost blue shine. Her hair cut was worthy of being worn by a famous actress, with a long bang that she insistently played with. Yes, she must be Joshua's sister. Her eyes and nose were just like his, but more feminine. Her body had all right proportions, with a flat stomach and medium sized breasts. She wore a light tight jeans pants and a simple white tank top. On her feet, there were a trendy pair of black high heels and she carried a huge black purse. Over her hair, there was a huge brown pair of sunglasses.

I watched while every guy in the room turn their heads to look at her and I held my breath when I realize each one of the non-imprinted wolves looked into her eyes with some level of interest. One by one. Jacob would do the same. Oh God, what if she's the one? She had Quileute blood in her veins.

My hands were sweating and Leah held them quickly, giving me a reassuring look. I didn't imagine we would be that close so fast, even though we still know nothing about each other, but I was happy we did. Behind all that ice, there was a nice girl indeed. Joshua came in right after her, all smiles. He introduced her and she shook their hands. Her walk was almost lazy, while her hips swung from one side to the other. I caught Paul staring her behinds and Joshua gave him a noisy slap. Besides the general commotion, I didn't see any of the guys having the same reaction Joshua did when he saw me.

"Bella, I want you to meet my sister Savannah. Savannah, this is Bella. And this one is Leah." Savannah smiled and looked Leah from top to the bottom. Leah didn't back off and lifted her chin in defy.

"So… you're the famous Bella Swan I've heard so much during my one hour trip. Nice to meet you." she said with her girly, almost husky voice.

"I guess I am. Sorry about that." She gave me one kiss at each side of my face and repeated the protocol with Leah.

That's when I heard Caroline squealing her name and dragging her into a strong hug. Joshua took the opportunity and came to hug me, which I corresponded but rapidly ended.

After some minute, Savannah was completely comfortable with everyone, nudging the guys once in a while and supporting her weight at Seth's shoulder. She was really …hmm…outgoing. I heard Leah laughing.

"If she only knew his real age." Her voice was acidic, with a hint of disgust, after all, that girl was all over her little brother.

"You already don't like her…isn't it ?" I asked already knowing I was right.

"You may think I'm just being a bitch…but, no…sorry…" She said sounding more the Leah I knew. I looked over Savannah and I don't know why I agreed with Leah at some level.

I heard Jacob's soundly laugh before I could see him and my heart beats raced. I don't know why I just felt I could lose everything on the next moment. Leah's sensible hearing picked that, but she didn't utter a word. He entered the room and I was the first person he saw. He walked straight to me and gave me a tight hug. When he was about to take his face of my neck to kiss me, I heard someone cleaning her throat.

"I don't think we know each other. I'm Savannah, Joshua's older sister." She said politely.

"Quit it! You born only five minutes earlier" Joshua shouted from across the room.

Jacob turned around and looked at her. I swear time stopped for me during the seconds they locked their eyes. I held my breath and had to make a huge effort to hold my stomach content. My knees were trembling along with my hands. I could practically count the milliseconds that Jacob took to turn and meet the owner of the voice that greeted him.

"I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you" He extended his hand, but she stepped forward to kiss his cheeks. I felt the little green monster of jealousy biting me and telling me to grab what's mine. I shook the incoherent thought out of my head. _Calm down._

I couldn't see his face and I was panicking already. I searched someone that could see and I saw Quil looking at me and swaying his head from one side to the other, with a smile on his lips, as if saying to me 'no'. Was I that see-through? I looked over Leah, who also had a better view, and she smiled at me. All my fears were gone when Jacob turn his back to her, glaring me with his loving eyes and spoke.

"Where I was? Hmm…right… I was about to do this." He crashed his lips against mine and moved his lips deliciously against mine, electricity running up and down on my spine. He gently bit my lower lip, making my entire body to shiver. I didn't want to let him go, responding to the possessive feelings that were in my brain one minute earlier. I opened my eyes and his eyes showed nothing less than love …and lust.

I was about to jump on him when Joshua screamed at us. "Silence! They're coming!". Jacob rolled his eyes to the interruption, but I smacked his arm. The door opened and we shouted "Surpriiiiiise!" to a very giggly Kim. Jared held her tight, whispering something at her ear. She was lucky she wasn't pale as me, because I'm sure she would have looked red as tomato. All at once went to hug her. If she wasn't used to that already, I'm sure she would be very scared of a bunch of huge guys going in her direction like a herd of buffalos.

"Hey, hey…that's enough…she got it" A very jealous Jared said after a too long hug from Embry. I giggled. Boys will be always boys, I thought.

"Gift time" I heard Emily screaming and pointing to a table full of colored wrapped boxes. The first one was from Jared. She curiously unwrapped the tiny box and gasped when she finished. Her eyes were full of tears. We're all curious, apparently Jared managed to hide this from the pack.

"I know we're quite young, but there's no one I want more to spend the rest of my life with. You're my life. It doesn't have to right now, but I wanted to make this official. Kim, will you marry me?" his voice poured love and we could all feel the devotion he felt for her in every word. He touched her hand like she was the most precious and frail object he had ever hold.

"Oh my God!" I heard Carol and Savannah in an appreciative high-pitched voice.

"Yeah!…you go man!" I heard from Quil

Sam patted at his back and said "Congratulations!" with his deep voice.

"Hey….shouldn't I say something before you can do your cheering?" Kim said with an amused smirk. Jared went pale.

We got so caught by the moment, we forgot to listen to her answer. The entire room went silent. Jared held her hand.

"So?" he asked

"Of course I'll!" A huge smile sprouted from everyone's face and Jared laughed, holding her too tight and lifting her high. She was obviously having problems to breathe.

"Hey Jared, you need her alive to marry her." Leah joked.

He let her down and Kim said:

"Thank you Leah…sometimes he forgets how strong he's…" Kim said contently, kissing him over and over again. Her voice was full of joy.

"I know none of the other gifts will beat that one, but don't you want to see the rest of them?" Embry asked.

Emily and Sam gave her a dark wood easel (apparently she was into painting stuff). Leah and Seth bought her a kit from Victoria's Secret. Leah's idea, I'm sure. It was funny when she opened it and found some body washes and moisturizers. At the bottom, she picked very sexy lingerie. She wasn't expecting for it. But Jared's hanging mouth and the pillow he had to put on his lap made our day. Carol bought her a beautiful girly dress that I'm sure she loved. Brady and Collin brought her a box of chocolates. Quil and Embry got her a picture of her with pack. Paul gave her a wolf cuddly toy, with a collar saying Jared. Leah burst in laughing, as everybody else. I guess Savannah, Charlie and Carol thought it was a dog. Jake and I were the last ones to give: a snow globe.

"I found it on an antique shop. It maybe sounds silly, but it reminds me of La Push." It had tall trees near a dark watered beach, full of rocks. I thought it was pretty. Not too personal, but pretty.

"Thank you, Bella. It's amazing!" She had tears in her eyes. I looked at Jared puzzled. He gave me a kind smile.

"Her father used to craft those as hobby." He said.

"Oh my god" I heard Kim screaming.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was wondering what was so fantastic.

"Look! He made it. David Campbell." She showed me the bottom. It had written "D. Campbell". I smiled at her and she came to hug me tight. "Thank you, thank you!" She thanked me profusely. It was nice to give someone a gift they really enjoy. I must give the Cullens a point for that.

After that, we all ate. The food vanished from the table. Amazing. I looked over Jacob and his fourth piled plate. How could he put so much food inside his stomach?

"What? I'm a growing boy!" I laughed. He was right. Let's say that feeding a wolf of his size is not a easy task.

"We also need to make an announcement." Sam said, holding Emily's hand. I saw Leah across the table staring her food intently. Everyone else paid attention to the couple.

"We set the date. We're getting married on August 6th! It's Emily's birthday and I wanted to make this day even more special." Sam said holding her close. Emily just smiled, almost laughing, but hint of guilt showed in her face when she took a look at Leah. Everyone cheered and Billy proposed a toast to them.

"People around here enjoy getting married, don't they?" Savannah asked. Everyone laughed. Save for Leah. She tried to put a smile on her face, but she couldn't lift the corners of her mouth enough. Now I understand her mood today. Why she seemed so broken. She already knew.

"Who's up to play football at the beach?" Embry asked after everyone made sure all the food was inside their stomachs and the dishes were licked clean.

We all went while Charlie, Billy, Old Quil, Sue and Carol stay behind talking and watching a game (well, the guys were).

All the wolves were at their usual attires: cut off jeans. No shirt. No shoes. Except for Leah, of course. I sat on the sand and Emily and Kim sat, leaving me in the middle. Kim started telling me about that globe's story and how it disappeared and was sold later at his father's store. Savannah sat by Kim's side. I couldn't avoid looking at Jacob's marvelously sculpted body. Joshua ran in front of me, winking at me and I had to observe his six pack as well. That deserved a comprehensively irritated look from Jacob, which rapidly disappeared after I mouthed him "I love you" and purposefully observed the other guys. I guess I was drooling or my mouth was hanging open after Jacob contracted his back muscles to throw the ball, because Emily said in a low voice:

"It's good to be a wolf girl, isn't it?" she asked proudly.

"Oh yes!." I said blushing.

Leah stopped playing and sat by Savannah's side, a little far away. I was paying attention to their conversation.

"What's up with those guys? They could play professionally and they're soo hot" She said too much interested to my taste.

"Genetics." Leah said coldly.

"Are you with any of those?" Savannah asked. Come on, who asks this on the first time they meet somebody? At least in that way…

"No." Leah said with some sadness. "But that one is my little brother" she said in a warning tone.

"Little? Ha…funny way to describe him." She whispered amused, not taking Leah seriously.

"Yeah… little…he's fourteen." Leah said, waiting to see her reaction.

"Fourteen?" she gasped.." He looks more like…hmm…twenty…" With that, Savannah examined Seth better.

"Genetics." Leah said, trying to cut Savannah's stare to her brother.

"And that one?" she asked pointing to my Jacob.

"He's sixteen." I was giving my best to not meddle in their conversation.

"Sixteen? Wow…he's well…developed…isn't he?." She said with lust in her voice.

"I guess his girlfriend thinks the same." Leah said louder than it was necessary.

"Who?" ..Ahrggh…really? who? Didn't she saw us? Or was she too occupied staring any other guy in there.

"Bella…" Leah answered with a defying tone.

"Oh…the pale one my brother likes? I thought he was with her." Ohw…maybe she didn't paid attention to us.

"Complicated story." Leah said, without extending any longer.

"Knowing my brother, their relationship won't last long. Lucky me." She said low, more to herself, but I was ready to punch her. I was far away, but not that much. I looked over Jacob and sent me a kiss that made me forget for a few seconds the bugging girl.

"What are you saying?" Leah asked annoyed. Savannah realized she had said that out loud, but didn't appear to be embarrassed.

"Well.. I've never seen him so…in love. I mean…almost all my friends and him…hmm….well….you've got the point. And let's say I don't know any girl who resisted his charm. You know… it runs in the family." She said confidently. That was it. I was ready to get up, but Emily held me by her side. She was paying attention as well and gave me a look that said it wasn't worth it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. And besides, these two love each other really much." Leah was protecting me. I was so grateful.

"Hmm…if you say so." Savannah ended and I was almost asking Leah to phase right there to scare the hell out of her, so she would run to wherever she came from.

I was seeing red. Leah saw I was staring them and gave me a face like (I'll slap her if you want). I smirked, thinking how much was I right about my feeling towards her before.

**Please, let me know what did you think about it. I love getting reviews, they give me good ideas. By the way, that's what you did, Sirwayde, by mentioning Billy. He already knows, but it could be a interesting conversation to right about later. Thank you.**


	17. Ch 17 Perfect fit

**This is a very special chapter, specially for Jacob's fans. Like I've said before, my beta's computer broke and she couldn't revise this. Sorry about spelling or grammar errors. I tried checking it, but since I'm not a native English speaker, I probably let pass something. Remember I chose to write in English so I could practice. I hope you like it reading as much as I loved writing. Thank you all for your reviews!!! Don't forget reviewing this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

**17-Perfect fit**

It's amazing how school looked the same one from my first day, even though we were going to graduate soon. I was having lunch at the Cullen's table, as I usually did after they came back. I wasn't very hungry. An apple would be enough. The pizza I've bought would be left in the plate.

"I don't know how I liked it once… it smells disgusting." Alice said, looking at my human food.

"Come on…it can't be that bad…maybe unattractive, tasteless, but disgusting? Let's do something: if you eat this pizza, I'll let you play Barbie on me later." I said mischievously. It would be funny. Emmet would have loved seeing that.

"Is it a dare?" She asked. Oh no, she was willing to take it. I was just joking. Edward was chuckling and encouraged her.

"You know…it would be good to our image here…" Edward reasoned, trying to convince her. Suddenly, I thought it wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"I'll do it. Then you'll be in my hands." She took a huge piece of the slice with her tiny hands, stopped breathing and put it into her mouth. She looked like she was chewing a scrap of cardboard by her face, or something worse. She got paler (if it was possible), almost like she was going to vomit, with one hand covering her mouth. But then she finished it, with a smile on her face.

"Ha! Bella will look great this Saturday! And we're going out so I can show my piece of art!" Okay, I was screwed. Edward was almost belly laughing, something I haven't seen he doing very often, so it was worth it.

Once in a while Angela and Ben would seat with us and the rest of the group would come follow them. But they didn't feel very comfortable around the Cullens (well, the rest of them since Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, supposed to be at college). They were nice with all of them, but I heard Mike saying he thought they were creepy. I laughed inwardly at it, along with Edward. It was their self preservation instinct warning them they were in a lower position in the food chain.

Alice was talking non-stop about her plans to our prom. She was leading the prom committee. Actually, she was practically doing it all by her self, since people were so stunned by the Duracell pixie, that they simply obliged. But I think they wouldn't have a choice anyway. The dance would happen in two weeks, late May, and I had completely forgotten about it. Intentionally, may I add.

The bell rang and Edward walked with me to our classroom. We had Spanish together that day.

"So…I was thinking…would you like to be my prom date?" He asked politely. I was taken by surprise. In other times, I'd have accepted it (not without arguing first), but if was going to prom, I'd take Jacob for sure.

"I'm…I'm sorry Edward…you know I can't." He nodded, understanding.

"It's worth trying." I was kind of feeling sorrow for him, because there was no other girl in school he would ask that.

After class, Alice dragged me to her yellow Porsche. Edward said he would pick my truck later. We all went to their house. I missed Esme and Carlisle so much. When I arrived there, I found Esme cooking something delicious. Apparently, their human gave them the chance of using that excessively fancy kitchen. It was truly amazing that, even though they didn't like the smell or taste of any of the things she was preparing, she was a great cook. Maybe the worst it smelled for them, the better it would taste for me. Who knows?

"We have to go buy you a dress, Bella. Today!" Alice said in a demanding tone. I guess I hadn't told her I wasn't planning to go.

"Hmm… Alice….I'm not going…you know it's not my thing…I can't dance…I don't drink…" I said already expecting her speech.

"Hey little lady, you're damn going. I have seen you trying this wonderful dress. You won't say no to me, period" I was about to argue with her about it, but I took a look at Edward, who seemed to be absorbed by something else, and remembered one of the reasons that made me leave him, something he always wanted for me: the human experiences. Having children. Going to college. Prom was definitively a classical human experience. And Jacob would be thrilled to go with me. I could already picture him in a tuxedo … yummy. Alice was still describing the dress, but I didn't pay attention to her.

"You already bought me one dress Alice!" I whined.

"I'm sure you know I won't let you repeat anything for your prom. And I had a vision of you in that dress….I don't even have words to describe it, so....stop arguing." I looked over Rosalie, pleading. She was pretending she was taking a week off from college, so she could walk around Forks and Port Angeles. With all the money they had, no one would suspect,

"I'm on this as well Bella. I guess you can't run!" I tried Edward, but he lifted his hands up and showed me his signature crooked smile.

"I want to see you in that dress Bella." He said closer to my face, making me blush.

A few minutes later I was dragged by Rosalie, on her shoulders, into Alice's car. So much for my dignity.

"It wasn't necessary Rosalie…it's not like I can run away from you…"I said defeated.

We arrived at Port Angeles in record time. The day was warm and everything was colorful. A little blond girl passed by us, happily carrying her teddy bear with her mom. Rosalie suspired. Alice stopped by a discrete shop, that probably had some designer pieces (not that I would be able to recognize them). I'm sure the regular dress shops would be almost emptied by now. But I guess it's not almost everyone who can afford the type of clothing that was exposed in that place. The sales woman greeted Alice happily, foreseeing her commission. I think she was a usual here.

Rosalie was looking at this silk mermaid gown with a sleek fitted golden gown encrusted with sequins. There was an elegant one shoulder silhouette embellished with a large brooch at the shoulder. It had the low open back and the fitting structure that made Rosalie jaw dropping. It wasn't of my taste, but if there was someone who could use that was Rosalie. It was a little bit too much for Forks, but so was Rosalie.

"Hmmm… one more pretty dress is never too much, right?" she asked almost looking innocent.

I just stood there while Alice picked my dress. I didn't even want to take the risk of looking at the price tag. She gave me the long dress, pushing me towards the changing room. I was surprised to see it had a reasonable color, almost no shining and it was quite simple.

It was a long marina-blue flowing gown from featured with a circular neckline with bead and rhinestone embellishments. The panel that circles the neck wrapped around to the back of the dress, forming a strip down the otherwise backless dress.

"Wow...it's amazing!" Rosalie said.

"What can I do if I have an incredible taste?" Alice asked. "So… what did you think, Bella?"

"I…I liked it" she hugged me, squealing her happy thoughts. She picked two more dresses, one for her, which was this aubergine one shoulder silk dress, fitted until her hips, with a huge slit above the middle of her thigh.

"Don't you have enough dresses, Alice? " I asked looking at the vintage style burnt rose one that was in her hands. It was strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline from what I could see on the mannequin earlier. The bodice was fitted and with a mermaid skirt that flared out to floor length above the knees.

"This one … just in case…" she cryptically. I gave up waiting for her and sat on a comfortable white yellow egg couch. She picked more three short dresses, always looking at me. I wanted to say no, but I had no energy to argue any longer.

I heard the sales woman saying how amazing Rosalie looked in the gold one. I couldn't imagine a vampire not looking amazing, but never mind. When Alice gave her black card to the cashier, she stopped, with a blank expression, staring nothing more than air. Her eyebrows were creased, giving her a confused aspect, but at the same time worried. She was having a vision.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Victoria's plans…they changed…we have more time…December? January? I saw snow…a lot of snow…and…" she said in a very low voice, truly confused.

"Is it good? The delaying?" My hands were shaking.

"I can't say…because the werewolves, I only saw some spots…something changed…" she said already dialing Edward's number. I could feel Alice was hiding something from me.

I couldn't take this bad feeling out of my chest. If something changed, it couldn't be a good thing. Pessimist, I Know.

* * *

After Alice dropped me home, I got in my truck and went to La Push. I really missed spending some quality time with Jacob as we used to do in the past, just chatting with warm sodas in our hands. He was already waiting for me when I turned off the engines, like always.

He opened his wide smile when I jumped on him.

"Wow…that's what I call a great reception…" he put me on the floor.

"Hmm…Jake…I…" Come on Bella. It's just a simple question. But I knew my problem wasn't inviting him, was going to prom. So not me.

"Hmm….would you like to go to prom with me?" I blurted, blushing unnecessarily. He laughed.

"Sure Bells …with one condition…you have to come with to mine." Ugh…I wasn't expecting that. Everyone would ask who the pale girl at their party was.

"Agreed. But I'll warn you: I can't dance. In fact, I hate proms…"

"Don't worry…being a werewolf has its advantages. When is it?" It brought me back the image of Edward and I dancing, my feet above his under that gazebo.

"What?" I asked still distracted, deep in my memories. I truly wanted Edward's happiness. I wish he would find someone.

"Jesus Bells…your prom!" he said amused.

"In two weeks." I answered kind of ashamed.

"And you only asked me now?" he questioned me surprised.

"I didn't know if I'd go…I mean the last…hmm…never mind…" I prevented myself from saying anything that could hurt him.

"Well, are we going inside or what?" he asked.

"Hmm… it's still clear…what do you think about giving those motorcycles one more chance?" At the beginning, those bikes were an excuse to hear Edward's voice. But now, they were like one of our special things. I missed being so carefree.

"Bells…honey…I don't know…last time didn't end up well…" he said worried.

"For who? I got to see your abs….so I am cool with that…" A satisfaction smirk showed on his face. He snorted.

"Funny, but you only had to ask for it and you could see it all…" He said using his signature bedroom voice. Damn him.

"Tell me…why didn't I ask ?" He laughed at my answer.

"But what about if we ride the same bike? The red one hasn't being used in so much time, that it's better if I check it first." It was so cute to see my responsible Jake. I grinned and gave him a small peck.

"Ok, let's do it." I answered thrilled.

There were several reasons of why I loved Jacob Black and one of then was that he didn't want to put me in a shell and lock me from all dangers. He let me be or do whatever I wanted; he let me make my own mistakes.

I sat behind him and stood there, feeling the salty wind and listening the choked sounds from the engines at the beginning. We arrived at a safer place for me to ride and changed places. I felt good about the speed. The trees passed in a blur and the wind wasn't being gentle to my face. His hands traveled on my stomach while his teeth played with my earlobe.

"Jacob Black! Are you trying to cause us an accident?" I've heard this question coming from him before, but he had over sensible senses, that would allow him to drive and…feel…but I… my hands were already gripping the steering too hard in an attempt to keep the bike stable.

I felt the first drop on my right arm and looked over. So much for a warm day! It hadn't passed even four minutes when a torrential rain started. I stopped the bike and started laughing. Jake looked at me confused. I didn't have a reason…but I felt so free. For one moment, I forgot that there were vampires chasing me, or the werewolf melodrama that existed in my life… for one moment I just felt the rain drops traveling my face, soaking my shirt, making my hair stick on my forehead and cheeks. Only with the rain and my sun. He circled his arms around me and gave me a long sensuous kiss. Jacob's hands rubbed the sides of my body and we just stood there for a minute. It was so _freeing_ to be able to be like this with him. Why had I been so blind before to see that he was the one I was meant for? I laughed at my stupidity. I opened my eyes and stared into his curious and amused eyes.

"May I ask you what's so entertaining?" he asked, too near of my ear for my own safety.

"This…is calming. I'm just happy." I answered simply, closing my eyes and exhaling into his neck.

"Glad to hear it. I hope I'm part of the reason of that happiness." And how could he not be?

"Oh yeah…you're the major part of it…I just feel so…free…completed. I don't know how to describe it." I could try describing what I was feeling, but there were no words enough. I faced him, still smiling, dropped my eyes to his gorgeous lips before meeting his eyes again, so adoring. His eyes hypnotized me, looking at me with so much love.

"Oh…I know…you feel like you're in the place you're supposed to be, it doesn't matter where you're…it feels easier to breath… you can listen all the small sounds around you…" It seemed like he could go on forever on that list.

"Since I'm with you…I feel like that." I nodded recognizing all that sensations.

"I know, honey. It's the same for me." His features softened more and he gave me the look that matched with what he said next.

"I love you so fucking much." He said close of my face and I could feel that tension we feel before the first kiss, just like that almost kiss we gave in my kitchen a long time ago.

We were completely soaked. He sat me on the bike and lowered his head to reach my lips. We're both holding each other's faces while our mouths opened. His hot breath was everywhere. I've never felt anything so right. He sucked my lower lip. I closed my eyes hard, trying to memorize each of his facial traits. His high cheekbones, strong lines, semi-thick eyebrows, all matched in such a beautiful earthier way.

He lift his body and gazed me. I'm sure he could see everything inside my mind. I was already feeling cold without his body so close to mine. He smiled

"Are you needing a blanket?" he asked, opening his arms, referring to himself. I nodded grinning.

"Seriously, we should go back or you're going to get a cold. It's not everyone who runs at 108,9°. " I agreed because my nose was already clogged

With Jacob driving, we arrived his house way faster than I would. Billy wasn't home.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt and a pair of shorts while I put my clothes to dry?" I asked him, already entering his room. Billy bought him a bigger bed, because he couldn't fit his old one anymore. It occupied the biggest part of the room. There were simple a simple pale gray sheet. His room was surprisingly tidy up. There were some car posters that reminded me he was still a teenager that had to grown up too fast. We didn't have good pictures together. I would have to fix that.

"Sure. Go take a shower. I'll get a towel for you." he said handing me a t-shirt that could fit three Bellas. I watched while a drop slid down through his body, reaching the waistband of his cut offs shorts.

"Why don't you join me?" It was a bold move from me. But I definitely wanted to see where that drop went.

He dropped the clothes he had in his hands and turned slowly in my direction. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes…I mean…there's nothing there I haven't seen before…and vice-versa. And we need to be green. You know…saving water…Are you coming?" I asked a little anxious to take a shower. With him.

"Hell yeah…we can't spend that water." A huge smile appeared on his face. He took my hands into his and opened the bathroom door.

I took my wet coat off. If there's one thing I hate, are wet socks, so I took them off too. He did the same with his sneakers, never taking his eyes from me. When I was about to take my shirt, he stopped me, grabbing my wrists.

"Let me do it." He said in a deep tone, making my entire body shiver in anticipation. Slowly he lifted my shirt. I put myself in his hands and lifted my arms. His eyes never left mine and his hands caressed my body slowly while he went from one piece to another. He held me closer to unclasp my bra and I kissed his chest and rubbed my nose over his neck. His hands went torturing slow down my back, circling the waist band of my jeans, until he found the button. He kneeled so he could take my wet pants, leaving me just in my panties. With one finger on each side, he pulled it down, leaving me naked in front of him. He took his shorts right after. Words weren't required back then.

He followed me into the shower and opened it, setting the right temperature. I picked a green soap and scrubbed his chest, arms and shoulders. His erection was already pointing at me. He stretched his arms and poured a considerable amount of shampoo on his hand.

"Turn around, baby" he said with his husky voice. He rubbed the shampoo on my entire hair length and massaged it. It was one of the most intimate gestures I had ever experienced. I had no other option if not close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

**JPOV**

I heard her appreciative noises and that only made me feel more excited. I passed my fingers on her silky hair, then went back to the top and massaged it. After I finished, I turned her around. She looked at me with innocent loving eyes. We stood there looking into each others souls. I supported my arms on the wall behind her and she lie her tiny hands on my hip bones. My erection was touching her stomach, both completely wet, in both meanings. I could smell her.

She has never been more beautiful, completely trusting and vulnerable in my hands. I lowered my self to kiss her. Her soft lips equaled my desire and our tongues danced around each other with no hurry. I wish I could lock ourselves in a room and throw the keys away. No werewolf/vampire bullshit. Just me and her, She started trailing slow kisses on my chest, the highest she could reach without me bending. Inch by inch, she lowered herself, kiss all the way own to my stomach, hip bones, my…Whoa, damn, she didn't do it…the sensation of her delicate lips around my cock, kissing it hungrily since the beginning, made me lose my balance and I had to grip on the faucet. Painfully slow, she took me inside of her mouth, sucking and licking at the same time. I had to hold myself to not to push me inside her.

"Grghh" I couldn't control my growling. She stopped and looked up.

"I've never done it…tell me if I do something wrong." She couldn't be possibly thinking she was doing anything wrong.

"You're…hmmmm….Geez…perfect….it's perfect.." Perfect couldn't even describe. When she started stroking it, while her tongue circled the tip of my manhood, I felt she was going to be death for me. When she looked at me with a fucking intensity in her eyes, I realized I wouldn't last longer if I didn't concentrate on making her feel good. I needed her to get there with me. I reluctantly pushed her away, turned off the water, lift her up in my arms and carried her into my room. I placed her in my bed.

"Jake…we're dripping wet…the sheets..." I didn't give a damn.

"It's only sheets…I'll change them later." I said while I lie her on my bed.

I kissed her mouth once more and, again, her smell attacked me.

"You smell deliciously good" I said massaging one of her perfect sized breasts. I kiss the same path she did before. My hand danced on her ribcage, blazed a trail across her stomach, circled her breast leaving increasingly warm paths until I reached the peak of her erected nipple. Bella caught her breath sharply. Her skin sent jolts of electricity through mine

"Mmmmmmm..ahh" she tossed her head back and moaned when I squeezed softly her nipples between my fingers, swiveling her hips against me. I'd never get tired of listening her moans. I kissed her stomach and rubbed her sensitive spot with one finger while I slid another inside her tight depths.

"More…" She begged. I didn't have option unless obey her. Not that I wanted to have. I took my fingers out and went down where she needed me most. She tasted amazing. With my hand, I continued rubbing her bundle of nerves. Her legs were squeezing me and letting me go, in a pattern of contortions her body made to deal with the pleasure she was feeling.

"Mmm... Jake" she cried out, grabbing my hair. I smiled. I did that to her. I loved to listen her calling my name. She spread her legs wider when I established my rhythm, making even harder for me to restrain myself. My body was begging for attention, but it was all about her. She raised herself off the bed, pushing up against my hand. I lift my body I little, wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing her to my level, so I could kiss her. Every time she moaned inside my mouth, my entire body shuddered.

When she pushed her forehead in my neck, biting my collar bone, I couldn't resist and add a second finger and started pumping faster. I bit my lips against the animalistic noises trying to escape from my throat as she toyed with me as well.

"Jake…"I knew she was close. "I need you inside…ugh…Oh God…please…" This was going to happen. At that moment, there was nothing I wanted more and I was thrilled she wanted it too. But I needed her to know for certain that it was what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" I asked praying for a positive answer.

"You. All of you. More then ever." I took off my fingers. I won't lie. I was as nervous as I could be. I tried to control my hand shaking. It was my first time as well.

She lie down, opening her legs to give me space. I positioned the tip of my erection at her opening and lowered my body. I couldn't take my eyes from hers, so pleading and trusting.

"Tell me if it hurts." I was worried. She was so small I was afraid of hurting her. She deserved me to be nothing but gentle, but the wolf inside me wanted to take control. I close my eyes for one second trying to control it.

"Okay" She nodded kissing my hand.

I started pushing my self slowly above her, wishing she wouldn't feel any pain. I started pumping, only the head, so she could get used.

"Ahh.." she let out a strangled moan. It was almost impossible to not trust all in once. Ughhh…she was so tight. I pushed a little more until a found a barrier.

"Ready?" I whispered at her ear. She only nodded, taking a big intake of air. I pushed my self further and she clenched her hands on my hair, closing her eyes tightly.

"Fuck," I grunted, shivering as I felt her warm tight walls clamping around me. I groaned, hands flitting over her sides as I drove into her. She dug her fingers into my back, crying out, loudly, into my mouth. She let out a pained moan, tensing around me and I stopped. I snarled against her skin, holding her still while I remained deeply within her. It was almost too much.

"Do you need me to stop?" I asked worried I had hurt her. But I guess it would hurt anyway.

"No…don't you dare…just stay…let me… adjust…" I smiled at my bossy Bella and I stood there as she said, waiting for her to mold herself, feeling her walls around me, listening to her fast heartbeats.

"Now you can go…" she said and I continued my movements. My rhythm grew deeper, harder, until finally she pierced her teeth on my neck and I did the same, claiming her mine, her eyes clenched tightly shut, as she stifled a guttural cry, asking me more.

**BPOV**

After he placed himself completely inside of me, I felt an excruciating pain. But at the same time I never felt more complete in my life. His eyes were tenderly observing mine, while his fingers were on my hair and his lips ready to kiss me.

"Now you can go" I said and he resumed what he was doing before. The pain subsided and intense pleasure started building. A powerful instinct made me open my legs wider. His hands secured my waist again as he slid out and plunged back into me.

Quickly, we established a rhythm and I involuntarily arched my back and moaned, as his hands holding my hips. "_Jacob_…" I kissed his mouth, vigorously, and thrust my hips against his. This made him groan and he tried to kiss every part of my body he could reach. The heat emitting from him enveloped the insides of my body.

"You're so beautiful. I really fucking love you" He said while he kissed my breasts, making sure he gave enough attention to both of them.

Again and again, Jacob forced himself down into me. I savored when he completely filled me and I felt my body begging for him one more time when we broke apart. I marveled at the beauty of his pleasure. His eyes were tightly shut every time he reached the bottom of my depths, even though he wanted to keep them open to look at me. A pleasure cry was released involuntarily from our mouths. I couldn't listen to anything if not his deep panted breaths and his groans. Every time he pulled away, I almost cried out, wishing he was inside of me again.

When he dug his face on my neck and bit it hard, I lost all my rational thoughts.

**JPOV**

I felt her clenching tightly around me as I pumped in and out. My sweet Bella clutched anything she could touch and wrapped her legs around me, allowing me to go deeper.

"Fuck….you feel…it's indescribable." I said honestly. Good was not enough. Not even on my best dreams I could have imagined it. I can't even count how many times I played this moment in my head. None of them made justice to what was happening. I did never imagined her so given, saying my name over and over again, pulling my body inside hers.

"Ugh... Oh God….you feel so good Jake." She said so low and mixed between her troubled breaths that I wouldn't catch if my hearing wasn't so sensible.

"Say it again Bells…" I begged, while I attacked her neck, biting, licking, sucking, trying not to leave marks. At least for now. But it was too late. There was soft teeth mark there.

"Jake…" she pleaded incoherently, as she rolled her eyes and rubbed her hip against mine. Watching her as I make love to her became my favorite pastime from that afternoon on.

"I love when you say my name like that…" I said anticipating all the times she would say my name like that.

She pulled her lips to mine and said between our kisses.

"Just for you baby…always…" she said, feverously kissing me.

"It's always been you Bella…" I said while I continuously trusted her. Her body responding to mine the way it did only made me feel crazier about her. We were perfect for each other in every single way, as I imagined.

I lost notion of time while she whispered my name over and over again and I did the same, emitting moans and growls. We're almost in trance, following the rhythm that our desire leaded us to follow. I couldn't describe how much I wanted her, how much her body called for me.

"Please…Jake… don't stop…" she half cried, half moaned.

Both of us were panting. The water that slid on our body was a mix of the remaining shower and sweat. Again and again we called each other, until with one last thrust, I felt her exploding, throwing her head back, clenching her inner walls around me, digging her nails on my back, biting my shoulder. I couldn't control myself anymore and I exploded with her, in her, throbbing in unison with my Bella, both of us whispering incoherently. I drove myself onto her, wanting to prologue our ecstasy. It was amazing, our bodies connected, our eyes locked and our hearts beating at the same rhythm.

"Oh Jacob!" She screamed against my shoulder.

"Uh…I love you…I love you…" she said between her moans.

"Oh God, Bells" For a few minutes, I continued thrusting, gradually growing slower and slower. Her eyes were in flame.

"Wow…That was just…wow" she said breathless.

"Yeah…we did…it was…I know…wow" I tried to complete her sentence, struggling to breathe.

"Why did we take so long to do that?" she asked. I chuckled wondering the same thing. I could make a small list, but never mind.

I took myself out of her and lie by her side, with our legs still tangled. We're both sweaty and drained. It was still day outside.

"I love you!" She said laying her head on my chest, tapping her fingers following my heartbeats unconsciously.

"Me too…I'd be lost without you" I said not wanting to remember that outside that room there was someone who could take her away from me.

"I told we fitted perfectly" she said beaming.

"Oh, yes …we do…but I think I said it first." I remembered her.

"Okay Jacob Black, you were right since the beginning." She said.

"Oh…you admitted…Ok…how many more years I earn for that?"

"You'll have to repeat what we did now while I think." She said crawling over me, nibbling my ear.

"If that is the case, you can take the entire day to figure this out." I said kissing her hungrily again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! What did you think? As I've said before, I wanted to write about their first time in a 'classy' way, without letting the juicy details out. I love when Jacob and Bella go hard against each other, but I imagined something more sweet, more emotional for their first time (but still hot).**

**I came here to add one thing to my a/n and saw one review that I thought it was interesting to comment. They did bite each other, but he didn't mark her ...yet....those were only love (rough) bites...that left a faint mark which Joshua will certainly notice.... I'm sure the true 'marking bite' will hurt more...I know the marking idea is not original and a little bit cave man, but I think it's cool...**

**I wrote it more from Jake's POV because his thoughts are less censured. Besides, although he thinks it's all about Bella, I believe this is much more about him, because he's so insecure right now. So, what did you think about it?**


	18. Chr 18 Fluttering hair

**Hey guys, I hope you liked last chapter. I'm glad their first time came out in the right way. In this chapter, Joshua will find out about it. As he promised a time ago, he wouldn't give up on her so Jake could have her. Now, he's going to start showing this. My beta is back, but she didn't revised this yet. I finished it too late. I'll post the corrected version later.**

** My semester is (finally) OVER! And now I am home on break and I have more time to focus on writing! I'm soo happy...I'll probably update more one chapter this year.**

**Merry Christmas to you all if I don't post anything until Thursday.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm truly flattered.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Joshua, Savannah and Caroline characters...the rest is all SM's.**

* * *

**18- Fluttering hair**

**JPOV**

I woke up from a short nap mesmerized by the most amazing, realistic dream I've ever had. Slowly, I opened my eyes, letting them to get used to the rest of daylight. I felt her body by my side. It wasn't a dream. She was peacefully resting her head on my right arm. One of her legs was between mines and the other was on the top of my thigh. I think I've never seen anything more beautiful. I believe every time I look at her I find her more gorgeous, because I have already thought this exact line before. There Bella was, lying naked in my arms, with her glossy auburn chestnut hair all spread over her shoulders. I couldn't help myself to think: mine.

I remembered the earlier afternoon. I think we've done it four or five times and she was exhausted, but still wanting more. Against my will, we stopped and kept talking until she fell into sleep.

She was perfect, with her pale skin and flushed cheeks. Even though she thought she was plain, she had all the right curves on the right spots. A tiny waist that ended in a delicate hip. Her small hand was wrapped around my wrist. She looked so frail, it seemed she could break next to someone as huge as me.

Her soft lips were relaxed, with the corners slightly turned up. With stealthily movement, I pulled the covers away from her. My hands traveled on her stomach. She didn't open her eyes, but she moaned almost soundless and inched her legs a little apart. My cock twitched at her invitation. _Be nice, Jake._ I thought, averting my eyes to the ceiling. But it was too late. Having her like this in front of me was just too much. I managed to control the beast earlier, but now the wolf was snarling inside of me, begging to do things to her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to mark her. I tried not biting her too hard, but she had a huge hickey on her neck. There was nothing gentle about the way I was feeling towards that woman in front of me.

I pushed her a little bit farther, in a failed attempt to control myself, but she didn't collaborated when she did the inverse of what I was planning, tightening her grip on my tight, moving her center closer to me. She didn't have any idea of what she was dealing with._ Be good, Jake. _I thought again, trying to convince the wolf. She breathed deeply on my neck, letting me know she was awake. She moved her body up and started kissing my neck. Softly at first, but then she was sucking my throat harder. When I felt her hand on my erection I thought. _To hell with being good._

I descended my hands upon her exposed chest. Her hips writhed helplessly as I reached her button. She was already wet. I was in control and she couldn't do a thing about it. She pressed herself against me, trying to regain some control over the situation, but I caught her wrists with one hand and hold them higher. She smiled sexily, already knowing what was expecting for her. I could not hold the growl of anticipation that escaped my throat. I lost a minute observing her. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were darker than the usual. They went back and forward from my eyes to my mouth. She accommodated her body better under mine. My smile matched hers. She was perfect for me. She gave me a long, wet kiss.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered sexily next to my face, never breaking eye contact. At the beginning, when I met Bella, I've never thought she had it in her. She blushes so much for nothing, I thought I'd have to take some time to make her feel comfortable. But we were so in tune. Lucky me.

When I was about to enter her again, I heard my dad's truck by far.

"Ugh…not now!" I thought out loud. I let her go and stepped out of the bed.

"What Jacob?" she whined, trying to hold me to herself.

"My dad…" I said disappointed because I wouldn't have her in my arms again in that day.

"What?" she asked hysterically, already trying to find her clothes. Ugh…her smell was killing me. I just wanted to close my door, take her again and pretend there was no one else in our world. But by the way we were loud, the entire neighborhood would hear us. Again.

"Calm down… I heard his truck on the road. We have more five minutes or so."

We took a fast shower and put on our clothes. I did my best not to rip those clothes apart. Bella was already dressed when I heard Billy closing our car's door. There was someone else with him.

"Hey, son!" he said, looking back and forward to Bella and me. Was it so obvious? After him, Sue and a short woman entered, holding a lot of pans.

"Bella!" the shorter one screamed, dropping her pans over my dad's lap and hugged my Bella.

"Son…this is Caroline, Joshua's mother. Caroline, he's my Jake." He said smiling.

"Hey! Do you feed those kids with sourdough?" she joked about our sizes, extending her hand to me.

"We've met before, although I didn't have a chance to speak with you. Billy there monopolized you! I guess you already know my Bella!" I swear I saw my dad blushing. Billy Black blushing!!! It was priceless. I wish I had a camera. Bella was giggling as well.

"Your Bella? You're a lucky one! Sure, I did. She made wonders to my son. Now, I have to finish these with Sue. See ya!" She said pointing to something inside those pans. Did she have to say that? I knew Bella hadn't done anything wrong, but by the way she spoke my mind just went to wrong places. I grabbed Bella's hand and went to our porch.

"Jake…I need to tell you something…Alice's vision changed…" I looked at her, expecting her to finish it. It could be a very good or a very bad thing.

"She doesn't know what changed, but Victoria delayed her plans to winter. December or January. You should warn the pack." She said.

"More time is a good thing. But she saw why?" I was happy we would have more time. I know Bella was constantly blaming herself and afraid all the time. She still thinks the wolves can't handle vampires. Sometimes, when she looks at me, I see her apprehension.

"No, because of the packs' involvement, she can only see some parts of it." She said disappointed. There was something else bugging her.

"I have to warn the pack, wanna come with me?" She nodded and I gave her a peck and run to the woods carrying her. I began to strip. Her embarrassment was funny, because in bed she wasn't afraid of showing what she wanted. I phased and howled ( not too loud so I wouldn't frighten La Push townies). It was still raining and it was almost dark.

"I'll go inside to get a coat." Bella said.

After a few minutes both packs were there. I told mentally the news and none of us could take a conclusion out of that. Sam and I discovered how to link our minds in a way we could allow all the wolves to hear each other's mind. It wasn't as effective as the direct link, but it was fine. Everything I thought, he would listen and consequently his entire pack would listen as well. But we had to focus on someone's thought or in ours. It's not natural as it was before. Unfortunately, it took so much energy that we couldn't keep this during battle.

"What do you think it means? " Seth asked me.

"I think the red-headed leech is preparing something bigger…"Embry said. That was my main worry, but I was clinging to the hope that something was delaying her. I felt a wave of fear traveling my body. It was Joshua's reaction.

"Sam, tell him to calm down…I'm freaking out here" Quil said. Sam didn't have to say anything, because for some reason he instantly cooled off. I saw through Sam's eyes the reason. My Bella was coming out from my house wearing a huge red sweater, walking into our direction, with the wind blowing her hair in all directions. It was involuntary; I remembered how her hair moved along with her during our fourth or third time when she decided she wanted to try to be on top. I thought I caught myself in time, but of course, everyone saw Bella moving above me. Sam and I quickly broke the link, focusing on other things, but it was too late.

**BPOV**

I arrived just in time of seeing a dark gray wolf running away. His howl pierced my ears. The rest was already in their human form, steady as statues. Quil and Jared were with empty looks on their face. Sam was speaking with Jacob harshly and Leah was standing between them, defending Jake.

"What happened?" I asked specially worried about Joshua. I had never seen him in his wolf form, but considering he was the only one who wasn't there, I guess the dark gray furred wolf was him. It matched with his eyes.

"Our Jake boy gave us some juicy details. I've never thought you'd have that in you, Swan" I heard Paul saying, putting his arms around my shoulder.

"Shut up, Paul!" Everyone said in unison. Jacob pushed him away and held my hands.

"I'm sorry…I saw you…and it slipped….I didn't mean…" Jake was beyond regretful, I could see that. I'm sure he was feeling that way more because he exposed me than because he hurt Joshua. But, still, I had no words.

"Bella, you don't need to make of this a big deal. It's part of being a wolf, of sharing minds. Everyone here showed something private once." Embry said.

"Actually, I lost the count of the times I've seen Kim…or a random woman in Paul's head." Leah said. She didn't mention Emily, but I guess that probably happened too. After a while, the cat gave my tong back to me.

"It's okay Jake. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose." I said, kissing his mouth. I couldn't get enough of that. He smiled at me. We heard far away a pained howl. My heart cringed because it was my fault.

"You should speak with him." I heard Sam's deep voice behind me.

"No, Sam, not now…he's not in conditions." Jake said over protectively.

"Jake, I will…"Jacob gave a reassuring smile, saying 'sure,sure'. But his hands didn't let me go.

"Seth, go find him and tell she'll be waiting for him at this house." Jake ordered. Seth took his clothes off behind a bush and phased. Paul joked, pretending he was taking a dog by its collar, whistling. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned his attention to me

"I'll take you there, but I'll pick you up in two hours, ok?" he asked. I was more than glad with his conditions.

We arrived at Joshua's house and Carol was outside taking care of her garden. It was too dark for that, but I didn't say anything. There were yellow daisies, purple rocky mountain irises and pink dahlias. Everyone could see she had put a great effort in that.

"Hey sweetie! Hi Jacob!" Caroline greeted us, cleaning the dirt of her hands on her jeans.

"Hi Caroline, I came her to see Joshua." I said.

"Uh dear…he's out…but you can wait inside." She said apologetically.

"That's okay, I think he'll be right back." I said. Jake held my face between his huge hands, as he usually did, and took a time staring my eyes. I felt I could get lost inside his dark eyes.

"I love you" he said with conviction. I kissed him, mumbling into his mouth.

"Me too." He put his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him, sniffing my hair. I tangled my fingers on his hair. I could feel his warmth involving me. We heard someone clearing her throat. I guess we forgot Caroline there.

"Sorry…we…I just got caught up…" I said. Jake gave me a quick peck and took off with his car.

"No need for apologizing. I was young like you once….damn hormones…" she said laughing and asking me to follow her.

"I'll prepare you a snack…just seat there and watch some TV." I wanted to say no, but my stomach growled remembering me I hadn't eat anything until now. I turned the TV on and heard Rihanna singing out loud upstairs.

"Savannah! We've got visit! Turn that sound down!" Caroline screamed from the kitchen. The radio was turned off and I saw Savannah at the top of the stairs, with her hair wet, wearing a dress that was too light for today's weather.

"Bella, how good is to see you! Came to see my brother?" She asked sweetly. But the way she was speaking didn't match her analyzing look over my clothes. She gave me goose bumps to be honest.

"Hey Savannah…yeah…I came to talk to him." I answered not having anything else to say to her. I couldn't stop the images that flashed in my mind of her conversation with Leah. She sat by my side, looking to be interested in whatever I was pretending to watch.

"So Bella, tell me how you and Jake met? You're like…two years older than him right?" God, I didn't want to be grumpy and leery person, but it wasn't my impression: her interest wasn't genuine.

"Hmm…around two years. Our dads were friends and we met…that's it." I said trying not to give her much information.

"Ahw… come on Bella, there's got to be more. Even Billy told more to my mom. He said you and his Jakey boy got close after a bad break up or something…is that right?" Note to myself: kill Billy after I leave here.

"Yeah…I guess so…but" I tried to continue, but she interrupted me.

"So he was like a rebound?" she asked with a smirk. Okay, fuck Joshua. I'll answer that and then I'll be out of here. I just didn't want to look like I was backing off.

"No, it was nothing like that. Actually, my ex came back, we've got engaged, but I left him for Jake." I said in a low defying tone. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she regained her composure back quickly. Carol entered the room at the right time (or wrong, if you take in consideration I was planning to run away from that house) carrying a tray with some sandwiches and a big jar of juice.

"So, I see that you girls are getting along? That's great… my sweetie need some friends from the surroundings. You're an angel Bella!" Carol said. I could tell at a glance that Savannah didn't like the compliment, because she readjusted her position on the sofa. She put her smile on and said.

"Sure. Bella is great. Actually I was wondering if she could take me to Port Angeles…you know…to know the hot spots, nice shops…" I was about to refuse saying I hate shopping, but Carol's enthusiasm broke my argument.

"Oh Bella…would do that? It's good to know my Savannah will be in good hands. And I know she doesn't want to be seen with her old mom." Carol played. Savannah gave me her 'I win' smile. When Caroline looked at her, she had big round pleading eyes on her face, looking like Shrek's cat.

"Sure." I muttered defeated. Maybe I can take Alice and Rose. Uh! Rose! _Great idea, Bella._ I smirked happily at my thought and a puzzled look was on her face.

Someone banged the door out loud, opening it roughly.

"Hey, young man…don't you dare walk in this house with that attitude." Carol said.

"Mom, just… not now. I…" He stopped talking when he saw me at the couch. I gave him a shy smile and I could see pain in his face.

"Sorry mom." I heard he saying in a low voice, coming in my direction. Carol looked at me in awe. Savannah made sure her brother saw her giving me a quick hug and went upstairs.

"You need to teach me how you do it. I've spend 19 years trying to do it without screaming and you just need to look at him and he's like a puppy." Carol said playfully and I almost chuckled at the irony of what she said. Puppy. But I took a look at his face that the humor was gone.

**Joshua's POV**

My mom went outside, leaving Bella alone with me. I stood there, not knowing what to do. She was looking with pity eyes at me. I so not needed that. I wish I could be angry at her, but it was beyond me. When I saw her in all her naked glory straddling ….ugh….Jacob….and moving in a familiar way, I thought I was going to throw up. The wolf wanted to claim his mate and all I wanted was to attack Jacob for touching what was mine. But I remembered she wasn't mine. And the hurt only got worse. I tried to erase that image from my head, but it was craved. Her pale skin, right sized breast, her mouth semi-opened emitting sounds I'd never hear.

When Seth reached me, telling Bella was at my house, waiting for me, I swear I tried to runaway. What did she think she could do to make it better? The only thing she could do, she wouldn't. I tried not to get mad at Jacob, but I simply couldn't. At first I understood his decision, but after learning more about Quileute's traditions, I wondered why he just didn't let her go. She's my soul mate, not his. I arrived at my house angrier than I was before. But I just needed to take a look at her to that bitterness disappear. Her chocolate eyes pierced into my soul and she gave me a shy smile. At the same time, I saw her neck, with a reddish mark on the skin and a light teeth mark. He bit her! I am seriously going to beat him up when I meet him again. No, wait, she would want to kill me later…aghh.

Now, I was there, with her, at my house. And there was nothing I could to about it. She stood up and motioned to come in my direction, stumbling over her own feet. Thanks to my werewolf reflexes, I stepped forward being able to catch her in time. Her face was just some inches away from mine when she lifted her eyes to thank me. I was being intoxicated by her sweet breath. Unconsciously I was getting closer, as the thousands of cables that connected us asked me to do. We were two inches apart. But she realized what I was doing and put a hand on my chest stopping me.

"I'm sorry. I can't. And I'm sorry for what you have seen. He didn't mean." She said. I just nodded not knowing what to do next.

"I need to take a shower. Can you wait a little bit?" I asked. I really needed a cold shower. She nodded 'yes', but her eyes saw something upstairs. I smelt Savannah.

"Do you mind if I wait in your room?" she asked almost whispering. It didn't take me a long time to see she wasn't wishing to spend more time with my sister. I gave her a knowing look.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't like her. She …she…just creeps me out." She said honestly and embarrassed. I loved she felt free to say whatever she thought with me. I was the first step. And I was glad she was perceptive about Savannah. Good thing for her.

"Sure." I took her little hand into mine an enjoyed the bliss of holding it during our way up.

**BPOV**

I entered in his room, which was much more presentable since the last time I saw it, and sat on his computer chair. He grabbed some clothes in silence, but never taking his eyes off of me. When he left the bedroom, I took a moment to think about what just happened downstairs. He….I….we …were too close, I could feel his breath on me. My body shivered and I just shook away the thought. There's no point in denying I felt attraction for him, but I was sure it was nothing compared to what I felt for my Jake. I remembered how he touched me earlier, how his kisses left a trail of hot marks. I just whished Joshua didn't have to suffer for it.

I turn my chair in direction to a darker wall and saw a panel of photos. Joshua was smiling in each one of that. There were tons of friends, but no girls. He seemed so carefree. I think lost count of time, because the next thing I felt was warmth radiating from someone behind me.

"Is there anything interesting there?' he asked. I turned. He sat on his bed and patted the place beside him. The bed was huge, just like he needed. He supported his back on the white headboard and I did the same, by his side.

"I was thinking… I know simple things about you… color preferences, movies you like…but I know nothing about your past, family, girlfriends…" I asked truly interested.

"What do you want to know about?" he asked roughly. I completely expected something like that, but it hurt me anyway. He noticed what he had done, because he looked sorrow right away.

"Hmmm…why did you move to La Push? You seemed so happy in L.A…" I said a little concerned I was crossing any lines. He took a big amount of air.

"Well, that's a long story. I think I should start from beginning. As you know, I don't know who my real father is. My mom never says anything about him. But she married Tom when we were six years old and for me, he was my father from that day on. We grew up as regular teenagers. I'm sure there are always a couple of kids who were more popular at school, and since we're young, we were one of them. At first it was because of Tom was very famous music producer. But later we developed our own talents. I found out I was really good at football, and as we all know, it buys some VIP seats at the school's cafeteria. Savannah, or S. to her followers, was something else. Savannah's talent was being pretty, if you can call that a talent and being a bitch. Trust me, she can do it like nobody else." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I trust you…she can be very…slippery …." I completed. I wanted to cover my mouth for saying something like that about his sister. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder saying it was fine.

"That's okay. She was the typical head cheerleader who thought the world was at her heels. Just like the stereotyped crap we see in movies. We should have seen what was going to happen. Mom thought it was cute that her daughter was the school star. Tom wasn't worried, until the parties began. I used to go too, but she went to a whole other level. At first I tried to push her away from that madness, but she believed in that life style. After parties, alcohol and sex came in. Of course my parents didn't know about the sex part, but the alcohol she couldn't hide, since she arrived at home tripping over her own feet.

We had a huge fight one day because I couldn't take her spoiled behavior any longer. I didn't get why she was being like that. Tom stepped in and she shouted at him 'Who do you think you are to tell me what not to do? You're not my father'. I know that really hurt him because the thought of us like his kids, since he couldn't have them. My mother didn't know what to do. She was not a bad mother, but she was too permissive. That night one of Savannah's friends called me asking for help. Kayla was one of the few good girls that Savannah had as friend. We used to date for a while. She said that S. had drunk too much and she needed to get her out of there. Tom heard our talk, grabbed the keys of his Audi R8 and went to get her. I said I could do it, but he told me I was underage and that he didn't want to get me in trouble. My mom was out with some friends from the art gallery. He never returned. Later on the night, my mom and I received the police's visit. Tom had suffered a severe accident. Apparently, a drunken guy crossed a red traffic light and crashed Tom's car. The paramedics came, but he didn't resist and dyed on their way to hospital."

"Oh my God Joshua…I'm so sorry…I had no clue." I said supporting my weight on my knees so I could look at him properly .I could see he still grieved from his father death. I put my hand on his cheek and he put his hand on my left one, taking it to his thigh.

"Mom was devastated. I couldn't think straight as well. When we arrived at the hospital, we found Kayla there. She said she managed to take Savannah to the hospital. She didn't know about dad." He said. I felt so helpless; I couldn't do anything to help him. He has gone through so much and now I was making him suffer even more. I thought he had already finished, but kept on going.

"She didn't blame Savannah, neither did I, but she couldn't take her behavior any longer. The problem was that she thought she could boss anyone around just like she used to do at school. One day she blackmailed a college teacher to giver her good grade, using an affair he had with one of his students. He ended up assuming it and resigning his job position. That was the breaking point to my mom. Six months after the funeral, she said we were going to move to La Push. I hated I had to give up all of my dreams. Playing football was just a hobby that granted me a full scholarship at UCLA to course Communication studies. What I really wanted was to become a journalist; I didn't give a damn about being a football pro. No one took me seriously. They just assumed that I would play for the rest of my life. And that's how we ended up here. Mom said she had one of the best times of her life here. Savannah didn't have other choice instead of coming as well. She feels terribly guilty, I know, that's why she took so long to come. She couldn't stand looking at our mother crying. I guess she's a little bit better now, but it has been a long process." He ended.

I even felt sorry for Savannah. I swore to myself I would give her a chance. I gave him a tight hug, which he responded. My face was on his neck and he said.

"I'm sorry I babbled so much. I think I just needed…you see…I can say that to my mom…" how could he be sorry for needing a friend? I took his hands between mine and said.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that much. I'm sorry you came into this mess I've caused." I said honestly.

"Stop that right now! It's not your fault a disgusting leech is after you. Maybe the Cullen's fault, but not yours. If there's one thing good in all that mess, is that I've got to know you. I love you!" It was the first time he said that to me like that, without faltering.

"It's not like you had a choice" I mumbled averting my gaze from his eyes.

"Even if I had, I would fall in love with you. You know that imprinting means we are each other's soul mate. Have you realized how good is just talking between us? How the electricity runs through our skin when we touch each other? How attracted we feel about each other? How out heartbeats race when we're next to other?" he asked, almost aggressive. How could I answer him without hurting him? No, I don't believe imprinting is synonym of soul mate. If it's, I have two soul mates, because Jacob's place in my heart is irrevocably his. Because everything Joshua said to describe the meaning of soul mate, existed between me and Jake as well. I decided to be honest.

"I wish I could do something for you. I really like you Josh…but"

"You can…" he almost whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes, touching my thigh., running his fingers on my arms, too slow to be a friendly touch.

"But Jake is my past, my present and my future. He's not only my soul mate. He's my soul. I'm not me if he's not with me." I observed his eyes losing shine. He closed them, turned his face away from me and took a deep breath. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I could truly feel his emotional and physical pain. Maybe it was one of the imprinting effects. I don't know. He opened his eyes and pulled me to his lap, passing his arms around my waist, holding me firmly, while his face was on my hair.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…I've pushed you too far…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…I'll be nice…just…be my friend." He said sincerely.

"Sure Josh. I will do anything I can for you." I really cared for him. I heard the Rabbit's horn outside.

"I have to go. It's Jake." I said. He nodded. We got up, he hugged me once more and kissed my forehead.

"I'll take you downstairs." His hands never left mine, but I remember letting it go when we reached the door. There was no need to put more stress between me and Jacob. Our intimacy wouldn't please Jake and I would be sure not mention it, unless if I had to.

"Am I going to see you soon?" he asked me.

"Sure, if you like you can call me and pass by my house someday." I said. He smiled.

"I'd love to." I looked back once more before opening Jacob's car door. I sat there and waited for us to be out of sight to kiss him with all passion I had. I'm sure he could smell Joshua all over me, but he didn't say a word, just focusing on kissing me, wiling to prove his love.

"So, how it was?" He asked. I admired him. I know that sometimes he couldn't control himself, but I could see he was trying to be mature about this.

"It was fine. He just needs a friend. He told me about his past, family..."

"Hard stuff huh?" he said. He probably already knew it all. I noticed he was sniffing me.

"Yeah…hard stuff." I said distracted.

"What happened?" he asked wary.

"Nothing." I said. But Jake knew me better than that.

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone.

"It's nothing…it's just I feel like crap for putting him through this…he tried to make me understand more about imprinting… but I just ended up hurting him even more… You're my soul mate Jake." He looked at me with pride, touching his forehead in mine. Tears were running down my face

"What did HE do?" He asked me, more impatient. His eyes searched inside the house, now far away from us. His hands were tense.

"Nothing…we…he just tried to show me why he thinks we're soul mates. But everything he pointed out, I can feel it with you…" He nodded. He was trying to digest it.

"Why is his smell all over you?" Okay, that question kinda hurt me. But I know it was strange for him.

"I …I hugged him…a lot…I just …hetriedtokissme…." I blurted. I couldn't take the chance of him finding out through somebody else's mind.

"HE WHAT?" he screamed. The car was shaking. He closed his eyes trying to control his jealousy. I held him firmer and he moved closer to me, almost like if he wanted to brush Joshua's scent away, leaving his behind.

"No… it was nothing…we…he stopped before …he knows I love you…Jake, please…don't" I begged, but it was too late. Jacob opened his door and jumped, phasing in midair. I opened my door and tried to run after him, but he stepped back. He was emitting a deep growl out of his chest and walked in circles trying to calm him self. Suddenly, he turned his head in direction of Joshua's house and showed his sharp teeth to something, growling even more, putting his body in a defensive crouch in front of me. The next thing I saw was a gray blur running in our direction. After that, there was only darkness surrounding me.


	19. Ch 19 Take the goddam picture

**Hey guys, this is the largest chapter I have ever wrote. Twenty five pages! As you may see, there will be a lot of things going on. Sorry, I took longer than I expected…but as we say in Portuguese, writing this chapter "foi um parto" (it translates literally 'it was a labor'…which is strange in English, but it means it was very difficult to make;). The problem was I had the ideas, but my fingers weren't working along with my brain and editing took too much time. Along with that my vocabulary sucked because I spent an entire week speaking Spanish..yeah..go figure. Besides, when I got back, there were tons of story alerts on my email that begged me to read them…lol.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Joshua, Savannah and Caroline characters...the rest is all SM's**

**Warning: There are some lemon goodness on the end of this chapter!**

**Ladies prepare your heart for Jacob Black in a tux. Yeah, you heard me right.**

**My beta is still revising this chapter, but since I like to post earlier, so I can't reach people from different timetables, this version is not the final one. She'll send me back the revised version soon. Thank you Lorelei! I'm glad you're back.**

* * *

**19- Take the goddamn picture**

**BPOV**

Suddenly, he turned his head into of Joshua's house direction and showed his sharp teeth to something, growling even more, putting his body in a defensive crouch in front of me. The next thing I saw was a gray blur running in our direction. After that, there was only darkness surrounding me.

**JPOV**

_A few minutes earlier…_

HOW DARES HE?! Oh God, I'm loosing control. I was too close of her, confined in my car. I quickly opened the door, almost trashing it away and phased in midair. Bella was begging me to calm down, but I couldn't. The mental image of her lips too close of his was too much to bear. Seeing the leech with her had been enough. His smell all over her wasn't helping.

She stepped closer, but I couldn't take any chance, although I wanted nothing more than to feel her tiny hands on me. The growls were involuntary escaping out of my chest. I hated being this monster. She was looking at me intently. I didn't see a hint of fear on her eyes and I almost rolled my eyes: she actually didn't have any sense of self-preservation as the sparkling bloodsucker used to tell her. God, I hated I was exposing her to all that crap…she deserved a normal life…no big dogs or sharp fangs.

I was pacing in circles when I heard a growl coming from Joshua's house. What? Was he really thinking I would hurt her? I heard the sound of his paws before I could see him. Being smaller, meant he was really fast. Not as fast as Leah, but still harder to see. I stood in front of Bella, but soon I realized it was a bad idea, since he wanted me. Before I could step away, he charged in my direction at full speed. STOP! I screamed in my mind, trying to order him. Of course I couldn't. He attacked me, aiming his claws at my neck. I tried to absorb the impact, but I couldn't, as bigger as I was. BELLA! I felt her little body being thrown away because of the impact. His jaw closed around my shoulder, piercing my skin with his teeth. I threw him against a tree and turn back quickly to check Bella. She was next to a tall tree, blood running down her forehead, with her eyes closed. Oh shit…Oh shit.

**Joshua POV**

I was standing, staring the door, still feeling the taste of her skin on my lips. I wanted her so much. I heard the car pull away, but it stopped nearby. Right after that, I heard deep growls. _Tell me he didn't phase near her._ I run out of my house and I saw by far a huge russet wolf growling and Bella stepping closer. I didn't have to think twice and my clothes were shredded. I was seeing red and my entire focus was on him. What was he thinking? I jumped on him, not caring how much noise I was making. If he touched one fucking claw on her, I was going to rip his limbs off. I felt my sharp teeth piercing his shoulders like butter and his claws opening gashes on my chest, taking big chunks of fur. With one rapid movement, he pushed his neck under my chest, throwing me on a tree, which became parted in two. Shit, I forgot how strong he was. I was ridiculously small in my wolf form next to him. He looked back and I was crouched, ready to attack again, when I followed his eyes. My angel was laid down, with blood running down her forehead, with her eyes closed. What have I done? I almost could feel her injures one me.

He phased back and approached her. I tried, I swear I tried, but I was panicking. I couldn't.

"Bells, Bells…please Bells… wake up…please Bells" I heard him saying, too afraid of touching her. He checked her breath and her pulse. It seemed to be okay by his reaction, but she wasn't waking up. Shit. Fuck. Concern was pouring his voice. I heard some steps close. Too heavy to be human. I saw the black wolf first, followed by other three wolves.

They all phased back and help Jacob to move her. I tried to scream to let her there and call for the paramedics, but it came out as a whine. God, I'm useless.

"Phase back!" Sam ordered me. And so I did, ending up naked, since I didn't take my clothes off before phasing. Embry threw me a pair of shorts.

"Bells, please..." Jacob begged. She slowly opened her eyes.

**BPOV**

I couldn't see anything or feel anything, if not the familiar pain on my head. I felt like a bus had dragged me for two miles. My head was soared and I felt a hot liquid dripping above my eyelids. I wanted to open my eyes. I could hear his desperate voice.

"Bells, Bells… please Bells….wake up…please Bells." Open the eyes, goddamn it!

He was begging. He asked me one more time and I finally opened them. He was holding me tight, his eyes full of tears. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out as a strangled whimper. I saw other faces around us, Leah, Sam, Embry, Paul, Joshua… Joshua stepped forward, visibly scared, but Jacob gritted between his teeth.

"Don't give one step closer…" He was trembling slightly. I wanted to say it was alright, but words didn't come out of my mouth. Everything hurt too much. I heard them talking around me.

"She might have a concussion. We need to take her to the hospital. You shouldn't have moved her." I heard Leah saying. No, no, not the hospital. Being at the hospital meant they would call Charlie, who would call Renee…no, no. I tried to verbalize that, but the words came out muffled. I tried harder.

"Carlisle…" I heard the sound coming out of my mouth. It felt almost like an extra-corporeal experience. Silence surrounded me.

"Seth, go to the Cullens. Call him. Bella will be at my house." I heard my favorite husky voice saying, with a regretful tone lingering on it.

"No, the treaty! What the hell, Jacob?" I heard Sam complaining in his deep voice.

Jacob lifted me, holding me against his nude skin.

"No? Who the hell do you think you are? I bet that if it was your precious Emily here, bleeding, confused, clearly in pain, you wouldn't think twice. Seth, go." Jacob vociferated harshly. He was on Alpha mode, so Seth runway quickly.

"We can take her there…" Paul tried to argument. Leah snorted.

"Sam, please, let him come." Joshua begged. Sam was still looking defiantly to Jake, mere inches away. He was slightly shorter than Jake, but looked equally hazardous.

"Fine. Seth is already gone anyway." Sam said, defeated, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Jacob laid me on his bed after he changed the still wet sheets from our steamy afternoon. I wasn't feeling so bad anymore, I wanted to get up, but he didn't let me. By the time we arrived there, other wolves were already seating on Jacob's porch.

"Jake, I'm fine…please…let's not make a big deal out of it." I pleaded

"Just let Dr. Fang check on you, okay?" He asked me sweetly, despite the nickname he used. Here he was worried about me, while he had his deep wounds on his shoulder. He noticed my concern. "It will heal before the suns rises" He told me with a low voice, his head hanging low in regret.

"Jacob, stop with it, it was not your fault. It was an accident." I said firmly. We heard wood creaking by someone's weight. There was a light knock on the door.

"May I…" Joshua tried to ask permission. He had his enormous red gash on his chest and purple bruises all over his left side.

"Out!" Jacob said sternly. Joshua looked at me, but I didn't answer back. His eyes lowered and pierced mine, trying to communicate something. When he left, I tried to placate Jacob's anger. He was clenching his fists again, taping his feet on the floor, probably counting in his head.

"Jake, listen, it wasn't his fa..." I tried to say, but he interrupted me.

"Bells, I know it isn't his fault…but I'm not in the mood to deal with him okay? I see you, inch by inch getting closer to him and it scares me. It scares the hell out of me." He confessed sounding hopeless. I tilted my head up so I could look at him properly. He immediately glanced down to meet my eyes. And, he _looked _terrified.

"I can't…I won't loose you." He said, trying to convince both of us, letting his typical determination show. I blinked for the thousandth time before answering him back.

"You won't lose me. I'm here, madly in love with you! Nothing can stop the way I feel about you, Jacob Black. I'll try to stay away from him. For you, Jake, I will." He looked at me in disbelief. It was something he would never ask me to do. He was my partner; he would never impose his wishes. He gave me sad smile, kissed tip of my now clean nose.

"We'll be fine" He said. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle seeing Joshua hurting because of me, but I'd try. Carlisle entered the room, looking extremely concerned. Sam was by is side, rigidly posed. Jacob was visibly unease as well.

"Hi Bella, let's see how is your head?" He asked tenderly. He did the routinary post-trauma exams, checking my reflexes and all that crap. He gave me a few stitches.

"You seem to be okay. Your reflexes are perfect. I believe there isn't a concussion, or broken bones, but I need you to stop by the hospital tomorrow, just to make sure. Until then, you need to rest. If anything happens, call me right away." The blond vampire said.

"But Charlie…if I go…he'll freak out" I tried to give him a reason to free me from this hospital visit, trying to convincing them that hospital was unnecessary.

"We can do it quickly, off records. But he will know anyway, because he'll see the bandages". I agreed with him and smiled, relieved that everything was fine.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry for bothering you so late." I said apologetically. He chuckled, patting my shoulder.

"It's not like I have to sleep or anything. The rest of the family sent a hello to you." His phone rang and he answered it, speaking so fast that I think not even the werewolves understood him.

"Sorry. It was Alice. She said everything will be fine tomorrow. She also wants to remember, or warn, you, that you have an appointment with her and Rose this Saturday." I laughed heartily at the pixie's way to remind me I had to pay our bet with a Barbie day.

"Sure, sure. Tell her to pick me up after lunch. But she probably knows it already." I said.

"Yes, probably. Good bye, Bella." With that he took off, leaving his sweet smell behind.

**JPOV**

After Dr. Fang left my house, I seriously considered disinfecting the place. I opened all windows, doors, trying to dissipate his smell. Billy asked Charlie to let Bella sleep at our house today, assuring him I'd be in the living room all night. He told she had a small accident, but Carlisle came over to check her. I heard Charlie's surprise, because he knew my dad wasn't too fond of the Cullens. I would take her home tomorrow morning after the hospital.

The pack left right after the bloodsucker went away. Sam tried to lecture me about how I should be a model, respecting the council rules and blablabla….amen. Dad just stood there, listening, knowing it was better just to keep the mouth shut if he didn't want a russet furry giant dog on his tiny living room. Sam's conservative moral bugs me off. I went to the kitchen and heated some leftovers that Sue left earlier to Bella, but she was already sleeping when I got back to my room with her food. I put a light sheet over her, not worrying too much about the cold, because soon enough I'd be there to warm her.

I was eating silently her food when my dad wheeled closer to the diner table. I was already preparing myself to hear how disrespectful I was for breaking a treaty made for our ancestors, my great-grandfather, but what he had to say was completely different.

"Are you really going to stick up with this stubbornness?" He inquired, placing both of his hands on the table.

"What?" I questioned him, confused.

"Bella. Hey kid, I know how much you love that girl. She's like family for me as well. I was not intending to interfere, but the elders… the council had been discussing this…you know the rules: you can not mess with another wolfs imprint." I was taken back by what he said. Really?

"Just tell me I heard you wrong. You just didn't say any of that." I said, giving him a chance to think better about what he spoke before.

"Please Jake, understand it, she's his soul ma…" I was gripping the bowl so hard I actually cracked the glass.

"If you give me that soul mate crap…I swear…I….have you listened to yourself? She's everything to me! She's my world, nothing matters more. I will not give up on her because another wolf thinks she's his mate, like she was a breeding machine." I said loud enough for him to listen to me clearly, but not to wake Bella up.

"You know it's not like that. As a member of the pack, you should respect the other's imprint. Being a wolf descendant is much more than fighting against vampires, about speed, strength…It's about choosing, embracing this life of…"I wouldn't listen this crap from someone who had no idea what really meant to be a wolf.

"Bullshit. None of us had a choice. The imprinted guys didn't have a choice. Sam would be with Leah if he could. Quil wouldn't be babysitting fervently a two year old toddler at his sixteen years old. This life…we don't have a choice…so don't come giving this speech on me." Goose-bumps spread across my spine. Okay, I really needed to calm down. Breath in, breath out.

"It's an honor…If I had this chance…" My dad started to say something.

"Oh God, so this is all about it? If you had this choice… you wish so much you could…this chair…" I said pointing to the place where he was sitting for the last ten years or so. I didn't want to hurt him, but I was loosing it. Yep, I was undoubtedly loosing my self-control

"Jacob Black, you will not speak with me like this. What about her Jake? What will she do when she's carrying your child and you find your imprint? What will you do then? Will you deny it? This way you're only going to hurt more people, son. Joshua's the right one for her. If you want her happiness, let her go. You'll find your own soon. God, son, I wish it was different…I truly wish…but I can't stand here watching you making this mistake. You have Alpha blood, making this more certain. We know now imprinting isn't such a rare occurrence. Tell me, what will happen when you imprint?" I had already thought about that. I'd fight against it. I'd find a way. But something inside of me tells me I wasn't going to imprint.

I was so enthralled in our discussion, that I didn't hear the shift of weight on the bed, or the sheets being thrown aside, or the feather steps coming into the living room. It was the strawberry smell the caught my attention. There she was, arms rested by the sides of her body, with a pained frown in her eyebrows, tears running down her face.

I didn't take my eyes off hers and replied my father, whose back was turned in her direction.

"I will not imprint. She's who I am meant to be with. She's the one for me. She's that one that means more than anything else. I hope you know the feeling. And I hope you know that, when you find her, you fight for her relentlessly, you hold on to her as much as you can. You put her in front of all the rest. And maybe, the things you have to do to keep her by your side aren't that clean. Maybe someone gets hurt in the process. But you know what? If she approves your methods, it doesn't matter. Because she's the one." She didn't move, just stood there staring back at me, with wide watered eyes. Billy just looked at me, blinking, as if he didn't recognize the person that he was talking to. He gave me a shy smile and said, a little proudly, but still warning me.

"I see my son is man already. That's your call, son. I just hope you won't regret this. Neither does her." My dad said wheeling back to watch TV. Bella wasn't there anymore. I got up, washed the spoon and threw away the cracked bowl. I went to my room. She was curled in a ball in my huge bed, so big for her. There was a dry path of tears on her face. I took off my shorts and lay by her side, resting my head on the part of the pillow she wasn't using. I breathed her smell and I imagined all the times we would sleep like this. She shifted her body into my direction, tangling her legs between mine, taking her sweater off. She was sweating already.

"I love you, honey." I whispered.

"Love you too." She answered me back in her sleepy voice. Seconds later, she was already deep in her dreams saying my name.

* * *

**BPOV**

The sunlight crept in through the windows as I squinted awake, searching for my black alarm clock. It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't in my own bed. I was at Jacob's room, but he wasn't by my side anymore and I felt almost empty, without his overheated body close to mine. Shoot! School! I picked my yesterday clothes and put them back on. Billy was reading his newspaper and eyed me above it quickly, turning his attention back to the section he was reading (probably the sports section).

"Good morning Bella. You don't need to hurry. I called Charlie last night and he warned your school. Jacob had to do something with Sam and left that dead guy over there to take you to the hospital as early as possible." I looked at the couch and I found Embry snoring lightly, drooling a little bit. I laughed inwardly and touched his shoulder, trying to wake up the giant.

"Embry, Embry" He didn't even putter around. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, I mean, this deep sleep thing. I gave up for a while and grabbed an apple to eat. After that, I went to the small bathroom to have my human moment. Embry was at the same position when I returned to the living room.

"Embry!" I finally called louder, after trying it softer for the fifteenth time.

"No, ABBA, no!" He uttered disoriented. "What? Where?" He asked a little after.

"I believe you're the one who will take this clumsy girl to the hospital, am I right?" I asked.

"Oh,…yeah… yeah… sure." I would drive myself, but I'm sure it would worry everyone unnecessarily.

He turned the radio on and it was playing a Britney spears song, "On my radar "was probably the name by the ridiculous amount of times she repeated that. Embry was humming along.

"Really, Embry?" I asked amused. I mean, really, Britney?

"What?"

"You wake up screaming 'ABBA, no', but you're okay with Britney?" I questioned him having fun with it.

"Did I say that? Britney is… what is the word…tolerable. ABBA…yuck." He answered, pretending to gag on the last part.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it. It's not what I stop to listen to, but…anyway." I reasoned.

"Every country has something to be embarrassed of exporting. United States exported junk food. Netherlands, Big Brother. Sweden gave us ABBA" He said almost too seriously to be truth.

"Wow, it's a trauma, isn't it?" I realized.

"Maybe… my mom just loves listening to their Cd's, over and over. Yeah, maybe it's a trauma." He agreed chortling.

"At least I know what to give you as birthday gift." He looked at me seriously.

"If you burn your money, it will have the same effect for me." He said playfully. I laughed along. He was a great guy.

"So, how was everything yesterday?" I was curious. To be honest, I didn't remember much.

"You scared us, all confused and bleeding." He said shaking his hands, making me worried for not being the one driving.

"And Sam, is he okay know?" I was considerably worried about that.

"Don't take Sam wrong. He just has a hard time with accepting changes." I nodded.

"I heard a part of Jacob and Billy's talk yesterday…" I told him, lowering my eyes.

"Yeah, I know…" He said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I didn't know the Council had something to say about it…I just assumed…I thought your personal lives weren't discussed…I don't like that…I can't even defend myself…" My words came out a little angry.

"Well, they usually don't say anything about our human lives, but imprinting…they think it's their job to warranty that the lineage will go on, now they know it's not lost.…" Embry responded me while he changed the radio station.

"But Jacob didn't say a word to me…" I grizzled a little hurt.

"He didn't want to worry you about something he doesn't… I mean…the elders can say whatever they want and still it won't change your minds…and it's not even the entire council, just some of them. Even Sam doesn't step up, because it's Joshua's decision to let you be…and you're his imprint…not anybody else's… in the end, it's actually your choice that matters. So, don't worry about this. There are more important things to be afraid of right now." He warned me mysteriously. I was about to ask what exactly did he meant with that, but we arrived at the hospital. As Alice predicted, everything was fine with me.

Embry drove me back home and phased to run back to the Rez. I've got bored of reading, there wasn't any good movie on TV, so I decided to do the laundry. Some cleaning would distract me.

Charlie arrived later, the dinner was ready. He asked me how I was feeling. In Billy's version, I slipped and hit my head against a rock. It was so typical of me, that he didn't cared. I didn't heard a word from Jacob the entire day.

* * *

The following morning was a colored in green, yellow and blue. It was practically summer. God, my room was a mess. I was about to start cleaning, when my stomach reminded me I hadn't eat anything since the last day. I went down, poured some cereal, milk and a little bit of honey. There was a note from Charlie on the fridge: _I had to go help Sue with painting her living room._ _Hope you have a nice day with Alice._ It hadn't downed on me yet: it was prom day. Soon Alice would be here to pick me up. She wanted me to get ready at her house. I looked to the kitchen white clock. _Okay, I still have time before torture begins._ I thought about calling Jake. But it was too early. He passed by last night, after he patrolled, but he had to leave before Charlie woke up. Despite the fact Charlie was aware of my now existing sex life, he still didn't let Jake sleep here. Completely nonsense if you ask me, since I could sleep whenever I wanted at La Push. Billy always promised Charlie that Jake would be finely accommodated on the couch, but did he truly believed that?

I turned on my computer and connected my camera USB cable to see the pictures I had taken that week. Leah, Seth, Jacob and I were at the beach. I needed some distraction after studying so much for my exams that were approaching. It was good to see her each day lighter. I wouldn't dare to say happier, but better. Being out of Sam's mind really did her some good. I told her that and she said I helped her as well. Earlier, on the same week she invited me to watch some movies at her house. She had never seen Pride and Prejudice, which was a crime for me. I could see both of us were happy about having a girl time.

"Funny, I always had some issues with getting along with girls. Except with Emily. She really was my best friend" She told me while she washed the popcorn bucket.

"I had the same problems. Maybe I'm not much girlie myself" She laughed.

"That's definitely true, Swan." She agreed not taking her eyes of the water and soap that were in her hands.

"Have you heard of Joshua?" I asked. She looked at me with curiosity and answered me with a question.

"Well, I haven't seen him. You tell me, what about him?" I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to show my concern. If there was someone who would be as disappointed as Jacob, it was Leah. Any mentioning of Joshua's name, she looked at me by the side of her eyes and always the next line would be a little acid or sarcastic, like the usual Leah who the pack knows. She put a lot of faith on my current relationship because she wanted to see the imprinting bond being overlapped, even if she couldn't do it herself with Sam. It still was a delicate topic for us.

"I don't know…I have been avoiding him a little. I feel guilty all the time about him, but what can I do?" Her eyes lost its shine a little and she muttered.

"Yeah…what can you do…" She made it sound more like an affirmation than a question. Because there was nothing to be done. In situations like these, someone always leave without what they want. I just get to be lucky to find myself in that position more than once. Yay! Great, isn't it?

"I'm thinking about taking classes at Peninsula College next semester. Maybe Arts. I don't know yet" She told me, a little embarrassed, trying to break the bad mood that had installed on the environment.

"That's great Leah! Arts? I've never imagined it to you." I told her honestly surprised.

"It's because you still don't know me that much. Or at least, you don't know the Leah pre-wolf period. Actually, almost none of them know. " I nodded agreeing. I didn't had much information about her before all that happened, except for the fact she was with Sam.

"Come here, Swan." She said. I entered in what I assumed it was her bedroom. When you meet this Leah version, you can't imagine her fitting in that room. The walls had a purplish pink color on them. The bed had tons of colorful pillows. Yellow, orange, magenta and purple were everywhere. If I looked at Leah now, the best color I'd use to describe her was gray. And blue. But at the same time, the room was so her.

"My little happy corner" She said sarcastically, while she searched for something in her desk drawers. She took out a black case and handled it to me. There were pictures inside, most of them black and white, all ordered by date, which was written in the back. Photo after photo I saw La Push, the First Beach, from different angles. She was amazing. There were small details everywhere, like tiny birds that mixed with the leaves on the trees. Or the way a small rock deviated the water's path. She had an eye for that.

I kept paying attention to the date before I analyzed the photo. She just sat there, looking expectant, now holding her huge camera. I reached a page where I found a man's eyes, his head probably lying on her lap, looking at her with so much love in his eyes. It was Sam and she captured such an intense emotion in his eyes. I tilted my head to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. The next ones, they had the same spirit. Couples. A small cottage in the middle of the woods. Dogs playing in the rain. An old couple's hands intertwined. On the next pages, her images were different. They weren't cheerful and precise anymore. They were rough, darker, unfocused sometimes, with more contrast, more shades. Some of them were blurred, as if she had exposed the film for too long. By the date, I assumed it was after Sam left her for his imprint. Violent waves. Somber woods. Almost abstract photos. There was one which took me a long time to realize of it was. Hair, long strands of straight hair. A lonely wolf gazing at two trees inclined to each other, too big for be just an animal. I didn't dare look at her now, coward as I am. Then, there was this last picture. It was made less than two weeks ago. Calm water. First beach again. I recognized the view. It was from the drift wood Jake and I loved so much. The technique was more precise again, not as careful as in the beginning, but still, it was lighter. I smiled at her. She was healing.

"That wolf was you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how disproportional my size was. Through the pack's mind you almost feel normal. I settled the camera and phased." She explained her thinking process.

"You're fantastic. I had no idea." I told her in awe.

"Being a bitch is not my only talent, you know? My mom says I kept trying to reach her old Cannon when I was less than a year. With less than two, I would love to smile to the cameras when they asked me to. I remember I had this kid's camera and took pretty decent pictures of my Barbies. For the age, of course." She said laughing lightly, with her legs crossed over each other. "There are more, separated by theme. But I thought this one would interest you more." She completed.

"You should definitely go for it." She showed her teeth on a big smile.

"Yeah, I should"

* * *

I was passing the pictures on my laptop when I saw this one. Jacob lifting me from the ground. Both of us with sand all over our clothes. He was looking at me with his smile, my smile, and this one reached his eyes. The sun and the sea were behind us, creating a magical scenario. I've never seen myself like this before. I guess I can't observe myself from outside like others can. I was glowing, happier than I had ever been. Leah was the one who took this picture. And there were a lot more that I didn't see her taking. She was talented.

I heard the doorbell and then realized I spent my entire morning daydreaming.

I grabbed my underwear, my shampoo and put them in my old bag. The rest, Alice was going to take care of. I took the package where my dress was out of the closet. She said it was better if I keep this, otherwise Jacob would have to endure their smell the entire night. Alice was thoughtful on that.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, there was tons of Chinese food waiting for me.

"How do you expect me to eat all this?" I asked her.

"Nah, don't worry. Go on, eat and then we'll start our spa day." I cringed, taking more time than I needed to eat a small portion of food. I followed her to her room. Her closet was bigger than my own room. She opened this huge _necessaire_, which was full of eyeliners, lipsticks, etc. Her eye shadows palette would make any children want to start coloring books. Rose was plugging the curling thing. Ugh, nightmare. But I promised her. It was a good idea to use my Barbie day today. She wanted to make my nails first. She intended on using an almost red color, but I laughed in her face and made her use something simple, transparent. After that, I took a long bath. On the following thirty minutes, she did the make up on me while Rosalie curled my hair. They took much less time than I thought they would take and gave me my dress to wear. Alice was ready, but she didn't need much. Rose pointed at my dress and I went to put it. I had forgotten it for a second observing them.

"Perfect" I heard Rose saying. I gave a look at the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. My eyelashes were longer, my eyes seemed bigger. My lips were a little bit fuller and I had a bit of color on my checks. But it didn't look like I was wearing make up at all. My hair was mostly hanging loose, as I wore it everyday, but with the large curls that I was lucky to get when my hair decided to be nice with me. It was lifted up at one side, giving a glamorous touch to it, a little 40's. The dress showed my back entirely. Alice handled me a discreet pair of earrings.

I heard the knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Edward asked for permission. Sometimes I forget how beautiful he's. My memory seems never to make justice to what he really looks like. Of course, he picked a classical tux, which fit him so well that it could have born with him. It went well with the theme. I think it was Old Hollywood or Oscar. Something like that. I wasn't paying attention when Alice described me her plans.

"Wow" Both of us let it escape. Alice just smiled proud of her work.

"Do I still dazzle you, Ms. Swan?" He asked with my favorite crooked smile stamping his perfect face.

"Watch out. Someday they'll put you in the Louvre's Greek statues section." I answered. His smile grew larger.

"You look stunning yourself. Alice's vision is nothing compared to what I'm seeing now. I see she convinced you." He said, partially amused. Strangely, I didn't blush. Although we were effusively complimenting each other, there was a friendly vibe on the room. At least from my part.

"Yeah…more or less" With that I showed him my shoes, a pair of silver flats. At least it matched with the dress. He chuckled and I saw Alice muttering something about my 'outstanding lack-of-style'. I laughed along him.

"You know what, Alice? She's right. We don't want her to end up at the hospital with two broken arms and a twisted ankle." He joked.

"Hey!" I said, giving him the typical 'watch-your-mouth' punch, completely forgetting how hard he was.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"See? One hand was almost gone right now." He said. I scrubbed my fists, trying to relieve the pain. He held that hand and his cold body temperature helped with the pain. It was good to see he was in a better mood today. Actually, I had never seen he like this before.

"So, you decided to come?" I asked him, while Alice helped Jasper with his bow tie. Although he was supposed to be out of school, she insisted she wanted to go with him, because it was the first school party she organized. Before, they always tried to stay out of the spotlight. But it was useless here in Forks. Besides, he found it entertaining.

"Yeah…if you decided to enjoy your human experiences, I want to be there with you as most as I can." I smiled happy he was planning to be in my life. It's not because I saw he wasn't the love of my life, that I didn't love him at all. I maybe love him in different, less platonic, more friendly way…but it's still love.

"Let me take you to your house so the mutated Siberian husky can pick you up." Rosalie said. She was much nicer now that I didn't 'threw my life' away (according with her words.), but she affirmed I could have picked something less canine.

"Wait! Picture!" Alice screamed. Edward, Rose and I turned just in time to be illuminated by her flash.

* * *

Our way to my house was fast and it was good to know more about the real Rosalie. Before I could close her car's door, Charlie was already outside, holding the camera he gave me, taking photo after photo, leaving me blind for the eternity.

"Hey Char…dad…put that thing down!" I whined.

"My Bella is all grown up! You're beautiful kiddo." He said kissing my forehead.

Right after him, Billy appeared at our front door. Just then I noticed their car parked in front of my house. I'm almost sure he was speaking something to me, but I only paid attention to the man behind him, leaned on the door frame. He opened my smile and came in my direction.

"Black, Jacob Black." He said looking down at me with a sexy as hell smirk on his face. I was still drooling on his tuxedo. I have never seen anything sexier before in my life (scrap that: his naked version is sexier). Wow, I'm using the word sexy (and its derivatives) a lot, am I not? If this was a Hollywood real party, I'm certain the next James Bond would be Native American. Daniel Craig my ass. My knees were trembling and I just needed to rip that excessive pieces of clothing off him right now. I probably just stared him, mouth agape, at what I was seeing.

"Won't you give me a 'hello' kiss?" He asked me in a low husky voice, this time closer, with his arms opened. I grabbed him by the neck and gave him the most passionate kiss I had in me. If it wasn't by Charlie clearing his throat, we wouldn't go to that party today at all. I blushed severely when I noticed we had audience. Rosalie, with an amused smile. Charlie, with his face really read. And finally Billy, smiling proudly and trying to stay away from the vampire who brought me.

"You're beautiful." Jacob said, kissing my neck.

"You don't look bad yourself." I answered back, trying to sound 'cool'.

"I'd be really offended by your lousy compliment if I couldn't smell you or listen to your fastened heart beating." Rosalie took that as a cue and gave her goodbyes to my father and Billy by far, passing by us.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella. And here, take it. Use protection" I grabbed the little package she gave me. I heard her laughing when she started her car and looked to my hands: 'Anti-flea collar'. I couldn't avoid laughing.

"Oh, you're laughing your little traitor!" Jacob said tickling me.

"Oh, oh…stop…stop. I won't laugh anymore. Pinky promise!" I pleaded laughing so much I couldn't breathe.

"Pinky promise? You disappoint me. You just lost 2 years for that." He said joking.

"Come on, we must go before Alice freaks out" I said, not really wanting to go.

"No, no, no, no ,no…wait….let me take a fine picture of you two. Renee demanded me this. " Charlie said determined. Hmpf. As if his finger weren't pressing repeatedly the button for the last five minutes.

"What about her corsage?" Billy asked. Oh no, I begged him not to buy me one. They are hideous!

"Oh yeah, wait a minute." He turned to pick something. I was ready to curse him. "Oh no, sorry, not this time, Bells." He said playfully. He got me on that.

"Dad, come on. Take the goddamn picture".

* * *

Okay, now I know the theme was Old Hollywood Night. Alice created something Forks had never seen before. The theme was there, but in elegant way that you would only notice on the details. The red carpet was extended and there was huge panel, more like a wall, with picture of paparazzi and their cameras in realistic size. Where there were supposed to be their flash, there were round lamps that blinked mimicking the flash light. Okay, this part wasn't that discrete. But the rest was. No crepe paper or pre-made decoration. There were fancy fabrics everywhere, small candles, giant elegant flower arrangements, crystals. Jake and I stopped to take the entrance traditional photo. Everyone around us, stopped to see the giant I brought with me. We must look weird together, complete opposites.

The first person I saw was Jessica Stanley, who screamed my name in a high pitched voice (like usual).

"Bella! Hi! Wow, your dress is wonderful and…wow…your hair…do you see all those lights?" She kept talking. I was sure someone had already spiked the punch. Before I could answer, someone else called my name.

"Hey Bella!" Mike screamed. I waved not too enthusiastically. He walked at full speed in my direction but suddenly stopped.

"Hey Mike. Nice to meet you again." Jacob said surrounding his arm on my waist. Men. They shook a pretty tight hand shake. Mike left scrubbing his hands discreetly against his hips.

"Don't be bad." I told Jake, trying to be serious, but the corners of my mouth were turned up. Poor Mike. He was a nice kid, one of the few who still worried about me during my zombie phase.

"Hey, I was just having fun with the marshmallow." Jacob said, remembering this nickname he gave him so long ago.

Seconds later, I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward coming in our direction. Instantaneously, I felt Jacob stiffening right behind me, holding my arm with a little too much strength. I took my arms out of his hands gently and gave Alice a small hug. Jasper's almost black eyes warned me to stay a little more far way, so I just gave him a quick kiss on his cold cheek. Edward was the last one and he gave me a soft, yet long, hug. I freed myself from his gentle hug to find a defiant smile on his face and a scowl on Jacob's. I gave Edward a death stare that made him look a little regret, but not enough. He probably was listening to Jacob's thoughts, being fully aware of his discomfort.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked Jacob trying to break the tension.

He eyed me, from the bottom to the top and said.

"Always." I felt a little self-conscious knowing all the three vampires listened that as well. Edward's face was now serious, hurt. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Great.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat." After I fed my wolf, I took a time to look around. Drunken kids. Loud music. Tum ti tum tum tum ti tum tum. Bright colorful lights. _Yeah, I don't fit here._

"Hi, Bella!" Angela greeted me by my side.

"Hey Ang, I was wondering where you were. You look gorgeous." I wasn't one of those girls who complimented others just to be nice, or draw attention to themselves. I mean it with all my heart.

"Thank you, so do you. Hey, do you know who is her?" She asked me. Jacob was frowning. When I turned to see the person who was walking in the room, there was goddess standing there. She was probably around 18 years old. She had the familiar light amber eyes, pale skin. She was beyond beautiful with her strawberry blond hair flowing on cascades over her shoulders, touching her vintage red dress. Wait? Do I recognize that red dress? I remembered the third dress Alice bought at store. Topaz eyes. She must from the Denali clan. I stood up, Jacob pulled me back, but there was no reason to be afraid. The music was still playing, but everyone else seemed hypnotized, ogling her. Alice broke the magic, dancing until her, greeting that beautiful girl…I mean, vampire. I took it as a sign to approach.

"Tanya, I'm so glad you made it!" Alice said kissing her on the cheeks. I saw her white smile flashing back.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I presented myself, extending my hand. At first, her expression was unreadable. I could see a mist of curiosity and mistrust in her eyes. Jacob walked closer, towering us all, placing his hands on my hips. This was the moment where she relaxed and extended me her hand, not before wrinkling her nose to a disagreeable smell.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, from Denali." She answered me with her Russian accent.

I observed while Jasper greeted her and Edward analyzed all the possible exits.

"What's his problem?" I asked Alice.

"Well, I know he was fine to come alone. But I had this vision. I had to invite her. Let's say Tanya has a little crush on my brother it has been a while. I can also say she's a little persistent. Do you know the succubus myth? Meet the person who originated it." She said. She heard it of course, and gave me knowing smile. I couldn't imagine any man resisting her. But Edward did. Automatically, I looked down at myself and wondered what he saw in me. Not even if I wanted I would be ale to compete with the creature ahead me. Edward finally spoke with her. She looked at Jacob intrigued, a little too interested to my taste. But she only had to take one step closer, to give three steps back following, almost gagging. Neither of them said a word to each other.

A slow song started to play and she invited Edward to dance, almost taking the lead. He had no choice. Everyone stared them. Forks had never seen such a beautiful couple together. The girls whispered, probably envying her for her looks or her company. The guys did the same among them, but it was the hormones that were taking control of them.

"If only they knew they're admiring a corpse." Jacob half whispered, half snorted. I didn't have to look at him twice to shut his mouth.

"So, wanna dance with your incredibly hot boyfriend?" He invited me. I caught the double meaning.

"Jacob, I don't dance." I said, trying to drag him away from the dance floor. He pulled me, lifting me from the ground so our faces were at the same level.

"Now, you do." He said. He moved along the song and before I noticed, I was already on the floor and he was leading me, spinning me around once or twice. He was actually dancing; I was just stumbling on my feet. I decided I would listen to the music, enjoy the moment and forget what my feet weren't being able to do. I paid attention to the woman's voice. The band made an actualized version of an old famous song that made me shiver.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be**

Jacob's eyes never left mine and he mouthed every word the vocalist sang. He touched his forehead on mine, kissed my nose. The song kept playing. His hands traveled slowly on my waist. His warm breath was intoxicating while he sang with her, making every word true.

**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you**

I put my hand on his neck and pulled him closer, making sure he was looking into my eyes. He gave me a slow deep kiss, which made my entire body melt. I completely forgot about my feet and so did he. We just stood there, barely moving.

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

I sang along. "Some things are meant to be." I agreed. He nodded, taking a strand of hair from my face, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I didn't know you could dance." I said.

"One of the advantages of being a wolf. We tend to be gracious" He grinned. The music was back to the night club standards. Alice was watching us by far.

"I'll be right back." He said walking towards the bathroom. He was clearly uncomfortable in that warm clothe.

Alice walked in my direction.

"I must admit. You look cute together." Alice attested . Edward and Tanya were still dancing. Well, Tanya was. Edward was just moving along now.

"Do you see anything for them in the future?" I asked Alice.

"Not in the way you're thinking. But she'll help him to open himself more. He'll find a great friend in her." Alice answered, not taking her eyes of Jasper, who was outside.

"Do you see him with someone? Is he going to be happy?" I asked once more.

"Only if he decides to." Alice answered. Her visions were subjective. But I believe she saw something interesting for him. Edward was now talking with Jasper, observing Tyler doing a strange little dance. He looked like a chicken having convulsions. God, someone should prevent him from doing that. Tanya came in our direction.

"So, he's the one you dumped Edward for, right?" Tanya asked. How was I supposed to answer a question like that?

"Tanya, you're so blunt sometimes. Don't care about her. She's not used to deal with humans and their nuances." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean like that." Tanya honestly apologized.

"But I guess you could say so." I answered her.

"Now, tell me, how did you get to break his walls?" Tanya asked interested. I laughed, because I really didn't know. Maybe the fact he couldn't listen to my thoughts? I don't know!

"To start, she didn't pursue him wearing a poor excuse of lingerie. You had to see his face Bella, when he found her on his bed wearing the smallest lace babydoll I have ever seen." Alice told me chuckling.

"I've never seen him so scared in my life…well…existence." Tanya said laughing too. I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"My brother truly is from another time." Alice stated

"Oh yes, he is." I agreed remembering the deal we made in our engagement.

"But Bella here got there." Tanya said playfully with her strong "R", nudging me with her cold elbow.

"Not exactly…" I answered. Her eyes showed confusion. Alice whispered something really fast and Tanya raised her eyebrows, in an understanding way.

"Maybe you should keep your thoughts PG 13" I joked.

"Well, if it worked for you." Tanya said, looking back at Edward, who was trying to be farther away from her as possible.

"Oh no…he just couldn't read what was on my mind." We all let out explosive laughs.

* * *

After a while, I felt like a fish out of the water again. I saw Tanya and Jacob changing some words and he actually shook her hand. I searched someone by my side, but there wasn't one living soul to confirm what I saw.

Alice was by my side again and I was a curious about something.

"Does she knows?" I inquired her, looking at Tanya and Jacob talking. She understood that I wanted to know if the Denali vampire knew what Jacob really was.

"No, she only thinks he smell really bad. But she knows about their existence, in a general way. But she had never met one and Carlisle only plans to tell them if it's extremely necessary. And with their permission, of course." She whispered, knowing her voice would be muffled by the loud music.

I decided it was the end of the party for me when I saw Lauren walking in my direction. That was when I felt a pair of hot arms snaking around my waist.

"Ready to go?" He asked me really low, next to my ear. I was so anxious to leave that I forgot to ask him what they were talking about.

"Oh, please." I answered.

* * *

He began to take off his suit right after we left the ballroom.

"God, I was dying inside these clothes." I chuckled and helped him, losing his tie. He opened his shirt and I helped him, kissing his chest while I opened his white buttons.

Jacob slipped his arms down to my waist, involving them, pulling me tightly against his body and pushing me against the side of the car. He kissed my neck in a sensual speed, flicking his tongue along the skin behind my earlobe. He dipped his head to my collar bone and moved his knee between my legs, pushing his thigh against my core, making pressure with circular movements. My knees, that were already trembling, almost gave out beneath me and couldn't do nothing but groan in response to the tingling feeling he was giving to me. He was hard against me and that drove me even more insane, making my entire body shiver.

"Kiss me". He demanded me and there's no way I would deny that. The tension on my lower parts was growing stronger, driving me insanely closer to an orgasm. And he knew it. I perceived it through the smile I felt on his lips. God, where did he learn that? Suddenly he stopped and retrieved his keys from his pocket.

He was devouring me with his eyes. I leaned closer and reached his belt. We entered the car, but he went on the opposite direction he was supposed to go to drop me home.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a special place I enjoy very much." He said ogling me with those darker eyes, full of desire.

"But you have to take me there now? I mean…you know…we could be doing interesting things by now…" I pleaded, trying to reach him, but he kept me in place.

"Eager, aren't we? It's a surprise, you'll like it." Jacob said holding my both hands with just one. He wanted to let me sexually frustrated and he was accomplishing that.

I opened more the windows, wishing the cold wind would calm me down. He gazed me again. I found in his eyes the same fire he had a few moments ago. That almost undid me. Just by looking, he made my body go in flames. He drove as fast as his Rabbit allowed him to do and stopped the car in the middle of the woods. I couldn't see anything after he turned off the headlight. He opened the truck to get a blanket and a small flashlight. I turned my back to him, trying to identify where I was. I asked him where would we be going, but every time he said it was a surprise, end of story. I couldn't be more curious.

"Bells, honey, can you hold those thing on the top of the car for me?" I turned and found the blanket, the flash light and… his clothes. My eyes narrowed when I saw a massive Jacob Black standing semi-naked on the other side of the car. And I say semi because his lower parts were covered by the metal.

"You'll have ride me ." My cheeks blushed furiously at those words totally unexpected. I was hoping to do that tonight, but I didn't expect him to say that so deadpan. He realized what he had said and tried to correct himself.

"Oh gosh…no… not like that…I'm mean…like that too…shit…" He breathed to slow his gibbering. I was belly laughing.

"What I meant was, it's a bit far and we need to go walking. Since you're so clumsy, I thought you could ride me, as wolf, to get there faster."

I was wiping my tears when I said to him, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, I figured it out when you started talking, but it was so funny that I let you continue."

He smiled at me devilishly and in blink of eyes, he phased into a horse-sized russet wolf. He lowered his body and whimpered at me. I understood that I needed to climb on his back with all the stuff. He ran faster than I had ever run with Edward. The icy wind chastised my face. My eyes were shut and my legs were pressed tight against his silky fur. If I was an amusement park enthusiast, I would have liked it. But unfortunately, I was not and I made the fatal mistake of opening my eyes. Everything was a blur and huge trees passed us by in an unbelievable speed.

He started to slow down and when he finally stopped, my limbs loosened its tight and I slipped out of his fur, hitting the ground with a dry thud. The world was spinning around. Jacob took his clothes with the mouth, phased back, putting his pants back. "Are you ok?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah… which one of the five Jacobs is speaking with me? As soon as I pick just one, I'll be better." He chuckled at my answer.

"We're here" He said, grabbing the things I've carried

I opened my eyes and I found myself at his secret spot.

"I missed your hiding place…" I told him, looking at place he brought me not so much time ago.

"I usually think about it as ours now…" He said, taking my hands.

I gave him a sheepish smile. God, I loved him. I wish I could take all of his fears away. He was the one for me. I had no doubt. He stepped forward and wrapped me with his arms. I helped him extending the sheet. The flashlight wasn't needed because the moon was full. I was little cold in my thin dress. He hugged me closer. He put his shirt on me. I would never get tired of observing him. He smirked, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What are your intentions for this body right here, Bella?" He asked.

"I was thinking about some cliché post-prom sex. Are you in?" I retorted. He let out an amused laugh.

"Really … what happened to the shy Bella that I fell in love with?" I felt ashamed. He liked better that Bella. He soon saw my disappointment.

"Hey, none of that. I like this Bella much more. You know, happy, laughing, ok with herself. Much better." I smiled agreeing with him. I love the person I was with him. I love I felt completely at easy being naked with him, not caring if I was too plain or too unattractive. I felt good about myself because before his eyes, I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I completely disagree with that, but that made me feel better anyway.

"It's because of you." I answered admiring the glow his skin had under the moonlight.

"So, are you planning gratifying me or what?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Jacob Black, You're impossible." I said holding his chin.

"Yes, I am. And you adore it" I giggled. Next thing I could feel was his lips on mine, demanding entrance, his body carefully hovering mine. Oh yeah, I'm lucky. My hands found my way to grab his hair. My teeth caught his bottom lip and he let out a deep breath, roaming his hands on my body, stopping on my breast, upon the dress. Ugh, I needed to get rid of this. I tried to get free from his hold to take the dress off, but he stopped me.

"Easy Sonic. We have all the time. Charlie is not expecting you until the morning. There's no need to tap that little foot." He said patiently loosing my hair.

"Excuse me? You calling me impatient? That's the pot calling the kettle black!" I accused him.

"Hey… I'm patient" He said, interrupting his kisses. "I waited for you. I'd wait more if necessary. I'm just impulsive." He clarified.

"Almost the same." I attested, fully knowing I was wrong, putting his hands back on me. He gave me a sexy smile and kissed my lips again. His movements become more rough against my skin.

I was too eager for his touch. My body responded like it was all new, and in part, it was. There's so much more we would experience together. Not only in sex life. I'm not a nympho. I couldn't wait to share my life with him.

Jacob slid his hands up my legs slowly, running his thumbs on my inner thighs, watching me hold my breath for his next move. My body's reaction was clear. My hips were grinding on him automatically. My fingers finally reached his pants and I was glad he went commando after he phased. One less step. His calloused hands reached the place where I needed him most and there was a shock expression on his face when he noticed my lack of underwear.

"You have been like this whole time?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah, you insisted on staying longer at the party. Otherwise, you would have noticed much earlier." I played with him. To be honest, the back cleavage was so deep that any of the panties I took to Alice's house wasn't low enough. So she suggested me to take it off. She said no one would notice. 'I don't want anything ruining your visual' I tried to mimic her voice.

"God, I love you." He said, shutting my mouth once again with his delicious lips. He reached my pink button and it made me tingle in places I didn't even know they existed. I kicked his pants off but I was still in this damn dress. He perceived my annoyance and made me the favor of taking it off. Slowly. With his teeth. I think I could just have died there and I would die happy.

I wasn't prepared for the heat that wrapped me when his tongue trailed down, teasing each nipple, downing to my belly button and finally reaching the place were his fingers were.

"Oh God!" I cried in pleasure, buckling my hips against him. He started pumping his fingers faster and I didn't care I was feeling cold on my upper parts or there was sand all over my hair. The only thing I felt was his hot breath driving me insane along with his tongue.

"Please, please Jake." He looked up at me grinning. I didn't have to ask twice. He was ready for me a long time ago. His eyes showed that his desire equaled mine. If I hadn't been aroused for the last five hours, I surely would want to take more time tasting him, feeling him. But he was right. I was impatient. His grip on my hips was strong, not delicate as if I was going to break. He passed one of his arms behind my back, lifting me in a way we ended with him on his knees, sitting on his feet and I was on his lap. He held like if was a light feather and I approached my entrance to his waiting manhood. Both of us moaned with the contact.

"Ugh…Oh God" He said when I started rocking my hips against his while he did the same against mine with the identical intensity. There was no restrain. My moans were coming out muffled because his lips never left mine. I felt his lips opening in a smile every time I screamed his name and I smiled myself. It was impossible not to dig my nails on his back when he started heating me deeper and deeper. It didn't take too much time and my body was quacking without control. I felt his grip getting harder. The sounds he made only served to left me more aroused. I was practically dripping on him. With one last movement, he exploded in me. It was a feeling I wouldn't change for nothing. We were literally one.

Still inside of me, he laid us on our sides. His arms were still around me, protecting my sweaty body from the cold beach wind. He was softly kissing my shoulder and I had my fingers playing with his hair.

"We have a serious problem in our hands, Bells." He said between his small kisses. I was still filling dizzy and had to struggle to get some energy to answer him back.

"Oh yeah? What would be that?" I asked intrigued.

"Once we get married, you're not going to leave the bed. I won't let you do anything else but this." He said, looking at me with lustful eyes.

"What about eating or sleeping?" I asked, pretending concern.

"Ok, we'll take our time to eat. A shower is welcomed too, as long as I take with you. But sleeping is overrated." He joked.

"I'm not sure the wolf would agree with you…"

"Oh yes, he would …he…". A loud howl and a crash sound interrupted us. Jacob lift his head and gave me my dress and his shirt quickly. A growl rose from his chest after he sniffed the air. He looked to me and then to the place where the sound came from. There were trees being smashed not much farther from where we were.

Suddenly, we saw something being thrown out of the woods. I squinted my eyes to see better. Oh God. It was a body. It was someone. We stepped closer, Jacob never taking his eyes from the woods. I almost fainted with the vision ahead me.

**JPOV**

The howl we heard was an attacking one. The crashing confirmed it. My instinct was screaming at me to phase and go check. But I couldn't leave Bella alone. She was already dressing when the smell hit me. Sweet, like burnt sugar. Bloodsucker.

Something was thrown out of the woods. Bella was trembling and didn't even realize. She stepped closer to see what happened and I had no option if not walk with her. But I didn't need to see what that was. Or better, who was that. It was Sam, barely breathing.

"Bells, I have to phase. Stay behind me. Don't go near the water, have you heard me?" She nodded, with tears already running down her face. She was panicking, I could listen her unsteady breathing.

Even though they were much more silent than we, werewolves, were, I could hear the thing calmly approaching. Not because of its steps. Every animal knew they were the prey. Paying attention, I could hear the absence of any animal life on the place where the leech was. I howled calling for help. Sam wasn't alone at the woods. It meant there was another wolf injured out there. The death smell was burning my nose. I turned back to check Bella, who as on her knees, next to Sam. When I turned my attention back to the woods, there was a pair of red eyes observing us, looking at her.

* * *

**If you don't know (I'm pretty sure you do)...the song is Can't help falling in love.. I know that song is so much more Edward/Bella....but Ingrid Michaelson's version is really sweet and suited for Jacob and Bella because of her voice. Well...at least I think so... you should listen to it.**

**Okay, I must admit I took some inspirations from the outside the Twilight world. The ABBA thing, fans, don't get me wrong. It came from Anthony Bourdain show, No Reserves. It was place on Sweden and he, being a strictly rock fan, fears ABBA and it was so funny. You should see it. His TV show is so entertaining. The marshmallow thing came from New Moon ( the movie), of course.**

**About Tanya...well...it's not because I love Jacob that I dislike Edward. I won't write much about his possibility of happiness because I don't have much patience for him, but I wanted to left the idea open...Tanya is not his perfect match, but maybe she could teach him to be more open to other people... or vampire...and become a good friend. Well..that's it.**

**So, what do you think about it? Reviews are more than welcomed.**

**P.S:Those who already reviewed the Happy New Year author's note, probably won't be allowed to review again. If you really want to review (something I would appreciate immensely), you can log out and make an anonymous review (but write your pen name, so I can answer you back).**

**Thank you all who has been following this story!**


	20. Ch 20 Red orbs

**Guys, thank you so much for the last reviews....they've blown me way...really, you've put a huge smile on my face. I'm very happy you're enjoying it and I'll do my best to keep that way. I'll answer back soon...**

**So..here I present you chapter 20...not as long as the last one, but still longer than the usual. Have fun.**

**I replaced this with a improved version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does.**

* * *

**20- Red Orbs**

**JPOV**

Even though they were much more silent than we, werewolves, were, I could hear the thing calmly approaching. Not because of its steps. Every animal knew they were the prey. Paying attention, I could hear the absence of any animal life on the place the leech was. I howled calling for help. Sam wasn't alone at the woods. It meant there was another wolf injured out there. The death smell was burning my nose. I turned back to check Bella, who as on her knees, next to Sam. When I turned my attention back to the woods, there was a pair of red eyes observing us, looking at her.

It tilted the head a little bit to the side, just like creepy horror movies monster does when they're intrigued with their future victim. Bella's sobs quickly quieted when her eyes found the red orbs glaring back at her. If I could listen to her heart pumping hard, I'm sure the thing could do it better. The three of us were steady on our respective places.

The leech stepped forward and I listened to the sound of metals being shredded deep in the woods. Gosh, there were more of them. I didn't let it distract me and turned my attention to the pale figure that was walking calmly in our direction. The leech suddenly stopped. The stinky bloodsucker acted like a real animal. He looked like a cat before attacking, gazing his prey with unmovable eyes. At the same time, it exhaled anxiousness, like if he was having an internal battle. He was blonde and tall. Not tall as me, but almost of the same size of the strongest Cullen vampire.

The wind coming from the sea washed Bella's sent in its direction and in one millisecond, he was out of control. His eyes became darker and prepared to attack. Before, he had the chance, I lunged at him, aiming his leg to take his balance first. Jasper's techniques were helpful. I howled once more. God, where is everybody else?

My teeth pierced his hard, cold, disgusting skin and I managed to take a big chunk of it, but he was really strong and grabbed me by the neck and shoulders, throwing me a few meters away. I snarled, trying to get the best angle of attack, without putting my Bella or Sam at risk. But he wasn't giving a shit about me. He immediately turned to Bella. I heard her gasp when she realized this and I run at full speed into his direction, taking an arm off. The arm stood there on the floor, squirming like a worm. But he didn't give up on my Bella and, once again, he was on his feet, aiming her.

That's when I heard a deep pained howl and an even more pained scream inside my mind.

"_Nooooo" _I heard Leah screaming in my head. Through her eyes, I saw Sam lying on the sand, with broken bones, purple bruises and bloody wounds all over his body. His breathing was almost inexistent. She paid attention to his heartbeat. It was dangerously slow. She looked at the vampire, who was trying to find a way towards Bella, but I managed to take a considerable chunk every time he approached. I certainly could have taken him down a long time ago, but it meant exposing Bella. One mistake and she would be dead. I wasn't willing to take that chance.

"_Leah, attack him from the left side and hold him while I rip his head off_." I ordered

"_He's mine."_ Leah warned me, vociferating, mentioning the vampire who did this to Sam.

For the first time in the past few seconds, the thing noticed the presence of another wolf and crouched to attack her. But she's was fast. Faster than him. Faster than any of us. I took that chance to push Bella away gently with my muzzle. She was almost in catatonic state, watching that scene, too close of her. Any normal human would have tried to run far away, but she just stayed there, watching. I tried to step closer to help Leah, but she growled in her thoughts.

"_Don't."_ The rest of the pack arrived there. I sent Quil, Embry and Seth to help the other wolf in the woods. I wouldn't leave Leah alone. She was faster, as I said, but the leech was stronger. She snarled at my thought. Soon, he understood what Leah was really protecting, since Bella wasn't near Sam anymore. He tried to reach Sam to kill him for once. Okay, he was definitely suicidal. Completely nuts. He managed to grab his ankle. I heard the sound of bone breaking_. Ok, that's enough_, I thought.

When I was about to attack, I saw her face as wolf. She was fiercer than I had ever seen. Her thoughts were focused on his vulnerable points. She looked like she was fighting for her mate. Sam let out a strangled sound and Leah got distracted, looking at him. The leech smirked thinking it was his chance. But he didn't know she had four eyes now. Hers and mine and I didn't take my eyes of him. He opened his position and she took that as an opportunity, ripping his head off with one bite.

I went to help her dismantling the body. She phased back just after I started. Embry was back with a lighter. The leech screams made Bella shiver. She turned her eyes to the sea. When I reached her, she was trembling.

"Don't…" she shoved me away. I was completely confused by this. "Go…Sam" She could barely say those words. Her tears washed away her make up, which was now staining her beautiful face.

I turned. Leah was holding Sam, crying, begging. His breathing was lower and slower.

"Oh, no, no, no…you don't have the right to die before I do…" She put him on the ground, letting her tears drip over his naked body. She was naked herself, but none of us gave a shit about it. It seemed that moment took an eternity, but in the reality, it was just one minute.

"Embry, take care of Bella. I'll be right back." He nodded. With that I ran full speed toward the Cullen's mansion. Fuck the treaty. Edward was already outside when I arrived. During my way I repeated the last events on my head. How such a wonderful night became this nightmare?

"Wait, I'll call him", the leech said, already knowing what happened through my thoughts. He spoke in a high speed and after a second, Carlisle was outside with his medical bag.

"Edward need to go as well. By what he saw in your memories, there are too much broken bones. Possibly internal bleeding. He has training." I just nodded. I didn't care if there were 50 leeches in La Push if it meant saving my brother's life.

A few seconds later, we were at the beach again. Leah was breathing through Sam's mouth and Paul working on his chest, too afraid of doing more damages. Bella was on the sand, being held by Joshua, who was hurt, with some red gashes that were already healing. He was supporting an arm, which seemed to be out of the place, on his leg and with the other hand, he was holding my Bella, too damn close for his own sake. Quil and Jared were holding Brady to the floor. He was screaming of pain. The cause was two broken legs, completely out of the normal angle they should be. Bella's eyes were unfocused; here limbs loosen by the sides of her body. The only thing holding her together was Joshua. I would take her out of his arms…but Sam…I was the other Alpha…I…shit…

The leeches walked slowly into Sam's direction. The others were waiting for us. Paul pulled Leah away, holding her tight against his body, until they were both sat on the sand. Seth kneeled by her side, covering her body with the shirt Bella extended to him. My shirt. She was rocking back and forward, not wanting to be away of Sam. She screamed and cried, her reddened eyes never leaving his body. Seth had to help securing her in that place, because she wanted to reach Sam. There was barely any sound coming from his body.

Edward and Carlisle were working on Sam. They injected something into his chest and Edward inserted a needle on his veins. Inside the syringe there was some transparent liquid. Suddenly, his heart was beating hard again. Leah, more than never, tried to free herself to touch him. She was praying, pleading. _Please, take me. Not him. Not him. _Then I heard the sound of bones being broken. I almost threw them out in the water, but Edward read it before I could do it and lifted, facing me.

"We need to do it. Almost all of his ribs, sixteen to be more exact, were broken and since you heal too fast, they rearranged wrongly, puncturing his lungs." With that, he went to help Carlisle once again, his face pinched in concentration. I heard Sam's laborious breathing, as if he was trying to fill his lungs with air, but there was liquid on his chest. Soon, I noticed Sam's breathing was less troubled, producing squeaky sounds, after they stopped breaking his bones. Carlisle wrapped him in a thick layer of gaze, immobilizing his torso and did the same with the ankle, making a splint on his leg. He waited a minute to make sure his breathing process wasn't doing any more damages or dislocating the recently settled bones. Leah was back hovering his body, but too afraid of touching him, kissing his face, his forehead. She was thanking God, even thought she wasn't a believer. Thanking the leeches. Just thanking. The pack had never seen a scene like that, Leah had never showed herself like that. No one knew what to do. Seth was the only one who took courage to step closer and hold her hand.

"He had a severe internal hemorrhage. Since his bones took so little time to heal, I believe his other tissues can heal faster. He's going to be fine. But I sedated him. I didn't know how much painkiller I was supposed to use, so I use a lot considering your high temperature and fast metabolism. After I treat them, we need to take him carefully on an improvised stretcher." Carlisle explained slowly, pronouncing each syllable, as if he was speaking with a five years old kid. The entire scene was just too surreal for me. I nodded slowly, agreeing to whatever he was saying.

Edward went to help Joshua and Carlisle was already working on Brady's legs. I took Bella in my arms. She raised her hands to her face and started to cry. I rocked her, making shushing noises into her hair, trying to make her calmer. She stretched her arms to my neck, sinking her head on my shoulders. She hiccupped between her sobs and wiped her eyes, resting her head on my chest.

By this time, Brady stopped cursing, his both legs in a white splint. I heard something about not putting a cast because they would have to check later if the bones were settled right. Maybe, they would have to re-break those bones to set them in the correct position. But I wasn't focused on that. I was worried about the small girl in my arms, not knowing what to do to calm her down. Fuck, I didn't even to know what to do to calm me down, while the purple, sickly sweet smoke polluted the air around us.

"It's my …" she half said, half sobbed "…fault…". How could she think such a thing? If I had to blame someone, that would be Edward. Of course, he heard both of us, my thoughts and her breathless whimpers.

**BPOV**

God, every time I looked over Sam's injured body, those red eyes came back to haunt me. A little voice in my head kept telling me: This is your entire fault. If I had ran away, none of them would have to face this constant danger in their lives. If I had courage enough to expose myself to Victoria, end this for once. But I was a coward. Little Brady's screams were as deafening as Sam's silent suffering. My only relief was that Jacob was here, uninjured before my eyes. It would be too much to handle if my sweet Jacob was hurt because of me. This relief was only temporary, because the next thing I saw was Joshua coming out of the woods, holding his arm, with bloody red gashes all over his shoulders and chest. He kneeled in front of me, gently cleaning my ruined make up out of my face.

He just sat by my side and held me, ignoring Embry's warning stares. Jacob was a little ahead, looking over Sam. Thanks God he had the insight and called the Cullens. I know I hurt him when I hastily pushed him away, but Sam's life was more important.

After it was all done, I couldn't help my sobbing anymore. Edward stepped closer and kneeled before us. I saw Joshua tensing by the side of my eyes.

"Bella, lov...", he stopped in the middle of the word, once he remembered Jacob was there, holding me.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. It's not your fault some sick, filthy creatures of my kind are after you. If there was one to blame, it would be me for dragging you into my world. I'm sorry. So sorry" I looked into his troubled eyes, through my strands of disheveled hair. I felt Jacob nodding in agreement.

"No…it's not y-yo…" I blubbered. How could a great night like this end this way? Leah's quiet crying didn't make me feel any better.

I saw Joshua coming closer. Great. I rolled my eyes. Who looked it from outside must have had a very interesting picture. My past love, my present boyfriend and my …hmm… my… just Joshua. God, I'm such a crier. I felt so stupid. Here, there was Sam severely injured, Joshua with a dislocated arm, poor Brady with two damaged legs, and I was the one crying. I needed to get a grip of myself.

"Come on Bells, cool off. It was nobody's fault. There was a leech in our territory. Of course we would protect you, but we would fight against them anyway. Come on." He extended his hands to help me up. I couldn't take it without hurting Jacob, who tried to calm me down for the last minutes. Neither I could refuse it and support on Jacob to get up, because Joshua would have his feelings crashed with my refusal, again. So I just got up, pushing my palms against the humid sand. Carlisle was improvising a way to lift Sam with some tissues and the equipment he brought. Sam was too big to fit in a normal stretcher. He and Edward offered to take him. They would be able to go fast, without shaking too much. Of course, nobody disagreed. Since Brady couldn't phase as well, Jared and Paul took him in another litter, running not so carefully. Brady cussed every time they did a harsher movement.

I heard Quil asking Joshua if he would need help, but he said he could run back, _fine_. Leah phased to keep up pace with my vampire ex-future family. Seth went with her. Quil and Embry waited for Jacob and me, already in their wolf forms.

"It's not your fault", he told me once more. "I'll phase, so we can get back fast. Take my clothes?" He asked me smiling, remembering he asked me the same thing earlier. I smiled back and gave him a small peck.

He phased and we splint off toward Emily's house. I didn't make the mistake of opening my eyes again. He slowed his speed smoothly and lowered his body. I felt I pair of warm hands helping me to descend from the giant wolf. I looked back and it was Embry, who gave me a shy smile. All the lights of the tiny house where Sam lived were on.

Emily was already running in our direction when she saw the amount of people outside. Her eyes widened when she recognized who was the man lying down on the stretcher, almost unconscious, groaning. The pain killer's effect was already fading. Her eyes begun to fill with tears and she kneeled by his side. I looked away, embarrassed. Jacob pressed his palm against my hand, assuring me it was all fine. Edward and Carlisle were still holding him. Leah kneeled by her side, both of them crying and holding each other. It would be a beautiful scene, if it wasn't tragic.

"What happened?" Emily asked to Leah.

"We heard…Jake howled…and then…he…and…" Leah tried, she really did, but she started crying all over again. Jacob took the job for himself. He told how we saw something being thrown out of the woods, about the vampire, about how Leah killed it and probably saved Sam, along with Paul, while he went to call the kind vampires (kind is a word I inserted. Jacob almost said leech, but contained himself), who gave him medical assistance.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing my Sam alive." She said, hugging Paul quickly and then Leah. Leah restarted to cry harder, but I guess it had another reason now. My Sam. He was once Leah's Sam. Carlisle and Edward took Sam inside, placing him on the bed he shared with Emily. They were so careful that looked like Sam was floating. The two vampires and the scarred woman appeared on the leaving room.

Then Emily did something that bewildered everyone. She stepped away from Leah, who had her usual scowl back at her face, with a cold look stamping on it, and approached the so called 'bloodsuckers'.

"Outside, when I thanked everyone, it included you. Thank you for bringing him back to me" With that, she hugged both of them, who were in state of shock. I didn't fail to notice she was uncomfortable when she felt their cold, marble skin. Edward didn't know what to do. Carlisle smiled kindly, hugging her back for a brief period of time with one arm and answered.

"You're welcomed." He probably had more to say, maybe add that he hoped this would bring them closer, but he didn't pushed it. Jacob stepped forward and shook their hands, taking more time with Edward, like if they were having a silent communication. Edward nodded, confirming my assumptions. Paul nodded, saying with this simple gesture he was thankful. Or at least okay. One by one, all the wolves did the same. Seth was more the enthusiastic among them, actually shaking their hands as well, tapping them on their back. That made me smile, which consequently brought down the tear that was being repressed in my eyes. Since the beginning, I tried so hard to make both of their kinds to see the other behind the mortal enemy aspect. Maybe, it had been the first step. Leah was the last one. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wasn't looking directly into their eyes. I was staring at her. She looked back at me, with a disgusted expression, which told me she wouldn't do it. Of all of them, she was the one who was more resentful of being a werewolf, of their presence. With my eyes, I tried to convince her it was the right thing. She nodded, finally agreeing. She wiped more tears and stepped forward. She was almost as high as Edward.

"Thank you for saving him. If you didn't came…if.." she broke down into sobs. She couldn't finish the last part, tears wetting her high cheeks again. Then she turned her back and went outside. Emily followed her, but quickly returned, with a pair of furrowed eyebrows featuring her scared face, going directly to her bedroom. Leah needed some time alone. We all heard some growls and whines, not too far away. I didn't worry because any of the guys did.

I hugged both of them. I admired their humanity and thought: it was easier to be the red eyed monster. But they chose this. How could Edward think they didn't have a soul? Carlisle gave me the medicines Sam should take to relieve his pain. I thanked them once more. Edward kissed the top of my head, holding me once more in his arms. I waved them goodbye. When I turned, I saw Joshua and Jacob, with tense shoulders, looking between me and Edward, who was already walking out. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"So, who's hungry?' I asked.

* * *

I entered in Emily's kitchen and prepared a bunch of sandwiches. She was now with Sam in their room. I went back to the living room where they were discussing what happened.

"Pfank you Bewa." I heard Seth saying with his full mouth. Some small crunches of bread escaped from his lips. He smiled sheepishly and cleaned them from off the floor.

"Sam and I were patrolling when we found this fresh track. We followed it so we could call the pack and inform the exact location. Suddenly, we found them… the leeches were there, like if they were expecting for us. Sam told me to get smaller one and he would get the bigger. But the smaller was fast. He had this reflexes…every time I thought I had caught him, I bitted air." Brady explained.

"I saw his face...do you who he reminded of? That Frank McCallum, the boxer that disappeared in Seattle…it was all over the news." Jared commented.

"It makes sense." I stated. They all looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sometimes, when someone is turned into a vampire, they take an ability they had when they were human and it's amplified. Alice always had their visions, in a more subtle way. Edward could read people very well. Emmet was really strong as human. If this guy was a boxer, he would have really good reflexes…" I said, taking a small piece of bread with my fingers. They all looked at me as if I had three heads. "Anyway, go on…". Brady continued the story.

"The smaller one held my neck while the taller broke my legs, by pushing me. Sam pulled him away. Their actions weren't coordinated." Brady told us.

"Edward said during our way here that they're young vampires. Almost newborns " Seth added

"When I couldn't walk anymore, Sam stepped in front of me. Both of them attacked Sam. He tried to defend me, but the bigger held him by his torso and threw him with so much strength. I tried to crash a tree over the supposedly _boxer_ one, who stayed behind to finish me. I kept hearing the strong one fighting with Sam until it stopped and all went silent. That's when Joshua appeared, killing it with Jared. The damn tree took too long to fall and hit Joshua. Paul came right after." He finished there. The entire room went silent, digesting it.

"When we went to see what was happening in the woods, I found another scent that went in a different way and ended by the water." Quil said, interrupting our reflections.

"Shit. It was just to distraction." Jacob cursed. "Fucking leeches." He growled, passing his hand over his short hair.

"Where did you find it?" Leah asked while she stepped in crowded room, her face clean of any signs that showed she had been crying.

"I don't know…it was running our perimeter…but I didn't followed it until the beginning...I don't know. " Quil said, falling into the sofa.

"Bella, give me the phone. " Jacob demanded. "What's Edward number?" I handled him and he dialed Edward's number.

"They may recognize." He told us. Everyone nodded. "Edward, Quil found a scent, like if the other two served as distraction. Would you mind checking this? Of course Carlisle has the permission. Quil will meet you at the treaty line." He said dryly. I looked at him amazed about how responsible and thoughtful he showed himself in the last hour. Usually, he would be the first one to phase, ripping his clothes off, just by hearing the Cullen's name. Now, he was willing to accept their help.

"I'm going with him." Jacob told me. Quil trailed after him. Sometimes it's hard to remember they are so young. We all just stood there at Emily's living room, not having much to say, until Sam woke up screaming and swearing with all his cursing vocabulary. Leah ran into the bedroom and I went as well, taking the pills with me, handling it to Emily. Soon, he was calmer again and Leah explained him what happened.

I heard hard foot steps on the living room and went to meet my Jacob and Quil, with a very concerned expression.

"So? Did they know the vampire?" I asked anxious. Jacob nodded, showing a confused look on the face

"Who for Christ sake!" I begged them to tell me.

"Jane." He said, but I was not sure if he fully understood what that name meant. Volturi.

* * *

I asked them if the Cullens had explained them who she was. I remembered her young face, glaring at me. I remembered how Edward fell on the floor, wriggling in pain, completely powerless.

"More or less. But they seemed worried. And whatever worries them, worries me." Quil declared logically.

"They mentioned the Volturi … I remember you and the pixie saying something them... What exactly are they?" Jacob asked me. Goodman it! Why didn't Carlisle explained this to them?

"The Volturi are like royalty to vampires. They are really, really old. They make sure the vampire existence remains unknown, enforcing laws. Any vampire who draws too much attention is killed." I tried to explain in the simplest way.

"Pfff….the Cullens are a bunch of pussies. Can't they handle a few vampires?" Colin mocked them.

"You're not understanding it. They aren't a few. Hundreds maybe. There's the 'main family ', if we can put on that way, but they have soldiers, guards. Many of them with powers you can't imagine." I spat at him. He didn't deserve it, but I was freaking out.

"What are they doing here, Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"Th..they….Edward, when he went to Volterra to kill himself…he asked them….they denied it…they said he was too valorous to be murdered... Edward tried to show himself at the sunlight…in front of an enormous amount of humans. It would oblige them to kill him. I stopped him in time." I tried to stop there, but I knew he would have to know about it someday.

"They caught us and brought me…us…Alice too…to speak with their leaders. Humans aren't supposed to know about them…and…I…I…I.." God, I'm such a coward.

"You WHAT Bella?" Jacob asked. There were 18 pairs of eyes looking at me expectantly and that didn't help me to be less nervous.

"They would have to kill me…or…change me." Jacob growled and Joshua accompanied him.

"But Alice showed him a vision…Aro, the leader, can learn every thought, memory you have ever had just by touching your skin…she showed me as a vampire…a vision she had when she met me…that was enough to them…but they said they would check soon" I said.

"Those irresponsible leeches….they had the nerve of taking a snack directly into of Nosferatu's coven…what do they have in the place of their brain?" Jacob asked, smashing his plate against the wall. Joshua was clenching his fists, his body quivering. Jared tried to calm him down. Jacob took a deep breath and faced me again. I was so screwed.

"So when were you planning to tell me this, huh Bella? How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me everything you know? How I'm going to prevent you to become a vampire if you don't tell me those stuffs?" Jacob roared at me, clearly hurt, thinking I didn't trust him. I just didn't want to drag him to this. It was my mess. I actually didn't tell him because Edward told me once that we wouldn't have to worry about it soon. Time for them had a different meaning. Their 'soon' could mean 80 years or so. I was hoping they would take all those years to come. I tried to reach him, but he pushed my hands away.

"I'm not going to become a vampire anymore." I stated, trying to reach him.

"And how do you know? How can you fucking assure that?" Joshua asked me, sounding tortured as well. That had taken me back, because he had never spoken with me like that. Immediately, he noticed the acidity of his words and looked at me terrified. Jacob was looking down, scrubbing his hands and wrists. Joshua was shaking even more, probably because he was hating himself for that.

"Because Alice's visions are subjective. They're only there if you decide to follow a certain path. She saw that because I wanted it. But now, I don't want anymore. Not now that…Jacob, please look at me, I don't want it anymore and thanks God I realized how much I love you before…before…I made the worst mistake of my life. I just didn't tell you this because it's my mess….you....you all…" I said now looking to all of them…"don't need to risk your life, your families to protect me from a danger I brought to myself. "

"Bella, we protect our own. And you are as much family as anyone one else in this room." I heard from Quil.

"And I would protect you no matter what. " Jacob said holing me close… "I'm sorry." He whispered at my ear. I saw Joshua leaving the room. Why did I have to hurt one of them either way? Jacob was looking at me, expecting I would follow Joshua outside. But I didn't. I promised him.

"For you, Jake." I said, remembering him of my promise.

* * *

**Joshua POV**

I didn't go back to Emily's house. I wasn't planning to look at them with goo-goo eyes at each other. No, not really. Besides, I needed to calm down. I don't know how I didn't explode into a wolf there, while she told how that…that…nasty bloodsuckers wanted to change her. This idea pursued me all night. And the way I spoke with her…it made me hate myself after I saw her disappointment expression towards me. I was angry that she had put herself into such a danger to save that stupid, drama queen bloodsucker. I was angry that she hided everything from us. That she tried to reach Jacob, to calm him down, to console him after all that. I tried a shower to wash their scent out of me. After three hours of non-stop mental process, I finally slept.

_I was coming back to my house after a patrolling night. I was so tired that the weight of my shadow was enough to drag me down. Everything was calm. Too calm. The place was desert. But all the lights were on. I noticed my favorite smell, strawberry with vanilla, much more amplified, next to my house begging, me to step closer, to embrace it. I was expecting to see her there. Her back was turned in my direction, mahogany hair shining, her pale skin almost glowing under the moonlight. God, I just wanted to hold her and tell her she was mine and I was completely, irrevocably hers. When did I became such a sissy? For one second, I tried to remember the face of the countless girls I slept with, trying to fight with this bond that was killing me. But I couldn't. I sighed defeated. It was my fate to meet her, to fall in love her. Even if she wasn't my imprint. How could I not? I was about to touch her. I stretched my arms to hold her thin arm. It was cold. God, she's freezing out here, I thought. She slowly turned into my direction. At first I only noticed her sensual smile, flashing back at me. My entire body quivered in anticipation. Finally. She stepped closer, with her beautiful chocolate eyes still closed. I heard her taking a deep inhale of air and brushed her lips against mine. My entire body reacted to her touch. I opened my eyes. She was smirking now. I trailed my eyes up, to her cute nose…that's when I saw her red blooded eyes staring back at and threatening hiss coming out of her mouth, which snapped trying to reach my neck._

"Holly mother fu… shit…fuck " I woke up startled, trashing the table lamp that was on the nightstand. It was morning already. It took me a while to realize it had been a nightmare, a fucking scaring nightmare. Worthwhile to be in some horror book.

I smelled food being prepared downstairs and heard the bangs of pots and pans. I took a quick shower and followed the bacon and eggs inviting smell. Mom and S. were there, eating, talking about some TV show they watched together yesterday. It's funny how they can be talking about something so mundane, when I was fighting with something that shouldn't even exist. For them, they didn't. We didn't.

"Good Morning." Mom said, pouring some orange juice in a glass and handling it to me. God, my entire body ached. Being apart from your imprint brings a real physical pain. When I first felt it through Sam, Quil or Jared, I originally thought they were overreacting. They couldn't stand to be away from their imprints more than one day without whining. Now I get it. It was worse on my chest. It felt like I had served my heart in a silver platter to her and she stomped on it. The pain radiated through all my body and it seemed like I had been beat up. And that's because I saw her yesterday. _But you weren't with her yesterday for real, dumbass_, the little voice in my head told me. _Shut up,_ I mentally said to myself. Great, I'm going crazy.

"I said good morning" My mom repeated herself. I was not in the mood.

"Morning." I answered back dryly, deserving a curious stare from Savannah. She cut a piece of cake, put some jelly over it and started eating, never taking her dark grey orbs from me. _Back off_, I warned her with one look. She smirked.

"What's the problem, Josh?" Carol asked. Sometimes I called her by her name, since I've heard her so many times asking other people to call her by her first name. She constantly talks about herself in third person as well, contributing more to my habit. I didn't answer her, shoving a muffin into my mouth. _Damn, I'm hungry._

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just his Bella little doll is avoiding him like plague." Damn it. She was trying to fish what was really going on. Of course I hadn't told her anything, but she knew me better than anyone and I knew her. You know those twins who claim to have a special connection with her brothers and sisters? Yeah, that shit truly existed. I could feel when there was something making her happy or sad or frightened. She felt it too. We were best friends when we were kids. My mom always keeps telling us how much one of us cried if the other got hurt. I didn't give Savannah the pleasure of answering her assumptions.

"Oh…" Mom said a little surprised. "Oh!" she said again, this time truly understanding what Savannah meant. I guess who hushes, agrees. "So you… Isn't she with Billy's son?" She asked, not knowing she was touching deep in my wound.

"Yes" I grumbled, with my mouth full of toast this time, not willing to explain much. I actually was hoping she would lecture me that speaking with full mouth isn't polite and I should chew and swallow first. That way I would keep eating non-stop to avoid answering her. What was she expecting me to respond? Yes, she is with him, even though she was supposed to be with me. He's the one who receive her kisses. He's the one who listen her saying 'I love you.' He's the one who earns the right to see her glorious body moving with his. I almost barfed with the lost though, but I managed to swallow my food, pushing back the acid content of my stomach.

"You should go visit her." Savannah said, looking innocently to her piece of cake. What was she planning? She doesn't waste her saliva advising anybody unless she gets something back. She raised her eyes and for one instant I saw something behind them. I'm not sure what it was.

"Yeah… you should son…she's such a sweet girl…I'm sure there must be a misunderstanding. Maybe she's just busy." Carol said. I couldn't go there. I heard her. "For you Jake." It was her choice. I didn't need to be a fortune teller to understand what she was talking about. But, before, she said I could visit her sometime. The thought begun to build in my head. If she had asked me directly to stay away from her, I wouldn't have choice. But she didn't. I grabbed a t-shirt and ran to my car. My mother was looking at me with her experienced eyes. I had never been at her house, but I knew where it was, because the guys patrolled around it once in a while.

I pressed the door bell button, already salivating from her smell, totally impregnated in that house. I heard steps coming closer to the door. _Too heavy to be hers._

"Yes?" Her father asked after he opened the door.

"Hmm…I'm Joshua…Carol's son…Is Bella here?" I asked. I knew she was because her truck was there. He eyed me curiously and stepped aside, letting me in.

"She's upstairs. Bella, you've got visit." He warned her. She yelled back. "Just a minute." He turned around, sat on the kitchen table and grabbed his newspaper. I thought about waiting her downstairs, but I was too anxious for that.

I went upstairs and found her in her bedroom wearing just a small pair of burgundy shorts and a white tank top. I wasn't expecting to intrude like that. She was going to be death for me. I tried not to stare her below her neck. I knocked the already open door.

"Are you decent?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Hmm…yeah…I guess." Bella answered. For a moment I wished she would put a large T-shirt.

We both stood there, looking each other. She was changing her bedding. She dropped the sheets down and said timidly, breaking our silence.

"Hi Joshua". With that she took a strand of her hair out of her eyes. I had never seen someone so beautiful. Her hands went down to straighten her shorts and my eyes committed the mistake of following it, falling on her flat stomach and delicate hips. I gulped. The sun light crept into the room through her window, creating this bright aura around her that made her look eve more stunning. Magic was the word.

"Hmm...Hi…May I come in?" I asked, fidgeting my cut off's pockets. God, I'm looking like a school girl. Immediately, I stopped with that and put my hands inside my pockets, trying to contain the apprehensive gestures.

"Sure". Bella cleaned a space in her bed so we could sit. That was my second huge mistake that morning. Soon, I felt his smell allover her bed, all over her. The sheets were slightly wet. They've been sweaty in here. My breakfast threatened to follow the same way it did earlier, but on the opposite direction (again). Why did my body have to respond to her like that? I got up and sat by her computer chair. Okay, much safer. There was a scrapbook over her it and a red tube of glue.

"Can I ?" I asked her, pointing at black covered album. She seemed to be in doubt for one moment. But I was already taking it into my hands.

"Y-Yeah…they're just some pictures…you know…for remembering." She said. We were both nervous. There were pages ripped, with little marks that told me there were pictures there once. I looked quizzically to it.

"I decided I had to fix it…put in chronological order…" She explained, feeling my question.

I opened it. First there were pictures of her smaller, with her dad and a woman that looked too much like her for not being her mom. Chewing toys, in a toddler bathtub. Then there was her at La Push, with mud everywhere being held by a beautiful Native American woman. There was a man behind her, two girls and a little boy. Charlie was there too, much younger.

"Is that Billy?" I asked her pointing at the man standing holding one of the little girls hand. He certainly had the same facial features, but his wrinkles were less apparent. He looked tired now.

"Yes…a long a time ago. Before I moved…" I assumed the woman was Jacob's mom. So the little boy must be him. He was looking at my Bella, as if he was going to follow her everywhere. I felt sad I hadn't shared with her such a great part of her life. I felt more jealous than I had ever felt before. I actually lost almost eighteen years of her life.

After, there were pictures of her older, playing at the swimming pool, wearing a ballet outfit, with her years pointing out of her bun. We laughed together when we saw a picture of her, maybe twelve or thirteen, looking completely mad about something.

"Can you see that green color on my face? Renée made me take a ride on the scarier roller coaster I had seen in my life. I don't even have to say I hated every minute of it." She told me laughing. "I was always too old for my age." God, she was even more perfect when she's laughing like that. I think I lost one minute or two observing how her neck moved, or she tongue moistening her lower lips.

"What?" she asked. _Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I could do that for you_, I thought, looking at her pink lips.

"No, nothing." I resumed looking the pictures, trying to distract myself from the earlier train of thoughts.

I reached one page where she was with the smallest bloodsucker. On the next one, she was with her creeping ex. I had trouble swallowing again, imagining his cold dead hands on her. _Forget about it, she dumped him_. I analyzed her face and became happy to find no sign of love, not like I saw when she thoguth…about…well…not about me.

Then there were pictures of the pack. Embry, Quil and Jake laughing. They looked much younger, relaxed. There was picture of Emily cooking that was probably taken on Kim's birthday. Each one of the pack members were there. There was a picture of my mom and me, chatting. Her cute handwriting was above it. Josh and Carol. Josh. She didn't know, but I didn't let a lot of people call me that. I don't know. It feels too intimate.

"When did you take this?" I asked, recognizing the all of the pictures came from the same party.

"Well, I didn't. But Charlie has a nervous finger. I think he uses more that camera than I do." She chortled.

I reached one picture that made me gasp. He was holding her, her hair full of sand. There was so much love in her eyes. For one second I let myself imagine she was looking at me. Then there were this recently glued. The white gum smell was still strong. Photos of her prom. She was breathtaking.

"You are beautiful in this one." I closed the scrapbook, not wanting to see what came next. I was the one who was supposed to have taken her.

"Thanks", she said, clearly uncomfortable. The silence was earsplitting. I decided to break it.

"I couldn't stay away from you. I tried though." I said honestly, already feeling my body lighter, the pain subsiding. She placed her hand on mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

"That's okay." She answered simply, sitting on the top of her desk, resting her tiny feet on the space left of the chair I was sitting. _Too close_.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't planning to explode like that…it's just that…there's only so much one can handle…I didn't mean to speak with you like that." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry…we're fine." She said sending me waves of warmth through her smile and precious eyes.

"So what have you been doing this week?", she asked me honestly interested.

"Besides moping around, killing vampires and patrolling, not much." She visibly cringed.

"So, my graduation is coming." She made an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah…I heard something about it". Actually, it was all the pack talked about on the past two days, before last events. Apparently after the graduation ceremony, the Cullens were going to throw a party and Bella invited them. They were discussing if they should enter into that morgue or not. Jacob would go even if we weren't invited. If he didn't, I would. I wouldn't leave Bella hanging around with a bunch of leeches all by herself. Embry and Seth were quite excited to go. Quil was checking on his agenda to see if he wouldn't have to babysit Claire. Pathetic. Sam was reticent. But now, he wouldn't go anyway. Paul was considering. But after all that happened last night, I'm sure most of them would go. Since she didn't invite me directly, I hadn't voiced my opinion.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Of course I would! I had already thought about her prom gift since the first time she told me she was senior. God…what imprint does to us…

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, trying not to show how much I wanted to be there. She opened a smile that made my heart pump faster.

"Sure." She said examining her finger nails, smiling a little. Well, I know she could do better.

"I'm not sure you really want it." I said, easing my self into the chair, taking her feet in my hand,

"Of course I'd love if you were there, Joshua." Her eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere but in my eyes. She was fucking adorable when she was embarrassed.

"Then I'll go." I answered circling her ankle with my fingers and placing the other then her shin, caressing it. I felt her skin's reaction to my touch and searched for her eyes. They held a sparkle, an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. How could she say that she felt nothing besides friendly caring for me, when her body told me the complete opposite? She pushed her leg away and shifted her position uncomfortably.

"Hmm …I need to go." I said, not really wanting to go. But I know, for experience, that girls don't fall for guys who keep following them like good dogs everywhere. We need sometimes to act a little more…hmm… indifferent. Okay, who am I kidding here? I'd lie on the floor and be used as a mat if she wanted me to. I lifted from the chair. It was almost lunch time.

"Hum…okay…see you around." She said elevating my hopes with such meaningless words.

"Yeah……err ... see ya…" I answered making my best efforts to not hug her. She chuckled at my lack of words. Shit, this is ridiculous. I just had to look at her once and all my confidence is gone. I left without looking back, knowing that if I did I would sweep her in my arms.

* * *

**Hey guys...this chapter was going to be longer...but I decided that in this one, less is more. So, you're going to wait to read the next part. Sorry if cursed too much, but as our dear aowalison said "being inside of Jake's head makes you cuss like a sailor. If you don't know who she is, look in my profile ....she is on my favorite author's list...she's amazing...**

**Well...going back to the story... I hope you liked.. as you may see...Joshua is getting closer... Joshua is now showing more of who he is. come on, he's a normal guy, who would be enjoying college parties if it weren't for his moving to La Push. **

**I noticed Jacob didn't know much about her trip to Volterra yet...so...I think that part was essential...and what do you think Jane was doing up there? Are the Volturi going to complicate more the scene?**

**As you may notice, Leah is a very important character in this story. Soon, I'll release a Leah's side story. It's partially written. It'll be an two or three shots, that will tell by her POV the changes she went through during this story. I didn't want to pollute this story with too many POVs...I know it makes hard to follow...and we already have a full plate with our love triangule.**

**Don't forget reviewing. You make very very happy when you press that button.**

**p.s.: Take a look at Never Too Late....it's kinda long, but totally worths it in the end, specially if you like M rated stories.**


	21. Ch 21They don't bark and they don't bite

**Hey guys! It has been so long since last update…more or less two weeks! Too much, at least for me. I'm sorry, but I was so inspir****ed and anxious about writing some of the future chapters that I just couldn't do this one right. It always seemed a mess and rushed. It's a chapter with some interesting talks and it's preparing the ground for Joshua/Bella's upgrade on their relationship. Jacob's fans, don't worry too much (for now), because I love his character very much and I believe that so does Bella. But as we all know, Joshua isn't going to give up (neither is Victoria…or Savannah) and Jacob can be a little impulsive and stubborn sometimes…so believe me when I say things are going to look ugly soon for Bella and Jake.**

**Thank you for ****your a-m-a-z-i-n-g reviews! I'm going to answer your back soon. **

**My beta is on a break because she recently moved, so this chapter wasn't revised by her. I tried my best…if you find anything atrocious you can tell me…PM or review…your choice…Later I'll reread it (again).**

P.S.: 2010/03/23 - I know some of you have been wondering why the hell I'm taking so long to update. Sorry about the delay guys, but as you know, life happens. But it'll be up soon! Yay! Maybe at the end of this week! See you around!

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does.**

******

* * *

  
**

**21-****They don't bark and they don't bite**

**BPOV**

The time passed unhurriedly until the graduation day finally knocked my door, demanding me to expose myself in front of God-knows-how-many people. Exams came and were gone before I could blink my eyes, or recover the lost time. Acceptation letters arrived. Not that I was planning on going anywhere soon. It was just to please Charlie and Renée, period. I'm not going to pretend it's anything more than that. I wasn't going to leave Forks until all that mess was over.

Of course Jake didn't agree with me, or any of the Cullens. But deep down they knew I was right. Victoria would follow me anywhere I go and at least here, they can protect me without drawing too much attention. Besides, Jake still had one more year ahead and he had duties with his people. I've never planned to stay in Forks for the last of my life. There was so much I wanted to see. But I can't bear leave him behind. I know he would go with me anywhere, but that means leaving his people behind, his father. Someday we would have to talk about this. but there's no way I will live a life without Jacob Black, even if that means community college (which doesn't seem such a bad option, considering how short on funds I am) and living in a small town. At first, when I got here, I missed Phoenix_, my home_, for such a long time. But soon I learned home is where the people you love are and mine is by his side.

Renée and Phil flew over Forks and arrived yesterday. I woke up sniffing something burning. I went downstairs to find Charlie and Renée in a failed attempt to make pancakes while Phil was cutting some fruits. The coffee was boiling.

The kitchen was a pandemonium. Flour everywhere. Syrup all over the counter. I think it was a pancake hanging on the kitchen cabinet.

"What the hell is happening here?" I asked. The three of them turned their bodies in my direction, looking hilarious with flour in their clothes, egg running down her hands. I tried to hold a laugh, but I bustled in laughs when I noticed the amount of salt that Renee was planning to put on the mass and the black color that the jelly acquired after being over the heat for such a long time.

"How did you feed me while I was kid?" I asked them. If they didn't know that recipe, I can't even guess where those pork ribs came from.

"Breast milk, ordered meals and ramen." Charlie said.

"And my soufflé." Renée completed. They were joking. I remember some fairly decent meals and tons, I mean tons, of fish. But I can specially recall lunches at grandma's place.

"We tried to make breakfast for our little princess" Phil said, cutting his finger when he raised his eyes to speak with me.

"Yeah…clearly you weren't very successful." We all laughed.

"It isn't late for breakfast food? It's almost lunch time." I asked looking at the kitchen clock.

"It's not like you woke at nine a.m., sweetheart…" Renée highlighted.

"Neither did us." I heard Phil speaking behind her back.

"You clean, I'll cook." I ordered them, throwing away everything they had prepared before. I wasn't going to take any chance of having a case of food poisoning in that house.

"Holly crap!" We heard a voice behind us. It was Jacob, with a baffled aspect on his face. He stepped slowly into the kitchen, just as if he was entering into a war zone.

"What the hell happened here?" I chuckled at his choice of words.

"They attempted to cook." I explained, while I tried to reach a new bowl.

"Bells, haven't you told Charlie that, for this purpose, he needs to put the food inside the pans?" Charlie laughed while he fought against the encrusted pancake on the omelet pan.

"He thinks he's pretty funny, doesn't he?" Phil asked. Jake's eyes widened, because he hadn't seen mom and Phil there. The look on his face was priceless. I guess the burnt smell was so strong, that not even he could smell them from outside. Or the thought they were in another room. Whatever. Seeing him being taken by surprise isn't something you see everyday.

"So, you're the one who has been keeping my daughter busy?" She asked with a suggestion lingering on her voice, while she spun the dishtowel on her finger.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Jacob Black." He introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Look at him, all grown up. Jacob Black. So serious. He must not remember the time when I cleaned his tiny butt and called him little muffin…" We all cracked laughing, but Jacob was more restrained, trying to keep some of his dignity. Charlie's grapefruit juice came out for his nose. Jacob was really embarrassed, but played along.

"Thank you for taking care of this anatomical part that Bella enjoys so much." He said, taking a bow.

"Jacob! God, what's wrong with all of you?"

When I finished making the pancakes, we all sat on the dinner table and ate happily. Renee and Charlie kept telling stories about me. Little Bella apparently was sort of interesting. The older version, not so much. Even Phil added some cute facts.

"God, Phil, remember that kid who chased Bella everywhere? What was his name?" Renée asked, placing her finger on her chin. Even though Phil and Renée only married a couple of years ago, he was in my life long before, as my mom's friend, Uncle Phil, the guy who took us to eat cotton candy on the amusement park.

"Noah…God, he was hilarious. Every day, there would be a flower or chocolate waiting for her." I laughed along remembering. At the time, I wanted to shove those 4 pounds of chocolate through his throat.

"You never told me about that." Jacob said, looking intently to his food, his voice sounding a little low-spirited.

"Oh…I feel jealousy in the air" Renée chimed, waving her hand, bringing more air to her nose, like if she was trying to catch a smell. Oh, my god, he got it al wrong. I was a kid and that boy was like Superbond glue, following me everywhere at the school

"Sorry babe, but he's just part of my past. I didn't think that was really important" I said, winking to Renée.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say, clearly disappointed I kept something from him. It was almost too much fun.

"You know that kind of love…you want to push their head into the toilet." I said suspiring.

"Don't be evil Bella. She was twelve and he was a small creepy stalker." Phil told.

"Oh!" Jake said, opening a smile. I burst laughing, once again, and everyone joined me.

"So, I think we have to get ready." Renée reminded us, picking the dishes.

Jacob brought his clothes to get dressed here and go with me. I asked about Billy. He explained Sam would take him. After what happened, Sam was much cooler about the Cullens. They weren't allowed to go in La Push without a very special reason, but still, it was an improvement.

I picked a simple black dress that would go unnoticed underneath the maroon gown. I remembered the day I bought this.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_On that morning, I woke up with the doorbell ringing. I was already going downstairs when Charlie opened the door. It was Alice, carrying some clothes and a small bag._

_ "Hey Charlie!__ Good morning, Bella." Alice chimed, happily. Rosalie entered right behind her. _

_ "Good morning." She greeted us simply. They pushed me into my room._

_ "Time to get ready…" Alice said opening the small bag, which was full of eyeliners, lipsticks, mascaras, etc._

_ "No, none of that." I said, already prepared scream for help if she lifted any of that shiny things in my direction._

_ I picked something to wear. A simple jeans, yellow t-shirt, and blue jacket. Rosalie was wearing a long marine blue collar that she took out from herself and put it on me._

_ "Perfect" I heard Rose saying. Not bad. My hair was okay._

_ "What about your guest? " Alice asked. Savannah. I did my best to repress a 'gag'. She was the whole reason why I asked Alice and Rose to come with me to a 'cicerone' day. I promised Carol, but I wasn't planning on spending an entire day with her, alone. There's no way I would inflict that torture on myself. No Bella… be nice. You're going to give her a shot. She has been trough a lot. Leah wasn't that different. No wait, Leah didn't hit on my boyfriend. She was just…moody. Never mind, it's not taking me anywhere._

_ "She'll meet us there. It's not like you can go to pick her up, anyway." I stated, putting some cash inside my wallet. I really needed to find another way to earn more money._

_ I observed both of them walking towards the extravagant red BMW. Rosalie looked like she was on a runway, walking languidly in her high heels. Alice, on the other hand, looked like she was dancing until the car, wearing her flats and graffiti vest. Alice took the keys and drove._

_ On our way, I thought I saw a familiar face on Fork's minuscule supermarket front door. Leah. I was distrait, but I recognized that stature._

_ "Wait, wait, pull over." Alice quickly did it, making the tires emit that skidding sound, bringing attention to us. Alice whined when her vision of what was going to happen next disappeared. Rose felt the stench (for her, for me it wasn't anything different than pine or wood) and muttered 'dogs'. I warned with my eyes and she sweetly smiled at me, creeping me out, to be honest._

_ "Leah!" I called, running, but still paying attention to the curb._

_ "Hey Bella!" she said greeting me by far. She wrinkled her nose and waved her hand before her nose, trying to dissipate the 'aroma'._

_ "Ugh… you smell like leech." I rolled my eyes, gave her my death stare and she corrected herself. "Okay, vampire." Better_

_ "I'm going to Port Angeles with Rosalie and Alice, to show it to Savannah, want to join us?" I don't know why was I inviting her, but I felt like. We've got closer and lately, when I wasn't with Jake, I was mostly with her. And, sometimes, Joshua. She's almost letting her guard down towards him. There were some subjects that still make us walk on eggshells, but I truly enjoyed her company. _

_ "Why in the hell would I want to join Blondie and Tinkerbell to go meet Vicky, the babysitter? Why the hell would you want to do it anyway?" She asked. Apparently, my vampire ex-family had fixed nicknames among the pack. Leah's nicknames for Savannah ranged from Georgina Sparks to Angelica, from The Rugrats. She actually made a lot of cartoon's references for her age. Oh…Seth…sometimes I forget he's still a boy._

_ "Well, C__arol asked me to…and I was kind of sorry for her…I guess you know what happened…" I tried to convince her, but I was majorly trying to give myself a brainwash thinking continuously: You're doing a good thing. You're doing a good thing._

_ "It doesn't change she's still a major class bitch." She said, almost spelling every letter._

_ "So, are you coming or not?" I gave her an ultimatum._

_ She glanced between me and the car. Rosalie was staring evilly at her and Alice was happily waving her hand._

_ "Plu-ease? I'll do anything you like…even go to the movies to watch that crappy sappy movie you wanted. " I really wanted someone who wouldn't have an urge to enter every shop with an attractive show window. I blinked my eyes._

_ "Fine. But I'll go on the front seat. I don't want to die suffocated on the way."" She required. "And it's not sappy." She completed, reaching the metallic knob._

_ "Hell no!" Rose said, trying to protect her car seat__, clinging to it as if her life depended on it._

_ "It's not even like you have to breathe!" Leah pointed._

_ Rosalie tilted her head a little to the side, arched one of her eyebrows, showing that she saw some logic on her argument. Then she easily picked Alice and put her on the back seats_

_ "Okay, Alice you go there. I'll drive." Alice pouted a little, but was okay after a few minutes._

_ We arrived at the front of the drug store where we had agreed to meet Savannah. Leah saw her first and looked above, asking. "Please, give me patience." Rosalie looked at her with curiosity, squinting her eyes. I hadn't told them about Savannah. Just said she was a new girl. Rosalie is pretty harsh when she wants to and if I was going to give her a chance, telling Rosalie the truth wouldn't help at all._

_ "Hi Bells" A disgust motion__ on my mouth was unstoppable when she called me by the nickname that only some really, I mean really, special people call me._

_ "Hi Savannah. These are my friends, Rosalie and Alice." I swear I saw her jaw drop when her eyes met them. I had almost the same reaction. Their beauty wasn't real. After a few moments, when she still was in shock, Leah intervened. _

_ "We usually say 'nice to meet you'." she joked, using a sarcastic patronizing voice. _

_ "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you. I'm Savannah. You can call me S." She said, kissing both of their cheeks. She openly ignored Leah, who wasn't very exalted by the prospect of getting those two kisses on her cheeks, so everything was fine. While the vampires responded, Leah was muttering under her breath._

"_What?" I asked discreetly. ._

_ "Yeah…call her 'ass'…She thinks she's in Gossip Girl or what?" Leah snickered._

_ "So, where are we going first?" Savannah asked enthusiastically._

_ Alice was the more excited among us. She led us to a bunch of shoes shops, clothing boutiques, showed where the movie theater and nice restaurants were, etc…_

_ "Hope isn't lost, after all." Savannah said dangling a short dress that she found a small stylish store. She had a huge smile on her face and she could almost look like an innocent, normal girl. Wait a minute, I'm hanging with two vampires and a werewolf and here I am saying she was the freak. I guess she's more normal than I am after all. I smiled when she put a hand around my shoulder. I guess she isn't that bad. Alice was delighted to find another shopping partner._

_It was interesting how everyone's heads turned to watch us…__actually, them. They all had a distinct beauty, almost perfect. Rosalie, the classical sexy woman, with her gold locks, Alice and her petit grace, Leah and her wild beauty, almond eyes and well define muscles. Savannah, with her commercial beauty and long hair. I warned them I would stop by the new book store. They wanted to have lunch at the La Bella Italia…the same restaurant Edward took me. _

_ "Do you want me to go with you?" Leah asked, but I knew she was starving._

_ "No, you can go. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." I entered the new bookstore and the smell of pages and covers assaulted me. I was planning on leaving my resume there. I was done at working on the Newton's. Sure Port Angeles was farther, but the discount of 50% would worth it. And, after my classes finished, I would have a great amount of free time. The book worm working on a cozy, intimate book store. Perfect. Besides that, I really needed to expand my horizons. I love the classic ones, but I think I needed to adventure more outside my little, limited literary world. Words from my literature teacher when he realized I couldn't quite participate of their discussion of a popular book everyone seemed to enjoying reading._

_ "Bella, I agree this book doesn't add as much as I like…it's not exceptional. But this doesn't means it's unworthy of being read. __Sometimes you find some hidden jewels in books you never expected." He told me. I took his words to my heart and decided he was right._

_ I left it with the manager, who seemed to be nice. We shared the same taste for books, but she also e__njoyed some sci-fi books. At the end of the 'interview', I had this good feeling that she would accept me for the position._

_ When I arrived at the restaurant, they were seated choosing their meals. _

_ "I'd have ordered yours, if she wasn't here." Alice told me, nodding to the other side of the table, where Leah and Rosalie were actually talking like civilized people. I picked a chair between Leah and Alice. Savannah caught Alice's attention talking about brands and I asked a penne al funghi and a coke. At least I knew it was safe. I guess I'm not a big fan of changes. Leah asked for the largest piece of meat they had. Savannah asked for a salad and salmon carpaccios while Rosalie and Alice asked for the smallest portion they could have. It would be easier to pretend._

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked. Leah's face explained it all._

_ "You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" I accused Leah, whispering._

_ "Oh, come on Bella. It's not that hard to see." Rosalie said. "A bitch recognizes another…you know…almost like radar." She continued._

_ "__Well, I think she needs a chance." I reasoned once more, filling my mouth with the cold soda, feeling the bubbles popping on my tongue._

_ "She needs a correction." Leah said, pretending she was sipping her drink._

_ "You're not the one to decide." I told her, trying to keep this conversation casual, so we wouldn't draw her attention._

_ "Fine." She spat when our food was served._

_ After we finished, Alice begged us to go to one more store. Begged me. Even Leah was enjoying it. They guys wouldn't let her live after they found out about this._

_ "Bella, you have to try this one." __Alice told me._

_"No, no, no. I came to show her the town. No shopping today." I responded, but she dragged me inside again._

_ "Come on Bella, it will look perfect on you. It's just a skirt." Alice whined._

_ "G__ive it to me. If she doesn't like it, I'll try it." She mumbled something after that which made Rosalie snarls._

_ "What?" I asked Leah._

_ "Never mind." She said._

_ Rosalie convinced me to try a well fitted black dress to use underneath the graduation gown. I agreed because I guess skinny jeans wouldn't look great. I put it on and left the changing room._

_ "So what do you think?" I asked them. Savannah was outside, showing a yellow cute dress she had put on._

_ "W__ow." A male voice responded me. I blushed in ten shades of head. He was an average dusty blond guy, around his thirties, that was paying something. Rosalie chuckled and Leah fluttered her eyelids for me._

_ "It's stunning" Alice said. And it was kind of cheap, so I agreed because I'd be able to pay for. Savannah peered in my direction and said it looked great. I don't know if I'm on defensive mode or if that compliment didn't sound genuine._

_ In that moment, Savannah went out with the skirt. _

_ "So what do you think?" Savannah asked, clearly expecting a compliment from the blond haired man, who was waiting for his package._

_ "Hmm…errr…do you mind rapping it for present?' He asked to the cashier, avoiding the question. Leah didn't hold her chuckle._

_ "Well, I'll buy it. It looked perfect on me. What doesn't?" She asked herself, raising her eyes to such a obvious detail. I guess I couldn't disagree with that._

_ "I wouldn't." Rosalie vocalized._

_ "Why?" S__avannah asked in a defying tone. Yeah, why? It's great on her, it really…_

_ "I can see your love handles." Rosalie said pointing. Desperate, Savannah turned to look for them. I wasn't seeing anything. She had a perfect body. When I saw Rose smiling maliciously was that understood what she was doing._

_ "It should be longer. People with chubby knees can't use this length." Leah added._

_ Alice was about to say she looked amazing in that skirt, what she did, but something stopped her. I think I saw her eyes staring the air for just a few moments._

_ "And that color doesn't help you very much. Your skin is kind of looking green. Are you ill or something?" Savannah was now looking frantically for all the things they've said. She was going to be traumatized for life._

_ "You're mean!" I told them, after we left the store. _

_ She headed toward her car, asking if we could do it again. She was treating Rosalie as if she was an old friend, crossing arms, talking about painting nails._

_ "Alice, what stopped you from saying she was beautiful? Because she was."_

_ "I saw Rosalie telling me the entire story. Bella, what a bitch!"_

_ "Alice…"__ I said her name in a warning tone. _

_ "I know, I know…giving her chance. You don't need to tell me this, Bella. I'm not that judgmental, you know that…but did you really think I would give up my newest, more enthusiastic shopping buddy?"_

_

* * *

  
_

The sandals were also black, delicate with a small heel. Not too small, otherwise I would look like a potato bag, not too high that I would embarrass myself. Just as I finished zipping the dress, I heard a knock on the door.

"Decent?" Jacob asked.

"Ha…as if you cared." I was trying to make my hair look at least okay.

"In fact, I'd rather if you weren't." He told me, sliding his hands through the sides of my body.

"Here, I wanted to give you this." He said, retrieving a little leather bag of his back pocket.

"Jake, you didn't have to buy anything." I whined.

"I didn't buy. I made it. Mostly…" He gave me the pretty bag. I took it in my hand and felt the softness of the material.

"Oh…it's beautiful." He sighed.

"No Bells, it's inside" He said, a little agitated.

"Oh!"

I tried to open the tie, but I was loosing to it. Jake lost his patience, took it from my hands and undid the knot with much grace. He opened, shaking it over my hands. I heard some metal clinging sounds. It was a thin chain with a tiny carved wolf charm. I held it between my fingers, mesmerized by the amount of details. It was extremely realistic. The red wood reminded of his skin and his color as wolf.

"It's…it is amazing. You've made that?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, my father taught me. He can do it better than I can…" he said modestly, but I seriously doubted it. It was flawless for me.

' "Do you like it?" He asked me anxiously.

"If I liked? I completely absolutely loved it. You're amazing, did you know?" I said while I extended my arm so he could put it on my wrist.

"I've been told that already." He said joking.

"So…hmm…you've made the chain too?" I asked him, with a ironic smile on my face.

"Oh, shut up!" But I didn't have to. His kisses did that for me.

* * *

We all fitted in Charlie's cruiser with a little struggle. Jake was too tall and Phil was a little large for the back seat. Renée kept asking Charlie to turn the siren on. _Such a child_, I rolled my eyes.

We arrived there a little late and I had to run to take my place on the line, managing to wear the cap and the yellow tassel on my way. The music cued, and we began to walk down the long aisle in awkward steps. Thankfully, I didn't fall. We arranged ourselves on the stage and I looked out over the audience, nervously fingering to my oversized gown, looking worried to the eight steps I would have to climb later. I looked behind and I could see my family, mom and dad, Phil, Jake, Billy and the entire pack. God, too many people. Phil was holding a video camera. I winced.

The principal began to speak. I could see Angela continually running over her speech in her mind, mumbling. The president introduced her, rattling off her accomplishments. Honor society, highest GPA, etc. That's my Angela, I thought. He called her name and I managed to whistle as loud as I knew, which wasn't much. Mike, Tyler, Jess, Eric and Ben did their best as well. The auditorium broke out into applauses. She grew even redder.

Angela made the Valedictorian speech. Of course, any of the Cullens could have been picked, but they wanted to stay in the shadows. One wrong answer here, another there, and it was all done. The normal protocol was followed, with all those endless speeches. Alice was one of the first to be called to receive her diploma. She danced happily and thanked the principal's compliment. I heard a lot of people cheering for her. I guess I could even recognize Charlie's voice. One by one, my time was getting closer. When they called Edward, I swear I could hear a chorus of feminine 'Ahhhs'. I chuckled when I saw Mrs. Cope doing the same.

"Isabella Swan". Okay. Just breathe. I heard the auditorium roaring, clasping their hands, whistling. I turned back and saw all my family, the pack, the Cullens on their feet. _Except for Billy, of course. Oh, God, I just didn't think that. What's wrong with me?_ I've never been a fan of black humor. Ha, Black. _Just shut, up_. I was so nervous that was ridiculous. I'm immensely grateful I didn't have to make any speech; otherwise those absurdities were going to come out of my mouth. I felt someone nudging me. It was Mike, telling me I had to go.

1…2…3…4…5…7…8 steps. Wow, I did it. The principal gave me my diploma.

"Congratulations, miss Swan." Jessica was wiping her tears on her gown sleeves, her face all reddened, since the beginning of the ceremony.

I waved it to my friends and I actually managed to put a smile on my face. I heard Jake cheering and hooting. Soon, I localized my favorite smile shining back at me. I felt my face enlighten. Leah pushed an acute whistle and Joshua yelled through the auditorium. Okay, now just go downstairs without fall and sit. No biggie. I managed to do it and was walking fine, until I stumbled over my ugly maroon gown. I was ready to face the floor, but a cold hand stopped me. Edward was close and held me before anyone could notice I was falling. His hand lost a little time on my bracelet, feeling the wolf. A mischievously crooked smile surged on his flawless sharp features.

"Your face was priceless up there." He said, walking away to take his place. Mr. Green said something and everyone started to scream. Only seconds later the maroon caps rained down and the graduates started to hug each other. I did the same, just following their lead. I saw Angela coming in my direction, to give me a big tight hug.

"You were great up there" I said to her. Mike came and lifted me laughing out loud. Once he put me on the floor, Jessica walked into us.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe we've finished it. We shouldn't loose contact, even though I will be a little far away and possibly busy, let's at least e-mail. You have to promise me." She said, throwing her arms around my neck. Everyone was surrounded by their families.

Charlie rushed forward to congratulate me.

"Well done. My Bella is officially a grown up." He said giving me a timid hug.

Renée was right behind him, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my little baby!" She cried, crushing me in a hug. Damn, she was strong. Phil said something. Behind them, I saw Jake waiting for his turn impatiently. When Renée stepped aside, he took a step forward and crushed his lips on mine, lifting my feet from the floor.

"Congratulations, baby" He said, touching his forehead on mine. I would have replied 'Thank you' if I had any breath left to do it. So instead I just moaned into his mouth.

"Hmm" He chortled.

I saw Leah smiling at me, holding a square package. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey, I didn't buy it as well." She declared before I could complain.

"Sure, sure. What you've got there?" I asked, knowing it would be a lost battle today.

"You'll have to open it to find out."

I ripped the silver paper with not too much care... it was square rigid box, with a picture patchwork on the cover. I looked closer and I identified La Push woods, my eye, Jake's smile, a fire, sand, Charlie's nose… I wouldn't know if I hadn't look at those small details all the time. I could see tiny things from everyone I loved, from every place I enjoyed staying.

"It's a memory box. I have one as well. There I kept everything that meters most to me. Pictures, ticket shows, little objects, little rocks. Anything I want to keep with me, in my mind, so someday, when I have enough courage to open it, I can remember everything. Every detail." She explained.

"Wow Leah…that's incredible. Thank you so much." I said, hugging her tight. The pack came all in my direction, cheering, hugging, a confusion of warm arms, husky voices and black hair. I was so happy they all were there. They all spoke out loud their compliments, even though I was pretty close of them. Some of them lifted me in a tight hug.

The Cullens were next to us. Edward snaked his arm between the mass of huge werewolves, risking on loosing it, to bring me closer to his family.

"Bella, we are happy for you. You'll come to the party Alice is preparing?" Esme asked.

"I don't think I have a choice anyway. Where is she?" I asked grumbling. It was spread out that the party was for Alice, Edward and I.

"She took her diploma and went running home to fix everything." Carlisle said. Since Renée didn't know Edward's parents, Carlisle introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." She was smiling, but a little intrigued. I'm sure she noticed the cold temperature of their skin when they shook hands.

"Bella is a great kid." Carlisle said, making my cheeks burn a little.

"Oh yes, she is." Renée agreed proudly.

"We have a gift for her as well." Esme said. Renée and Charlie were by my side. The pack was a little distant, making fun of a girl that sneezed during the entire ceremony. Carlisle extended his hand with a white fat envelope, with my name on, but with their address.

"Open it." Edward said.

I did and found a lot of papers with lines to fill. I didn't understand until I read this line. "It's a pleasure to inform you that because of your academic and personal successes and your potential for continual excellence, the Dartmouth Acceptation committee has accepted your application for admission and approved a position…full scholarship…" I raced my eyes over the words, but they weren't making sense anymore.

"What?" I asked them, not believing in what I was seeing.

"What honey?" Renée asked me, peeking the letter content.

"But I didn't apply!" I said exasperated.

"I did." Edward attested. "Just took an essay you had already written" All of the Cullens were smiling at me. I knew they had to move some sticks to do it. I haven't applied, my GPA wasn't that good, I had almost none extra-curricular achievements. What did I cost them? A new library?

"Oh my God, oh my god!" My mother was squealing. I was boiling furious.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Our little girl was accepted in Dartmouth. Dartmouth! Hey, you- she said pointing to the pack-have you heard it? Dartmouth! Full scholarship!" Soon everyone was putting their arms around me again, celebrating. I wasn't going to make a scene now, but later I would talk with them. God, what's wrong with them??? How was I going to tell my parents I wasn't going? Jacob gave me a half sad kiss. I knew its reason. It was too far. We haven't talked much about my plans, but he expected I would be closer. He still had a year of high school.

"So, where do you want to have dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever. I can cook something." I said, clearly not excited.

"No way. We're going to the Lodge." He gave his final decision. The Lodge was the closest of a fancy restaurant Forks had. But for me it, it was overrated. Too expensive and the food hadn't anything of exceptional. I think it would be crowded because a lot of my friends' families would be there.

"Do you want to join us? I'd be very glad. By the way, thank you." Renée thanked Esme. I knew it was for more than the 'gift'. Renée always liked I had a female reference here, someone older to talk to, even though she was a little jealous sometimes.

"No, thanks. We already have plans, Alice is waiting for us." Carlisle excused, trying to avoid a situation where they would have to pretend to eat in front of too many people.

I still had a scowl on my face. Edward noticed it, and I told him mentally 'back away', but unfortunately he couldn't read my mind. Rose stepped closer. If they had another gift, I'd kill them. Or at least die trying.

"So, you don't want to go in your truck?" Rosalie asked me, showing my keys. I looked at her puzzled. What was she doing with it? Wait…I didn't see it yesterday. I didn't left home, because I was tidying everything up for my mom.

Jacob's arms were around my shoulders. She threw it to me and pointed with her chin to where it was parked.

"Dad, I'll go in my truck. Meet you there." I said, waving to the pack. I'd probably see them later. I pulled Jake by his hands. I was so pissed, I think I could phase, if I had the genes. When we approached, I heard Jake mumbling something in awe.

Rosalie left a note on the hood: "I tried to keep as original as possible." I was painted in the same color, but all the rusty parts were gone. I opened the door. Everything was new, the seats, the wheel, the insides…but yet…it looked original. On the hole I left after I ripped the radio off, there was new one.

"Holy sh…" Jacob was saying after he opened the hood. I went after him to check it.

"What?" I asked, still pissed.

He started to blabber about mechanical parts and technical details of the engines. All I could see is that it was shiny, silver and new. As much as I wanted to say I hated they had spent that much, I couldn't, because I loved that truck and I was almost accepting the fact it would end up in a junk yard soon. Jacob looked like a kid in an interaction museum, touching everything.

"Whoever did this, it was a great job." Jake said, closing the red hood of the not so old Chevy.

"Rosalie." I told him with an unaltered voice. I was ready to lose it anytime soon.

"I know she bought it. But I mean the mechanic." Jacob said smoothing the new paint cover.

"Rosalie." I repeated.

"She?" he asked in disbelief.

"Who do you think that fixes all those cars they have? She doesn't have that BMW only because it's pretty, ostentatious and flashy." I said with leaning on the side of my new/old truck.

"I would never , ever, believed it." He widened his eyes in surprise, never stopping to caress the truck.

"Why not?" We heard her voice behind us.

"Ah…come on…can you really imagine a blond Barbie dead doll all covered in dust, grease and oil?" Jake asked.

"Well, at least it doesn't stick to my fur." She retorted joking. Emmet just laughed along.

"Enough. Thank you Rose. Thank you Emmet." I said, giving them my best smile. They were thoughtful on this gift.

They went away and she screamed something about glove compartment.

"Want to drive?" I asked Jacob. He nodded 'yes' happily, paying attention to the noise, or absence of noise, of the engines. I opened the compartment and found two notes, a thin rectangular package and an even thinner envelope.

"I was in doubt if you were going to complain too much, but I see your okay with receiving gifts now. I hope you like it. Love, Edward." Okay with presents? Oh…the bracelet. He had seen it. He must have put this here after. I opened whatever he had bought me, already tired of whining. A pair of plain tickets. To New York. I was ready to burst in flames when I felt that there was something more inside the package. It was wrapped in a thin white fabric. It was an antique silver heart locket. Together with it, there was another note: "The ticket is for you and a person of your choice. We're planning a trip to New York soon and I'd love to have you with us. You've said you wanted me in your life and I want you in mine as well. Please, come. The locket is empty. I'd be glad if put a picture of the person you care most in there. Choose one and I'll send it to the jeweler. I hope you like it.

p.s.: It belonged to my family. I'd love you to have it, since I can't really give you my heart."

I had tears on my eyes. I was overwhelmed by his sweetness and at the same time, I was enraged with myself. And with him, for giving me it. Okay, it must be PMS.

The next note was from Alice:

"Before you complain, let me say this. It's already done. You don't have to use it. Just keep for emergency, college fund, a house and stuff like that. It's associated with a bank account in your name. Congratulations, Alice." No, no, no, no. I threw a tantrum that made Jake stopped driving to look at me. I was pushing my fists against the new panel, already wanting to smash that pretty car against something.

"Bells, are you okay?" He asked me.

"No!" I yelled.

He took the envelope of my hand and pulled out a black card with my name on.

"Did she?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's crazy. Completely crazy." I uttered.

"Holy shit" He exclaimed reading a paper that was also inside the envelope.

"What now?" His eyes were open wide. He just showed me whatever he was reading. A bank extract. What? Six zeros? I took the card of his hand to break it.

"Hold on…wait wait…I don't think breaking it would close this bank account. You just don't have to use it. Send it back or you can donate if you want." Jake said.

Okay, that's a good solution. I breathed a little relieved. Yeah, that I could do.

He cupped my neck and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Do you know you look impossibly cute throwing a tantrum like that?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Drive."

Dinner went well, as expected. By the end I knew mom and Phil loved Jake as much as Charlie did. She already knew him quite well, but now is different. But anyway, how could they not? Jake spreads joy at the room he's in.

After the 19th message from Alice asking where I was, I decided it was time to go. I had promised I would arrive there earlier. I went home to take a quick shower and to change to something more comfortable. I picked a cute strapless olive green dress and a pair of All Stars. Alice really affected my style. But I was okay with that. I realized I could be comfortable and look more presentable. Old sweaters are not appropriated for every occasion, I have to agree. The shower would have been quicker if Jake wasn't with me. My parents and Phil decided to go to La Push. It had been years since she went to First Beach. Anyway, good for me. All alone at my house with Mr. Black.

He wore his usual pair of dark jeans and V neck black shirt. He thought about putting something more dressed up, but I remembered he would be sweating after 5 minutes in it. We arrived at the Cullens faster than I expected. I guess I wasn't used with my truck updating. Now I could speed up more than 55mph.

"Gah!" Jake had a disgusted look on his face, with little wrinkles on his chin, as if he had sucked a really acid lemon.

"God, they smell so bad." He said, turning the woods in an attempt to get clean air.

"Breath through your mouth." I told him, holding his hand.

He took a deep intake of air and we went upstairs. Alice was on the door, waiting for us.

"Finally!" She said. Soon, she noticed Jake's face and pressed a button on the wall. It was a little white thing that released an environment deodorizer.

"Better?" She asked, concerned.

"No, not really." Jacob answered.

"Stop being a child. Soon enough, they're the ones who are going to be bothered with your smell." I said.

"But I'm sure there'll be a lot of food to distract them." Jake joked about the humans that would come.

"Oh! Don't worry about your smell. Our sofas are easily cleanable. Wet dogs can sit on them." Rosalie said wittily. I remembered I had to thank her properly. But soon the image of the black card came into my mind.

"And Alice… _what the hell is your problem_?" I asked. "I say to you not to buy presents for me, especially not expensive ones, and you give me a six digits bank account with a card that makes people drop on their knees?"

"Bella, just for emergencies, if you want so." She said smiling.

"I'll donate it." I warned her.

"Oh, that would be lovely of you. Don't worry, I'll fill the account again!" She announced gracefully walking in the living room. I looked at Jacob who had a disbelief look on his face.

"Yes, she would." I responded to his mental question.

We walked into the room that once had been their living room. The L shape sofa was there, with a white cover and pillows on. There were dry vine sticks, painted in white, puffs, huge pillows, small groups of candles and a table fool of food that any of them would eat. Emmet was the DJ of the night. He was giving his finishing touches. There was a blinding set of lights, especially in tones of green, blue and white playing on the dance floor.

It was like one of those eclectic, chic night clubs (not that I had ever been in one personally).

"They're coming." Edward said, descending the stairs, messing with his perfectly disheveled hair. I saw cars parking and a black limo coming. I'd have to talk with him later.

"Show offs." I heard Jake mumbling. I agreed with him. Come on, we are in Forks! The town is so small that I don't believe a car like that would fit in here. A horde of excited teenagers came in, gibbering, laughing. With Alice and Edward, I hosted them, sending fake smiles and speaking with people I had never seen on my life. I saw Mike, Tyler, Jess, Ang and Ben arriving.

"Thank you so so so much!" Tyler said to me, giving me a deep kiss on my cheeks. I was the one who 'invited' them. He went directly to the food station. Each one of them greeted me and went to the already crowded dance floor. I noticed later that the kitchen had become a bar for non-alcoholic drinks and there was lounge there too.

Jacob was by my side, a little tense. The Cullens looked wrong under that light. I saw Mike back away from Jasper without even noticing. He was under this light that made him look even more paler and his teeth more apparent.

Jacob relaxed after I brought him a small portion of something I couldn't identify. But the actual reason was his pack, which came in right after he finished eating. He must have heard them far away. Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Kim, Quil and Jared entered. The entire room stopped to see the giants walking in. I was kinda of sad that Sam didn't come. He was completely healed by now and maybe it could mean one more step to improve their relationships. But maybe it would be too much. He was probably patrolling with the young ones. It was funny how I usually see him as grown up man, when he's close to my age. Joshua's absence really bothered me, he said he would come. Jake saw me searching for a next wolf to come in and a scowl was back on his face. I stopped and supported my weight on my toes, trying to reach him to kiss him.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me. The song was too fast for me, but who cares right? There were a lot of girls bouncing their hips on the floor and the guys moving more discreetly, basically changing their weight from one leg to the other. They wouldn't even notice me. I let him pull me. He raised my hands with his, making me coming closer while we moved along the rhythm of an unknown hip hop. Leah was on a corner with Seth, taking small sips of her drink. Paul was ogling a blond girl from my school. Jared and Kim were on the dance floor as well. Embry and Quil were talking with Ben and Angela.

I turned around and started to move my hips more or less like the girls were doing. Jake put his hands on them, smiling happily. I closed the distance between us, rubbing the back of my body on his muscular abs. I closed my eyes and let the music take me.

"Bella…" Jake whispered at my ear in a warning tone.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what. If you don't stop, I'll drag you outside this party and we'll go home right now…" I know what he meant. I felt his volume on my back. I traveled my hands on his warm body, trying to look at him sensually.

"Bella, I meant it. I can't take anymore and unless you want me to take you the truck to finish this, I suggest you to keep your hands to yourself just a little." He was warning, but I could the smile on his face.

"Oh, I like the idea. "The sexiest grin showed on his face and he grabbed my hands and walked quickly in direction of the door. He made me feel so alive, make feel so… woman.

"Going anywhere?" Edward asked. He was outside, on his door steps.

"Actually, we were." Jacob said. I'm not sure what Jake thought, but Edward closed his eyes a little and his face hardened.

One step later, I saw Joshua and his sister arriving.

"Joshua!" I squealed. He came in my direction, smiling and gave me a big hug.

"You made it!" I squealed.

"Of course I did. I promised I would come that day. But you know girls. Savannah took an hour just to shower." He explained his delay, rolling his eyes.

"That day?" Jake asked, to both of us.

"Yeah, when I passed by her house. After Sam's incident." Joshua answered simply.

"Oh. You didn't tell me." Jake said to me a little surprised.

"Hi, I'm Savannah." Joshua's sister announced, extending her hand to Edward. He looked at me, not so sure, and clearly embarrassed, probably by her thoughts.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"Edward? The Edward? Ex-fiancé?" The four of us cringed at this mention, each one of us for our own reasons.

"Yes." He said after gulping hard.

"Great catch!" She whispered to me, not aware the three of them would listen to her as well. I didn't dignify to respond the obvious.

Brother and sister passed us by and Edward followed them, showing the entrance. Jake pulled my hand, but I decided I needed to stay just a little longer.

"Jake, they just got here. Just one more hour and we go. I promise." I said kissing my crossed fingers.

"You promise? Just like you did before?" Whoa. He was angry. But I didn't search Joshua. I saw him for the last time that day and once or twice since. But Jacob knew, because I was with Leah and it was random.

"Jake, he passed by…what do you expected I would do? I avoided him, but I couldn't tell Charlie to send him home like that. I did what I promised." I answered a little pissed. His face softened and he gave a long kiss.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Forgiven. But you'll have to repay me later."

"I can be your slave for life!" He said back, remembering our 'first Valentine's day' together..

The music was still loud when we came back. I saw a lot of guys staring the new beauty on the place, Savannah. Not that she could rival Rosalie, but she at least didn't frightened them. By the way, she was following the blond vampire everywhere. I found Leah on the same corner. A sort of attractive guy had the same idea I had and walked in her direction. With one hard look from her, he went away.

"Wow Leah…will I have to give them a chair and a whip to domesticate the lion? He wasn't that bad." I said, touching my shoulder on hers.

"Wolf. Not lion." She barked after that.

I stared blankly at her for 5 seconds before the both of us broke into laughing so hard we had to wipe our tears. Emmet changed the rhythm to a danceable rock/pop song, 'Dancing in the moon light'.

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
__it's a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody__ here is out of sight  
they don't bark and they don't bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

I almost laughed of the irony of the song. 'they don't bark and they don't bite'. Leah pulled me to the dance floor and I had no choice unless dance with her. Quil gave us some glasses with a really sweet drink. It wasn't before my second glass that I started to fell a little lighter. I looked at Leah, but she seemed to be fine. I shrugged and drank the rest.

"You're dancing!" I heard Alice joining us. Rosalie came right after. Okay, it wasn't that bad. Leah hugged me by behind while I made Alice to give some spins around herself. Rosalie was also having fun, laughing, so different from the grumpy vampire I had met once.

"Okay, that's hot." I heard Paul saying. Both Jake and Joshua gave them um slap on his neck.

"May I steal her just for the rest of the song?" Joshua asked Leah. She didn't let me go and I gave her a small tap saying it was okay. He did with me the same I did with Alice, keeping a safe distance. I felt Edward and Jacob's eyes on us.

**JPOV**

I must admit the bloodsuckers aren't that bad. Leah was dancing with Bella when Blondie and Shortie decided to join. It surprised me Leah didn't go away. The four of them were really having fun. My Bella was, little by little, letting herself go, enjoying the music.

"Okay, that's hot." Paul said. Only now I noticed what he was talking about. I only had eyes for Bella, for the way her hips moved, how her shiny locks waved when she shook her head, how she bite her lips. You get the picture. Leah was holding Bella close by, who was facing Alice. Rosalie was by their side swinging her body. As much as I agree Bella is sexy as hell, I wasn't planning on seeing her in Paul's sick, twisted fantasies. I gave him a hard smack and I saw Joshua doing the same.

"Focus on something else." I told him seriously. In this moment of distraction, Joshua approached them and asked Bella a dance. I was about to interrupt him when Quil held me back.

"He's not going to do anything wrong. Relax." Relax…relax my ass. If there was someone who really bothered me was him. Worse them him, just the bloodsucker, because he could kill her without even noticing. By fate's decision, as if I wasn't pissed enough, the leech came closer.

Jasper grabbed Alice in a harsh movement, that wasn't very like him.

"Human emotions are turning him on" Edward explained. Okay, unnecessary information. Quil and Embry were laughing really hard and looking at Bella. She was dancing two steps away from Joshua, a little more uncoordinated than usual.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Quil put some vodka on the drink we all are taking. But I think that, for Bella, it was too much." Embry explained. Now that Leah and Savannah were with them, I was calmer. She was clearly a little high. Savannah put her hands around Bella's shoulder, who stumbled over her own feet. Leah made Joshua step away from Bella. I mentally thanked her. But soon, he found a way around her snaked his arms around Bella's tiny waist. As if it wasn't fucked up enough (at least for me), goddamned Emmet put a slower song.

_There's so much craziness surrounding me  
There's so much going on, It gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You Make it real for me  
When I'm not sure of my priorities  
When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water washing over me  
You make it real for me_

_And I  
I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me_

He looked down, asking for permission to pull her closer. She smiled. She fucking smiled. I had to use all my strengths to not take her out of his arms. After, who am I to say what she can do and what she can't?"

"Well, at least you learned something from me." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Stay the hell out of my head. I didn't have to see your pathetic behavior to know that. You know, it's kind of common sense." I snarled.

"I hate to say it, but they look well together." Edward said. I refused to look at them to check this out.

"Do you really valorize your fangs? Because I just need this – I said to him showing a small space between my index finger and my thumb- encouragement to take them off of you." I growled. Embry was paying attention on us, ready to intervene if he needed so.

I made the mistake to look at them. They were too close. His hands insistently on her waist, her on his arms. They were talking, just friendly, but she was too close of him. His eyes were all over her, all soft. She stepped over his feet, making him look away.

"She definitively can't dance." Edward said.

"It depends on the partner." I responded, remembering of how she danced with me.

"Tell me. How it's to be at the other side of the line?" Edward asked.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"How does it feels to be the one seeing her slipping away of your fingers, it doesn't matter how hard you try to hold on to her?" He explained.

"She's not." I claimed.

"Oh, yes she is. I don't need to read her mind to know. His mind is enough for me." He said, leaning on the white wall.

"Why?" I was fuming, but I had to know everything I could.

"He really loves her." Oh…just that?

"So what? Imprinting doesn't mean he loves her more than I do." I stated what was obvious for me.

"True." Edward said. "But it's certainly more definitive." And here we go again.

"Because he doesn't have a choice. I choose her, over anything else." I answered, not taking my eyes from Bella and Joshua. He was still talking to her, but now closer to her ear. Every time she answered him back, he would lean closer to 'listen better'. Everyone here, including Bella, knew he could listen her just fine even if he was outside.

"I did as well." That distracted me from them.

"Don't confuse the relationship you had with her with ours. It wasn't healthy. And I would never leave her. What you had, it was an obsession! You were selfish. You knew you were a risk to her and let her get involved." My body was shaking.

I had enough. I wouldn't wait for the song to end. I stepped closer, take her hand in mine.

"Can I?" I asked directly to her. She nodded, smiling. As soon his hands left her body, I pulled her towards me, kissing the top of her head. Joshua stood there staring us. Her hands searched for my cheeks and pulled me downs, asking for kiss. I gave her the best kiss I had, knowing too well she would be left without air at the end of it. I heard both of them croaking of displeasure.

"Come on. Let me take you home"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I rearranged my chapters and deleted an author note's chapter. I was reading the guidelines and found out it wasn't allowed. So it's quite probable that those 21 or 22 people who reviewed last time won't be able to review now. If you really want to review, ****you can log out and do it anonymously. For those who put this on alert and never reviewed, I'd like to hear from you once in a while as well. **

** I know there are a lot of small jokes on this chapter and I'm not sure if you'll like them. But I needed to write something lighter because next chapters and Leah's story are filled with intense emotion, angst…I needed to clear my head a little.**

** The major thing I wanted to point in this chapter is how Bella is changing, maturing. Maybe she's looking a little OOC. It doesn't exactly bothers me. Her most annoying flaw, for me, is her selfishness. But I think I'm kinda over that. I can try to make it more subtle, but if I completely take this away, she won't be Bella. In the books, sometimes she was so scared to try new things. Maybe it was because she's really young and at an age where things change so much, sometimes we need to hold on to what we have, our personal tastes, our believes. But I think it was time for her to try, to see beyond her cocoon. I hope you like this. I want her to have more fun. Let's see if it's going to last long. As she said to Jacob: "I'm not me if I'm not with you." He's the reason for her changes, because he lets her be.**

**p.s.: I know I'm making vampires and werewolves really close…I want them civilized around each other…I want them to see each other as person before than enemy…but don't go expecting Leah/Rosalie's friendship…after all.. they're Leah and Rosalie. Let's say they understand each other. Period. But they're still bullheaded. We weren't going to love them that much if they weren't.**


	22. Ch 22 Touchy subject

**Hey guys! It has been**** a long, long, long time since last update. I'm so sorry about it. But as you know, life happens. College is being hectic lately. It's hard to find enough time to sit and write. The chapters are getting longer, so it takes longer. I also force myself to read everything carefully, so I can keep a good rhythm.**

**By the way, I'm without beta now. Lorelei has been incredibly busy. I'm looking for a new one. Besides checking my grammar, phrase construction (I don't know if you guys remember….but I'm not Native English speaker), I'd like someone who is open to discuss some of my ideas. It's nice to have some feedback, so I can avoid situations where I write 15 pages before seeing that it's not good enough or plausible.**

**This chapter is a turning point to this story. Next chapter you'll know why. I'll introduce a new character. She won't have a huge part in this story, but will help Bella to understand a little more about herself. Savannah will play the same role on Jacob's side, but for her own interests, as you know. I know a lot of you hate her (so do I…she's devious), but as I've said before, she's not all bad. You'll understand. **

**For those who thought I had abandoned this story, I'm assuring you I won't. I love writing it and I won't be able to rest my mind until I finish it. But it'll be written in a slower rhythm. **

**Thank you for your reviews! ****Sorry, I didn't answer them all. But, as I told you before, I had no time. **

**Since I have no beta at the moment, ****I tried my best to correct it…if you find anything atrocious you can tell me…PM or review…your choice…Later I'll reread it (again). **

**And if anyone is willing to be my beta, PM me.**

**p.s: Read the end note!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

The Summer beginning was exactly as expected. The usual bonfires. Piercing cold First beach waters. Jacob. A lot of Jacob. And new job. Mike seemed kind of disappointed I wasn't going to work there anymore, but Ms. Newton couldn't care less. I guess Forks was full of low-budget high-school students ready to take a position with flexible schedules.

I killed my car's engine after I found a place to park. I could feel Renée's disappointment when I told her I would postpone college for at least one semester. I hadn't told her I wasn't planning on going to Dartmouth. I said I needed a sabbatical year…travel a little. For that, I needed to work and save some money. She half understood my reasons, since it was one of her dreams when she was young. Travel around the world. But then, I came. I know … low blow. But at least it was convincing. Much better than say I couldn't go away because I have a sadistic vampire chasing me with the unique intention of killing me…slowly, I imagine.

Working at the book store came out to be better than I expected. The paying wasn't incredibly better than my last job, but it was already something. And if I thought the discount was great, I was even more delighted when Sophie said I could borrow the sales defective books if I wanted. She ranted about how she liked her sales people (one of my innumerous functions, considering I was the only one to work there with her) to know about their product, so they could recommend them properly. Of course I wouldn't be bothered by that.

Sophie was a peculiar woman. She had big blue eyes, which were always circled with very dark eyeliner. Her hair was of a deep chocolate color with red strakes. Her style couldn't be defined by anything less than a mix of punk and posh, if that does exists. Her daughter, when she showed up in town, described her as 'middle-age scared freak'. I'd rather say interesting. Their relationship is not …hmmm…very mature….they're bad with words, but despite this you can see how much they care about each other.

Sophie is a forty years-old woman who started her life early, having her daughter at sixteen. I can't even imagine going through something like this, but she said she always had good people around her. Or maybe she had a talent to find them in the most unexpected situation. She was continually asking about my life, my dreams. Sophie had this obsession about dreams and helping others to fulfill that. She kept saying she already had her share of kind-hearted people who have done it for her. The bookstore, for example. After she was kicked out of her house when her father found out about her pregnancy, her only option was grab everything that she could carry, go to the bus terminal and buy a ticket to wherever her money could take her.

Beside her, sat a woman, almost too old, who listened her story. Sophie describes her as her guardian angel. When they arrived at their destiny, the woman offered her a little couch, a place to sleep, while she didn't find anything else. One week turned into a year too fast for both of them to notice. When she had money enough to leave and take her daughter, she was sure she would miss that woman more than anyone she had ever met. Apparently, the old lady's feelings were the same and she asked Sophie to stay with her. 'An old lady like me needs some company.' the woman said. That's how Anne turned to be a grandmother to her daughter and a mother to her. She would take care of Victoria when Sophie went to school, and later, community college. On her life, other people came and helped her in ways she would never be able to return the favor. But Anne was above them all. Her final gesture of love towards her was a little before she died. She was fighting cancer for too long. Sophie described her last talk with such detail that it's easy for me to imagine.

_ "Sophie….we know each for a while now." the old lady said._

_ "__Twenty-four years…God…I'm old…" Sophie complained_

_ "If you're old, then I'm a fossil. Now shut up and listen." Sophie used to say Anne was a woman who could put you in your place with few words._

_ "We don't know God's plans, but I'm damn grateful for meeting you that day. You're the daughter I couldn't have, but the lack of biological bonds doesn't made me feel any less for you… we both know I don't have much more time here…"_

_ "Don't say that…"_

_ "Shush…living in denial doesn't suit you…well, as you know everything I have is left to you and Vicky…but I took some freedom to do this…" She gave Sophie a paper. When she finished reading, her eyes were watering, no words left in her mouth._

_ "You didn't…I…"_

_ "I know it was you have always wanted…__a bookstore …somewhere calm… preferentially close to the place where your heart is…" She was making reference to the one man she really loved in her life. The one she let slip away when she was thirty…_

"And that's how she fulfilled my dream…" Sophie would always say when she finished telling me the story, over and over again. Sometimes the lines would change a little, but the last one would never change. I always wondered who was he, but I knew it was not my business to ask, since she never mentioned (and she was quite open about everything). Somehow I never got tired of listening Sophie's tales.

One day, Jacob passed by to pick me up. He entered more dressed than I had ever seen him for the entire month, the hair still a little wet, with drops that glistened when he moved his head.

"So, this is the infamous Jacob Black." She guessed with her characteristic grin on her face.

"Infamous, huh?" He asked interested, propping his elbows on the balcony.

"I must admit I exaggerated a little." Sophie said with her carefree gestures, pushing her body backwards on the chair. She stood there, supporting her weight in two of the four legs, playing with the chair. I had already warned that someday she would fall. Hard.

"Oh yeah? My reputation was better once…" Jake retorted with a hint of amusement on his voice.

"I guess Bella wants to keep all the good stuff to herself." She said, flipping the page of her book.

"I guess I do." I agreed playfully, arising from behind of a pile of boxes.

"Oh, so you're there….I was almost thinking I would have to save you from the bottom of that pile…so, now I'm interested…what does she say about me?" Jacob asked, shooting his irresistible sunny smile. Even if she wanted, she wouldn't be able to resist spitting out everything she thought.

"Oh, the usual. Extremely friendly. Smiles that can bright an entire city. Completely unpredictable. Impossible not fall in love with. You know, that stuff." She said, waving her hand casually and putting the book away, so she could be able to take a look at us. His arm was around my waist, holding me closer. If I was working anywhere else, I would think it was a little unprofessional. But it was Sophie and her grin already told me she was enjoying what she was seeing. After all, she daily tries to extract every bit of information she can about me.

"I guess it could be worse…" Jake said, nuzzling my hair.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about the min-blowing sex …" Sophie completed. That, of course, planted a knowing smirk on Jacob's face, the same one every man carry when they got en ego boost like this.

"Sophie! I've never said that!" I complained, putting down the pile of books I was tagging. I was trying to fight the flood of blood to my face, but it was unstoppable.

"You don't need to, dear. I just have to take a look at your lazy smile or how you glow some mornings when you arrive. Oh god, I miss that! " She exclaimed, placing her forehead on the heels of her hand dramatically. Was I that transparent? Damn. I felt my cheeks burning. Jake still had the cocksure smile.

"That's enough discussing my sexual life. It's a subject that I'm only open to talk about within four walls." I said in a attempt to dissuade them.

"Or in a car, at the beach, forest, cliffs, my garage, behind the dinner…" Jacob listed, looking above innocently.

"Jacob Black!" I whined, fighting the impulse to push the heavy pile so it would bury me …or them,…anything that would make them stop.

"Hmm…I would never guess you were into exhibitionism, Bella." Sophie teased amused, hitting me with her sharp elbow.

"Okay. That's it. I'm out of here. I've finished. I'll see you tomorrow…or when you decide my sexual life isn't that interesting anymore." I warned, collecting my backpack.

"I particularly think it's a pretty catchy subject." Jacob remarked with his usual provocative humor.

"That you won't have anything new to talk about for a while if you insist bringing the subject up with anyone else but me." I threatened, fully aware that I wouldn't be able to fulfill it, even if he decided to make an outdoor sign about it. Yep, he was that irresistible. And I was a sucker for that smile. Jacob pretended to be concerned, but he also knew better than that.

"You two can go…the day is beautiful…the shop hasn't been busy today…See you tomorrow, Bella." Sophie said, pushing us toward the door. When I looked back at her, she had a wide smile and blinked, shushing me with her hand. My cheeks went red, for the third time in the past twenty minutes.

At the end of summer break, school started again for some for the younger wolves. My routine was kept practically unaltered. I would work, and later I would go to the Reservation so I could help Emily a little or just to chat with Leah. Charlie would dinner there a lot of days in the week. One day, I found the pack serious in Emily's kitchen. An unusual sight. The subject instantly dropped when I crossed the doorframe. They didn't need to tell me what happened.

"Where?" I asked.

"On the forest. And two blocks away from the bookstore." Paul answered instantly, receiving a warning smack on his shoulder. The good thing about Paul was that he had no tact towards me. He would bluntly say everything he thought. Sometimes was nice that he didn't have a filter, sometimes it wasn't.

The bookstore. I knew they would be coming someday. The pack still didn't catch a trace of Victoria, but knowing Sophie was also endangered because of me was disturbing. _They found a trail two blocks away from the bookstore_. What if they entered as costumers when I wasn't there? She would never know what hit her. Even if I was there…there was nothing I could do…we couldn't outrun them…we could only pray for a quick death.

"She can't be alone anymore. At least one of us is going to patrol around the store and will come back with her. Everyday until all this madness ends." Sam announced. Jacob instantly agreed. That made me feel like crap. They were already killing themselves to make their usual patrol routes between La Push and my house, when the Cullens weren't available, and now they would have to babysit me. I felt an urge to scream at them, saying I didn't need bodyguards twenty-for / seven. Maybe, in the past, I would have succeeded. But now, after the imprinting, even Sam, especially Sam wouldn't let it go. He, more than anyone, understood Joshua.

It was usually the older ones who took that job. I insisted on that, so the younger could at least go to school. They didn't deserve to have their childhood swept away from them. Either way, more often I caught myself thinking it would be easier if I got changed. I know, it's egoistic and not what I wanted, but if it could save their lives, I would accept it without thinking. I was inspecting some deliveries that had arrived at the store. Some clients had praised the cozy feel of intimacy the shop exhaled and Sophie decided to create an even more comforting atmosphere, by rearranging a little corner where the costumers would be able to sit, analyze the books and even ask for a cup of coffee. The machine arrived a few days prior and it made a really good, almost creamy espresso.

"I was just observing those people who pick a ride with you, they're from the Rez, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes…why?" I asked distracted.

"Do you think they have forties as hot as the young ones? I mean…look at them…" Sophie pointed out dreamily.

I laughed heartily. Sophie had no leashes in her tongue.

"No, I don't think so…not like those ones." I answered her questions honestly.

"So, I have been wondering…the tall girl is your friend, right?" She was probably talking about Leah.

"Yeah." I answered. _Probably one of the best ones._

"The other one, Embry I think, is something like your brother, Jared and you are not very close to and …Jacob is obviously your boyfriend…then it lefts…" Sophie said organizing the recently washed cups.

"Joshua…" I completed.

"Yes, Joshua…so…what he is to you?" She asked, stopping right in front of me so I would have to face her to answer that question.

"A friend, I guess." I told her, not looking at her eyes. I was busy cataloguing the new gastronomy books.

"You guess? Friends don't look at each other like he does to you…" She remarked.

"There's nothing wrong with it." I stated, trying to drive her away from the topic.

"No, honey, there's not…but have you noticed how the two of you move around each other?" I looked at her, trying to pinpoint what she wanted to know. Sophie was never very sutil during her 'questionings'. Joshua was still a delicate topic for all of us.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied, slightly nervous. Did Jacob also see this, or was just Sophie too observant? Joshua was a person that I was naturally interested to be around, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was a genuinely interesting or if the imprinting had something to do with it. And that scared the hell out of me.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, honey. I'm not that judgmental." Sophie said in her acute voice.

"There's nothing going on, if that's what you're implying. I love Jake so much that I... He's…he's my sun." I said a little ashamed of opening up like this to my boss.

"Honey, things don't have to be black and white. I know how much you love him…how in love you're…to be honest, I've never seen a couple like you. You're so in tune, so vibrant together. He brings you out of your cocoon, making you more carefree. At the same time, when you touch him, he looks instantly in peace. His eyes show how contempt he is, how much he praises you. But that doesn't mean you can't have feelings for somebody else. This happens, everyday, in every place of the world. It just happens." Sophie said with so much sure that it seemed she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"But there's nothing like this. Joshua's only my friend. I care about him deeply, but that's it." I stated honestly.

"Maybe for you. But I don't think he feels the same. It's not possible you haven't noticed. Come on… not even you can be that innocent." The last line made me take a step back. Being called innocent like that could be taken as an insult. I hated when people took me by naïve…or by completely clueless. I maybe can be a little slow sometimes, but I was not blind or that dense.

"I know…God, I know…but there's nothing more I can do for him, if not offer my friendship… " I told Sophie, feeling a pang of guilt and sadness in my chest.

"Does Jacob know?" She asked interested.

"Yes." Sophie looked surprised. She was right. What normal boyfriend would be okay about his girlfriend hanging around with another guy that clearly would take whatever opportunity she could give him?

"That's weird. And he's okay with it?" Sophie had a confused frown on her eyebrows.

"No, but he understands. Jacob may be young, but he has a really good heart and can be wiser than most of the people that I know." I explained.

The bell rang announcing someone was inside. It was time to close.

"Ready to go?" Joshua asked, holding a white paper bag in one hand and stretching the other to me. I noticed Sophie analyzing the way we interacted.

"Yeah…let's go." I said, not catching the hand he offered, as I did sometimes. Every time it was his turn to 'accompany' me, he would buy something easy to eat. We would seat somewhere nice and lose ten minutes talking and joking before we needed to go back. A simple thing such as sharing a meal made him so happy that I gladly accepted the snack he always brought. He walked in the opposite direction to the car. I was about to touch his elbow to call his attention, but I decided against it.

"Hmm…Joshua…I really need to get home early today… I promised Charlie I would help him with…err…something." God, I'm horrible liar. Of course he noticed. But didn't say anything. I wanted to slap myself.

The first half of the ride back was silent. I let him drive. I was too lost in my thoughts, remembering all those times we spent together. Did I acted the same way around all of my friends? Sure, I had a higher level of intimacy with him, we were friends and got along so well. _But do I touch Embry, Quil or even Leah as much?_ I asked myself. _No, you don't_, was the answer. Was it the pulling from the imprint? Joshua kept glancing at me.

"Hmm…I've bought something for Carol. Do you mind if we stop by first?" Joshua asked reaching for the stereo to change the music.

"Sure." I answered, not daring to look at him, even though I was kind of nauseated from looking outside the window. I knew that the distance I was creating, again, wouldn't pass unnoticed to him and it would hurt him. He parked in front of his house.

"Mom, I've brought the ice cream. They didn't have passion fruit, so I brought mango." He informed her.

"Put in the freezer, sweetie. Thank you." Carol screamed from somewhere in the house. Sometimes she sounded like a rook when she yelled. I followed him, not wanting to wait alone in the leaving room.

"Hmm, yummy." I heard Savannah's voice behind me. She was a little sweaty, wearing a purple top and dark gray gym pants. On her neck I saw the silver necklace she never took off. It was a very thin chain with a small charm, small pepper, also silver, which she kept playing with all the time.

"I would hug you…but…you know…yuck." She said pointing the thin layer of sweat that covered her body. She grabbed the pot from Joshua's hand before he could open the freezer's door. A big spoon was already digging the soft ice cream.

"Want some? It's divine." She offered with her mouth full. I shook my head refusing.

"Stop being gross, Savannah. You know Carol hates when you eat from the pot." He said in that normal brotherly-bickering way they used to talk around each other.

"Sorry, little brother. I have little time. I still have to finish my exercises." She said. Instantly I felt very self-conscious about my body or lack of curves to be exact. It was almost impossible not to look down at myself when someone like her, flawless golden skin, all the right curves, the right proportions, is in front of you wearing an outfit so tight and revealing. Joshua feeling my uneasiness took my hand.

"Let's go, Bella. Bye mom!" He announced.

"And stop eating like that Savannah. You're going to get fat." He teased. Savannah stuck her tongue out, moaning when she put the spoon in her mouth.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I hated when I couldn't pick Bella up. But it was my time to patrol that day. After I finished, I went to my garage so I could finish some fixes the Rabbit needed. I still had half an hour hour of a faint sun light. I searched for the source of the noise and realized I would have to pass by the junk yard. Just when I closed the hood, I heard a car approaching. Not very close, but it was certainly coming into my house's direction. For one second, I wondered if it was Bella, but realized it wasn't. Her renewed truck hadn't the characteristic hoarse, struggled engine throbbing that made it recognizable from miles away, but still, the new one wasn't that soft.

Lights blinded me for a few moments and I raised my hands to cover my eyes. It was in moments like these that I noticed how sharp my senses were. For me, it wasn't dark yet, I could see everything perfectly, the trees contours, the way the waves enveloped the rocks. But regular humans would have trouble to park their car without the headlights on.

The person finally turned them off, allowing him to see who my visitor was.

"Hi Jake." Savannah said, bending to pick her purse through the window.

"Hey… what's up?" It had been a while since we talked. On the pack gatherings, sometimes she would go. She was easy to have fun with, with her dry humor. I have to admit that seeing Leah pissed off was rather entertaining as well. And man, there was no one better than Savannah for that task. I talked with her once in while and she seemed okay…

"I've been told you're a great mechanic… my baby here needs some attention." She said caressing her car.

"What's the problem?" I asked her.

"Sometimes, when I hit the gas, the car doesn't respond as it should. And sometimes, it just stalls, even though I have my foot pressed against the clutch pedal."

"Hmm…okay…let me take a look. Can you put it inside?" I asked. I went into the garage to turn the lights on and heard her struggling to start the car. I ran out to meet her.

"Just let it loose that I'll push." I said.

I opened the hood, searching for the spark plug. It was that or the fuel pump. The first one would be quick to solve.

She walked away from the car, seating on the little bench Bella used so many times. It was weird seeing anyone but her there. The guys wouldn't be bothered to sit on the ground, but I'm sure Savannah wouldn't be pleased. I felt a pair of eyes glued on my back and turned to see that she was openly staring me. I guess I could see Brady's point of view. Since they moved in, the boy was drooling over her. But for me, she looked kinda ordinary. Beautiful, sure, but the way you see over and over again on TV advertisements. Nothing extraordinary. But well, my tastes weren't in tune with the rest of guys I know. While the majority of the guys I knew were 'breast guys', who enjoyed the blond femme fatale type, I was more interested on a certain brunet, petit girl, with beautiful eyes, all the right, soft curves, breasts that fit my hands and those beautifully shaped behinds. Yeah…I was an 'ass guy'. Breasts were great, no doubt on that, but having some places to grab down there were certainly more appealing to me. Bella saw herself almost as a scrawny kid. I had to chuckle on that idea. Sure, she wasn't as voluptuous as…I don't know… Beyoncé… but the way her tiny waist expanded to her hips and extended in gracious thighs were alluring… not only for me, I'm afraid. I have seen more than one head (many more) turn when she passed by, even though she was quite oblivious (thank God for small gifts).

Without noticing, I dozed off thinking about her, which wasn't unusual. How long, I had no idea.

"Everyone seems to be quite excited about the Emily's marriage." She said, trying to make some small talk."

"Yeah…it's going to be pretty big…the whole Rez is quite anxious about it. Sam and Emily…well… they're especial. They mean a lot for a lot of people." I explained, just in case she hadn't noticed the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess so. They're kind of unique, aren't they? I've never seen a couple like them…or Kim and Jared…" She said not knowing how much true that was.

"Yes, they are." I replied.

"Do you think they need any help? I mean, I'm quite good with organizing parties." She declared with a proud smile on her face. I guess she would be, it fitted her.

"I don't think so. The girls have it handled…and everyone is contributing a little." I said, not taking his eyes from the car. An uncomfortable silence heaved.

"Hmm…so…everyone here grew up together…Bella isn't from here though….how did you met her?" She asked, propping her elbows on her thighs. She actually knew part of it, but she was interested about hearing his version, it seemed.

"We knew each other when we were kids…our dads are great friends...as you laready know… but we lost contact…and then she moved back." He summarized.

"I'll just have to clean some parts, just to make sure. It won't take long." I said, taking them with me the other side of the garage.

"Sure, I'm not in a hurry…" She said, crossing her legs. "...at all."

"My brother and she became quite close friends." She stated.

"Yeah…they did." I answered, trying not to show the jealousy that always clawed my chest every time _her brother_ was mentioned.

"Actually they passed by my house not too long ago…but they left quickly." She told me while she played with a thin chain she wore on her neck.

"Oh…they did….do you know where they went to?" I just couldn't refrain it.

"Why?" She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Maybe I was seeing too much, who knows.

"I was just thinking to pass by her house later…but if she isn't there…it'll will be a lost trip, won't it?" I tried to explain, not being able to hold the nervous laugh in the end.

"Sure… maybe they went to her house. Sometimes when he comes home really late, he says it he was there with her. I heard a lot about her cooking. It makes me gain some pounds just by imagining her dishes."

"Yeah…she's that good…so…he pass a lot of his time there, huh?" I asked, trying to probe. I knew when Joshua was on patrol, but I didn't know every step Bella took, especially when I had to patrol, something that happened a lot more often nowadays. I actually wanted to know where she was every time. I wanted to search through the pack minds to know how she was, but I controlled myself not to get to obsessed. I loved her, I didn't own her. If Bella noticed how preoccupied I was, she would surely throw a tantrum about it. But thinking well, it was quite cute when she did that.

"It's quite interesting to watch… you know…" Savannah said.

"What?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about, since she didn't removed her eyes from what my hands were doing. She got up, dragged the little bench with her to sit closer to me.

"Observing the way my brother reacts to her… I've never seen him like that… she has him wrapped up with her little finger. Joshua had never been the quiet one, he was always agitated, looking for something or someo…I mean, anything to do…But when he's with her, he looks so relaxed. It's interesting." She stated.

"I'm sure it's." I replied trying not to think too much on what she was saying. Of course it wasn't news for me. I felt the exact same way with Bella.

"No, it really is. I don't know how he didn't put a mov…err…sorry…I…didn't…hmm…" I released the piece and stopped to look at her. What was she trying to say?

"You're a guy, right….you must have noticed how he looks at her…" She said, trying to explain her point. Which I wasn't liking at all.

"…"

"Let's be honest okay… I've never seen my brother in love… he respects her…and you…I guess…but you must have noticed it as well…" She said.

"_Yes, I did_." I said between my clenched teeth. If she knew better, she wouldn't be bringing up this subject.

"Oh…you did…and you let her…you let her rang around with him? I'm sure she's oblivious….but if you know…it doesn't make sense." She mumbled, with a puzzled look on her face.

"She's my girlfriend, not my dog. I don't put a leash on her. I'm sure about her feelings for me…and how I feel for her…for that, I have nothing to fear. Have you heard that say that says something like…if you love someone you set them free…you let them go… if they don't come back it's because they were never truly yours…well…so far, she always comes back to me…" I said, trying to convince myself along with her. Actually, I was feeling pretty sure about it. Normally, I would be the one to doubt, to be insecure…every time Joshua…or even Edward were near her…but when someone else doubted it, it gave me a confidence boost. I can't explain exactly why, maybe it's a defense mechanism, but in those moments…I could see clearly Bella loved me.

"Well, I guess you're right. It's very mature of you…even though you're quite young…" She said smiling sweetly.

"Not much younger than you…" I replied.

"Yeah,…defiantly not that younger…" She said leaning on the wall looking at me while I cleaned the grease from my hands and arms.

"I don't know if I would be able to be that calm…maybe I'm more possessive…maybe it's because I'm a woman…I don't know…but if I had a boyfriend who, by his turn, had a female friend that felt like my brother feels…I don't think I would handle it that well…not if they were so intimate…like touching all the time…so in tune…no…I would definitely feel threatened." She said nodding her head to herself, directing her eyes to the ceiling in a pensive stance.

Touching all the time…so in tune….did I miss anything? Sure they were more intimate than normal friends are…but being touchy was a 'Jake and Bella's characteristic….and look where it took us… Silently I felt the green monster sneaking on my shoulder, remembering me about small things, like the way he held her when dancing…and how she let him…or how she would reach her hand to his arm without noticing. What did I miss? What had she seen that I hadn't? How did they act like when they were alone in her house…or his house…Suddenly odd questions came up into my mind…I've never asked much knowing that a small thing could anger me with no end…But now, I couldn't keep himself from wondering what did they do together…where they spent their time... please not her bedroom…or worse…his bedroom.

Without noticing quivers were assaulting my muscles. I quickly finished her car, breathing slowly to keep the wolf in control. It wasn't working very well. I saw by the corner of her eyes she had noticed.

"The car is finished. Pass by this week because there's something I need to check later. "I said trying to send her away as fast as possible.

"Do you think I can use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure…just go inside…the house is small…you won't have problem to find it."

"How much.." Savannah tried to ask something, but I interrupted her.

"It's for free... It something very simple..." She accepted and stepped into my house.

I took this chance to run into the forest, giving in to the wolf. When I returned home, she was long gone. I had no idea back then how one quick visit to my bathroom would change my life later.

* * *

**BPOV**

Finally the wedding day had arrived. I wasn't directly participating with the group work to help to decorate the place because someone joked that I was so clumsy, that I would probably end up with a broken neck if I tried to hang something in a higher spot. That earned an angry glare from me and a general agreeing nod. But we can say I was not the most fitted person to lift heavy tables or lift flower arrangements probably taller than me. So they shooed me to help Emily and the other bridesmaids to get ready.

We spent the morning together and shared lunch. It was quite peaceful. I could see a hint of sadness in Emily when Leah didn't gave any sign that she was coming. Since I don't have any girlie ability, Kim gave me her make up pallet. I can say I did my stand job very well.

"Just hold it and don't move." She said. I was actually surprised Leah accepted to join her a few hours later. Being bridesmaid is one thing, having to see your cousin getting ready to marry the man you love is another. Emily didn't push Leah though. She let her sit on the corner, just to read a magazine while she let herself being dolled up by Kim. She was happy only for Leah's presence. Kim didn't put much on Emily, just enough to add a slightly gold glint on her naturally beautiful skin. She didn't waste time trying to hide the scar, but it looked a little softer at the end. She enhanced her eyes, using a golden dark brown and a very dark green. It was very tasteful and when Emily saw the final work, there were tears threatening to spill. Her eyes looked beautiful on her high cheeks and her lips had just the right amount of a nude lipstick.

"Thank you so much!" Emily said, pulling the shy girl into a tight hold.

"You're welcome. Now let's prepare the rest of us, so we can help you with the dress." Leah was the next. Actually, she didn't need much. Her wild beauty didn't ask for any make-up. By the end, her eyelashes were really long and dark and her mouth had only a thin layer of gloss.

"Now you…" Kim said pointing at me. I groaned.

"Just don't overdo it, okay?" I begged. The red lipstick was staring back at me and I was pretty scared of it.

"Relax…aren't they beautiful?" She asked. I nodded. "There…so you will be…you don't need much…your skin is flawless…I won't even need foundation." She explained, but I was not sure if I understood.

She didn't take long and the colors she picked were delicate and almost pale, so I was not afraid.

"Look at yourself, town boy." Leah joked.

On my eyes, there was a thin line of dark gray shade surrounding it and the rest with a color that only made my skin have a pearled glow. She made my eyes look bigger, but at the same time, they looked …hmm…I don't know if this is the right word…but I would sexier. But that was it. The pink coloring my cheeks were my own natural blushing and on my lips nothing more than a little of an almost transparent rose covering, just enough to don't look so pale when compared to my eyes.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow indeed." Emily said, tugging my sleeve. All finished, we all stepped into our dresses. Emily picked the color and Leah made sure we weren't going to wear any puffy thing. I think we all agreed we weren't willing to look like a cupcake. When I first saw that dark coral, I can say I almost freaked out. God...why not a safe brown…or gray….or dark green…maybe a navy blue, I suggested. But Emily said that color would make Leah's skin look resplendent, it would cheer up Kim's eyes and it would complement my pale tone, making sure I wouldn't disappear in it.

It was long, made in an opaque fabric, with a loose fitting bodice and a U neckline. There was some embellishments on it, but not too much, just the enough to make it appropriate to an afternoon/night party. And to Emily's credit, it looked quite good in all of us, a hard task when you have a tall bridesmaid, with an athlete's body, another short with voluptuous forms and a third, also short, shapeless, quite skinny one.

We helped her with her dress. It was very simple and very, very Emily. It matched with La Push and the way they took their lives here. Kim borrowed her a beautiful hairpin that complemented her hair. I gave her a thin bracelet with a blue stone charm that I had bought from an old native lady. She said the stone brought good vibrations to a loving couple. Who am I to say the contrary? Leah opened a small velvet box. Emily's eyes watered when she saw the content.

"Oh Leah…" She said, touching it with care.

"We agreed we would both use grandma's earrings when we got married. You just got to use it first." She said. I'm sure that in her head the sentence continued with something like 'you got to use it first…with my Sam', knowing very well her acid retorts. But I was glad she kept into herself.

Emily took off the earrings she was using to place this old pearl earring, with a dark silver adornment. Emily turned to the mirror looking into her full image. We all lost track of time.

"Girls…are you ready?" Sue asked entering the room.

"Yes!" Emily said. I'm sure I heard Leah mumbling 'no', but I was glad no one else heard it.

"Oh sweetie! You look stunning! " She exclaimed when saw Emily. The scarred girl hugged Sue tightly.

"Come on girls…if we take too long the guys will probably desert the ceremony and go straight to the food." Kim reminded us.

On the first steps of the place where the ceremony was being held, I felt Leah freezing on her spot. I prayed Emily would be distracted with something else. I took Leah's hand on mine and look into her frightened eyes. I tried to assure her I would be there with her. She nodded, wiping the corner of her eyes before the tears fell. Kim entered first, holding her only flower. We had agreed Leah would be the last, but I decided it would be safer if we got in side by side. Leah managed to get a hold of herself, showing her cold hearted face, her mask. I looked at her and discreetly lift the corner of my mouth, suggesting she should do the same. She did and her smile was so fake that crept me out.

When we finally stood at the beginning of the isle, her face lightened up. I followed her glaze and found Sam at the end of it, looking at her as well. Jared, Jake and Paul were by his side. Jake's smile brought me some relieve, but it didn't last long. She never took the eyes off of Sam, and neither did he. She closed her eyes for a moment during her walk and just then I realized what she was probably picturing something to calm herself. When we got to the end of carpet and had to direct ourselves to our places, her face instantly went back to the cold mask, but softer this time. The nuptial song started and the crowd turned their necks to see Emily walking slowly into Sam's direction. Old Quil had agreed to take her, since her parents passed away.

She was glowing and the smile that featured her face made her probably the most beautiful woman in there, despite the scar. Sam's eyes betrayed his emotion when he took her hand, to help her with the little two steps. It's hard to describe how magical was the ceremony. They decided to do a traditional Quileute ritual, since neither of them was very religious. The way the looked at each other during the entire thing was just like there wasn't anybody else with them. They said some vows, the traditional ones and some in their dialect. A thin layer of a strongly scented smoke was being dissipated around them. The breath was caught in my throat when he delicately passed his hand on her face, from her forehead to her chin, wasting his time on the lines of her face. It was so intimate that I felt the urge to look away, to stop intruding. At the same instant, I felt a hot female hand squeezing mine. I looked at Leah, both of us with tears on our faces.

I was amazed about the strength she showed. After Edward left me, I surrendered to the sadness; I let it penetrate in such strong way that I became numb and almost didn't see the amazing person that had been there with me for the whole time. Leah of course had her time to grieve, but here she was, standing in front of god knows how many people, watching the man she loves marring, and handling it very well, despite the obvious pain. And she had the entire werewolf thing to worry about. I can tell the rest of the pack had been keeping an eye on her, ready to haul her away if she showed any signs that she was going to phase.

When the ceremony ended, we all moved along with the crowd to the reception. Leah ran ahead from all of us. I took off the ridiculous shoes that were preventing me from running after her. She was behind the building, almost on the line where the forest begun. She was clutching the dress on her chest, sobbing so violently that it could almost be confused with a howl. The dark eyeliner ran down her cheeks and her legs lost its strength, making her double on the ground. Her back muscles were contracting spasmodically, while the troubled wet sounds escaped from her throat. I felt tears running down through my face, part for her, part for me, already foreseeing I'd be in her place and she would be the one running to hold my wobbly body while I'd choke on my sobs. I was almost by her side when I felt a pair of hands stopping me. I looked back and found Joshua, looking concerned at her.

"She's too far away… I'll go…you get inside." He said, gently pushing me towards Jacob. Only then I noticed the signs. Her teeth were a little sharper, her arms were trashing the small tree nearby.

"Like hell! She needs me!" I screamed, twisting my arm to release from his soft hold. I had my share of affronting dangerous mythical creatures to know she wouldn't hurt me. She would control herself. She just needed a good, long hug, no words. Nothing was left to be said.

"I'll be here with her as long as she needs, then I'll bring her to you…is that okay? Can you do it? You won't be able to help her if you're hurt…I know you believe she would never…but accidents happen, Bella. And she can't deal…I can't have you hurt, do you understand?" He asked, cupping my cheek and caressing my temple. How could I say know when he asked me that in that gentle way? I decided to accept the conditions, but not before taking another look at her.

I turn my back to find Jacob's eyes fixated on me. I extended my hand and instead of taking it, he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer while he guided me to the door. I didn't pay much attention to the decoration. I'm sure it was great, after all, it was all that the girls could talk about for days and everyone in the community helped with what they could, some with money, some with talent, some with dedication. But as great as it must have been, my mind was on the torn girl outside.

After a good ten minutes, I saw her walking in, her face already dry. But not for long, since she picked the exact wrong time to return.

"And now I present you Mr. and Ms. Uley", Billy's deep voice announced..

Jake was beside her, saying something I couldn't figure out. The pack was loud on the table, but of course I wouldn't be able to understand either way. I wish I could read lips. She grabbed two glasses of whine coming in our direction. Kim and Jared left the table not much longer after. It was a sensible gesture and I had to remind myself to keep my hands out of Jacob. She didn't need to watch all those couples around her.

Paul was telling about his last conquer, a '_honey blond with big teets'_. He was making fun of imprinted wolves lack of sexual variety and Embry's general lack of experience. Leah had been drinking glass after glass of a crystal clear vodka. I shot my worried glance at Jacob, but his squeeze in my hand said he had it under control. Maybe she needed to get a little numb.

"Wanna know what's funny?", Leah asked, not slurring at all, speaking for the first time since she came in. She had been on mute mode the entire time since she sat and no one was willing to deal with her moodiness. Everyone at the table stopped talking and turned their head into her direction expectantly.

"Quil will be a thirty years old virgin, if he gets lucky. And if is the key word here, people." The entire table, with Quil's exception, started belly laughing. It was something everybody thought, but no one said it out loud. More to respect little Claire than for Quil's sake. Embry was almost rolling on the floor, which made Jared and Seth approach interested. I was having difficulty to breath and Jacob was red because of the lack of air support as well. God, only Leah to come with a comment like that. Okay, maybe Leah and Paul. The fact Quil had imprinted in a toddler was still a touchy subject.

"It's not funny, Leah. It's not like that." Quil said seriously.

"It's not funny Leah. I'm going to tell my mom." Embry mimicked a kid voice.

"Yeah man, whatever you say. You're still going to be a 30 year-old virgin." Leah retorted. Well, the bitchy Leah could be unpleasant, as I remembered well, but at this moment it would be preferable to the depressed mode. Anything but that. Leah was too strong to be that broken, and seeing her like that ripped my heart in two.

"I think that you're the one who needs to get it on. How long have been?" Quil asked, leaning on the table, carefully covering little Claire's ears. Everyone in the table quickly stopped laughing, waiting for her response. She promptly lift, taking her precious glass with her and walked away to sit alone. Jacob took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. The soundtrack choice was tasteful, I had to admit. A mix of slow jams, alternative soft rock, some indie music. His hand touched my face, my lips. His eyes only left mine to observe my lips moving when I wetted them a little. In that moment, I probably felt just like Sam and Emily, nothing else but Jake and his attentive eyes. We weren't barely moving, maybe a step or too. It was hard to move when he looked at me like that, like I was the center of his world. A small kiss on my nose. Another on the corner of my eyes. A soft brush on my lips. That's all he needed to trap me. Or maybe even less than that. I lifted my hands to bring him down by the neck while I stretched my back to touch his face with the side of my face. His mouth was on mine, moving along deliciously slow, taking his time to give small bites, sucking the lower lips between the kisses. Even the way he breathed against me was alluring.

"I love you so much." I said against his mouth, tracing my fingers on his collarbone while his one of his hands was on my lower back and the other on my face.

"Someday, Isabella Swan, you'll be the one wearing a white dress." He said, lifting my face so I could look into his eyes again. "And I can't wait for that." His husky voice said, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm looking forward to that. By then you'll have to stop calling me Isabella Swan." I said smirking. He knew I hated when people called me Isabella. He just did that when he wanted to tease me.

"Yeah…I think Black suits you better." He answered, matching my own smirk.

The song changed to something more agitated and he tangled his arm behind me, leading us back to the table. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I steal him for one dance?" I heard Savannah's voice asking me. Before I could answer properly, more exactly in the middle of my hesitant 'sure', she grabbed his arms trying to pull him to the middle of the dance floor. He looked at me, asking if it was okay. I nodded and encouraged him waving my hands forward. Actually, it wasn't okay, but I had promised I would go easy on her. And it would be impolite.

Leah was still at her place. I stepped closer and she looked up, giving me a sad smile. I offered to sit with her.

"I think I'm so blue that it may be contagious. Go over there that I'll follow you in a minute." She said. I gave her a small ruffle on her hair. It only made her more beautiful.

I pushed a chair and asked a glass of water. The heat was bothering me a little and making me thirsty.

"May I sit here with you?" Joshua asked.

"Well, there is an empty seat here. I guess the chair won't mind." I answered. He grabbed something to eat.

* * *

**JPOV**

I let Savannah almost carry me to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" I heard her squealing. My eyes followed Bella over her head. She went after Leah. Savannah took my hands to spin her around. I lifted my eyes to find Bella, but Leah was alone again. Well, not exactly alone. She was hugging her Absinthe bottle. Thanks God I wasn't inside her head right now. And, to be honest, I was trying to get her as tired as possible, so any of us would have to deal with a pissed she-wolf.

Bella was on the table holding a glass. Her face was flushed from the heat. Everyone else was entertained with something else. Paul was talking to one of the Makah girls. Embry and Quil were shoving food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. My stomach grumbled when I remembered I hadn't eaten anything on the last…thirty minutes. It's hard to keep the hunger down when we can almost taste the food in the air. I heard him going on her direction before I could see it. She offered one of those big, but sweet, melting smiles to him. She patted the empty place beside her and he pushed his chair closer. He was supporting his upper body weight with his elbows on his tights, leaning a little to look at her closer.

"So it does bother you after all." Savannah said, not stopping to move her hips. She gave one circle around me, dragging her hand around my back.

"I never said it didn't." I retorted, trying to make less obvious that I was trying to listen to their conversation. She turned her back for me and Brady bumped while passing by, asking me through hand gestures to have his turn. It distracted me from Joshua and Bella and when I turned my eyes to them again, Bella was blushing violently. He touched the back of his head on the wall, trying to lift his arm behind her. She got up, putting her chair so her knees were directed to the side of his legs. Good one, Bella.

I was terrified when inch by inch I saw his hands trapping hers between his hands.

"You should try to be at least discrete. They'll notice." Savannah told me, supporting her weight on her toes so she could say it nearer to my ears. She didn't know at least ten people there could listen to her if she was whispering from the bathroom.

"I'm not trying anymore. I want him to see me." I answered, holding back a growl. Bella seemed genuinely interested in whatever he was saying.

"You know it's only going to entice him. You don't know him at all. He loves a challenge." Savannah said, dancing animatedly.

"There's no challenge. I don't need to prove him anything." I retorted.

"The challenge …it's not you, you know? It's her." She said. The DJ changed the song. It was the perfect excuse to go over there without looking overprotective. I gave them their time. I looked over the heads crowding the dance floor to whistle to Brady.

"He has been waiting for taking you for a dance it has been a while." I told her, pointing to Brady. His smile was priceless.

"Just don't ruin his innocence. We don't need you bending like that again. You don't have a gynecologist consult until Monday, I'm sure of that." Leah said, approaching us.

"Don't worry. The next will be your little brother. I'm sure I can teach him a thing or two." Savannah said through her smirk. We all knew she was just teasing Leah. Seth was her weak spot. Beside Sam, of course. But using that would be too low. I could already picture Leah snapping and sinking her teeth on the first person she saw, which, coincidentally or not, was Savannah.

"Leah. Don't." I said with my Alpha voice. Even drunk like that, she would obey. Brady pulled her away, fearing Leah would burst out her skin right there. By the way he was looking at Joshua's sister, I'm sure he was going to have some wet dreams tonight.

"Bending?" I asked, just then putting two and two together. I didn't see any of that.

"Not with you. With that guy over there. She knew better than doing it with you." Leah explained.

"Oh." I muttered.

"And it wasn't like you were paying any attention on her." Leah said after swallowing a big gulp of her drink.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah… but relax…it's good a thing… it keeps them both at their place. Him I understand. But her…tsk tsk" She said pointing at Joshua and Savannah.

"Just admit you don't like her period.", I said amused.

"Maybe. who cares?" Leah said.

"Yeah…who cares …since you're not bitching out on us for once…" I told her.

"Yeah…hold it a little. I'll be right back." Leah slurred, giving me her glass. I was left alone on the corner of the dancing floor, waiting for Leah. I watched Joshua's and Bella's interaction, trying to recognize the signs Savannah told me before. The way he leaned when she was talking, or how he would play with a strand of her hair when she was distracted speaking irked me. He looked particularly enthralled when Bella pushed her hair behind her ear, which only made her blushing more evident. Or when she did those weird and at the same time cute gesticulations that she thought that helped constructing her point. But what bothered more was how she was gently putting her hand on his knee or on his arm, even though she didn't need those little touches to catch up his attention. She was doing it unconsciously, I could tell. At the same time they could give away something she felt, those gestures were innocent enough to mean nothing at all.

The rational part of me kept telling me I was seeing things that didn't exist, but at the same time I couldn't deny the obvious. She enjoyed his company. The question that bugged me was: how much? Suddenly, I caught myself walking in their direction, when I felt I should stop worrying about the 'ifs' and start wondering the 'when'. I shook off the nasty thoughts from my head exactly on the same time my shadow reached them.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked, instantly regretting the way the words came out of my mouth. I saw the Bella's eyes widening in such subtle way that, if I didn't know her expressions that well, I wouldn't have noticed. I hurt her.

"I don't know why would you think such a thing. Did we made anything that suggested it?" Joshua asked too innocently to be a real act. I knew he was trying to get into my nerves. I rush of angry flowed into my body, but soon it stopped when I noticed he was being nothing but respectful towards Bella. Actually, I remembered having the same behavior towards Edward. I'd I knew I would be capable of worse.

"No, we didn't. He's just being distrustful." Bella said with a clear hint of stress, by the way she barely opened her mouth to say it.

"No…I'm not…it's…" I try to explain whatever reason I had to feel that way, without admitting the obvious. I reached her arm and observed incredulous when she shook it off of my hands. I was about to ask what was wrong, anything to make it better, when she interrupted me.

"Don't waste your time with me…", she spat. I was ready to grab her and take her to a quieter place, so we could solve this when she finished her sentence. "…Leah needs us more." She said in a sweeter tone, pointing with her chin to the place where Leah was talking to Sam. All the other wolves were already paying attention to them. I nodded to Bella and took her by the hand with me.

If I had paid attention before, I would understand what Leah had said before that obliged Sam to take the liquor out of her hand.

"I think you had enough." Sam said, sending an evil stare to me, who had brought the alcohol.

"Fuck off Sam." Leah growled. Sam felt his imprint hands touching his back, trying to see if Leah was okay. He saw Bella trying to hold Leah up, but she was too short…and too weak.

Bella was trying to calm down Leah the best way she could, but Sam's orders to Paul interrupted them. Paul was told to take Leah home. I knew that even though Bella could have handled it, this was the best option. The party still had a couple hours to go.

Bella and I helped Paul to guide Leah to his car in the most discrete way, so nobody else would notice the bridesmaid throwing her vicious glare to Sam. It was an understatement to say that she had kept her mood swings under check tonight. She did it unbelievably well. At least for her standards. Leah was volatile. And she had drink way more than enough to knock the most resistant drunkard down.

We stood there, observing the car disappearing at distance. When I turned to hold Bella's hand, my own hands found nothing but air. I raised my eyes to look into hers. A pair of disappointed, cold chocolate eyes stared back at me. And soon, they turned along with her head, leaving me alone outside.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. What I really wanted in this chapter is for Bella to start to wonder that her interest on Joshua can be part of the imprinting and it le****ads her to question her motifs, her loyalty. At the end, when Jake sees her disappointed look, I was wondering myself if she's disappointed with his distrust or with herself. **

** Now, about Jake. He's naturally someone very self-assured. But I wanted to plant the doubt in him too. It's hard to keep your good attitude when your girlfriend keeps getting closer and closer to someone who has deep feelings for her. Maybe, you'll think: 'And there goes Bella, all self-absorbed again'. Maybe you'll see her actions as innocent. Who knows, I just want to build something between this two extremes. No definite lines. I'm sure you're hating Savannah even more, but what I really think is that she's still immature and she doesn't understand how can Jake accept some things, how her brother is so respectful, among other thins.**

** Leah got some attention here. Remember I told you I had a Leah story that I was going to publish at a certain point of Third Choice? Well, the time has come folks. It's a side story to this one. I'll update it on Wednesday. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to tell me what do you thought about this chapter.**


	23. Ch 23 Empty Cavern where the heart is

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long…but life happens and it has been hectic. Besides, I think I've been reading too much… Anyway, thank you for those who are still reading this story and for the recent reviews. Next chapter is ready, going through some editing. Is there anyone out there wanting to my beta for this story? Let me know!**

**Chapter 23 - Empty cavern where the heart is**

* * *

**BPOV**

The cold wind that lifted my curtains awoke me along with the smell of coffee of downstairs. I got up to close the windows, pushing away my three layers of covers off of me. After getting used to have a warm body by my side during some cold nights, waking up without it made me freeze to my bones. I touched the little wolf on my wrist, missing the person who gave it to me. After the wedding, I felt like giving him a cold shoulder, but it was straining me.

Without notice, the morning passed by and I had to take off those pajamas and put something else. It was my day off and I had agreed with Joshua that we would pick rent a movie or something like that after lunch. I've felt guilty for not finding time to talk with him during the last couple of days. I knew it affected him, but Leah needed me more.

Before I could finish washing the dishes, I heard his car parking in front of my house. He pressed the soft plastic on his wheel twice, announcing his arrival. Ignoring the pile of dishes that was threatening to fall upon me, I took off the apron; got the sandwiches I had made for us and opened the door.

He greeted me with his usual smile, that usually started with the crinkle of his eyes, followed by a discreet raise of his cheeks, bringing with them the corner of his mouth, creating a smirk that soon turned into a bright smile. It may sound silly, but you feel sort of powerful when you can bring to someone's face a smile like that. Not that it was particularly difficult with Joshua. I bet he would smile the same if I wasn't bringing a Tupperware full of food. Or maybe not.

I had trouble keeping him away from the food, even though he had had lunch not even half an hour ago.

"So, what did you pick today?" He asked me after we passed La Push's sign.

"It's your turn. I picked the three last ones." I knew what he was trying to do. First, he wanted me to be happy with 'our' choice. And second, he used to say that it never tired him to know me better. But it was kind of tiring.

"Fine…how does Schindler's List sounds to yo…what the fuck?" I quickly looked to where his eyes were aimed.

"Mom…again? He asked exasperated. It seemed that Carol liked moving around her furniture at least once a month…more if possible. He took the disconnected DVD in his hands and raised it observing the hanging cable. She looked apologetically at us.

"Oh sweetie…just watch it somewhere else. To make up with you, I'll make you too some lemonade, popcorn or something else, okay? Now…shoo!" She said pushing us away from the living room.

"I hope you don't mind." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I was ready to say 'of course not when he picked my hand and stopped in front of his bedroom door, opening it. I stared at the huge television, placed directed across the also huge bed. Bed. Not sofa. Not chair. Bed.

* * *

**Joshua's POV**

I looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort. The other two options were Savannah's room…or the kitchen. Really, it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't preparing myself to jump on her. We typically watched movies on the sofa. She usually started sitting at the opposite corner of mine, almost as if she thought I was too big to fit on that five seat sofa. By the end, I would (stealthily) have pulled her legs to my lap to play with her tiny feet before she relaxed and let it be. I wasn't trying to take advantage of her. Never. I've said before I wasn't giving up on her. And it was true. But it would be ultimately her choice. My excuse was that her touch, her skin against mine made me feel comfortable, in peace. She already realized it once, when she let her fingers brush my hair not so long ago. I was left almost purring, if a wolf is allowed to do that. I don't know if it is only the connection or if there is something biological behind it, but her touch had a soothing effect I had never realized it could exist.

Back at my room, I hoped she was going to be okay with it because I had selected some particularly long movies that would keep her with me for at least three hours. Sneaky, I know. But I take whatever I can take without hurting her feelings or troubling her. When I heard about imprinting, I had no clue it would be like this. This pull towards her was irresistible and staying away literally made me physically sore. Honestly, I think someone up there fucked up bad when they decided that imprinting was a good idea. Yes, it may help to 'breed' the strongest wolves. But it made us useless if we were not with them. The need to be around her, to listen to her voice…to feel her presence was so intense it made my chest tighten uneasily.

She must have gotten to the same conclusion (it's only a room…and the bed wouldn't eat her) because she nodded, taking her black backpack of her shoulders, placing at the floor. I connected the DVD and put the disk in. By the corner of my eyes, I was watching her as she arranged the pillows and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out where would be less compromising to sit. I observed that she was considering to the floor as I sat on the other side, my head against the headboard and my legs stretched, almost too long for this mattress.

I was tempted to say that I wouldn't bite her, but I wanted to know how comfortable she felt with me. Our relationship so far had been a collection of moments where I tested our boundaries and she acquiesced or not, constantly worrying about her loyalty to Jacob and the concern I knew she had for me. She stood there for a while and that made me wonder (again) if there was in imprinting history (not that it was highly documented), someone who was so resistant. From what we've always heard, it was almost like instantaneous love. It made it sound like ramen. But still. I also knew it was impossible for two wolves to imprint on the same girl. Nevertheless, she was tied to Jacob (and he to her) in a way that made me doubt that certitude. I couldn't be inside of his head anymore, but Sam said that despite the intensity of their feelings, it wasn't imprinting. 'Jacob would live if she denied him', he used to say. To be honest, that prospect sounded kind of depressing for me.

I was brought back from my reverie when I felt her weight against the pile of pillows behind us. Good. At least, they would smell like her. 'God, I'm feeling so much like a creep.' I berated myself again. The movie started and after fifteen minutes, I could not say I was focused on it. Every two minutes, she would rearrange the pillows and pull the spare blanket closer to her body, clutching one of the pillows against her lap.

She caught me looking at her and blushed a little. She tried to disguise that tucking her hair behind her ears. I stopped her hand and did it for her. She stiffened at my touch, her eyes warning me I was probably going too far. Her fingers were plain cold. I had forgotten my windows open. It was no wonder she kept tucking the blanket beneath her body. By the way she looked back at me, I knew it was my chance of making her more relaxed.

I circled my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer, immediately retreating my arms back, so only our sides were touching. The way her mouth formed an 'oh' made me chuckle.

"Better?" I asked her when I felt her hands close of me, trying to get some heat. She was still tense, her eyes looking everywhere but me. Then she finally nodded, not giving me a vocal answer. However, by the way her shoulders relaxed, I knew she was okay with it. Or something close to it. I wish I could have taken a picture of us. Maybe, I would never get that close of holding her like that ever again. I was still waiting for the time when she would finally see she didn't have any obligations with me, not really. It wasn't her fault I had permanently dragged her to this world. Even though it had been her choice in the first place.

The movie was on its half, and if I want to be honest, I admit that I wasn't paying attention to it. How could I? Bella or a movie that I had watched at least four times? There was no doubt for me (even if the film was new). It was far more interesting the way her head rested so close to my shoulder… or how her hair shined a little red… or how her hands clutched my pillows and her breath feathered it. Much more interesting.

When she unconsciously touched her leg on mine and her breath warmed my shoulder when she turned to say something, I thought it was heaven for me. It was only a reminding of how pathetic my situation was. But it only lasted one and a half seconds, enough time for her to get the remote control to turn the sound up.

Twenty minutes later, when I heard my mom climbing the stairs, probably with a huge bowl of cheese popcorn. I feared Bella would immediately retract. As I foresaw, she instantly tensed when the handle turned. But my arm was strategically positioned, so she couldn't go further away. Bella blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever seen on a person when my mother stopped in her track with the green recipient on her hands. 'Smooth, mom', I thought. Thank God, Carol recovered quickly and wore her usual smile that told I-want-to-know-all-the-details (that never worked on me) and let us enough popcorn to feed the entire pack. After a while, Bella relaxed again.

My arm was numb, but I wasn't going to complain. It could fall of, as long as she stayed right there. On the last five minutes of the movie, her breathing started to slow. I moved my head just enough to see her eyes. She was fighting to maintain them open.

"Bella." I called her softly. I knew she would be mad at me if I let her sleep, although it was tempting.

"Bells…I can take you home if you want me to." I said, against my will.

"Just …five minutes, okay?" She said with a sleepy voice. I knew I shouldn't consider that as a truthful answer, even though she had looked at me with those big eyes when she said it. But as I've said before, it was too tempting not to. And she said she wanted to stay a little more. I knew it was a bad pattern, but so hard to resist.

I pulled her closer and lowered our bodies so her neck stood in a comfortable position. She sighed, already sleepy, snuggling against my side, pressing her body closer, unconsciously using one of my legs as a pillow, between hers. A million of thoughts ran through my mind.

About how it felt undeniably right to have her in my arms, on my bed.

About how much I wished she would wake up and realize that too.

About how much Jacob-fucking-Black was a goddamned lucky bastard.

About how probably she didn't realize in her dreams, that it was me with her, not him.

* * *

**Jacbo's POV**

I knew I had fucked up that night. The cold stare she gave me before she entered at the reception room just confirmed that. Not that it was necessary. No, not really. Jealousy was eating me up. I was man enough to admit that. To myself, at least. Maybe to her. Never to him.

I had called her during the last night and it hurt me when she didn't pick it up. Specially because I was outside of her house and saw that she had her phone on her hand and intentionally ignored the ringing sound. I had even heard Charlie asking her if she wasn't going to answer it. She denied, saying that I needed a lesson. Ok, maybe I did. But he was pushing it.

I hoped the lesson would end in seven or eight hours, so I came back after my patrol. I knocked the door, after deciding I wouldn't risk the phone again.

"Hey, kid. Wanna watch a game with your old man and me?" He invited. Seriously, those guys needed treatment. They were beyond addicted.

"Actually, I came here to see Bella." I explained.

"Of course you did. You too are like sticky gum and school desk, always together. We – he said pointing to my father – are lucky that we have each other. Poor old men." He said dramatically, standing there, blocking my passage.

"So…may I come in?" I asked, a little impatient.

"You should try on Carol's house. Bella left with her son earlier." Charlie suggested.

"Ow. Okay. Right. I had forgotten." I said, trying to contain the venom in my voice. But by the way Charlie raised his right eyebrow; I knew I was probably spitting fire. I left as quickly as I could to hide my car. After parking it anywhere away from Charlie's view, I undressed as fast as I could and phased. It was my fastest mean of transportation.

I knocked on the blue door and Carol answered it right away.

"Hi, is Bella here?" I asked, not bothering to give her time to answer. I didn't need her reply because I could smell her sweet strawberry and vanilla scent.

I didn't like the way she nervously look from me to upstairs. She noticed that I was observing her and smiled to cover her agitation. Her eyes, thought, kept glancing upstairs.

"Yes, she is. Joshua. Bella. Jacob is here." She yelled. Scratch that. Screeched, almost making me deaf.

"Upstairs, darling. That door." She said, pointing to a door almost hidden by the walls, not before called them out again. She started to climb ahead of me, but in my anxiety, I passed by her.

I tried to ignore they were behind that locked door. I tried to ignore that it was probably his bedroom. By the way the living room was a mess and by the noise Caroline was making, it sounded reasonable. Although I think the porch would be a much more preferable place. With all that fresh air. Had I been more sane, I would have laughed out of apprehension.

I climbed the stairs as quickly as I could, considering that Carol was halfway through, those eyes glaring and burning a big hole on my back. I turned the handle. It wasn't locked. I opened the door. Soon, I wished I hadn't. On the TV, the soundtrack of movie was playing while the credits passed by. But of course, it didn't affect me that much. What made the air get stuck in my throat, my muscles dead cold and my saliva thicker was the sight of my Bella on his bed, in his embrace. His head was above hers, covered by a thin strand of her hair. His arms were holding her tight…and she…she…she looked in peace…comfortable…when she obviously shouldn't.

I stood still, barely breathing, afraid that even the tiniest sound would awake them. And I wasn't in conditions to face them. I could feel my eyes watering. I needed to control myself or I would phase inside of the house. I was torn between throwing him away from her, calling her on all the bullshit she told about not letting Joshua come to close or running away. I cowardly chose the second option, because taking a chance at the first two meant I would have to face her and whatever she had to say to me. And my guts told me it wasn't a good thing, taking in consideration the scene I was witnessing.

I left the room faster than I should and jumped the last four steps.

"They were sleeping." I said to Carol, almost hissing between my teeth. I didn't bother to stop to look at her, already knowing her eyes would be half apologetic, half with pity. I saw Savannah mouthing to me I'm sorry, like if it was what she tried to warn me about.

"Do you want me to tell them you…" Carol tried to ask politely.

"Don't bother." I answered, banging the door behind me, hoping she would be so astonished with my lack of manners that she wouldn't see the wolf outside. Although, I'm sure she could listen to it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bells…wake up." I heard a husky voice calling. I felt my body curling into the heat. He groaned.

"Please, Bella. It's enough…it's…Bells, it's late. I have to take you home." That made me open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a pair of dark gray eyes, not five inches away from mine. Suddenly, I realized it wasn't only his eyes that were too close. I could feel his knee between mine, my stomach against his, his arms around me and my hand on his back. I closed my eyes again, trying to avoid the panic attack.

"Come on, Bells, time to go home." He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before releasing me, in a way that seemed that what we did, not even a second ago, was the most natural thing in the world to happen between us.

I agreed, afraid of stuttering if I opened my mouth to voice anything. I was trapped in a cycle, wasn't I? I put my shoes on and I was fast out of his bed, beside the door. One doesn't need to have a deep bond as we did to know how I felt back them. Confused. Guilty. Completely in panic.

"Calm down Bells, we did nothing wrong, did we?" He said, trying to put a hand on my shoulder. "Friends can hug, right?" He asked.

'Sure friends can hug. But not like this. Not when there are feelings like yours involved. Not when one of them has a boyfriend she loves so much. Not like this.' I thought, but didn't speak out loud. I tried to control myself. We did nothing wrong, right? We just slept. That was it. Breath in. Breath out. It was not working. I felt dirty, completely conscious this intimacy, this closeness was something prohibited between us.

"Ok, nothing wrong." I agreed out loud, my voice shaking, not believing myself. I knew I was just in denial. It meant something to him, more than he wanted to let it show….and it told him I wasn't so unaffected by imprinting if I felt so at easy, even if involuntarily. Damn. I could feel my hands shaking.

He pulled me by the hand. Downstairs, there was Carol and Savannah. They were probably doing the last touches. Carol was dusting off some of the Portuguese decorative dishes when she saw us.

"Hey…sweeties…do you want something to eat?" She asked, her voice a little off. She looked at our hands and smiled at little. But the crease on her forehead that followed didn't match. I searched on Joshua's face to see if he had noticed anything off. He did. However we didn't have to ask to know.

"Jacob passed by looking for you, Bella." She told us barely hiding her discomfort.

"Did he?" I asked already reaching for my cell phone. I hadn't talked with him for three days. When I was about to dial, it made sense to me. I closed the phone.

"Did he?" The uneasiness now transpiring on my words.

"Look, I don't want to meddle. I don't know what he saw. But he left pretty…upset." She was trying to make it look better, I knew. Shit.

"But we were only sleeping." Joshua said, trying to make it sound less important than it was, when it was obvious he had all the reasons to be furious. Utterly enraged. Savannah's snort took me out of that paralysis state.

"Joshua, can you please take me to somewhere near his house?" We did nothing wrong, I told myself, already knowing it wasn't entirely true.

On our way, he squeezed my hand and smiled at me, assuring he would be by my side. I questioned myself if I wasn't asking too much of him. I felt like I could throw up at any second.

When we arrived at the Black's residence, it was painfully obvious that something was wrong. Almost the entire pack was there, some of them in wolf form and more of them inside of the woods. Jacob was one of them.

Before I could open the door, Embry was by my window. He bent his body tall body, glared at Joshua and then, turned to me. He was judging me, the weight of his stare almost unsustainable.

"Bella, I don't think it is a good time right now." He said his voice more serious than I had ever heard.

"I have to talk to him, Embry. It was a misunderstanding!" I said, trying to open the door as he blocked from the outside.

"And if you value your life, Joshua, I would stay at home, muzzle between your paws, tail between your legs…" Embry spat, not even listening to me.

"I own no explication to you. Not even to him. Only if she asks. We…she did nothing wrong." Joshua retorted.

"It certainly didn't look that innocent." Embry answered back with a cold demeanor very foreign for a light-hearted boy like him. I really felt like the most despicable being. Selfish. He was acting liked I had stomped on his best friend's heart, which I did.

"Knock it off, watchdog." Leah intervened. Sam looked back at her in his wolf form, obviously approving the intervention.

"Bella, maybe tomorrow. Right now…it's a little unsafe." She phrased with delicacy.

"What's wrong? He would never hurt me. You all know this." I remembered her, finally being able of stepping out of the car.

"Of course he wouldn't. I don't know about Joshua, though. Jacob is a little unstable right now. " Leah said.

"What's wrong with him, Leah?" I demanded her.

"He can't phase back." Embry answered me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

When I heard her voice, I felt instantly calmer. But it didn't last long. When his image, right next to her, reached my eyes, I saw red again. Sam, Paul and Quil stood between me and them in that same instant. They were right to do so, because, on my point of view, Joshua was my prey as much as any vampire was. Fuck imprinting. Who the hell did he think he was? He was no better than the bloodsucker. She would never let him get that close, would she? My mind had been running over and over around this doubt and having inside my mind two imprinted wolves, really didn't help at all. Sam kept trying to say it was unavoidable and even though Quil was my friend, he understood the other side. To make things worse, he thought it was only obvious she would feel the pull.

'Let she come, dammit'. I tried to say to Embry, but a pitiful whine came out of my mouth. The reason I couldn't phase back was plain obvious: that scene carved in my memory, playing repeatedly without my permission, kept me so furious I simply couldn't calm down enough for it. Something so natural as phasing for me, simply was blocked as if I didn't know how.

"It's not safe, Jacob." Sam said, showing me Emily's image.

"I'm already phased, Sam. And it's not her that I want to … let her come…but send him away!" I howled.

I was pacing around like a leashed dog. I wanted her touch to reassure me. I wanted to hear soothing words in her voice. Her sweet smile. I wanted her to tell me it would be all right. They were just sleeping, as I heard. I wanted…to disappear. Because, wouldn't she say it just to calm me down?

The last thought struck me when I saw Joshua holding her face between his hands in a desperate act, her face too close of his, trying to convince her that it was too dangerous right now. Her small, delicate hand was on his chest trying to convince him otherwise. If it weren't for the tears, the strained voice and the almost imperceptible way that she tried to push him away with gentleness, you would say they were a loving couple. Even with that, they looked like one. All my hope that she hadn't let him in, that she hadn´t let him hold her that way was gone when I looked at them again. She may know or not, but we , Jacob and Bella, were already doomed.

All the rage that was preventing me from phasing back went away when I realized there was nothing left to be done. I was fighting a lost battle. Imprinting won again.

And if I wanted her to be happy, I would let her go. Because those tears were caused by me. Sam, Paul and Quil instantly relaxed and the others realized that something had changed. Sam knew better than saying 'you'll find your imprinting too', but the thought was there. Embry let Bella pass and Joshua released her, not coming any closer as he thought it would endanger his imprintee, I'm sure. Or it was because Leah and Seth were holding him back.

"Jake…. I'm sorry…nothing happened. I swear…I swear!…" She promised me, holding my thick neck, sinking her face in my fur. I could phase back and talk to her, but I didn't trust myself not to beg her to stay with me. So I stayed in my wolf form and caged that beg in my mind, trying to contain my own whimpers.

After a while, it was too much for me to be in her presence and not being able to be with her. I saw her relief when I took a step back as I usually do when I need to phase to human. But I didn't look back to see what she looked like when in a slow, almost defeated way, I walked away from them.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since it all happened. Every day, I called Jacob. Every day, I've got the same answer from Billy. He's out with the pack. It didn't matter if it was six in the morning or midnight. I knocked on their door, to get some answers. I asked Leah to tell me where he was, or take me there, but she said she couldn't. His orders. I tried every single wolf. They were all tied, or by Sam's or by Jacob's orders. Joshua, the only one who could disobey them for me, was the only one I hadn't searched. I knew it would be abusing of my power over him and it would hurt him too much. I went to Emily, Kim, but they said they didn't know, but would tell me if they did.

"What they are doing is stupid." Kim complained.

After insisting so much, I decided I would wait for him. I knocked again on his door, but nobody answered this time. I took the spare key and let myself in. I opened his bedroom's door and found his bed untouched. Everything looked the same. I tried to call him once more, but my attempt was frustrated by his cell phone ringing on the side table. I took it into my hands. Eighty-nine missed calls. Ten messages. I opened the inbox to read my messages (again), but I found one that left me a little disconcerted.

"If you need to talk again, just give me a call. S."

I could waste some time trying to imagine who "S." was, but I already knew. I didn't know they were that close. Curiosity took over and I read some of the older messages. Pretty much the same. I put the cell phone away and rested my head on his pillow. I was unsuccessfully trying to sleep when something caught my eye. A long thin silver chain with a small silver pepper on the corner of the drawer I had opened to put the cell phone in. I pushed aside the mess and took the cold metal in my hand. It was Savannah's, I had no doubt. But what was it doing in his bedroom?

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The last thing I needed was her nearby my house. It was already taking all of my willpower to stop me from running to hers. Some of the guys approved, others didn't. While Quil said it was probably for the best, Leah thought it was plain stupidity to give her up like this. I was inclined to agree with her when I knew she called incessantly and came to La Push almost as much. But at the same time, the idea of hurting her because I didn't know how to let her go was haunting me too.

I wasn't planning to make a choice for her, but I also couldn't stand watching them together anymore and try to pretend it was okay, when it was actually eating me.

Two steps further, I realized she wasn't just nearby. She was inside my house, her breathing telling me she was deep in her sleep. I could turn my back and go. But Leah and Seth didn't let me.

"At least be a man and tell her face to face." Leah spat, pushing me forward.

"I can't." I said to her, desperate.

"Of course you can't! Because it's a bad idea!" She retorted emphatically. "She picked you….you! Why are you throwing it away? I'd give anything…"

I phased back before I could listen the rest of her ranting. I heard my heavy steps making the wood beneath it creak. Each step closer meant it was harder to turn away. She was in my room…my… our bed. The same bed we slept over and over. The same bed she called my name and I called hers. I was tempted not to change the sheets. Ever.

And there I found her, all curled up. It was hard not step behind her, bring her closer and wake her up with soft kisses on her neck, as she loved so much. She smiled in the sweetest way when I did that, and the way she looked me back always sent shivers down my spine.

Instead, I sat at the end of the bed, hoping it would be enough to bring her out of her dream. Touching her would be too much and I wouldn't have the strength. Thankfully, she opened her eyes.

We stood there for a long time staring at each other. I tried to find anything in her eyes, but they're unusually blank, void. That made me tremble. I tried to start, but nothing came from my mouth. I saw her looking at her closed hand and closing her eyes.

"How are you?" I knew it was the coldest, dumbest thing, most impersonal thing I could say. It almost sounded formal. But it was safe.

"How do you think I am?" She answered, her voice showing a mixture of anger, frustration and sadness.

"I don't know… you tell me." It came out wrong, but when she was upset, it was impossible not feel the same.

"Well, how do you think I'd feel after more than a week of you avoiding me like plague? Do you know how many times I called you? Well, for your information, just to your cell phone, eighty-nine times!" She told me in a tone that made me flinch.

"I wasn't…"

"Oh, don't dare lie to me. " She said, tears starting to accumulate on her eyelashes.

"It's for the best…" I repeated Quil's words, doing my best to control my voice and look into her eyes. I could feel my throat closing and my eyes burning.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me, visibly shaking.

"Bella…" I tried to reach her hand.

"I said it was nothing. You can ask him. Ask Sam to see his memories. Jake…I swear…" She wasn't holding back any longer, her speech was interrupted by a sob.

"Honey, …maybe not now… but on the next…or the following." I couldn't avoid the gentle words even though I knew it would be more believable if I was harsh. But seeing her like this was destroying me. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked at her hands again and I heard a low whimper. I wanted to beat myself up. I had to go against all of my instincts that were telling me to hold her, protect her and kill whoever was the bastard that was causing her that pain. That was me.

"You just wanted… you just needed a reason, isn't it?" She asked. I had no idea of what she was talking about, but it was my cue.

"I'm sorry…I…" I didn't know what else to say.

"I've always believed in us … so much…I…" Bella stated, clearly having troubles to express herself.

"So did I…" I do. I wanted to say. I still do.

"Clearly, not enough. God, how deluded a person can be? I must be blind. About you. About everything." She said, snorting between her tears. The knot on my throat was begging to be released, but I held back. If I break down in front of her , it would be my end. I would beg her to forget everything I've said so far. And then I wouldn't be able to repeat those words. I would make her miserable because I wouldn't let her go, not until she gave me her final words.

By the way her chest's movements speed up, I knew she was hyperventilating…her hands clutching her chest…just, just as she used to do…because of him. What was I doing to her? All my resolve was gone at that instant… I'm going to take it all back, I thought. I stretched my arm and moved closer to hold her and kiss her until she forgave my stupidity.

"Don't…don't touch me." She half begged, half ordered, curling herself closer to the head-board. Was she disgusted…of me?

"Bells…" I tried again.

"No Jacob, it's enough." She said collecting her bag. I enveloped my fingers around her thin wrist. Her eyes found mine and I was scared when I didn't see the usual light in those chocolate orbs. She looked so frail.

"I've said don't." She barked, not looking at me.

Bella ran outside, towards her car and entered, locking the door after her. If I was in my normal mental state, I' be there before she even think to run, but I wasn't. I tried to open the door while her hands fumbled to put the keys on the right place.

"Bella, open up… we need to talk." I pleaded, my voice cracking along with my heart. Tears run down my face. But she wouldn't look at me.

"Bella…" I begged.

She engaged the car and took off. I run after her. Through the side window, I saw her sobbing, having trouble to keep her eyes on the road. She couldn't drive in that condition. I needed to phase to keep up with the truck, but for that, I needed to get into the woods. But a few miles ahead, I found myself in a position I couldn't follow her further. The treaty line. The last thing I heard between her sobs was " You've already said everything."

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew I should have stopped as soon I crossed the line. But the recent memories just blocked any self-preservation thoughts. Not that I had them naturally. I remembered how deliberately away from me he was when I woke up, when usually, he would snake his arms around me and leave a trail of deliciously warm kisses on my neck and shoulders. His eyes, usually so alive, were opaque and distant. His glare was freezing me inside out.

"How are you?" This first question put me off. No Bells, no honey. It lacked the concerned tone of voice. It was just small talk. And that was nonexistent between the two of us.

"I don't know, you tell me." He was angry at me. And I couldn't understand why because I told him a truth that could be easily checked by him. I heard a warning inside my head when I felt the burning necklace hidden in my hand. I glanced at it, afraid of what secrets it hid with it. What would I find out if Jake saw it. Flashes ran in front of my eyes. I knew I should have stopped.

"… maybe not now…" I still couldn't believe his words. Did he think I would be able to…I'd never…Then it hit me like a train. The small pepper against my palm. He just needed a reason… I gave him the perfect one….but I still couldn't believe he would… And so I asked to confirm.

"I'm sorry…" My heart broke all over again. And this time, I knew it was truly beyond repair, because it turned into dust, impossible to glue back. Everything I believed was lie. The Jacob I thought I knew simply wasn't there… how could I have been so wrong? I tried to hide my tears from, to show I was stronger than the destroyed girl he put together once. But in the end, I wasn't. I felt again that old pain in my chest. That one that told me there was an empty cavern on the place that used to have a beating organ. The lack of air came right after. It felt like pure, terrifying agony.

The flashes mixed the last events, but every part of it burned me. At the same time I yearned his soothing touch, or the way he said my name, it felt like acid, painfully melting every good memory I had of him, of us, until they formed a painful mass of images, of feelings I would never have again. How could he do that? The only sound I could listen was of my accelerated heart.

It was over…over…I couldn't believe in it. I heard his plead outside the window, but what more could he say? He would only push the knife deeper.

He broke his promise…not like Edward did before him…but in such a cruel way it only told me I was meant to be left. So I run away. I had to go anywhere where he couldn't follow me. I went to the only safe place. The Cullen's house.

When I've got there, Alice was already at the door. She gracefully descended the stairs, fast enough to preventing me from falling. My entire body was quivering and my knees couldn't hold up my weight. Slowly, my legs were giving away.

"What happened, Bella?" I heard her crystalline voice asking me. But as much as I tried, I couldn't focus enough to put a phrase together. Her silk blouse was soaked after a few moments. I couldn't control my breathing, neither my pained sobs. I knew the rest of the Cullens were around us, but I had no willpower to look at them.

"He…" I tried to say, but my ragged breathing prevented me. My shoulders began to shake violently. The fistfuls of her blouse that I held tightly in my grasp were being pierced by my nails, that on the other hand dug into the flesh of my palms and made crescent moon wounds. The sounds that came out of my chest just became louder, but each one of them were muffled from their true volume by the tight embrace Alice was giving me.

"He…it's…over…it's all over, Alice…he… I …she…"

It was too fast for me to follow their movements. I only felt Alice putting in somebody else's arms.

"Edward, no!"

"I'm going to kill that mutt." was the last thing I heard before finally collapsing

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I stood there, pacing along the line, torn between crossing it or not. I could hear Seth panicking somewhere deep in our collective mind…and I'm sure he howled, calling for Sam. Fuck it. Fuck the treaty.

Before I could raise my paw, a blur appeared in front of me.

"Filthy dog…She has always been too good for you! " He hissed. His eyes were pity black and I could feel waves of killing intent coming from him.

"How dare you do something so low to her? If I knew…I'd…I…" For the first time, I saw Edward Cullen losing his eloquence. He crouched and then I knew he would really attack me. Instincts took over and a low growl escaped between my clenched teeth. He hissed in return, walking slowly along the line. Who the hell did he think he was to judge me or my reasoning?

The muscles on my paws were all contracted, ready to release its speed against him when suddenly I felt a weight falling on my back. At the same time, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were holding Edward back, while Carlisle tried to calm him down.

I knew Embry was trying to diverge my attention from him by talking to me, but I barely could listen to him. All I could see was a pair of soulless black eyes in the way of chocolate ones. I felt someone biting my back and another one pushing me towards a larger tree.

Carlisle stepped forward and Sam phased back, quickly covering himself with the short tied to his leg.

"I'm sorry about the incident. Jacob is out of his mind right now." Sam's deep voice echoed through the forest. Between every word I could listen to his hisses, his words full of venom.

"We understand. Edward isn't in his right mind right now…Anything that involves Bella, affects him as well." Carlisle replied. Sam nodded and phased back , but didn't direct me a single word. Not that he needed to. If such thing as an 'aura' existed, I could almost feel a black cloud around him. I observed the leeches going away. I had to control every fiber of my body not to go after them.

"Jacob, we have much more in game here… You're a leader…what is done is done." Sam said, not bothering to look back at me.

I wish I could control my thoughts like he did, because I'm sure everyone from my pack and Sam included could hear me cursing him until hell froze. Through Seth's eyes, I saw Joshua observing me. And for the first time, I was relieved that I couldn't listen to his thoughts. I barely could deal with my own.

_**Hey guys, I did you think about it? Let me know! Writing this chapter was a bit heart wrenching for me. Thank you for reading it!**_


End file.
